


You Are The Reason

by ChastityAdams



Category: Fridget - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 93,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChastityAdams/pseuds/ChastityAdams
Summary: Through all obstacles and unknown circumstances Franky and Bridget realizes that their union, intimacy and companionship is the reason for love, freedom and hope. They will do anything to keep what they have built strong and intact regardless of how hard or long they have to fight.This title was inspired by the song: You Are The Reason performed by Calum Scott and Leona Lewis. I believe if Fridget had a theme for their love this would be the perfect one and song.
Relationships: Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall
Comments: 178
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Unable to sleep Bridget sits up in her bed, looks over where her young lover is usually asleep, caresses the empty space and deeply exhales. She gets out of bed, dressed in nothing but one of Franky’s large night shirts and walks into the kitchen. She presses the lights on and freeze in the moment as she stares at a photo of Franky that she’d put on the refrigerator door shortly after she was arrested. Her heart warms as she gazes at those sea green eyes and her beautiful, dimply smile.  
“Ah, Franky…baby, I miss you being here so much.” She breaths in and out fighting the urge to start crying again.  
When she’s bored, lonely or restless she finds that cleaning up helps. So, she starts emptying out the kitchen drawers, prepared to rearrange the lining paper in them like she’d told Franky she wanted to do weeks before she was arrested. After emptying each drawer one by one she finally opens the last drawer at the bottom of the counter that they never use. As she is pulling out the contents, legal pads, pencils, pens, thumbtacks, sticky notes, she finds an envelope.  
“What the fuck is this?” Bridget asks picking up the envelope and putting it on the table. She opens the envelope and pours out all the photos that Mike Pennisi had left Franky on her windshield. Bridget lays each photo out one after the other and shakes her head. “Franky, I’m sorry I didn’t believe you.” she says openly into the air.  
She grabs a legal pad and pen then jots down every detail of each photo. Where they were and the time frame that they were there. Which wasn’t hard because each photo depicted moments shared between her and Franky that she couldn’t forget if she wanted to. Then she wrote down the date and time that she was almost ran off the road and the night her car was vandalized. She also included the details Franky told her about Shane Butler using Joan Ferguson’s gun to try and kill Jesper.  
After replacing the lining paper in each drawer, emptying the dish washer, sweeping, and mopping the kitchen floor and putting everything back in its right place, Bridget goes into her bedroom, the clock on her nightstand reads 4:17 a.m. Instead of going to bed she decides to pull out her work clothes, shower and get prepared for her day.  
At 7:30 a.m. she sends Vera a text message. //: Have important errands to handle. Will be a little late getting into work. My apologies!  
Vera texts back. //: Okay, but don’t make this a habit. See you when you get here.  
Bridget sighs deeply as she knocks on the door. As she waits, she runs her questions through her mind one more time, then the door finally opens.  
“Do I know you?” Shane asks.  
“You’re Shane Butler, right?” Bridget asks.  
“What’s it to you?” Shane snaps.  
Bridget releases a stifled laugh. “I see you have been hanging around Franky.”  
“You know Franky?” This softens Shane’s tone. “How the hell is she?”  
“Not good actually. And that’s what I came to speak to you about. Would it be okay if I came in?” Bridget replies.  
Shane steps aside so Bridget can enter. He had on nothing but green and black striped pajamas and black socks. “Are you related to Franky?”  
Bridget snickers. “No, I’m her fiancé.” Bridget admits smiling. “But that’s a long story and before you ask, we have our reasons for not sharing our personal business with the whole world.”  
“Hey, no judgement here. Let me grab a shirt.” Shane disappears into a back room and returns into the front of the house pulling a grey tank top over his head and down his torso. “So, you said Franky isn’t doing so good? I guess the conversation with Ferguson didn’t go over so well?”  
“You spoke to Franky?” Bridget questions.  
“Yes, she accused me of siding with Ferguson and setting her up for…”  
Bridget quickly cuts him off. “Did you…set her up?”  
“No, for the last fucking time. I would never do that to her after all she’s done for me,” Shane admits.  
“So, you didn’t use Ferguson’s gun?” Bridget shrugs.  
“No, I didn’t…well, I was going to, but Franky stopped me before I had the chance,” Shane explains.  
“Can you please tell me what happened that day?” Bridget pleads.  
“Ferguson wanted me to kill some guy named Nils Jesper who was framing her for crimes she didn’t commit. I didn’t learn until later that everything she told me was a lie. Anyway, the day Jesper arrived at court I was supposed to kill him. But Franky grabbed me as I was going into the courthouse and pulled me away from there. Even when I pulled the gun on her because Ferguson had me believing that she was using me. She never gave up on me, she talked me out of using the gun, took it away from me and got me outta there. She saved my life, and I would never jeopardize hers purposely.”  
“So, what did she do with the gun after taking it from you?” Bridget inquires.  
“She told me when I visited her at Wentworth a few days ago that she chucked it,” Shane explains.  
“Okay, did you go with her when she chucked it?” Bridget asks.  
“No, but when friends of mine want to get rid of a gun or knife or something illegal they use the abandoned train lot not too far from where Franky works. It is a real low-key spot, people deal drugs there, get high, prostitutes have sex and all kinds of stuff go down. It’s a place cops don’t frequent unless they are tipped off.” Shane shrugs. “She may have chucked it there it can’t hurt to find out.”  
“How will we do that?” Bridget shrugs.  
“You could ask around. I wouldn’t advise going there alone. Not a pretty lady like you.”  
“Are you offering to go with me?” Bridget asks.  
“Do I have a choice? Franky would never forgive me if I sent you out there and something happened to you,” Shane agrees. “So, we can go this afternoon when you get off work if you want?”  
“That’ll be fine, thank you Shane.” Bridget shakes his hand.  
“Anything for Franky.”  
****  
Mrs. Kesler will see you now,” the receptionist informs.  
Bridget gets up and follows the receptionist to Mrs. Kesler’s office. As soon as she enters, she extends her hand. “Mrs. Kesler, thank you for meeting me at such short notice.”  
“Well, you said it was about Franky,” Mrs. Kesler responds. “And let me cut right to the chase Ms. Westfall, I have already been informed that Franky was arrested. Frankly, I’m kind of disappointed that she hasn’t contacted me yet.”  
“That’s what I came to speak with you about,” Bridget says. “Franky is really struggling right now. She probably hasn’t called you because she’s scared, confused and embarrassed. This has really blindsided all of us.”  
“She was doing so well,” Mrs. Kesler replies.  
“That’s why I was hoping you would be able to provide legal assistance for her,” Bridget requests.  
“I would have thought she’d already have legal representation,” Mrs. Kesler expresses.  
Bridget nods. “Well, I hired a lawyer, but he wanted Franky to plead guilty.”  
“And why would that be so bad if it can keep her from spending her life in prison?” Mrs. Kesler questions.  
“Because she didn’t kill anyone. I know her, Mrs. Kesler and I believe you know her. She isn’t capable of standing over someone and shooting them to death. Franky feels that no one believes her and that is breaking her spirit. Mrs. Kesler I’m begging you to help her if you ever believed in her.”  
Bridget places everything she wrote down on the legal pad on the desk. “This is everything that happened leading to Mike Pennisi’s death. Read it and I hope you will be able to help my baby. Help her get out of that fucked up place.” Bridget eyes began to water.  
“Bridget I can’t promise anything, but I will do my best,” Mrs. Kesler answers.  
****  
Bridget arrives at her next spot thankful she didn’t have to wait in a lobby again. She catches Harper Curry as she gets out of her car in the car park of the parole officer.  
“Ms. Curry, can I have a word?” Bridget yells quickly approaching her.  
“Ms. Westfall, how are you?” Ms. Curry asks. “Before you say anything I know about Franky.”  
“Okay and I’m here to assure that her parole guidelines have not been violated,” Bridget states.  
“Why do you think it wouldn’t be? She contacted Mike Pennisi after she was specifically warned not to and he ends up dead,” Ms. Curry expresses.  
“That is not what happened,” Bridget defends. “He was stalking her.” Bridget reaches into her purse and pulls out the photos. “And he was stalking me, too.” She passes her the photos.  
Ms. Curry spreads each photo out over the hood of her car. “I didn’t know that. Why didn’t she come to me?”  
“Before she could come to anyone, he ended up dead. We only started receiving these photos and other incidents that happened a few days before he was killed. It all happened so fast. But I can promise you Franky didn’t kill Mike Pennisi and she didn’t purposely violate her parole. You know how hard she worked for this.”  
“I’m not a legal advisor so even if this is true. How can I help?” Ms. Curry finally agrees seeing Bridget’s side of things.  
“I’m just here to ask that Franky’s parole progress remain in good standing so that when she does get out, she can get back to her life as it was before all of this,” Bridget’s voice fills with sorrow.  
“What if she doesn’t get out?” Ms. Curry inquires.  
“That’s a topic for a later day. I have hope she will clear her name.” Bridget sounds confident.  
“Okay, her parole status will remain as is until I get an update on her sentence. You know if she goes to prison her hard work will be for nothing,” Ms. Curry explains.  
“You don’t know Franky Doyle like I do. So, don’t give up on her just yet.” Bridget smiles, turns, and walks back to her car.  
Having her tasks of the morning completed she heads to Wentworth to endure another day of seeing her love trapped in a place she hates and unable to do anything about it.


	2. Chapter Two

Franky sits on the floor against the edge of the bed doing pulls up in her teal jogging pants and a teal tank top. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail and her body is covered with sweat. She was on the last count when Bridget appears at the open cell door.  
“Morning,” Bridget greets.  
Franky completes the pull up, gets off the floor and grabs the teal towel off the sink. She wipes her sweat from her face, neck, and tatted arms, then looks at Bridget with a smirk. “Morning…more like afternoon, Gidge,” Franky says. “Where ya been?”  
Bridget steps into the cell. “I had some stuff to do this morning.”  
“Like what?” Franky frowns.  
“Nothing you need to be worried about,” Bridget answers.  
“Gidge, don’t be out there doing no crazy shit,” Franky warns.  
“I’m not, but again no need to worry.” Bridget holds her face and kisses her lips.  
Franky looks into her eyes able to see the stress. “Are you sleeping and eating, Gidge?”  
Bridget looks into Franky’s eyes. “How are you worried about me and you’re the one facing a murder charge?”  
Franky cradles her arms around Bridget’s waist and pulls her close. “Nothing’s changed, Gidge. I worry about you, cos I love ya. Even if I get convicted that won’t ever change. Unless you want it to.”  
Bridget caresses Franky’s face. “I’m here to stay, Franky. Even when you push me away, I’ll always be here.”  
“You’ve made my day, Gidge. But we should stop before we get caught.” Franky releases her. “Plus, you gotta get to work.”  
“And what are you gonna do?” Bridget asks.  
“I gotta hit the yard and talk to Allie,” Franky informs.  
“I hear you’ve been talking to Allie a lot lately. Any particular reason why?” Bridget inquires.  
“Nothing you need to worry your pretty self about. She’s still grieving over Red, ya know. And she ain’t got many friends in here…”  
Bridget cuts her off quickly. “What about the red right hand or whatever them women call themselves?”  
“Not sure but I’m just trying to be a good friend to her, Gidge,” Franky continues.  
“You sure?” Bridget raises her brows.  
“You jealous, Gidge?” Franky chuckles a little.   
“I just…I know that sometimes when people lose a significant other. They can be vulnerable and take kindness for granted. Not to mention she’s a lesbian and I’m sure she has recognized how hot you are…”  
“None of that matter…” Franky cuts her off. “I need you to hear me and trust me, Bridget. There is nothing going on with me and Allie Novack. You are the only woman for me…the only woman I wanna be with. Now get outta here and get to work before my hormones start raging and I’m tempted to fuck you right here in this cell.”  
“Keep it down boy,” Bridget jokes and pulls away.  
“Get to work, baby,” Franky instructs. “Then get home, eat and get some rest.”  
“I’ll try, mum,” Bridget says walking over to the door.  
“I mean it, Gidge. While I’m in here I don’t need you letting your health go to shit.” Franky walks over, caresses her face and gazes into her eyes. “I need my girl at her best.”  
“I know…I love you.” Bridget kisses her again.  
“Love you, too.” Franky returns.  
****  
“So, it’s true?” Allie corners Franky as she punches the weight bag in the exercise yard.  
“Not following,” Franky replies still doing reps on the bag.  
“That old therapist lady…Westfall, something going on with y’all?” Allie remarks with a smile.  
Franky stops punching the bag and shoots Allie a serious glare. “She’s not old, so watch your mouth. And yeah, she’s my fiancé but we have to keep that on the hush.”  
“Why?” Allie shrugs.  
“Cos it could fuck up Bridget’s career. And Ferguson already been running her mouth and shit,” Franky explains. “She don’t need no more heat. How the fuck you know about us, anyway?”  
Allie raises her hands. “Saw her leaving the unit yesterday and today. Not a coincidence! Don’t take a fuckin’ rocket scientist to figure it out. But eh, no issue. Your secrets safe with me. I mean Bea was older than me, so I don’t have a problem with it.”  
“Speaking of Bea. Have you dead that Ferguson nonsense?” Franky asks.  
“Yeah, Franky, it’s not like I’d be able to corner her in the shower block again. She would be expecting it. My revenge plot has been put on hold,” Allie states.  
“Get it outta ya mind period. We have better things to worry about. Like how we’re gonna get outta this shit house. Leave Ferguson in here to rot,” Franky orders.  
“Why don’t you ask Bridget…Ms. Westfall? Maybe she can pull some strings on the outside,” Allie suggests.  
Franky shakes her head. “Nuh, I just told ya I need to keep her far away from this as possible.”  
“Got it forget I asked,” Allie says.  
“The less she knows the better for everyone involved especially her,” Franky explains.  
“Wow you really do love her, don’t ya?” Allie blushes.   
“More than she’ll ever know. Can we stop talkin’ ‘bout her now? I need to focus,” Franky responds.  
“Okay, have you spoke back to that Shane kid?” Allie asks.  
“Nuh.” Franky shakes her head.  
“Did he say how the gun resurfaced?” Allie continues.  
“He doesn’t know, I believe him. What reason would he have to kill Pennisi? I never spoke a word to him about Mike,” Franky answers.   
“He coulda sold it to the killer?” Allie suggests.  
“Not likely. He was scared shitless and too shaken up,” Franky recalls.  
“Okay, so if he’s not responsible and ya know if Ferguson is, she’ll never cop to it. So, where does this leave you?” Allie questions concern all over her face.  
“Getting the fuck outta here by any means.”  
****  
After leaving work Bridget decides to go home and change. She didn’t think going to an abandoned train lot dressed in a skirt and heels was the right attire. She looks in her closet and drawers trying to find something more appropriate. Realizing she has nothing, she looks in Franky clothes and decide to put on her pair of her sweats, a tee-shirt, sneakers and a hoodie. She was on her way out when a knock at the front door pauses her steps.  
“You have got to be kidding me?” Bridget grumbles as she opens the door and sees a familiar face standing on her porch.   
“Bridget, I know I’m probably the last person you want to see,” Erica begins.  
“What gave you that idea?” Bridget rolls her eyes.  
“Look I’m not here to cause trouble. Just wanted you to know that Leslie told me about Franky and Mrs. Kesler also called me,” Erica informs. “Can I come in for just a moment?”  
Bridget opens the door and allows her to enter.  
“May I have a seat?” Erica asks once she steps inside the living room.  
“Why not?” Bridget shrugs.  
Erica takes her seat and crosses her legs. “I was able to get Franky’s case files from a friend who works close with the detectives and Judge Thomason.”  
“Okay and?” Bridget sits across from Erica and crosses her legs.  
“Well, shy of Franky’s confession. They have everything they need to charge her with first degree murder. The murder weapon has her DNA on it, her skin was under Pennisi’s nails, reports of you and her and being stalked and harassed by Mike Pennisi gives her motive, and a witness places her at the murder scene…” Erica pauses.  
“But Franky didn’t murder anyone,” Bridget chimes in.  
“I know that, and you know that. But the D.A. feels they have an airtight case against Franky and given her past history of violence against Pennisi…”  
“Basically, she’s fucked! Is that what you’re telling me?” Bridget exhales sadly.  
“In simple terms yes. But if she has good lawyer, I think she still has a chance,” Erica explains. “Me and Kesler believe if we work together, we can help Franky build a credible defense.”   
Bridget chuckles sarcastically and shakes her head. “Nah, Franky would kill me and you if I let you represent her.”  
Erica speaks up. “Bridget, I know Franky and I don’t see eye to eye and our last encounter was awkward. But she is in over head if she thinks she can beat this alone. She has to put her pride aside and let me help her. Or risk spending the rest of her life in Wentworth. I know you love her too much to stand back and let that be her outcome.”  
“Alright, but let me talk to her first,” Bridget agrees. “She doesn’t do well with surprises.”  
“Well, talk quick. We need an answer soon,” Erica informs. “Her committal hearing has been scheduled two weeks from now. At this point they have everything they need to officially charge her.”  
“I will talk to her tomorrow first thing. Can you go now, please I have somewhere important to be. No disrespect.” Bridget gets up and moves over to the door.  
Erica jumps up off the couch. “None taken, I totally understand. Just call Kesler when you have an answer.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a safe, happy and blessed Holiday!

“Did you bring a photo?” Shane asks from the passenger seat of Franky’s car that Bridget had no choice but to drive since hers was still in the shop.  
They pulled into the abandoned train lot and she parked not too far from the entrance so she could quickly back out when they were ready to go.  
“No, I didn’t bring a photo, but I have her picture as a screensaver on my phone,” Bridget answers. “What’s the plan?”  
“To show the photo to some of the loiters and see if they know anything. Outside of that we’ll be looking for a needle in a haystack,” Shane replies.   
“Okay, well, I guess that makes sense,” Bridget agrees and opens the driver’s side door.  
“What are you doing?” Shane quickly asks.  
“Going to ask them questions,” Bridget responds.  
“Nah, you’re not, I am. Give me your phone,” Shane commands. “I know this area and it’s safer if I do it.”  
Bridget pulls her phone from her purse and hands it over. “No, argument here.”  
Shane gets out of the car and approaches a group of guys. As Bridget watches him and their interaction, she was glad she didn’t get out of the car because the men and the area in general looked sketchy. Bridget rubs her hand over her face, exhales, then lays back against the seat. She had just nodded off when the shutting of the car door instantly awoke her.   
“Are you sleeping?” Shane eyes her strange.  
“Oh, it’s been a rough couple of days. I haven’t been sleeping too good,” Bridget explains honestly.  
“Get out!” Shane instructs sternly.  
Bridget shoots her eyes over at him with raise brows. “Get out?” she repeats.  
“Yeah, let me drive.” Shane gets out of the passenger seat and runs around to the driver’s side.  
Bridget gets out and hurries around to the passenger side. As Shane drives Bridget nods off again. He let her sleep during the ten-minute drive back to the condo. When he stops the car, Bridget manages to wake up again.   
“So, what did you find out?” Bridget asks as they sit in front of the house.  
“I’ll tell you when we get inside,” Shane responds.  
“No, I need to get home. So, tell me now,” Bridget states.  
“You need sleep before you try driving home, Bridget,” Shane instructs. “I don’t know you, but like I said Franky has been good to me…”   
Bridget quickly interrupts him. “You’re not obligated to take care of me, Shane.”   
“I know, but letting you rest here for a few hours is not a problem, I insist,” Shane continues and opens the door getting out of the car, taking the keys with him.  
****  
Bridget stretches out on Shane’s couch and removes her sneakers. Shane enters the living room with a cup of tea.  
“No Vodka…Franky says Chamomile tea helps you relax.” Shane hands her the mug.  
“Thanks!” Bridget takes the mug and smiles. “Franky was right, you are a good kid.”  
“I have Franky to thank for that mostly. Had she not found me when she did, I don’t know what woulda happened to me. Ya know having no family, bouncing from foster home to foster ain’t easy. Then once I turn eighteen, I’ll age out anyway, so Franky came into my life at the perfect time. It’s because of her that I live in this amazing condo…rent free. I have a job at the Rec Centre and I’m not in prison. So, knowing that Franky’s back inside after everything she did for me and all she do for people in general. Just fucks me up! So, whatever I can do to help, I will.”  
“It fucks me up too. That’s one reason why I’m not sleeping.” Bridget sighs hard. “Now what did you find out? And you never gave me my phone back.”  
“Oh, yeah, sorry.” Shane reaches into his pocket, pulls out Bridget’s phone and passes it back to her. “According to one of the dealers I spoke with. Franky came there the day she took the gun from me. She wiped it and chucked it in the dumpster. Then he said the whole thing was weird because immediately after Franky left another car pulled up and the driver got and reached into the same dumpster pulling the gun back out, then drove off with it. The dealer said he thought it was an illegal gun sell going down, but he don’t get in other people’s business.”   
“So, how did you get him to talk?” Bridget questions.  
“I gave him a hundred-dollar bill,” Shane admits. “Like I said I’ll do anything for Franky.”   
“Did he say what kind of car it was?” Bridget sits up and asks.  
“An Infiniti I believe,” Shane answers.  
“Shit! So, it was him,” Bridget states remembering being almost ran off the road by an Infiniti.  
“Actually, the dude I spoke with said the driver of the Infiniti was a woman,” Shane corrects.  
“A woman?” Bridget repeats.  
“That’s what he said. He only knew that because she had long hair. Her face was covered so he couldn’t really see what she looked like and she was wearing jeans and a hoodie, but the hood was down. Which is why he was able to see that she had long hair.”  
“That’s a lot, thank you Shane,” Bridget says.  
“Yeah. Now get some sleep. You’re not leaving here until you do,” Shane orders.  
****  
“Did Ms. Westfall say what she wanted?” Franky asks Smiles as she escorts her to Bridget's office.  
Linda shakes her head. “Nah just told me to bring you to her office.” Linda knocks on Bridget's door then opens it. “Doyle as requested.”  
“Thank you, Ms. Miles,” Bridget says.  
Franky looks around the room seeing that Bridget has closed all the curtains and a smile creases her lips.   
After Linda finally exits, Bridget locks the door and they quickly and tightly embrace each other.   
“God I fuckin miss you,” Franky said still holding her.  
“I miss you too,” Bridget replies.   
“I wanna come home, Gidge,” Franky states.  
“Baby, I want you to come home. And I think I know the perfect way to make that happen,” Bridget says.  
Franky releases Bridget, backs up, and stares directly at her. “Yeah, how?”  
“I spoke with Kesler…” Bridget starts explaining.  
“You spoke with Kesler about what?” Franky cuts her off.  
“About you and your case,” Bridget continues.  
“And?” Franky shrugs.  
“She believes she can help build a credible case. But there is only one small catch?” Bridget smirks.  
“What?” Franky folds her arms across her chest.   
“She says legal relief doesn't have resources to do this alone. So, she wants to enlist someone to help her…” Again, Bridget pauses.  
Franky eyes Bridget as her mind starts to wander. “It better not be…” Franky pauses.  
Bridget speaks up. “It's Erica Davidson.”  
“Fuck no, Gidge!” Franky yells.  
Linda quickly opens the office door. “Is there a problem in here?”   
Bridget raises a hand. “I'm fine…we're fine.”  
Linda goes back out and shuts the door again.  
Bridget takes Franky's hand and guides Franky over to one of the chairs. “Sit and listen without overreacting please.”  
Franky sits down and slouched back in the chair. "Fine."   
"I am not comfortable with Erica being involved in our lives…but…but, well, she believes your fucked if you go at this case alone. A committal hearing has been scheduled for two weeks from now. That's how sure they are. And you need a good lawyer. You said you wanted one who believes you. Kesler and Erica both believe you."   
Franky stands back up and grabs Bridget's face. "I love you for wanting to help. And appreciate you even having enough strength to sit and speak with Erica. But I know Erica. She does nothing without her own selfish agenda. Did she mention how we would be paying for her five-star lawyer expertise?"   
"No, I just assumed since she offered it would be pro bono, " Bridget answers.  
"Exactly she will want something in return, babe. Kesler can represent me but I don’t want Erica nowhere near me or my case. I don't want her in our business. How the hell did she find out anyway?"  
"Leslie told her," Bridget answers.  
"Who the fuck told Leslie?" Franky snaps.  
"Shane…apparently he's dating Vanessa. She was worried about you. So, he told Vanessa and Vanessa told Leslie."  
"Great now everybody I love is involved in this shit." Franky caresses her temples slowly and breathes air out of her mouth as tears form in her eyes.  
Bridget grabs her face and remains silent for a moment holding her gaze. A few minutes later Franky breaks the silence.   
"This is driving me crazy, Gidge. It has only been a few days, but it feels like I've already been here too many days too long. I feel like my world is crashing around me. I hate this…I hate you being a part of this. I hate that having Erica as a lawyer even has to be an option. I hate that I disappointed you and…" Franky's tears fall and she looks around. "And I hate this fuckin place!"  
"I know that is why you have to let Erica and Kesler help you get outta here, my love. Let them help get you home."   
"Okay but only if you're okay with it," Franky replies.  
"It's fine as long as Erica knows her place and does what she has to do to get my baby back home. In the meantime, promise me you'll stay strong and not let this place break you. Promise me you won’t let this place drag into doing something you'll regret."  
"I promise."


	4. Chapter Four

“Haven’t seen you in a while. Life must be pretty shitty, right about now, eh?” The familiar bartender says.  
“Can you shut up and just fill my glasses please,” Bridget says.  
The bartender grabs a bottle of Jack Daniels and a bottle of Coca Cola. He fills four glasses half with coke and half with Jack Daniels. Bridget throws two drinks back one after the other quickly. Then she passes them back over to the bartender for a refill.  
“You must have ended things with that hot, young bitch that came here looking for you last time,” The bartender insults.  
“Shut the fuck up. Don’t talk about my girl like that. And no arse hole we didn’t end things. I’m just going through a rough patch. Now fill em up and please stop talking to me. I pay you to pour that’s it,” Bridget fusses with attitude.  
“Women,” the bartender grumbles and refills her glasses.   
After feeling like she’d had enough to drink, Bridget decides it’s time to go home. She gathers her things and stumbles out of the bar, but collapses on the sidewalk, then drops her keys. Realizing she shouldn’t be driving, she pulls her phone out of her purse, pulls up her contacts and dials a number.   
****  
A few minutes later, Shane pulls up to the bar and sees Bridget still sitting on the sidewalk. He pulls up and peaks his head out of the window.   
“Are you okay?” he asks after rolling down the window.  
“No, I couldn’t make it to Franky’s car so I figured I shouldn’t be driving. I hope it’s okay that I called you,” Bridget replies.  
“It’s fine.” Shane gets out of the car, helps Bridget to her feet and escorts around to the passenger side.   
Shane drives her home, opens the door, and guides her into the house. “What are you doing to yourself, Bridget? I’m sure this isn’t like you,” Shane comments carrying her over to the couch. Shane lays her down and removes her shoes.   
“What…what if she never comes home?” Bridget slurs.  
“She will and she wouldn’t wanna see you like this when she does,” Shane replies.  
“I’ll be fine…Shane…Shane! Sorry I disturbed you. You can go now,” Bridget says.  
“Okay, I gotta get Frosty his car back. But I’ll be back in the morning to take you to the bar to get Franky’s car.” Shane responds. “You need to get up and lock the door. Are you capable of doing that?”  
“Go…got, I got it.” Bridget waves him away and stumbles back on her feet.  
She slowly walks over to the door and locks it, then makes her way to the bedroom careful not to bump into anything. She grabs the picture frame with Franky’s photo in it off her nightstand, cradles it in her arm and passes out on top of the covers immediately.   
****  
Franky enters the legal visiting room in the Wentworth visiting hall. Kesler stands and extends her hand to Franky. Franky hurries around the table and quickly embraces her.   
“Why didn’t you call me?” Kesler asks as they break their embrace.  
“I was ashamed…I didn’t know what to say,” Franky admits looking down at the floor.  
“It’s nothing to be ashamed of if you didn’t do anything, Francesca,” Kesler answers.   
“Well, thank you for coming.” Franky walks back around the table and sits down across from them. Then she finally acknowledges the elephant in the room. “Erica.”  
“Hey, Franky. How are ya?” Erica greets.  
“I’ve been better.” Franky’s eyes trailed down to Erica’s hand. “I see you haven’t put your ring back on yet. I guess you’re a full blown lezzo now, eh?” Franky shoots her a taunting smirk.  
“Franky if we could get down to business that will great given that we have a limited amount of time,” Erica derails Franky’s question.  
“Okay, I spoke with Bridget and she went into brief details about what’s going on. So, how about y’all give it to me straight.” Franky demands.  
“Well, there’s no way to sugar coat this Franky…” Erica starts then opens her file in front of her. She passes Franky a sheet that’s filled up and down. “This is all the evidence they have compiled against you.”  
“And your committal hearing is in two weeks,” Kesler adds.  
“So, they’re not dicking around, are they?” Franky shrugs scanning the paper.  
“No, but at least at the committal hearing we can request bail and get you home while we conduct our own investigation of evidence,” Erica states.  
Franky raises her brows and frowns. “You know I’m not going to get bail Erica. I’m a convicted felon that is all they are going to see.”  
“It can’t hurt to try. Me, Erica, Harper, Leslie, Bridget and Felder and a few of your other colleagues are going to be writing character references for you to give to the judge,” Kesler informs.  
“What good will that do against a murder charge?” Franky asks skeptical.  
“If they can see that you aren’t a flight risk or menace to society. You have a better chance at getting bail until the case goes to trial or we can prove you didn’t kill Pennisi and have the charges dropped,” Erica explains.  
“And if that doesn’t work?” Franky shrugs.  
“Our best bet will be getting the murder charge reduced to manslaughter. If we get it reduced to manslaughter, maybe we can get you out on parole,” Erica informs.  
Franky scoffs. “I was already on parole before I came in here. So, will that work? Will all my progress have to be started over…all my hard work?” Franky exhales hard and sulks in her chair.   
Erica reaches across the table and grabs Franky’s hand.   
Franky snatches her hand away. “Please…” she starts crying. “Don’t fucking touch me.”  
“Sorry.” Erica pulls her hand away.  
Kesler reaches across the table, grabs Franky’s hand and massages it. “Franky, I know all this sounds scary and uncertain. But I assure you we are going to do everything we can. Just be patient and keep your head down. Hopefully in two weeks you will get bail and be back home, back at work and back to your life.”  
Franky sobs and just rubs her hand over her face.


	5. Chapter Five

Franky sits in her cell on the edge of the bed with her head down.   
Knock! Knock!   
Two knocks on her cell door causes her to look up. Before she can say anything, Allie sticks her head inside, seeing that Franky doesn’t look well, she enters the cell and closes the door.  
“Didn’t go well with the lawyer?” Allie asks.  
“Same shit, different day,” Franky huffs. “Maybe this…maybe that bullshit. One thing for certain though, they’re so sure I did it they’re not looking for anyone else. All the evidence leads to me, crazy right?”  
“Yeah.” Allie nods.  
Franky eyes flood with tears. “I feel like I keep getting repeatedly punched in the stomach. I just want this nightmare to be over.” Tears stream down her face. “I just wanna go home. Give my dad and sister a hug and hold Bridget, ya know.” She starts sobbing.  
“I know it’s not the same, but can I give you a hug?” Allie offers.  
Franky nods and sniffles. Allie sits down on the bed, wraps her arms around Franky, pulls her close and holds her tight as she sobs into her chest uncontrollably. After a few moments Franky pulls away and wipes her face with the bottom of her tank top.   
“Can you give me a minute, please?” Franky requests.  
Allie gets up off the bed and exits the cell, closing the door behind her.  
Franky lays on the cot, hands folded on her stomach and looks into the ceiling, thoughts of Bridget roam her mind and tears cascade down her face.   
****  
Bridget saunters into her bathroom and looks at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was pale, and her eyes were bloodshot red. She rubs a hand over her face and deeply exhales.   
“Shit, Bridget,” she huffs.  
She realizes she’s still in her clothes from the day before and slowly peels out of them, then jumps in the shower. As she showers, she reminisces about the last time she and Franky showered together.  
Flashback Scene…  
Bridget lathers her washcloth and starts slowly bathing, she feels a breeze and turns to see Franky standing in the shower door, glaring at her.   
“Like to watch, do ya?” Bridget jokes throwing one of Franky favorite sayings at her.  
“Yeah…fuck yeah, I do.” Franky bites her lips. “Fancy a little company in there, Gidge?”  
“You know you never have to ask. Just get your ass in here.” Bridget flashes a bright smile.  
Franky pulls her night shirt over her head and steps out of her pajamas. She climbs in the shower, wraps her arms around Bridget’s waist and pulls her into her.  
“Um, you smell good, Gidge.” Franky bites into her neck.  
Bridget reaches back and wraps her arms around Franky’s neck from behind, then looks up at her. “And you feel good.”  
“Really?” Franky breathes into her ears. “You ain’t felt nothing yet.” Franky sucks on Bridget’s favorite spot between her neck and shoulder blade and feels Bridget shiver against her. Franky rubs her hand along Bridget’s side and over her ass sending chills bump up and down her spine even though the water was hot and steamy.   
“Aahhh…Franky!” Bridget moans and closes her eyes…  
The ringing of her cell phone brings her back to the here and now. Bridget opens her eyes realizing she’s in the shower alone.   
“Aahhh…Franky!” Bridget now moans as she washes between her inner folds.  
As she completes her shower, she imagines her hands are Franky’s hands. She massages her clit slowly and spreads her legs a little wider. “Unhhhh…hell!” She moans out.  
Her legs begin to tremble. “Franky! Franky!” She screams louder.   
She stays in the shower until she comes down from her orgasm and then she concludes that her hands are no match for the magical touch of Franky Doyle.  
Bridget quickly finishes showering, brushes her teeth, gargles, and runs a comb through her hair, opting for no makeup. She throws on the first thing she can find in her closet not really feeling like searching through her clothes as long as it matches that was all that mattered. Once she was finally dressed, she grabs her phone and returns Shane’s phone call.   
“I’m out front,” Shane announces.  
“I’ll be out in a minute,” Bridget says and gathers her things.  
No words are exchanged between Bridget and Shane as he drives her to the bar to retrieve Franky’s car. Once Bridget gets out, Shane waits until she’s safely in Franky’s car and has driven off before he gets on with his day.”   
Bridget sits in the parking lot at Wentworth, looking at her reflection in the rearview mirror. She scowls at what she sees, reaches into her purse, and pops an energy pill, then gulps it down with a bottle of water. Upon her arrival as she walks down the corridor, she passes a window and sees Franky and Allie chatting in the yard a picnic table and too close for her liking, while also sharing a bag of chips.  
****   
“You feeling better since that meeting with your lawyer?” Allie asks taking a chip out of Franky’s bag of chips.   
“It depends on your definition of better,” Franky answers watching Allie crunch away on her chips. “You know you can get your own, yeah?”  
Allie looks at her with a smirk. “Sorry, I thought you ain’t mind sharing?”   
“I don’t but…never mind.” Franky pushes the bag of chips over to her. “Not really hungry anyway. Take the fuckin’ bag. And tell me what’s this big news you have.”  
Allie looks up at Franky smiling wide. “Sonia and Boomer got the approval to do the Green wall project. If we could get in there that could be our way outta here.”  
“You know what you might be on to something. Good lookin’ Allie Cat,” Franky says.  
Allie looks at her with raised brows. “Bea told ya I was called that, I reckon?” Allie states.  
“Yeah, she did. Anyway, let’s go find out more about this Green wall project,” Franky instructs. “Ya know what on second thought let me ask Booms. It’ll be less suspicious coming from me.”  
“Yeah, especially considering the fact she don’t much like me,” Allie responds.   
Franky shakes her head. “Nah, she’s just overprotective of me and gets shitty when she has to share me with other people.”   
“I don’t give a fuck, I just wanna get outta here and she could be our key, Franky,” Allie replies.   
“I’m on it, let’s meet back up outside the H unit shower block before lunch,” Franky concludes.


	6. Chapter Six

During her lunch break Bridget meets with Mrs. Kesler at the café where Franky usually gets her lunch. They were there for two reasons, one to discuss Franky’s case and two to talk to someone at the café about Mike Pennisi.  
At first sight of Bridget, Kesler can see Bridget’s not doing so well. Her hair is poorly groomed, her skin is pale, and her eyes are glazed over.   
“Bridget are you okay?” Kesler asks as soon as she sits at the table across from her.  
Bridget shakes her head. “Honestly, Mrs. Kesler this is harder than I ever imagined. My baby’s innocent and I feel powerless to get her outta that place.”  
“Bridget we are going to do everything we can…well everything I can,” Kesler responds.  
“What do you mean?” Bridget asks.   
“Well, we went to see Franky yesterday,” Kesler starts.  
“Let me guess she didn’t want Erica on the case? She’s so fuckin’ stubborn.” Bridget shakes her head.  
“No, she was fine with it. It’s just that during our legal briefing with Franky. I noticed some weird tension between she and Erica. Especially when Franky started crying and Erica reached her hand over to console her,” Kesler informs.  
“They held hands?” Bridget brows quickly furrows.   
“Franky snatched her hand away. But when I reached my hand over to console her, she was fine. This further let me know something wasn’t right. So, when we left Wentworth, I asked Erica what was going on. She admitted to having romantic feelings for Franky. She assured me that those feelings were not reciprocated, however, I still suggested that it would be in Franky’s best interest that she recuse herself. The last thing Franky needs is the progress of our case getting thrown out because her attorney on the case has personal feelings for her. Especially since her romantic feelings for Franky was one of the reasons why she was forced to leave Wentworth during her stint as Governor. It would make anything Erica said inadmissible.”  
“So, Erica’s no longer on the case?” Bridget asks to confirm.  
Kesler shakes her head. “She agreed it was best for Franky if she bowed out. She did leave me her case files. And I have my work cut out for me but…”   
Bridget cuts her off. “Thought y’all didn’t have the resources for this kind of case?”  
“We’ll have to find the resources. I looked into Franky’s eyes today and she is innocent. I am going to do all I can to prove that,” Mrs. Kesler says. “Starting with speaking to someone who works here about Mike Pennisi.”  
Kesler gets up from the table with a photo of Mike Pennisi that was in the case files she got from Erica. She walks over to the register with her legal relief I.D. out and ready.  
A young, brunette, brown eyed male stands behind the counter.   
“Good day young man would it be okay if I asked you a few questions?” Kesler inquires. “And record your answers?” She pulls out a hand-held recorder from her purse on her shoulder.   
He nods. “Sure, I guess I have a minute or two to spare since I have no customers at the moment.” His name tag read: Trevor.  
“Trevor, how long have you worked here?” Kesler questions after pressing play on the recorder.  
“About three years, why?” Trevor shrugs.  
Kesler places a photo of Mike Pennisi on the counter. “Have you ever seen this man here before?”  
Trevor looks over the photo then his eyes grow a tad larger. “Yeah, that prick. He used to come in here everyday around the same time. He’d buy a newspaper and sit in the back. I remember him because I recall a dark-haired woman coming in here frequently for lunch. He would watch her every move. She never really noticed him cause she was always rushing to get her food and get back to work. After she would leave so would he. And I remember thinking how hot the dark-haired woman was. And I said to myself shit if I was gonna stalk someone, she’d definitely be a viable candidate,” Trevor explains.  
“So, you believe he was stalking the dark-haired woman?” Kesler asked.  
“No doubt,” Trevor confirms.  
“Would you be willing to testify to that in court?” She questions hopeful.  
“Sure,” Trevor agrees.  
Kesler pulls a photo of Franky out of her purse and slides it on the counter. “To be sure, is this the dark-haired woman you are referring to?”  
“Yes, it is. I’d recognize that hottie anywhere.” Trevor smiles looking down at Franky.  
“Thank you.” Kesler stops recording and reaches over to take the photos back.  
“Can I keep this?” Trevor asks clutching the photo of Franky.”  
“Uh, I think her fiancé over there would have something to say about that.” Kesler points over to where Bridget sits. “And I need it for my case, sorry.” Kesler stretches her hand for the photo.  
Trevor looks at it once more and finally passes it back. “Shit it’s always the hot ones that would rather eat pussy than take dick.”  
Kesler nods. “Thanks again.” She walks away laughing.  
“What so funny?” Bridget asks as Kesler approaches the table.   
“The young guy at the register has the hots for Franky. He wanted to keep her photo.” Kesler shakes her head.  
Bridget sucks her teeth. “Yeah, that seems to be a pattern these days. Everyone has the hots for Franky. Young, old, male, female…sheesh.”  
“Yeah, well he was very helpful otherwise. He admits Mike Pennisi was stalking Franky. I got him on tape and he’s willing to testify to it in court. So, that’s one plus for our defense.” Kesler smiles.  
“You can add to it what Mike Pennisi did to me, then again I’m not sure if it was Mike Pennisi who harassed me since I recently found out a woman was driving the Infiniti that ran me off the road,” Bridget says.  
“Did you say Infiniti?” Kesler repeats.  
“Yeah, and it was also an Infiniti that followed Franky the day she disposed of the gun,” Bridget informs.  
“Why did she have the gun anyway, Bridget?” Kesler questions confused.  
Bridget gives Kesler the same details she got from Shane and Franky.  
“Why am I just now hearing about this?” Kesler says.  
“Cause Franky’s trying to protect Shane,” Bridget answers.  
“Well, she can’t anymore. He needs to come clean that could really help and possibly get the case thrown out. Or at least explain why her DNA was on the murder weapon and how it ended up at the crime scene. Before Erica recused herself, she went to Pennisi’s house and took photos of the crime scene. There was an Infiniti parked in the back of the house and she took photos of that as well. Sounds like we got us a solid defense. I just need to go to that restaurant Attica where the car was vandalized. We can prove that Mike Pennisi or his car was in the vicinity there’s a chance the prosecution will take the harassment into consideration and drop or reduce the charges.”  
“A reduce charge would mean what?” Bridget questions.  
“That she has a better chance of getting out on probation and coming home,” Kesler informs. “But one step at a time and let me be the one to tell Franky.”  
“No problem. Guess I should be going before Vera starts blowing up my phone asking where I am.” Bridget gathers her things to leave.  
“Are you sure you’re in the right frame of mind to go back to work?” Kesler looks worried.  
Bridget nods. “Yeah…yeah, I am,” she lies.   
****  
Later That Evening…  
“What happened to Erica?” Franky asks as she enters the legal room.  
“She recused herself,” Kesler responds.  
Franky flashes a sly smile knowing exactly what recuse mean. “So, you found out she wanted to go bumper to bumper with me, eh?”   
Kesler stifles a laugh. “Let’s get serious, Franky.”  
“Sorry.” Franky takes a seat. “Now what since she’s off the case?”  
“What am I…chopped liver?” Kesler jokes pointing at herself. “I’m here to represent you, Franky.”  
“Okay, sounds good to me. It probably shoulda been you all along,” Franky agrees.  
“Now onto business. Why didn’t you tell me about Shane Butler?”  
“Because I didn’t want Shane to get arrested,” Franky confesses. “How much did Bridget tell you?”  
“Everything!” Kesler responds. “Why didn’t you come to me or the cops the day you stopped him from killing Jesper?”  
“If he’s caught with a gun, he goes to Walford soon as he turns eighteen. He could be charged with a firearm or worse since they haven’t found the gun man who killed Jesper yet,” Franky explains.  
“It’s an unfortunate situation, Franky, but if he stays quiet you could be in here for the rest of your life. His confession could make or break your cases. This boy is the biggest hope you have, right now.”  
“Okay, I’ll talk to him. But what are you all doing about looking into Ferguson?” Franky asks.  
“We found nothing, but I’m looking at some other angles. You just make sure you talk to Shane,” Kesler informs. “And when you get time you need to check on Bridget.”  
This confuses Franky and she sits all the way back in the chair, eyeing Kesler sternly. “What’s wrong with Bridget?”  
Kesler shrugs. “I don’t really know for certain. I just know she didn’t look well when I saw her earlier today and she looks like she’s losing weight, too.”  
Franky sighs and shakes her head. “She told me a few days ago she was having trouble sleeping and eating. But I thought we’d sorted that shit out?”  
“Apparently not because the Bridget I saw looks like a shell of a person. Not the feisty, bubbly person you’re in love with.”  
Franky scratches her head. “Thank you for telling me, Mrs. Kesler. I’m on it.”  
“Okay, see you later, Franky.” Kesler gathers her files and gets up to leave.   
****  
“If you already spoke to Shane why do you need to again?” Allie asks Franky after she told her about her conversation with Kesler.  
“Kesler thinks it’ll help with my defense,” Franky explains. “But I don’t like being in this predicament. If he says anything to the cops, he could go to jail.”  
“But him speaking to the cops could also get you outta here without you having to do some drastic shit,” Allie responds.  
“I’ma get outta here no matter what he says to the cops. They found nothing on Ferguson so that means the killer is outside. I’ll be damned if I rot in here while he or she is out there living their life,” Franky states.  
“Guess you gotta do what you gotta do,” Allie agrees.  
As they stand by the staircase outside H unit shower block talking, Bridget passes them and looks at both Franky and Allie rolling her eyes with a scowl on her face.   
“I reckon she thinks we’re fuckin,” Allie tells Franky.  
“You reckon?” Franky shrugs.  
“Yeah, I do.” Allie nods. “And she’s been looking like shit for the past couple of days, Franky. You ain’t noticed?”  
Franky nods. “Yeah, I have,” she lies.   
Honestly, she’d been so focused on getting out that she hadn’t paid much attention, she thought Bridget was okay and Bridget was good at hiding her suffering from Franky.   
****  
Bridget returns to her office and puts her head down onto the desk, then she sits up and grabs her coffee cup, she removes the lid and smells the liquid inside, chamomile tea mixed with Vodka. She puts the top back on and takes a sip. She continues taking sip after sip, she is halfway through the cup when a knock on her door causes her to put the cup down and quickly pop in a breath mint.   
“Come in!” Bridget yells.   
Liz enters Bridget’s office and takes a seat. She immediately starts rambling about Sonia, but Bridget is so out of it she barely hears a word she says until Liz says her name directly.  
“Bridget!” Liz says loudly.  
“Oi, sorry, Liz,” Bridget responds. “What did you say Franky did again? I’m sure it’ll blow over just give her time.” Bridget rambles.  
Liz gets up from the chair, anger is apparent in her voice and on her face. “Did you hear a thing I just said?” Liz looks into Bridget’s eyes. “You’ve been drinking?”  
This catches Bridget off guard, shock appears in her voice. “Excuse me, you are out of line.”  
“No, I’m not, you’re pissed,” Liz continues.  
“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Liz,” Bridget defends.  
“Bridget, I know all about secret drinking. I wrote the book!” Disappointment replaces the anger in her voice. “You are supposed to be here for us. How are we gonna come to you when you’re in your office getting pissed. How can you help us when you can’t even help yourself?” Liz turns and storms out of the office, slamming the door behind her.  
Bridget stands there staring at the shut door. Liz’s words resonate inside her head like a bullhorn.  
“How can you help us when you can’t even help yourself?”  
Realizing Liz is right, Bridget gathers her things and her tea, then leaves the office. She passes Vera calling out to her as she hurries down the corridor, but this does nothing to stop her stride and she continues out of the facility.


	7. Chapter Seven

The woman exits the Infiniti and opens the door to her Lock-Up Garage. As she enters, she turns on the flashlight in her hand, she walks further into the unit and removes a tavern covering a large board on the far-sided wall. She looks at all the photos…hundreds of them on the board, she reaches into her bag on her shoulder and pulls out a box cutter. She slices the face of one of the photos, then pulls a red a permanent marker out of her bag and circles the necklace on the neck of one of the photos.   
“Freedom my arse bitch!” she grumbles then cackles manically.  
****  
Later That Night…  
Bridget sits at the bar, a bottle of wine in one hand and a glass half full in the other. She pours some more wine into the glass at the same time someone knocks on her front door.   
“What now?” Bridget huffs, as she sets the wine bottle and glass on the counter, then heads to the door.   
Vera stands on her porch with her hands on her hips. “Bridget, we need to talk,” Vera says. “Can I come in?”  
Bridget quietly steps aside, letting Vera into the house. “I’m sorry, Vera. I know I bailed on your today…”  
“You’ve been drinking?” Vera cuts her off.  
Bridget nods and immediately starts crying. “I’m just not coping well at all, Vera. I miss her so much. I can still smell her…I can feel her…her touch…her kiss. Everything reminds of her…her voice…those dimples…that laugh…God that laugh. I’m really just…” Bridget sobs unable to complete her sentence.  
Vera embraces her and holds her tight. “I’m sorry, Bridget. I can’t imagine how you must be feeling.” Vera finally breaks the embrace and takes a step back. “But if you’re drinking on the job, Bridget I will have to sack you.”  
“Who told you that?” Bridget inquires thinking Liz lagged on her.   
“I could smell alcohol on you when you rushed past me today on your way out,” Vera confirms.   
“Understood. Again, I’m sorry, Vera. I know I need to get my shit together. I may have to take a hiatus,” Bridget explains.  
“You told me once never make life changing decisions when your emotions are rampant,” Vera reminds.   
“Yeah, that sounds like something I’d say. Guess I need to heed my own advice then, eh?” Bridget replies.  
“The women need you, Bridget. So, please don’t make a hasty decision without weighing all your options,” Vera begs. “But whatever you decide I will support you.”   
“I promise I won’t, Vera. And I won’t show up to work in that condition again,” Bridget assures.  
“And for what it’s worth I’d give anything to have what you and Franky have. The fact that you still smell her, feel her and hear her during her absence is nothing shy of true love.” Vera smiles.  
“Yeah, well, you see the downside to that kind of love.” Bridget rubs a hand over her face. “Trust me you don’t wanna feel that shit. I feel like her absence is killing me.” Bridget sighs hard.  
Vera takes both of Bridget hands in hers. “I have hope that you two will survive this, Bridget. And when you do make sure I get an invitation to the wedding.”  
Bridget just smiles and nods. She looks down at the engagement on her finger that Franky gave her four months prior when she proposed. Bridget sees Vera out, locks up the house, grabs the bottle of wine…what’s left of it and heads to the bedroom. She strips out of her work clothes, puts on one of Franky’s large night shirts and climbs into bed. She looks down at the ring on her finger again, then removes it. She reaches into her nightstand and retrieves the box it goes. She puts the ring inside the box and tucks the box back inside the drawer of the nightstand. Since their future is at an unfortunate standstill wearing that ring and looking at it every day has only added to her stress. She no longer felt like hanging on to the fairy tale of them one day being married and living happily ever after until she knew for sure that Franky had a chance of actually having a future outside of Wentworth. This was her first step to trying to get her shit together, if that was even possible.   
****  
Franky and Allie sit at the table in the H unit looking through magazines and drinking tea. Will enters the unit with a handful of mail.  
“Doyle mail call,” Will says passing her a handful of envelopes.  
“Thanks, Mr. J,” Franky says taking the mail.  
Allie waits until Mr. Jackson exits the unit before she starts speaking, “When are you gonna speak to that Shane kid?”  
“This arvo,” Franky responds. “I wish I didn’t have to ask him to do this at all.”  
“Franky, you gotta do what you gotta do,” Allie states.  
“I know.” Franky opens the first envelope on top of the mail pile. She removes the contents and unfolds the paper inside. “What the fuck?” Franky’s mouth drop, and her eyebrows crease.   
“What is it?” Allie asks.  
Franky shows Allie the paper with the Black flag, three dots down the flag, red strings and prison barbed wire around it with the word: FREEDOM under it in bold, black letters.  
“It’s my fuckin’ necklace,” Franky comments. “I only told Mike Pennisi what it means. So, he musta told someone else. Someone he was close to. Which means Ferguson didn’t kill him and Shane doesn’t have to go to the cops. I gotta call Shane before he comes up here.” Franky gets up from the chair and runs through the corridor.  
“Slow up, Doyle!” A screw yell after her.  
Franky stops running and speed walks to the phones. She quickly punches in Shane’s number.  
“Come on…come on,” she mumbles as the phone rings and rings.  
She’s about to hang up when Shane finally answers.   
“A Wentworth Prisoner is trying to contact you, press zero to be connected,” the operator speaks after Shane answers the phone.  
Shane presses one immediately. “Franky?” he says.  
“Shane don’t worry about coming in today,” Franky instructs.  
“Why not?” Shane asks.  
“It wasn’t Ferguson. It was someone close to Mike Pennisi on the outside who killed him,” Franky explains.  
“Okay, so what can I do to help?” Shane inquires.  
“Right now, nothing. I will keep you informed.” Franky ends the call.  
As she hangs up the phone, she turns and sees Allie coming her way, smiling from ear to ear.   
“What are you so fuckin’ smiley about?” Franky asks.  
“The strings I pulled got the Green wall project up and running again. Which means Sonia and Boomer have no choice but to let us work there. Let’s get to the warehouse.” Allie grabs Franky by the arm and pulls her along.  
“I don’t even wanna know what kinds strings those were,” Franky jokes elbowing her in the side as they stroll along.   
Meanwhile neither of them notices the pair of blue eyes watching them the whole time.


	8. Chapter Eight

“Okay, if you are gonna work here there are three important rules you need to follow!” Boomer instructs loudly looking at Franky and Allie. “One, I’m in charge!” Boomer raises a finger. “Two, I’m in charge!” Boomer raises two fingers. “You wanna know what three is?” Boomer asks smiling.  
“You’re in charge?” Franky repeats.  
“Fuckin’ bingo!” Boomer yells. Boomer walks over to Franky, smiling. “It will be nice having you around for a change.”  
“Aahhh…yeah?” Franky starts playfully punching her in the gut.  
Boomer laughs and playfully pushes Franky away. “Get to work.” Boomer walks away.  
Allie removes one of the top boards off the table, walks over to the crates and looks at Franky smiling. “Guess you were right you’ll be leaving here in a box.”  
Before Franky has a chance to respond, Linda calls out to her. “Doyle, come with me now.”  
“Why? What’d I do?” Franky asks looking confused.  
“The Governor has requested to see you that’s all I know,” Linda says.  
“What’s going on?” Allie asks looking at Linda then at Franky.  
Franky shrugs. “Don’t know.” Franky turns and follows Linda out of the warehouse.  
Franky remains quiet as Linda escorts her to Vera’s office. Linda knocks on the door, then opens it. “Franky Doyle as requested Governor.”  
“Thank you, Ms. Miles.” Vera waits until Linda leaves then walks around the desk over to where Franky stands. “Follow me, Franky.”  
“What’s this about, Vin…Ms. Bennett?” Franky inquires now starting to get paranoid.  
“Just follow me, Doyle,” Vera orders and steps out of the office.  
Franky follows Vera without another word. After a few minutes they stop walking and Vera turns to Franky. “Have you spoken to Bridget lately?”  
Franky shakes her head slowly and shame fills her face. “Nuh, not in a couple of days.”  
“You need to…she needs you, Franky.” Vera smiles.  
Franky looks up and realizes they are right outside the conjugal visiting room. Vera opens the door and allows Franky to step inside. “The room is soundproof and there are no cameras. Take all the time you need.” Vera turns and walks away, shutting the door behind her.  
Franky stands by the door and looks at the woman standing in the middle of the room. Without a word she rushes over and swoops her into her arms.  
“I musta died and fuckin’ gone to heaven,” Franky comments blushing.  
“There’s that smile,” Bridget says also smiling. Then her smile quickly fades. “I’m surprised you’re happy to see me at all,” she fires back.  
Franky releases her and looks at her strangely. “Why would you say that shit?”  
Bridget raises a hand. “Don’t know probably cos you been spending all your free time with blondilocks.”  
Franky grabs Bridget’s hand and looks at it then lets it go. “Took the ring off, eh?”  
“I just…” Bridget starts.  
“You’ve given up on us already, Gidge?” Franky cuts her off.  
Bridget flops down onto the bed and buries her face in her hands, then starts crying.  
Franky leans down, removes Bridget’s hands and holds her face while staring into her eyes. “I’ve neglected ya and I’m sorry. It was never my intention to check out on us. What’s been going on with ya? And don’t bullshit me, Gidge.”  
“Baby, I knew being a part was going to be a challenge, but I’m really struggling, Franky,” Bridget admits. “And because of that I may have had a drink or two.”  
Franky presses her forehead into Bridget’s and caresses her face gently. “Gidge, we talked about this before and how drinking doesn’t solve nothing.”  
Bridget holds Franky’s hands. “I know, I was just trying to take the edge off. Then it got outta hand. Vera caught me drinking at work and Shane had to pick me up from the bar.”  
Franky gets off the floor, sits next to Bridget on the bed and pulls her into her arms. “Fuck, Gidge, I feel like shit. Damn, I’ve been really fucking up in the fiancé department. But I guess you’re not my fiancé anymore since you took the ring off.”  
“I’m still your fiancé, Franky. It’s just that looking at the ring every day and going home to an empty house every night was really fucking with me. If it makes you feel any better taking it off has only made me miss you and what we have even more,” Bridget explains.  
“It doesn’t make me feel better. Knowing you’ve been so fucked up all this time and I’ve been too busy to notice makes me feel like shit.” Franky’s eyes fill with tears and she rubs a hand through her hair.  
“Franky, I didn’t want to add my problems to the pile of shit you’re already dealing with,” Bridget continues.  
Franky stares into Bridget’s eyes. “It’s true this case is doing my head in. But you are my number one priority, I am sorry if I ever made you feel otherwise. I will never be alright if something happens to you. If you’re hurting, baby, I wanna know. I need to know. So, I can help you heal. You worry about everyone else all the time and suffer in silence.”  
“That’s my job.” Bridget sniffles.  
“Well, it’s my job to take care of you. And I’ma start doing that even if I have to find a way to see you every fuckin’ day until I get outta here,” Franky promises.  
Franky stands up and walks over to the table that has been supplied with condoms and a variety of lotions and oils. She grabs the bottle of baby oil and looks at Bridget biting her bottom lip.  
“Franky, Vera said we were going to talk, that’s it,” Bridget informs.  
Franky shakes her head. “This is a conjugal room it was designed for fuckin’. Ms. Bennett told us to take our time, remember? I think you need a massage and an intense therapy session. Now get them clothes off.”  
“And you’re gonna be the therapist?” Bridget looks up at her, smiling.  
Franky moves back over to Bridget and kneels in front of her. “I’ll be your personal therapist today and every day.” Franky kisses Bridget, then gets up and pushes her back onto the bed.  
“Are you sure this is okay, Franky?” Bridget asks still worried.  
“Hush, baby, and let me work my magic,” Franky instructs. “You might as well relax, we’re gonna be here for a while.”  
Bridget sits up and removes her clothes, once she’s completely naked, she lays on her stomach with her head on the pillow, surprisingly for a prison pillow they are quite soft and comfy.  
Franky pours a drop of oil on Bridget’s shoulder and begins massaging in circles. “Damn, you are fuckin’ tense, Gidge.” Franky says massaging a little faster.  
“Aahhh…that…don’t stop!” Bridget moans.  
“You moaning already, Spunky?” Franky teases, then bites into Bridget’s neck and licks her shoulder blade softly.  
“Been a long time since you called me that. It feels good to hear it.” Bridget smiles as she looks up at Franky looking down at her.  
Muahhh! Franky kisses her shoulder. Muahhh! She kisses her back, then uses the tip of her tongue and licks a straight line down her spine. Bridget’s body shivers and she closes her eyes. “I have missed, Gidge.”  
“I have missed you, too,” Bridget moans as Franky goes back to her massage.  
She squeezes a drop of oil in her hand and massages Bridget’s butt cheeks one after the other, then slides her two fingers between Bridget’s slit, feeling her wetness oozing.  
“Um…you really did miss me, eh?” Franky spreads her legs and slips her tongue into her pussy from the back, while reaching around the front and massaging her clit.  
“Shit! Shit! Franky!” Bridget yells swaying her hips and clutching the sheets.  
After licking her hole and fingering her clit from behind for a while, Franky turns Bridget onto her back, she pours oil over her breasts and massages them one by one as she kisses and bites her stomach.  
“Baby…baby…you make me feel soo good!” Bridget moans closing her eyes.  
Franky moves down, takes one of Bridget’s legs into her arms and buries her head between her thighs. She devours her pussy, sucking her clit slowly and gently, as her two fingers slip in and out of Bridget’s wetness in circles, then she curls her fingers up hitting her G-spot over and over until her body trembles and explodes.  
After making Bridget cum repeatedly, Franky gets up and moves behind Bridget on the bed, then pulls her into her arms. She slides a finger in her pussy and curls it up into her G-spot while she sucks on her breasts and Bridget rubs her hand through Franky’s hair.  
“Aahhh…God…Franky! I…I…love…shit!” Bridget screams again.  
Franky stops sucking briefly. “I love you, too, Gidge! Promise me you’ll talk to me from now on no matter what.” Franky uses her free hand, grabs her chin and looks into her eyes. “You told me when I came back in here to hang on to our love and let that keep me strong. Now I need you to do the same. Promise me!” Franky slides an extra finger inside Bridget’s hole and pushes in and out harder, faster, and more intense.  
“I…I…I…promise!” Bridget moans gyrating to Franky’s strokes.  
“And put my ring back on woman, we ain’t done. I’ma find a way to clear my name and get outta here, then we’re gonna be together forever. Ya hear me?” Franky kisses her lips.  
Bridget nods. “I hear ya and I trust ya.”


	9. Chapter Nine

“What happened in the workshop while I was gone?” Franky asks Allie once they return to H unit.  
“If you’d been there, you’d know,” Allie remarks jokingly. “Where the fuck were you for half the day, anyway?”  
“I had something very important to handle,” Franky answers.  
“And you’re not gonna tell me what it was?” Allie inquires.  
Franky shakes her head. “Nuh, somethings shouldn’t be shared.” Franky didn’t want Allie in she and Bridget’s intimate business. Bridget would be really pissed if that got out.  
“Were you and Ms. Westfall in her office fucking?” Allie questions and raises her brows, smiling.  
Franky smirks widely. “A girl never kisses and tells, at least this girl anyway.”  
“Gotcha…maybe she’ll walk pass me now without giving me the death stare,” Allie says.  
“She’s harmless, I promise,” Franky defends.  
“Yeah, let you tell it.” Allie laughs.  
Franky sits on the couch in H-1 flipping through the channels on the TV when an unfamiliar face enters the unit.  
“Who the fuck are you?” Boomer interrogates stepping up in the woman’s face.  
“I’m here to see Franky Doyle,” the unfamiliar woman requests.  
“Well, maybe Franky don’t wanna see you,” Boomer fusses.  
“Booms!” Franky calls out. “It’s okay, let her through.” Franky turns off the TV and walks over to the table as the woman steps all the way into the unit.  
She’s black with long, curly hair and brown eyes. “I heard you were the real deal ‘round here when it comes to legal shit,” she states.  
Franky shrugs. “Maybe.”  
“Well, my name is Iman Farrah. I was wondering if you could help me? My Legal Aid is saying I’m fucked.”  
“That seems to be the theme around her lately,” Franky adds.   
“So, you understand what I’m going through?” she asks hope fills her face.  
“Yeah.” Franky slowly nods. “I guess I can look over your case files. Meet me in the library tomorrow before work unit,” Franky agrees.  
“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow. Thank you.” Iman smiles and quickly exits the unit.   
****  
Bridget sets her purse and phone down on the counter, then opens the cabinets and refrigerator. She collects every bottle of alcohol in the house and empties them down the kitchen drain. Since she promised Franky, she would get it together, she decided not to drink anymore and the best way to assure that happens was to not have alcohol around her at all. After disposing of the alcohol, Bridget goes into the bedroom, and opens the nightstand drawer. She takes the ring box out of the drawer, opens it, and puts the ring back on. She smiles hearing Franky’s voice in her head…   
“Put my ring back on woman, we ain’t done. We’ll never be done.”  
“God, I love that woman,” Bridget says aloud blushing from ear to ear.   
Bridget removes her clothes and makes her way into the bathroom. It had been a long time since she took a bubble bath given the fact that it was, she and Franky’s favorite past time. But after her encounter with Franky at Wentworth and the love they made she couldn’t think of a better way to end the day. As she gets ready to ease into the hot water and coconut butter bubbles, her phone rings, she rushes back into the bedroom, grabs her phone and answers it as she finally steps into the tub.  
“Hello,” her sweet voice rings through the phone.  
“There’s that spunky, chipper…so sexy ass voice that I know and love,” the familiar voice compliments.  
“Franky, baby, how’d you get through?” Bridget asks.  
“Ms. Bennett let me use her office phone to call you while she’s out doing whatever the fuck it is she does this time of the day,” Franky answers. “What ya doing, Gidge?”  
“About to take a bubble bath,” Bridget replies.  
“Damn, I wish I was there. Nothing’s better than seeing your sexy, body naked and covered with suds,” Franky says.  
“I wish you were here, too. So, I could lay back and rest my head on your chest while you slowly wash every inch of my body.” Bridget continues. “Okay, if we don’t stop I’ma be so fuckin’ horny.”  
“Me too,” Franky agrees. “Moving on, you’re not drinking are ya, Gidge?” Franky asks her tone now a little more serious.  
“No, I promised you I wouldn’t, baby,” Bridget reminds.  
“I promised I’d do a better job checking up on you,” Franky says.  
“Well, you’ll be happy to know that I poured all the alcohol in the house out,” Bridget informs.  
“You ain’t have to do that, Gidge. Some of that shit is expensive. And how will we celebrate when I get home?” Franky inquires.  
“We’ll buy some more. I just felt it was best not to have it in the house while I’m trying to get my shit together, ya know?” Bridget explains.  
“I’m proud of you, baby. I know that was hard,” Franky comments.  
“Yeah, well it’s all hard. But I also realized that you’re the one fighting for your life inside there. And me drinking because I can’t take being alone for a couple days out here is kinda selfish…”  
“It’s not selfish, Gidge. I’m glad you’re having issues with me being away. If you were walking around all happy and shit, I don’t know how I’d feel about that. I mean not that I want you to be sad and drunk all fuckin’ day…but ya know what I mean.”  
“Yeah, I do,” Bridget agrees.   
“Alright, Gidge, I gotta get back to the unit before lock down so I’ma let ya go. Enjoy your bath, baby. I love you!”  
“I love you, too, Franky!” Bridget hangs up the phone with a wide smile stretched across her face.  
She puts her phone on the floor and sinks into the tub, shuts her eyes, and drifts off into wonderland with thoughts of only she and Franky’s future together.  
****  
The next morning when Bridget arrives at Wentworth, she enters the office with a coffee cup in one hand, her purse in the other hand and a smile on her face. That smile grows wider when she sees Franky sitting on the edge of her desk with her arms folded across her chest.  
“Someone’s looking better than the last time I saw her,” Franky critiques getting off the desk and embracing Bridget. “You’re smelling better, too,” Franky jokes.  
“Shut up, silly.” Bridget laughs and puts her purse down in the seat nearest her while Franky continues holding her. “How’d you get in here?”  
“Smiles…it cost me a pretty penny, too.” Franky answers. “Anyway, how’d you sleep, baby?” Franky looks into Bridget’s eyes noticing the bloodshot has cleared.  
“Like a baby. Yesterday was what we really fucking needed, Franky.” Bridget holds her face, and they hold each other’s gaze silently for a moment.  
Franky looks at Bridget’s hand and flashes all her dimples. “Thank you for putting that back on.” She removes Bridget hand from her face, holds it for a moment, stares at the ring, then brings it to her mouth and kisses the back of it. “When I saw that you took it off, I was scared, Gidge. I didn’t say nothing cos I wanted to take care of you at the moment, but I thought I’d blew it.”  
Bridget shakes her head. “Never. And I’m sorry I made you feel that way. We’ve gotten through so much together, Franky. We’ll get through this, too. And when you get out of here, we’re gonna get married and have a bunch of loud, dark-haired, feisty kids, just like you running around.”  
Franky flashes a grin. “So, you’ve got it all figured out, eh?”  
“Yep, had a lot to think about last night.” Bridget holds Franky’s face. “I want everything with you, Francesca Rose Doyle. Love…marriage…kids…I want it all, baby.”  
Franky wraps her arms around Bridget’s waist and pulls her close, then kisses her lips. “Well, when I get outta here we’re not wasting another second. Being back in here has taught me that we have to seize the moment, time waits for no one, life is short and at any moment it can all be taken away.”  
“Well, you’ve learned a lot, my love,” Bridget agrees.  
“You’re so fuckin’ beautiful. I could get used to this…seeing you every day like this.” Franky smiles wider.  
“I could never get used to seeing you in this place not after what we had,” Bridget replies.  
“What we have, Gidge…what we have,” Franky corrects.  
“Yes, what we have,” Bridget continues.  
Franky releases Bridget and takes the coffee cup from her hand. “What’s in here?”  
“Coffee…Scotts honor, love.” Bridget writes an X across her chest with her finger.  
Franky opens the coffee cup and takes a whiff, then a sip. “Okay, good, had to make sure.”  
“You don’t trust my word now?” Bridget shrugs.  
“I do.” Franky nods. “I told you I was gonna do better taking care of you. So, I had to confirm, no offense.”  
“None taken, next time I take a drink babe will be when we’re celebrating you finally being home as a free woman,” Bridget states taking her cup back.   
“Good.” Franky smiles. “If everything goes as planned, we’ll be making that toast real soon.”  
“Meaning what?” This confuses Bridget. “Franky don’t do anything that’s gonna get you extra time in here.”  
“Don’t worry your pretty self about it, Gidge. I gotta get outta here and get to the library. I have some legal shit to discuss with a new inmate. I’ll be back later, love ya.” Franky embraces her once more.  
Bridget reaches down and squeezes her ass. “Alright, get out there and stay out of trouble.”  
“Trouble, eh?” Franky bites her lip. “Keep touching me like that I might have to bend you over that desk and fuck you in this office.”   
“Or we can get Vera to set up another one of those conjugals,” Bridget adds. “Never knew prison sex could be so fuckin’ hot.” Bridget blushes.  
Franky laughs. “Get to work, Gidge. But keep that thought in mind. We will revisit it again real soon, bet ya ass on that.” Franky smacks Bridget’s ass then turns and quickly leaves the office.   
****  
“So, she hurt ya feelings and you went to her house and bashed her?” Franky sits next to Iman reading over her case files.   
“The bitch was talking all kinds of crazy shit. Harassing my social media and everything,” Iman responds. “I have that shit documented.”  
“So, why isn’t your Legal Aid on it?” Franky inquires.  
“Cause he says I’m fucked like I told you before. He refuses to waste his time even looking into it,” Iman explains.  
Franky exhales. “I understand that.”  
“Look I wouldn’t be speaking to you if there was anyone else. My family is dead, my friends are dead. Hell, even my boyfriend is dead…I got no one else, Franky.” Iman sighs hard.  
“Okay, I will see what I can. But without internet access to obtain those documents. I don’t know how much help I’ll be to your case,” Franky explains.  
“Well, something is better than nothing,” Iman says then exits the library.  
Franky leaves the library and runs into Vera walking down the corridor.   
“Ms. Bennett!” Franky yells.  
“Franky, how can I help you today?” Vera asks. “How is Bridget doing?”  
“Better, thanks.” Franky grins. “Thanks a lot for what you did. We really needed that.”   
“No problem, what are friends for right?” Vera says smiling.  
“Well, not to be too demanding, but I need one more favor.” Franky shrugs. “I need to use the internet, Ms. Bennett.”  
“Franky you know inmates aren’t allowed internet access,” Vera reminds.  
“Come on, Ms. Bennett. I have this case I’m looking into. But I need to pull her social media files.” Franky gives full details. “You can help her be a free woman, Ms. Bennett. She has no one else.”  
“Franky if you get caught…” Vera starts.  
Franky cuts her off. “Aren’t you the Governor? All I need is ten minutes of internet access and a printer.”  
“Okay, fifteen minutes, Franky and a guard will be in there the whole time,” Vera finally agrees.  
“No problem,” Franky agrees. “Oh, and we need to discuss another one of those conjugal visits later.”  
“Bye, Franky.” Vera laughs and walks away. “I’ll have a guard come get you later.” She turns and yells out.  
Franky returns to her cell and gathers Iman’s files, then reaches into the curtain to get her flag necklace and hold it but it’s not there. She hurries to the door and looks out, then rambles through her entire cell.   
“What the fuck?” Franky mumbles knowing she hadn’t lost or misplaced it.


	10. Chapter Ten

After printing out all the files she needed from Iman’s social media accounts. Franky returns to her cell and begins reading them. She circles all the degrading and harassing comments made to Iman from the girl she bashed. As she is scrolling and circling evidence a familiar name catches her eye. She underlines the name in the red magic marker, then jots down the information to Iman’s therapist and makes two important notes.  
Note # 1: Talk To Iman!  
Note # 2: Get Help From Gidge!  
Franky enters unit H-4 where Iman is housed and stands at the door of her cell. Franky passes Iman her printed files from her social media. She’d printed a copy for herself and her lawyer to look at later.  
“You are the real deal!” Iman says taking the papers and smiling. She looks up at Franky from where she sits on the floor, playing cards. “You must have some serious juice around here to get on the internet.”  
“I have my ways,” Franky answers. “You just gotta know the right people. Speaking of people, how do you know Mike Pennisi?”  
Iman looks up at Franky and shrugs with a smirk on her face. “Who?”  
Franky steps into her cell and points at Mike Pennisi’s name on the paper Iman is looking through. “Him…how do you know him? Better yet why is he commenting on all your social media posts?” Franky folds her arms and looks at Iman suspicious.  
“Have no idea,” Iman continues to lie. “It’s social media, weirdos comment on people’s shit all the time. I’m sure you know that since you were once a reality star and all,” Iman states. “I never met the guy but thanks for looking into the files.”  
Franky not in the mood to go back and forth with Iman exits the cell and the unit. Something inside her lets her know Iman is lying and there’s more to her story then what’s she’s admitting.   
****  
“Did you ever talk to Shane?” Kesler asks.  
“Don’t need to Ferguson is not the killer,” Franky responds sliding the envelope with the FREEDOM note in it over to Kesler.  
“What’s this, Franky?” Kesler looks at the flag and note closely.  
“It came in the mail the day after you left. It’s a note from the real killer. It will also prove that Mike Pennisi was stalking me. That symbol is a replica of my flag necklace, the one you saw me wear all the time at work. The only person besides Mike Pennisi who knew what it meant is Bridget. We both know she’s not behind this shit. So, Mike had to have shared that information with someone…the one who killed him,” Franky explains.  
“Franky, I’m not sure what this will do for your case,” Kesler admits. “But I will show it to the prosecutor.”  
“You can show them these, too.” Franky gives her the printed papers from Iman’s social media. “This new inmate Iman Farrah had me look into her social media while helping her with some legal stuff. And as I was researching, I saw that Mike Pennisi commented on several of her posts. If it had been one post, I could understand but multiple post. How is that a coincidence?”  
“Franky, I hear what you are saying but you work in the legal field you know sharing someone’s personal information even from their social media accounts will be inadmissible,” Kesler reminds.  
“Maybe you can file a warrant to have it added into evidence,” Franky inquires.  
Kesler shakes her head. “It’ll be a waste of time, Franky. I tried to get a warrant to obtain the video footage from the Attica restaurant the night Bridget’s car was vandalized and it was denied. They will probably deny this request, too,” Kesler explains.  
“So, they don’t give a fuck ‘bout the truth at all?” Franky shrugs and flops back in the chair, exhaling hard.  
“I’m sorry, Franky, but unless some new evidence is presented or a new witness comes forward, they are not interested in investigating anyone else for Mike Pennisi’s murder,” Kesler disappointed.  
“Shit, well, I guess I can’t be mad at you, Kesler,” Franky admits. “But this is fucked up. I didn’t kill Pennisi but I could spend the rest of my life…oh, sorry the next twenty-five years in this fuckin’ shit house. How is that justice for anyone, eh?” Franky’s eyes water and tears fall down her face.  
“Unfortunately, it’s not,” Kesler agrees fighting back her own tears. “But I am not throwing in the towel, yet Franky.”  
“Yeah…yeah…I know stay strong and keep my head down.” Franky grabs her papers and storms out of the legal visiting room.  
****  
“Can you take me to Ms. Westfall’s office real quick?” Franky asks Will as he escorts her back to the unit. Will looks at her suspiciously. “Look I heard some fucked up shit from my lawyer and I really need to have a word with her. I swear it won’t take long. You can even stay outside the door if you wanna. Please Mr. J, I need this,” Franky pleads.  
“Alright, Franky but just this once and don’t make me regret it,” Will agrees.  
Will knocks on the door, then opens it and lets Franky into the office.  
Bridget is on the phone when Franky enters but she nods and waves letting Will know that it’s okay.  
Franky sits quietly, holding her papers until Bridget gets off the phone.   
“Setting up an appointment with a client at the main office,” Bridget explains after hanging up. “What are you doing here?”  
“I need a favor.” Franky looks at her sadly. “Please, Gidge, you are the only one who can help me.”   
“What is it?” Bridget’s heart aches seeing Franky in pain.   
Franky pulls the piece of paper with Iman’s therapist information on it and places it in Bridget’s hand then hands her the papers as well.   
“So, I am doing some legal advisory stuff for this inmate and while researching I see that she has a social media connection to Mike Pennisi,” Franky explains.  
Bridget’s face lights up. “The Mike Pennisi?”  
“How is that a coincidence?” Franky shrugs.  
“That’s a mother of a coincidence,” Bridget agrees. “So, what you need me to do?”  
“I need you to speak to that therapist lady,” Franky request. “I’m not asking you to look into any confidential shit. I just wanna know if Iman knew Mike Pennisi, that’s it.”  
Bridget looks at the paper with the lady’s name on it. “I don’t know this woman. If I start asking her questions, she could report me to psych board.”   
“Just explain to her that you have a client in prison for a murder she didn’t commit,” Franky blurts.  
“If you were a client, you wouldn’t be in this office right now, Franky.” Bridget reminds.  
“Please, Gidge,” Franky begs. “Kesler basically just told I’m fucked cause the detectives aren’t willing to look into anyone else for Mike Pennisi’s murder. This is my only lead it be the difference between freedom and twenty-five years in here. You are literary my only hope.”  
Bridget looks at the paper with the therapist information on it, then into the sad, desperate eyes of her lover. “Okay, I’ll do it.”   
“Thank you…thank you!” Franky grabs her face and kisses her lips softly.  
She smiles and exhales. “It's fucking hard to say no to you, ya know that?” Bridget admits.  
“Yeah, and with good reason,” Franky teases taking her into her arms, holding her close and squeezing her ass, then snuzzling into her neck taking a whiff of her perfume. “And I’m glad cos I’d be fuckin’ lost without ya.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

Bridget pulls up to the address she was given and gets out. She briefly changes the screensaver on her phone from Franky’s photo to a random photo of her brother Brett. As she enters the building, she scans the room slowly. People were scattered around having conversations but what really caught her attention was the large photo in the middle of the room where chairs were arranged in a circle. She takes out her phone from her purse and quickly snaps a photo of the scenery.  
As she puts her phone away, a stocky, blonde woman with green eyes approaches her. “You must be Ms. Westfall?”  
“Yes! You’re Zoe Taylor I presume?” Bridget returns the greeting.  
“The one and only. Would you like me to show you around?” Zoe asks.  
“Not really.” Bridget shakes her head. “I’ve looked around it’s pretty standard stuff. Except that…” Bridget points to the photo in the middle of the room with flowers decorated around it.   
“Well, our attendees get very attached to one another. That guy was recently killed, and the others wanted to do a memorial for him. You attend the same class with someone for a certain period of time and you become like family,” Zoe explains.  
“What happened to his face if I may ask?” Bridget inquires looking at the photo with pretend interest.  
“Oh, well are you familiar with the reality chef shows?” Zoe asks.  
“No, not really,” Bridget lies. She was definitely familiar that was how she came across the beauty of Francesca Doyle to begin with.   
“Well, during one of those shows a young contestant who was obviously very disturbed threw a tantrum and chucked hot oil into his face,” Zoe continues.  
“Wow,” Bridget feigns shock. “That’s horrible.”  
“I’ll say, he still wasn’t able to get himself together after all the sessions and treatments. Unfortunately, he will never get that chance now because that same girl took his life,” Zoe sadly informs.  
Bridget wanted so badly to scream that Franky wasn’t disturbed and she was innocent, but she had to stay in character.   
“Let me not talk your head off with that story. How about you take a seat and get a feel for the group?” Zoe states.  
“That’ll be great.” Bridget takes a seat in one of the chairs closest to Zoe.  
****  
Bridget returns home that night, orders Thai food and as she eats, she logins into her social media account. She checks Zoe Taylor’s page first, as she strolls through it she sees that both Mike Pennisi and Iman Farrah are friends of hers. She clicks on Mike Pennisi’s profile and sees that he is also friends with Iman, but he has no post otherwise. She goes back to Zoe Taylor’s page and strolls through the post more thoroughly. One post catches her attention, it is a photo of Zoe Taylor and some of her clients. Two of those clients were Mike Pennisi and Iman Farrah.   
Above the post in bold letters the caption says:  
18 MONTHS DOWN!   
A LIFETIME TO GO!   
Bridget didn’t need to read anymore to know what the post was referring to. She pulls a legal pad and pen off the dresser and jots down all the details from the session and their social media accounts.  
The next morning Bridget arrives at the diner Zoe requested them to meet at for breakfast. They greet each other with a friendly handshake.  
“Morning, Ms. Westfall,” Zoe greets.  
“Please call me, Bridget,” Bridget insists.  
“Okay, Bridget, guess you can call me Zoe,” Zoe adds.  
“Good. And thank you again for inviting me to audit your session last night,” Bridget states.  
“No problem, I’m always happy to help a fellow psych member.” Zoe smiles.   
“After working with clients in facilities for so long I just feel like it’s time for a change,” Bridget explains.  
“Well, the best thing about grief counseling is that it benefits everyone. You can have clients who have lost loved ones, clients who are suicidal, divorcees, or like Mike Pennisi people suffering from post-traumatic stress, due to traumatic events in their lives,” Zoe informs. “One woman that recently stopped showing up I was treating for Refugee trauma.” Zoe for some reason trust Bridget.   
“Thank you for sharing that, I promise I won’t repeat anything I just heard,” Bridget assures.  
****   
Monday Morning…  
Ms. College enters H-1 and knocks on Franky’s closed cell door. “Doyle, you’ve been requested for a therapy session,” Ms. College announces.  
“This early?” Franky wasn’t bothered by it because she was wide awake anyway, she’d developed a serious case of insomnia since being back at Wentworth. “Alright.” She grabs her sweatshirt off her desk chair and follows the screw out of the unit.   
When Franky arrives at Bridget’s office, Bridget sits on her desk, legs crossed and a bright smile on her face.   
“Someone’s happy this morning,” Franky says. “Couldn’t wait to see me, eh, Gidge?”  
“Well, with the information I found out I won’t have to wait much longer, and I’ll be able to see you every day…at home,” Bridget informs.  
“You found something?” A smile stretches across Franky’s face.  
Bridget gets off the desk, takes Franky by the hand and guides her over to one of the chairs. She pushes her into it, then staddles her lap faced forward and wraps her arms around her neck and at the same time Franky wraps her around Bridget’s waist.  
“Zoe Taylor conducts a grief counseling session on Friday and Saturday nights,” Bridget starts explaining while staring into Franky’s eyes.  
“Okay?” Franky holds her gaze.  
“Mike Pennisi attended that session for burn trauma and post traumatic stress. Iman attended that session for Refugee trauma and post-traumatic stress…”   
Franky mouth drops and her brows raise as she cuts Bridget off. “They knew each other alright.”  
“That’s not all they both attended these sessions for a period of eighteen months. And they follow each other’s social media accounts.”  
Franky nods and smiles. “Yeah, they definitely knew each other.”  
“Not sure the extent of how well they knew each other but that can’t be a coincidence,” Bridget continues.  
“Hell no, it’s not a coincidence. Iman lied to me about knowing Pennisi which means there is more to her story,” Franky concludes.   
“So, what are you gonna do?” Bridget asks.  
“I’ma see if she’ll come clean about Mike,” Franky answers.  
Bridget removes her arms from around Franky’s neck and caresses her face. “Baby, be careful. When you start asking questions people don’t want to answer it could get real dangerous,” Bridget warns.  
Franky kisses her lips. “I love that you worry about me, Gidge. I promise all I’ma do is talk to her. Trust me I don’t wanna do anything that will add extra time in here.”  



	12. Chapter Twelve

After the work unit ends Franky returns to her unit, she showers and changes, then heads to H-4. Iman sits on her cot twirling an object in her hand with a devious grin on her face.  
“You stole that from me!” Franky startles her from the threshold of the door.  
Iman stops twirling the necklace and gets off the bed as her smile disappears. She drops the necklace at Franky’s feet. “How free do you feel now, bitch?” Iman teases and smirks.  
Immediately Franky’s remembers the note she received. “It was you…the note with my necklace.” Iman shrugs, this angers Franky as she kneels to pick up her necklace and tucks it into her jacket pocket. “You need to stop fuckin’ with my head and tell me how the fuck you knew Mike Pennisi and don’t lie!” Franky yells.  
“Yeah, I knew him,” Iman barks.  
Iman pulls her hand from behind her back and lunges at Franky with a ready-made shiv.  
“Fuck!” Franky yells as she ducks and blocks the razor blade. She maneuvers around Iman and grabs her arm holding the shiv then pins it against the wall.  
“You took him away from me,” Iman argues trying to break free of Franky’s hold. She finally gets loose and pins Franky down on the cot, holding the shiv at her throat. “He was the only good thing I ever had.”  
Franky raises her leg and kicks Iman off her, then jumps up and pins her against the wall again. “What the fuck are you talking about?”  
“You are the reason he couldn’t find work or even leave the fuckin’ house. And still he was obsessed with you. He even had a fuckin’ shrine to you all over his wall,” Iman explains.  
“You were his girlfriend?” This shocks Franky.   
Iman breaks free again and pins Franky on the bed, then sits on top of her and places the shiv at her throat this pressing it further into the skin, causing blood to come out. “Bitch you destroyed us! Mikey’s dead because of you!”  
Franky holds her arms and stares into her face while her life flashes before her eyes. “I didn’t kill Mike!”  
“No!” Iman snaps between gritted teeth. “I did.”  
Franky can feel the shiv further puncturing her neck. “Please don’t do this.”  
“Killing you is the only fuckin’ reason I’m here,” Iman confesses.  
Before she can stick Franky with the shiv again, she is lifted off Franky and into the air.   
Franky scrambles to her feet and turns her back facing the door watching Iman being hemmed up by Ferguson. Just as a smile of hope floods Franky’s face it quickly fades as Iman’s life is snuffed out.   
****  
Bridget had just taken her Rotisserie chicken and potatoes and onions out of the oven when a knock on her door interrupts her. She places the glass dish on the counter and removes the oven mitts then goes to answer the door.  
“Hey, Bridget, I know it’s late, but could I come in for a moment?” Ms. Kesler requests.  
Bridget steps aside allowing Ms. Kesler access into the house. “Oh, God what has she done?” Bridget asks.  
“She says she hasn’t done anything, and I believe her, but Iman Farrah was found dead in her cell after witnesses attest to her having an altercation with Franky…” Kesler pauses to gauge Bridget’s facial expression.  
“Oh, Franky…baby what did you do?” Bridget rubs a hand over her face.  
“She has officially been charged with murdering Iman,” Ms. Kesler informs slowly.  
“So, what does this mean for her now?” Bridget asks worried.  
“Truthfully, it means her chances of getting out now are slim to none. It also means that at least twenty more years will be added to the years she was already facing for Pennisi murder. And that is just best-case scenario,” Kesler explains.  
“What could be worse than her spending over forty years in prison, Ms. Kesler?” Bridget folds her arms across her chest.  
Ms. Kesler exhales deeply. “If they think Franky is a menace to society and capable of killing again…”   
Ms. Kesler is immediately cut off. “She didn’t kill anyone!”  
“I know that, and you know that, but we both know the system doesn’t work like that. They are all about the facts. The fact is that all the evidence points to Franky in Mike Pennisi’s death and all the evidence points to Franky in Iman’s death. So, they could try to give her life. Just like I explained it to Franky even if we can prove Iman was the aggressor it’s her word against others. Ferguson swears Franky did it.” Ms. Kesler exhales.  
“Really?” Bridget shrugs. “So, we’re using Ferguson…Franky’s archnemesis as a viable witness to charge Franky with murder.” Bridget scuffs. “You know Ferguson is a crazy, lying bitch.”  
“That maybe be the case but right now Ferguson has witnesses backing her story and all Franky has is word of mouth.” Kesler shrugs and breaths air out of her mouth hard. “I’m sorry Bridget but the prosecutor or judge will never believe anything Franky says now.”  
Bridget massages her brows slowly as her heart falls from chest and into the pit of her stomach. She talks to Ms. Kesler for a few more minutes, then goes back to her meal, but she is now unable to eat it. So, she wraps it, puts it in the refrigerator and heads to bed with tears in her eyes and lots of thoughts in her head.   
****  
Franky sits on the floor in the slot one hand on her head, the other hand twirls her necklace. She stands onto her feet when she hears the door open. She smiles when she sees Bridget enter the cell, but the greeting is not reciprocated so Franky quickly becomes stoned faced.’  
“Franky, what the fuck happened?” Bridget begins.  
Franky shrugs. “I went to have a word with Iman. I go to her cell and she has my necklace. So, I confront her about it and Mike Pennisi. She charged at me with a fuckin’ shiv…” Franky stops talking and points at her neck where it is covered with a white band-aid.  
“So, how’d she end up dead?” Bridget questions still not clearly understanding.   
“Ferguson snapped her neck,” Franky answers.  
Bridget places her hands on her hips. “Why would Ferguson say you killed Iman, Franky?”’  
“Because she’s a fuckin’ psycho. Why the fuck is everyone acting like they don’t know that shit? What the fuck is wrong with y’all?” Franky is gutted more now than before.  
“You don’t have to use that tone with me,” Bridget informs.  
“Nuh, cause everyone is pointing the fuckin’ finger at me. Meanwhile that fuckin’ freak is gonna get away with the shit like she always does,” Franky argues.  
“She has an alibi and someone cosigning her story, Franky.” Bridget informs.  
“She’s the fuckin’ top dog with a bunch of junkies backing her. They’ll say anything she tells them too,” Franky reminds.  
“Look I didn’t come here to fight with you, Franky,” Bridget responds.  
“What did you come here for then, Gidge? I’m not in the mood for another fuck, right now,” Franky replies.  
Bridget looks at the floor. “I don’t know how to say this, and I know you may not understand, but I can’t do this anymore, Franky…” Bridget pauses.  
Franky looks at her wide eyed. “Can’t do what…this job?” Franky hopes.  
“None of it…this job…us…it’s all getting to be too much. Baby, I feel like I’m living a life of Dejavu and this revolving door of issues keep dragging back into this hell pit. Maybe it’s time for us to cut our losses.” Bridget sighs deeply.  
“Oh, so that’s it then? You’ve officially given up on us?” Tears form in Franky’s eyes.  
“Franky we were barely surviving the first murder charge. Now you have two. What if you never get out of here?” Bridget’s eyes fill with tears.  
“You said you’d wait for me forever remember or was that a fuckin’ lie?” Franky snaps.  
“Franky look at me…I can barely get through my days without thinking about having a drink. I fell really fuckin’ hard and I can’t be here anymore and not be with you. You are literally all I think about day and night…”  
“So, stay and give me chance to figure this out,” Franky pleads and holds her face looking into her eyes.   
Bridget holds her gaze and tears run down both of their faces. “I think we need to make a clean break for both our sakes. No sense in dragging out the inevitable.” Bridget sobs.  
“But I fuckin’ love you!” Franky says backing away from her.  
“I fuckin’ love you too, but…”  
Franky turns her back to Bridget and faces the window as tears fall down her face. “You know what just go. You wanna resign and abandoned me, fuck off!” Bridget walks over to Franky and tries to caress her back but Franky snatches away. “I said fuck off! You wanna go…go, get the fuck outta here. Go enjoy your fuckin’ life. I knew this shit was too good to be true anyway.”  
Bridget knowing that nothing she says will get through to Franky right now, turns and exits the slot releasing a waterfall of tears and regretting every word she’d just said.  
“What the fuck have I done?” she murmurs as she heads back to her office to gather her things.  
After Bridget leaves Franky balls her fists and starts repeatedly punching the wall. When she can’t take the pain any longer, she collapses onto the mattress, rips the bottom of her tank top and covers her bloody knuckles, then cries until she finally falls asleep from lack of energy and too much heartbreak.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Bridget groans as sunlight shines into the room awakening her from her slumber.  
“Get up!” Her brother Brett says loudly.  
“Do you have to be so fucking loud?” Bridget grumbles trying to sit up but a headache from a massive hangover knocks her back down.  
“Yeah, I do. You need to get outta this bed, shower and get back to your life,” Brett advises.  
“Brett, I appreciate you letting me stay here but you don’t gotta boss me around,” Bridget states.  
“I’m not trying to boss you around. I’m simply saying you have a life, a house and a job to get back to,” Brett explains.  
“I resigned,” Bridget murmurs.  
“Okay, well, I have a life and job to get back to and…” Brett pauses.  
“Just say you want me to leave, Brett,” Bridget fusses.  
“I didn’t say that, but it would be nice to have my bachelor pad back without you spewing all over the place, leaving your shoes everywhere and crying every five minutes,” Brett says.  
“Sorry, didn’t know my pain was such a burden to you,” Bridget replies.  
“Look don’t take your frustrations out on me. You are the one who chose to call it quits with your girl and you chose to resign from your job,” Brett reminds.  
“What was I supposed to do, Brett?” Bridget shrugs.  
“Stick it out at least until you knew exactly what was gonna happen, Bridget. You never know she could go to court and all the charges could be dropped.”  
Bridget shakes her head. “Not likely given Franky’s past history of violence. Their case is based on facts not her character, Brett,” Bridget explains.  
“All the more reason for you to be there for her. But instead, you turned your back on her,” Brett continues. “You said Franky has a habit of pushing people away when she’s afraid or things get rough. What are you doing now, huh?”  
Bridget couldn’t offer a response because Brett was right. She had done the one thing she got so angry with Franky for doing and she wasn’t sure if she could make it right or how. She no longer worked at Wentworth and it would be a cold day in hell before Franky added her to her visitors list or call list.  
“Alright, I’m going.” Bridget finally gets up and throws her legs out of the bed. “After I grab a cup of coffee. Got any Vodka around?”  
“Nah and you’ve had enough alcohol already.” Brett shakes his head and turns to leave.  
Bridget quickly gets dressed and grabs her shoes. She heads down the stairs from her brother’s bedroom. As she rushes down the stairs with her purse on her shoulder and her shoes in one hand. She uses her free hand to put her shoes on. As she is putting on the last shoe, she falls down the last four stairs and lands on her leg.  
“Aahhhh…fuck!” Bridget yelps.  
Brett hears the commotion and hurries out of the kitchen to find Bridget on the floor of his foyer in his one-bedroom studio apartment. “Damn it, Bridget. What the fuck?” Brett reaches down and helps her onto her feet.  
“Ow…ow…ow!” Bridget cries unable to stand.  
“I think you broke or sprained your ankle,” Brett says.  
“No shit, Sherlock,” Bridget replies.  
“This is why you needa stop fuckin’ drinking if you can’t control yourself. It’s bad enough I had to pick you up from the bar for the past three nights. How would Franky feel if she saw you like this, Bridget?” Brett fusses.  
“I’m sure I’m the least of her worries, right now.”  
“Well, I gotta get you to the hospital,” Brett says ending the conversation.  
****  
Six Days Later…  
Now out of the slot Franky is on a mission and time is winding down. Her first stop is at Medical.  
“It should heal quite nicely,” Nurse Radcliffe says applying more ointment to Franky’s knuckles and hand.  
“Must be your magic touch?” Franky returns.  
“I bet you say that to all the girls?” Nurse Radcliffe responds and walks back over to her table to get more gauze for Franky’s hand.  
“Only the cute ones,” Franky flirts. Nurse Radcliffe kneels to remove something from the bottom drawer. “Now you’re just teasing me,” Franky jokes.  
Nurse Radcliffe turns back around and walks over to Franky with a hand-held thermometer. “I like men,” she informs moving it across Franky’s forehead.  
“And I like a challenge.” Franky bites her lips and winks. “It won’t be the first time I turned a straight chick.”  
“Anything else?” Nurse Radcliffe asks smiling.  
“Headache and blurry vision,” Franky replies.  
“And you’re just now telling me this?” Nurse Radcliffe shrugs.  
“Been in the slot babe, kinda hard,” Franky comments.’  
“Okay, stay right there I’ll get the doctor.” Radcliffe turns to leave.  
“Not going anywhere.”  
Franky jumps off the bed and hurries over to the desk, she grabs the key off the table and opens the drawers. She removes two mini flashlights and two pair of mini scissors. She locks the drawers and put the key back into its rightful place and returns to the bed.  
****  
Allie steps into Franky’s cell still laughing. “Well, that was fun to watch,” Allie says referring to the kangaroo court and Ferguson’s hanging. “Vinegar Tits shoulda let that bitch die.”  
“Vinegar Tits is a do gooder. Just like Mr. Jackson and Kaz. What we deem logical or rational they consider cruel. Learned that a long time ago. Anyway, I don’t care we’re getting the fuck outta this dump. You ready?” Franky replies.  
“Hell yeah, can’t fuckin’ wait,” Allie responds. “Oh, yeah, I kept this safe while you were gone.” Allie pulls a Ziplock bag from under her shirt.  
Franky takes the walkie-talkie and puts the scissors and flashlight inside the bag with it then tucks the bag down her pants.  
“Go get changed, I got one last thing to do and I’ll meet you at the workshop,” Franky instructs.  
“Okay, but hurry,” Allie replies.  
****  
Franky knocks on the cell door, getting Kim’s attention as she stands in front of the mirror.  
“Franky!” Kim’s eyes light up at the sight of her ex-lover.  
“I need to borrow the mobile,” Franky responds.  
“What mobile?” Kim shrugs dropping the smile.  
“I know Tina has one stashed,” Franky continues.  
“Wow, unbelievable you only speak to me when you want something,” Kim fusses angrily.  
“Kim please I know there’s one else who can help me,” Franky pleads.  
“Who do you wanna call?” Kim inquires.  
“Bridget,” Franky simply answers.  
“That fuckin’ slag.” Kim laughs.  
“She’s not a slag,” Franky defends.  
“She resigned. Did she dump you cos you’re back in here?” Kim laughs harder.  
“We broke up, yeah. It was too hard for both of us,” Franky admits.  
“Well, sucks to be you.” Kim shakes her head. “Now you know how it feels.”  
Franky exhales realizing she never apologized to Kim for everything that happened before she got out. “Kimmy, I never meant to hurt you. It was just different with Bridget. I just fell in love with her and it wasn’t something I could control, ya know.”  
Kim nods. “That’s how I felt about you, Franky…once.”  
“Then please let me use that phone,” Franky begs.  
Kim pushes pass her out of the cell.  
Franky returns to her cell to make sure she has everything she needs. Once she’s on her way out Kim appears at the door and steps inside.  
Kim hands her the mobile. “Two minutes.”  
Franky grabs her hand and gently caresses it while looking into her eyes. “Thank you, Kimmy.”  
Kim smiles lightly. “I’ll wait outside.”  
Franky quickly dials a number and exhales while it rings. The voicemail comes on, but she doesn’t care.  
“You’ve reach Bridget Westfall. I am not able to answer the phone right now. Please leave a message. I will return your call as soon as possible! Have a great day!”  
“Gidget…I only have two minutes so I’ma make this quick. I know why you did what you did in the slot. I had a lot of time to think while I was in there. And I’m not mad at ya. But I’m not giving up on us either. And I believe deep down you’re not ready to give up on us yet. So, I’ll see you soon, Spunky. I love you!”


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be my last posted chapter of 2020. But don't fret there will be more Fridget drama, love and passion to look forward to in 2021. In the meantime enjoy this chapter. I hope all my readers have a safe, happy, fun and blessed New Years! And as always your thoughts and feedback is welcomed!

“What the fuck are you talkin’ about? We were only supposed to be back long enough for count,” Franky fusses looking at Allie.  
They were in Allie’s cell with the door shut and Franky had just been informed of Allie’s change of plans.  
“Mr. Stewart caught me, Franky,” Allie explains. “He did not buy my story that I’d left my hoodie in the workshop.  
Franky put both hands on her head. “So, what now?” she sighs heavily.  
“Don’t flip out,” Allie instructs and grabs her by both shoulders. “I got you covered, okay. He doesn’t know anything about you being involved. But I found a way to keep your secret by trading off with him.”  
“Trading off for what, Allie? I thought you wanted to get outta this shit house?” Franky reminds her confused.  
Allie nods. “I did, Franky. But now that the cat is out the bag, I have a chance to right two wrongs. To get you outta here and to make Ferguson pay for what she did to Bea. We’re getting rid of that bitch for good,” Allie explains confident. “I loved Bea and I want Ferguson to suffer for taking her away from me.”  
Franky shakes her head, and her eyes begin to water. “Allie, I don’t wanna leave you in here. We made plans to get out together.”  
“I’ll be fine, Franky. And I am not the one who’ll spend the rest of my life in prison for two murders I didn’t commit. You deserve to get outta here more than me or any of these other bitches. You helped me get through the pain I dealt with when Bea was killed. Now I have a chance to return that favor and do something to help you. Now get before you run outta time.” Allie’s eyes fill with tears.  
Franky pulls Allie into her arms and hugs her tight. “Thank you, Allie Cat. You be good alright and keep your head down.”  
“I love you, Franky! Now get going. Run like hell and clear your name!” Allie breaks their embrace. “Be safe out there.”  
****   
Franky shivers as her body freezes and flood with chill bumps, sweat beads her forehead, her eyes are sealed tight and her breath is caught in her throat. She wanted to ignore the uneasiness that stalked her mind but as the truck moves along and the boxes rattle, shaking her body from side to side her mind flashes back…  
Flashback…  
It’s dark, quiet and cold, young Franky sits in the far corner of the closet, knees pulled to her chest, body shivering as she wears nothing but a sheer, tiny nightgown and her face wet with tears. Tightness chokes her, the walls feel they are closing in on her. She eases over to the door, grabs the knob and shakes it, it is locked. Unable to see or make heads to tail of her surroundings, Franky lifts her tiny, shivering leg and kicks the door trying to get out.  
“Mum, let me outta here!” She shrieks and kicks the door harder.  
She hears a manic laugh from on the other side of the door. Again, she kicks the door and shakes the doorknob.  
“Mum…please!” she cries. “It’s dark in here…I don’t like it!”  
“Shut the fuck up Francesca before I leave your ass in there all fuckin’ day tomorrow, too!” Rose Doyle screams, sitting in a chair propped behind the door, smoking a cigarette with her legs crossed.   
“I’m cold!” Franky screams…  
Just as she goes to kick the door again the truck stops bringing the rattling of the boxes to a halt. Her eyes pop open but her breath is still caught in her throat. She feels around for the flashlight while still holding her breath, she starts slowly and quietly removing the staples with each staple she takes out that little girl inside her head screams…  
“Please let me out!”  
“Please let me out!”  
As she removes the last staple another truck appears flashing its bright lights. Franky watches through the tiny hole until the truck is finally gone and the scenery is dark again. She kicks the opening of the box and hurriedly crawls out with the bag in hand. She takes a minute and gets herself together, then exhales and slowly breaths in and out. Finally, she removes her prison clothes, chucks them in the garbage and takes off running to her next destination.   
****  
Bridget sits on the bed, her booted leg is propped on a pillow, the TV is on, but the volume is low, and she replays Franky’s message for the fifth time. A smile stretches across her face.  
“She must’ve added me to her visitor’s list?” Bridget says out loud after hearing Franky say she’ll see her soon. As quickly as that thought enters her mind it vanishes along with her smile as a breaking news bulletin comes on the TV.   
Bridget grabs the remote, turns up the volume and plants her eyes on the photo of Franky as the dark-haired, female reporter speaks…  
“I’m Penelope Lorton reporting live from Wentworth Correctional. Earlier tonight two notorious prisoners escaped Wentworth using the newest program approved by the board and managed by prisoner Sonia Stevens. The program is called The Greenwall Project it is because of this program that prisoners Joan Ferguson and Francesca Doyle were able to escape in large boxes. Authorities are still on location at Wentworth tonight speaking to staff and other prisoners to conduct a thorough investigation. Meanwhile authorities urge the public that if you see either of these women please call the cops. Do not try to apprehend or approach them. They are to consider extremely violent and dangerous…  
Bridget turns the TV off and places a hand on her forehead. “Franky, baby what have you done?”   
Bridget instantly replays Franky’s message and fast forwards to the last part…  
“I’ll see you soon, Spunky. I love you!”  
Bridget replays that part over and over. She hadn’t paid attention at first but now she could hear the confidence in Franky’s voice like she knew she’d be seeing her real soon. Now Bridget understood why that was. Before she even has time to process the information her phone starts going off.  
She ignores calls from Vera, Will, Shane and Erica but she answers when Ms. Kesler calls.  
“Have you seen the news?” Ms. Kesler asks.  
“Yes…yes, I have,” Bridget slowly answers.  
“I can’t believe she would do that, Bridget. What is she thinking?” Ms. Kesler inquires.  
“I just keep thinking about how desperate she must have felt, especially after I resigned,” Bridget answers. “But I wish she would have hung in there a little longer instead of doing this.”  
“I guess she feels that spending the rest of her life on the run is better than spending it in prison,” Ms. Kesler tries to offer some rationale. “And you had no clue she was going to do this?”  
“None whatsoever,” Bridget admits.  
“Well, guess we’ll have to wait and see what happens next. One thing I know about Franky is that she’s smart and extremely resilient,” Ms. Kesler reminds.  
“And extremely stubborn and impulsive,” Bridget adds.  
“Yeah, that those are some of the main reasons why you love her,” Ms. Kesler reminds.  
“You’re right it is,” Bridget confesses. “God, I do love that woman.”  
“I just hope wherever she is now, she’s okay,” Ms. Kesler states kind of sad.  
“She’s okay, I can feel it.” Bridget says. “Call it lover’s intuition or something, but my heart is telling me that she’s okay.”  
“Even still I’ma say a prayer for her. Good night, Bridget.” Ms. Kesler ends the call.  
Bridget closes her eyes and offers a prayer of her own. Even though she could feel that Franky was okay, she had to assure that God would protect her since she couldn’t at the moment. “God please protect and watch over my baby…my love please!”


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Everyone! Continue to Have a Safe and Blessed Day!

After running for what felt like forever, Franky arrives at her first destination. Since Iman had given her access to all her personal information, she’d gotten her address offline the same day she printed out her social media records. Now she stands outside Iman’s apartment, scanning the area and making sure there was no one wandering around to point the finger at her. When she confirms that the coast is clear, she removes one of the many large paperclips she got from Wentworth out of her pocket and hurries up the stairs two at a time until she reaches Iman’s flat. She opens the paperclip all the way until both ends are out. She sticks them in the lock on the door and it only takes her a few seconds to get the door open. This was one of her many survival skills that she’d learned in foster care.  
She enters the flat, locks and bolts the door behind her. Then she flicks the light switch on the wall and breathes a sigh of relief when the lights come on. She quickly moves around the flat closing all the blinds and curtains to the windows. She snatches a calendar off the refrigerator, then quietly dumps each kitchen drawers out. She finds a photo of Mike Pennisi and Iman Farrah together before the third degree burns in one of the drawers.  
“You crazy motherfuckers deserved each other,” Franky mumbles laying the photo on the counter.  
Franky moves into the bedroom to conduct a thorough search. In the closet she finds a large backpack, she dumps the contents out and grabs a couple of Iman’s sweatshirts hanging on the rack. Then she snatches the sheet off the bed, folds it small and puts it and the sweatshirts in the backpack. She dumps all the drawers out inside the bedroom, finding nothing, she grabs all of Iman’s mail and papers that looked important and puts them inside the backpack. Last but not least she searches the living room. She doesn’t find anything in there pertaining to Iman’s personal information, but she does see a cordless phone on the floor by the sofa.   
“Please let it work,” she begs as she kneels and picks up the phone. Hearing a dial tone, she smiles. “This bitch musta paid her bills months in advance.” She quickly dials a number and taps her foot as she waits. “Come on…come on,” she whispers as the phone rings and rings.  
“Who this?” the voice vibrates through the phone.  
“Shane, I don’t have long,” Franky speaks. “I need you to get a pen and paper, real quick,” Franky instructs.  
“Hold on,” Shane says immediately recognizing Franky’s voice. A happy feeling rushes over him hearing from her, he’d been worried about her since the Breaking News about her escape aired. “Go ‘head.”  
“I need you to get me a burner phone, a handheld radio, a flashlight and batteries.” Franky quickly runs down the list.   
“Burner phone, handheld radio, flashlight…batteries,” Shane repeats. “Got it. Where you wanna meet at?”  
“Nowhere, I don’t wanna risk you getting caught up. Take the items to Bridget’s house, tell her I’ll be there first thing in the morning to get ‘em,” Franky states.  
“Okay, gotcha. You good otherwise, Franky?” Shane replies.  
“Yeah, I’ll pay ya back for the items soon as I get outta this situation.” Franky promises.   
“No need after everything you’ve done for me it’s the least, I can do,” Shane responds.  
“Thank you.” Franky says. “Let Bridget know that I’m fine. Delete this number from your phone and if anybody asks, we didn’t have this conversation.”  
“Okay.” Shane agrees.  
“And Shane no matter what happens to me, keep doing good alright and take care of Vanessa,” Franky instructs. “Before you ask, yes I know you two are together. So, be good to each other.” Franky ends the call and permanently deletes the call records.   
She goes into the kitchen and looks around once more. Upon opening the refrigerator, she sees that everything is molded or inedible, the only thing of value is a jug of water that hasn’t been open. She grabs it and shuts the refrigerator back. On top of the refrigerator, she finds a box of cereal bars. She grabs the box and shakes it, there are only four bars inside, she puts them inside the backpack along with the calendar and Mike and Iman’s photo.   
Finally, she grabs the half bottle of dish detergent, fills the kitchen sink with soapy hot water, soaks a dishcloth she found out of the drawers and scurries around the flat wiping down everything making sure not to leave any fingerprints in case detectives did actually decide to do any sort of investigation. Having her mission accomplished at Iman’s place, she grabs the backpack and jug of water, peaks out the door, looks around to make sure the coast is clear again and quickly exits the flat, taking the stairs two at a time.  
****  
When Franky arrives at the abandoned train tracks, she is thankful for all the days she spent running the treadmill and working out at Wentworth to keep her mind right and her stamina strong. Otherwise, she wouldn’t have made it this far. She enters an abandoned train car at the far end of the tracks and quickly shuts the door before some dealer, prostitute or homeless person sees her and sells her out for potential reward money. She uses the mini flashlight, unzips the backpack, and removes the items inside. Then she spreads the sheet out on the floor of the train car and sits down. As she searches through Iman’s papers and mail, she rips open one of the cereal bars and takes a large bite, surprisingly they haven’t gone bad. Not finding anything interesting in Iman’s mail she tosses it to the side and looks at the calendar, she sees a date circled, a phone number underline and the initials ZT.  
“Zoe Taylor,” Franky mumbles. Franky leans back against the wall of the car, opens the water and takes a large gulp, then rubs her hands through her hair, that was damp and sweaty. “It’s gonna be a long night,” she mumbles and decides to shut her eyes for a brief moment.   
****  
Bridget removes the tea kettle from the stove with one hand while holding a crutch with the other hand. She fills her favorite mug with the word SPUNKY on it that Franky bought her halfway with water, then adds milk, honey and sugar and dips two chamomile tea bags inside it. She needed to calm her nerves and alcohol was not an option. She was headed back to her bedroom to get off her leg and try to relax when a knock sounded on her door.  
She sits the mug down on the counter, carefully makes her way to the door and slowly opens. “Shane?” Bridget greets smiling.  
Shane looks at Bridget seeing the boot on her leg. “You okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Bridget answers. “What are you doing here?”  
Shane hands Bridget the bag. “Franky asked me to get these things for her and bring ‘em here. She said she’ll be here first thing in the morning to pick ‘em up.”  
“You spoke to Franky?” Bridget is shocked.  
“Just briefly, she told me to tell you not to worry and that’s she’s okay,” Shane paraphrased a bit because that was a quote Franky always told him.  
“Not to worry everything will be okay.” He can hear her voice clearly in his head.  
“Did she say where she was?” Bridget inquires.  
“Nah and I gotta be going.” Shane walks off then quickly turns back around. “Oh, yeah, and I was never here.”


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Franky jumps over the wooden fence surrounding she and Bridget’s home. She knew it was too risky to walk up to the front door. Plus, there was an extra key stashed in the cushion of the chair on the back porch. Franky quickly unzips the cushion and feels inside until she finds the key. She opens the door and eases inside. As she looks around the house the first thing, she sees is the bag on the counter. She walks over to it and looks inside, the handheld radio, batteries and flashlight are inside and the case that the burner phone came in had been opened. She scans the area and finds the phone on the end table in the living room.   
“Thanks, Gidget,” Franky says quietly after grabbing the phone and realizing it has been fully charged and programmed.   
She puts the phone inside the bag, chucks the case in the trash. It was still early, and the sun hadn’t been long come up, so she figures Bridget was still asleep. She moves around the kitchen as quietly as she can, opens the refrigerator and grabs a pack of turkey slices, bread, mayo, honey mustard and sliced Pepper jack cheese and quickly makes her a sandwich. After she eats, she makes her way to the bedroom.   
Bridget lays on her back on top of the covers, knocked out. Franky’s brows raise when she sees the boot on her leg. As she scans the room, she sees the crutches propped next to the nightstand and a bottle of pain pills on the nightstand next to a bottle of water. Franky picks up the bottle, reads the prescription, then opens the bottle, pours the pills into her hand, and counts the remaining amount. Out of thirty there were twenty-four left. Franky puts the pills back and moves over to the closet, thankful the door is open, she steps inside and pulls out a clean pair of jeans and a hoodie, then quietly opens her drawer and retrieves a clean pair of socks, panties, and bra along with a clean t-shirt. Quickly she brushes her teeth and showers, once she is finishes getting dressed, she walks back over the bed where Bridget is still asleep, kneels and caresses her face, stroking her lips with her thumb.   
“So, beautiful,” Franky whispers.  
Bridget’s eyes slowly open, then shock arises on her face. “Franky!” she almost shrieks.  
“You popping pills now, Gidge?” Franky asks just to make sure.  
“They’re pain meds for my leg,” Bridget answers.  
“What the fuck happened to your leg?”  
“I was rushing, and I fell,” Bridget explains not wanting Franky to know the whole truth to avoid adding to the stress she was already going through.  
Franky holds Bridget’s face and kisses her lips. “You gotta be more careful, baby. This will all be over soon and when I get home, I need my woman in one piece.” Franky flashes a quick smile.  
“How are you smiling and joking, right now with all that is going on?” Bridget slowly sits up in the bed.  
“You have that effect on me, Gidge,” Franky admits.  
“How long have you been here? How did you get in? What the hell are you thinking?” Bridget rambles each question after the next in full speed.  
Franky lets go of her face and backs away, holding up her hand. “Slow down, Gidget. First off, I’ve been here since a little after sunrise. Long enough to grab a bite to eat and a quick shower.”  
“Has anyone seen you?” Bridget continues with the questions.  
“I’ma go on a limb and say no, otherwise, I’d be headed back to Wentworth,” Franky answers. “To answer your second question, I have my ways of getting in. And I believe the third question is obvious, Gidge.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were planning this?” Bridget carefully throws her legs over the edge of the bed.  
“Would you have tried to talk me out of it?” Franky stares into her eyes. Bridget just nods. “That’s why I didn’t tell ya.”  
“Baby, where are you sleeping? Is it safe?” Bridget’s becomes concerned.   
“Doesn’t matter…is anywhere safe, right now?” Franky answers.  
“We need to get you another lawyer, Franky. This is not the answer to your problems. Maybe if Kesler had some help…” Bridget is cut off quickly.  
“It’s not gonna matter I need evidence and I’m not gonna find it in a prison cell. I’m gonna go down for murder, Gidge if I don’t do something. You gotta trust me on this, babe,” Franky explains.  
Before Bridget can respond her phone next to her on the bed rings. She sees Vera’s name on the screen and answers the call on speaker.  
“Hey, Vera,” she answers and puts a finger to her lips shushing Franky.  
“Bridget, I’m sorry but the detectives on the escapee case knows about your visits with Franky before she escaped. They think you aided her in the escape,” Vera says.  
“That is rubbish,” Bridget replies looking directly at Franky.  
“I assured them that was impossible,” Vera continues. “But I still had to give them your address Bridget, they gave me no choice. I just wanted to give you a heads up. They’ll be on their way to your place soon.”  
“Thank you, Vera. I’ll be on the look for them, no worries.” Bridget hangs up the phone.  
“I gotta go, Gidge,” Franky says and moves in to hug her. Franky holds her close for a few moments. “I love you and I’ll be back.”  
Bridget holds Franky’s face and looks into her eyes deeply. “Franky…be careful.”  
“I promise if I need you, I’ll call ya.”   
Franky kisses her lips, exits the bedroom, grabs the bag off the counter and hurries out the back the same way she came.   
Franky returns to the abandoned train car and removes the items Shane bought from the bag. She programs Bridget, Shane, Kesler and Zoe Taylor’s numbers in the phone. She dials Zoe Taylor number and gets a voice message informing her that hours of operation is, from 10:00 a.m. to 5:00 p.m. Realizing it’s still early, it’s the perfect time to head to Zoe Taylor’s office and do a little investigating. She puts the items in her backpack and hurries to catch the next train to Zoe Taylor’s office. Glad the train is empty this time of the morning she puts her hoodie on and keeps her head down.  
A short while later, Franky arrives at Zoe Taylor’s Family Clinic of Psychology to see that it is still closed, and no one is there. She quickly runs around back of the building, picks the lock on the window and has it open within seconds. Franky enters the building and heads straight to a door with Zoe Taylor’s name on it. She knew if her office was anything like Bridget’s the large cabinet next to the entrance was where her client’s files were kept and most likely a spare key to the file cabinet was stashed in her desk. Franky searches each drawer until she finds a set of keys in the bottom drawer under a bunch of miscellaneous papers.   
“Bingo,” Franky mumbles.  
She walks over to the file cabinet and unlocks it. She fumbles through all the client files until she finds Iman Farrah and Mike Pennisi’s folders. She puts them inside her backpack, put the key back in place then quickly takes a cloth out of her backpack and wipes down everything she touched, then jumps back out the window, closing it and wiping it down as well.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Three hard knocks rap on Bridget’s front door.   
“Ms. Westfall, it’s the police!” A male voice booms through the door.  
After Franky left, Bridget washed up, dressed, and went into the living room to await the detectives. She knew if Vera gave them her address, they’d arrive eventually. She gets off the sofa and walks over to the door, opening it just enough to see their face and for them to see her booted leg.  
“Ms. Westfall, I’m detective Collins, this is detective Hydari. We want to ask you some questions,” Detective Collins was bald and dressed in a suit.  
“What’s this about?” Bridget asks looking them in the eyes.  
“The nature of your relationship with Francesca Doyle,” Detective Hydari states. She has long hair, pulled back, and also wears a suit. “Would it be okay if we came in?”  
Bridget shakes her head. “I can answer questions here.”  
“We were wondering why you had so many visits with Francesca Doyle leading up to her escape…private visit,” Detective Collins adds.  
“None of your other clients had so many private sessions. Why did she?” Detective Hydari continues.  
“She needed psychological help,” Bridget answers.  
“Concerning what?” Detective Collins inquires.  
“I can’t discuss my private relationship, sorry,” Bridget explains.  
“Relationship, huh?” Detective Hydari smirks.  
“Ms. Westfall, we know about the rumors concerning you and Doyle,” Detective Collins informs. “Have you seen or assisted Francesca since her escape?”  
“No!” Bridget simply states a little too quickly for the Detectives.  
“You really need to let us in, Ms. Westfall,” Detective Hydari demands.  
“Do you have a warrant?” Bridget fires back.  
“No but we can get one if you insist on making this harder than it has to be,” Detective Collins replies with attitude.  
“Well, if you feel you need to search my house get a warrant. Otherwise, don’t waste my time. Now if you don’t mind, I need to rest.” Bridget slams the door in their faces.  
The detectives walk away headed back to their unmarked car.  
“What do you think?” Detective Collins asks Hydari.  
“There is definitely something going on between her and Doyle. She was too defensive about her. But I think Doyle is too smart to come here, it would be too obvious.”  
“So, getting a warrant would be a waste of time then?” Detective Collins inquires.  
“Yes, we need to use that time to focus on other sources. If she’s helping Doyle it will be revealed soon enough.”  
****  
Franky spends the next couple of hours in the abandoned train car looking through Mike Pennisi and Iman Farrah’s files. All she reads in Mike’s file is how fucked up he was after she burned him with the oil. Feeling remorseful all over again, Franky exhales deeply and closes his file.  
“I really sorry, Mike,” Franky mumbles.  
She opens Iman’s file and skims through it, in it, Iman discusses with Zoe Taylor the disdain she had over Mike’s obsession with another woman who was responsible for their misery in the first place. She also talks about how she regretted and felt guilty about how she and Mike’s chapter ended. Franky circles that information and Zoe Taylor’s notes, then heads out to make her appointment.   
Franky pulls her hood off her head and enters the front door of Zoe Taylor’s office. She heads to the receptionist desk as a courtesy. The receptionist is young and reading through a fashion magazine.  
“Go on back,” she says barely even looking up at Franky.   
Franky heads to Zoe Taylor’s office and knocks on her open door.   
“Come in,” Zoe Taylor invites sitting at her large desk.  
Franky enters the office and extends her hand. “Thank you for agreeing to meet on such short notice.” Franky takes a seat in the chair in front of her desk.  
“Not a problem Candice Williamson is it? And who did you say referred you to my services?” Zoe inquires.  
“Iman Farrah. I met her recently and she told me you were good at solving traumatic issues,” Franky lies.  
“That’s true but somehow I feel like I’ve seen you before,” Zoe critiques. “Have you attended my grief counseling sessions before?”  
Franky shakes her head. “Nah, my name is really Francesca Doyle. I escaped from Wentworth prison. I came here to get information about Iman Farrah. Because Iman and Mike are dead but I’m in a living hell. I need to know if Iman confessed to you about killing Mike Pennisi?”  
“I can’t discuss my client’s confidential files,” Zoe responds and presses the silent alarm under her desk as she stands on her feet.  
“Your fuckin’ client is dead. You have no confidential obligation to her anymore. If Iman told you anything that could be deemed a confession you need to tell…better yet you need to tell the cops. I am being framed for murder and no one cares. But I know Iman had guilt about something concerning she and Mike Pennisi. So, what was it?”   
“How do you know that?” Zoe asks confused. “It doesn’t matter, you need to go.”  
“How do you sleep at night knowing that because of your incompetence as a therapist two people are dead. And even after Mike Pennisi was killed it was easier to let an innocent person be charged then admit you failed,” Franky insults.   
“No, I think you are trying to project your guilt onto me…”   
Franky quickly cuts her off. “Don’t try that shit with me, I know all about that transference bullshit.” Franky barks. “I just wanna know the truth, that’s it.”  
“Sorry, but I can’t help you,” Zoe stays firm. “And you really need to get out of here. I pressed the silent alarm, and the cops will be here any minute,” Zoe warns only because much of what Franky said was true.  
As Franky runs out the front door, two squad cars are speeding her way. She runs to the fenced area not too far from one of the train tracks and quickly climbs it.   
“Franky Doyle give yourself up now!” the male cop in the first squad car yells.  
Franky looks back and keeps climbing.  
“Franky Doyle, stop or we will shoot!” the second male officer from the second squad car yells.  
Franky ignores them and continues climbing over the fence, as she gets over the other side, the first officer squeezes the trigger on his Glock and fires.  
Franky falls off the fences, tumbles over the cliff and lands hard in the ditch, causing the air to be knocked out of her. She remains still for a few minutes then is finally able to move. She gets up slowly, making sure she doesn’t have any broken bones. As she rises to her feet an agony like nothing she’s ever felt before rushes through her body. She touches her shoulder where she’d been hit, feeling a gaping hole and blood oozing out. Luckily for her a train is headed her way and at the same time sirens roar nearby. As quickly as she can she makes it over to the train before it has a chance to pull away and stumbles inside.  



	18. Chapter Eighteen

Franky gets off the train in front of the nearest Servo in the area. She makes haste straight to the bathroom. She rattles the doorknob thankful it’s not locked. She runs the water in the sink, drinks a little, then pulls the hoodie and shirt down to examine the wound.  
“Shit,” Franky mumbles weakly.  
Delirious she falls onto the floor and slides her back against the wall. She grabs the roll of tissue and packs the hole, then uses a bunch of sheets to try and cover it and at least stop the bleeding a little bit. Grabbing her phone out of her front pocket, she looks at the screen and releases a sigh of relief that it is not broken.  
“Luck is somewhat on my side today, I guess,” she mumbles as she punches in a number.   
“Franky, are you okay?” Bridget immediately answers. “I saw the news…”  
“I’ve been shot, Gidge. I need help,” Franky admits weakly.  
“Where are you?” Bridget hangs up after getting the address and quickly moves around the house.   
She puts on a shoe, then quickly grabs some antibiotics, the pain pills she was prescribed for her leg, alcohol, peroxide and a first aid kit, then she hurries out the door forgetting her crutches.  
As Franky waits for Bridget, she dials another number.  
“I heard you got shot. I went to the tracks looking for you,” Shane instantly starts speaking.   
“How’d you know I was at the tracks?” Franky inquires.  
“I’ma street kid and foster child too, remember. That is every runaway’s first choice of the best spot not to be located quickly,” Shane reminds.  
“Right…Shane has…has the cops been there?” Franky asks.  
“Nah, so if you need a place to crash you can come here,” Shane offers.  
“Okay, delete this number after I hang up.” Franky ends the call and puts the phone in her hoodie pocket.   
Just as she hangs up Bridget pushes the bathroom door open and her heart breaks. “Oh, baby.” Bridget kneels best she can and wraps her arm around Franky’s shoulder.  
“How’s your leg? Should you be on it without crutches?” Franky smiles.  
“Don’t worry about my leg. We need to get you out of here,” Bridget replies getting anxious. “Can you walk?”  
Franky nods and wraps her arm around Bridget’s neck, they use their strength together to get Franky on her feet. They wrap their arms around each other’s waists and walk as quickly as two injured women can to Franky’s car.  
“We need to get you to a hospital, baby,” Bridget request worried.  
“They’ll be checkin’ hospital, Gidge,” Franky informs.   
“Then where, baby? We gotta get you some help,” Bridget fights back the tears filling her eyes.  
“Shane’s place…take me…take me there, Gidge,” Franky begs as Bridget helps her into the back seat.  
As Bridget speeds off a squad car passes them. Franky lowers her head and shuts her eyes. Bridget checks the rearview mirror to make sure she’s not being followed and to access Franky’s condition. Her face is pale, and she keeps going in and out of consciousness.  
“Franky, stay with me baby!” Bridget says loudly causing Franky to briefly open her eyes then shut them again.  
****  
When Bridget pulls up to Shane’s house, he is already outside waiting. Without Bridget having to ask, Shane runs to the back door and opens it, then lifts Franky in his arms helping her out of the car. He and Bridget work together to get Franky into the house and escort her to Shane’s bedroom.   
“I need my backpack,” Franky says as Bridget and Shane get her onto the bed.  
Bridget turns to Shane as she walks around to the other side of the bed and climbs on. “Can you get my bag and purse out of the front seat please?”  
Shane exits the room, then returns a few minutes later carrying Bridget’s first aid bag and purse.   
“I’ma go get your backpack from the tracks,” Shane offers.  
“N…no,” Franky tries to raise her voice but says it barely above a whisper. “The cops are hot out there now.”  
“And I’m the last person they’ll expect helping you. Otherwise, they would have been questioned me by now. Worry about yourself, Franky and let me handle this.” Shane turns and exits the room.  
“I don’t want him involved in this, Gidge,” Franky groans.   
“I think he already is baby, whether it was your intention or not. And I don’t think you’re gonna be able to stop him. He has this unyielding admiration for you, Franky and rightfully so. And just like his mentor he is pretty damn stubborn, resilient and persistent.” Franky nods knowing Bridget is right. “And I do agree that you should be worried more about yourself.” Bridget moves closer to Franky and kneels over her shoulder. Bridget pulls the sweatshirt and t-shirt down and looks at the hole, it seems so big to her and the blood is steady oozing out. “Baby this is bad.” Bridget grabs the alcohol and a cloth from her bag, she pours some alcohol on the cloth and cleans around the wound. “You’ve lost a lot of blood, honey.”  
“I’m fine, Gidge,” Franky groans.  
“You’re not fuckin’ fine, Franky. You need a blood transfusion and stitches and…baby, I’m outta my depth here I don’t know what to do. You need a doctor.”   
“Fuck a doctor…fuck a hospital. I’d rather die than go back inside.”  
This breaks Bridget’s heart and all she can do is hold Franky’s gaze and deeply exhale. She grabs a bottle of water from her bag, the antibiotics, and the pain meds. “Here take a couple of these.”  
After Franky takes the meds, Bridget helps Franky out of her hoodie and shirt, so that she’s in nothing but her bra.   
“Sorry,” Shane states standing in the doorway. He covers his eyes and places Franky backpack on the edge of the bed.   
“It’s okay, thank you Shane,” Franky replies even weaker than before.  
“Can you bring me a clean soapy washcloth?” Bridget asks Shane.  
Shane nods and does as requested then leaves the two women in the bedroom and shuts the door.   
Franky starts to relax a little from the pain meds and she rests her head against the pillows. She stares into Bridget’s face, while Bridget slowly cleans the blood off her face, neck and wound.   
“You are so beautiful.” Franky comments. Bridget smiles and starts cleaning her bloody hands. “Gidge, I hated your guts the first time we met in that corridor. You were such a nosy cow, and you were pushy as hell.”  
Bridget laughs. “You needed to be pushed and prodded.”  
“Yeah, but by our second session I just wanted to get inside your pants.” Franky bites her bottom lips.”  
“See you haven’t lost your sense of humor.” Bridget smiles. “Can you guess the first time I fell in love with you?” Franky just stares at Bridget. “The day I asked you to paint me a picture.”  
“A hot girl…” Franky starts remembering that day in the office.  
“In a hot car,” Bridget completes. “And driven off into the sunset.”  
“I’ve had the best time with you, Gidge.” Franky’s eyes fill with tears.   
Bridget looks at her and gently caresses her hand. “Don’t you dare. Don’t you dare give up on me.” Bridget’s tears run down her face and she embraces Franky. “I love you so much, baby. No matter what we’re in this together now. You don’t have to shoulder this fight alone anymore.”  
Franky smiles to keep from crying and nods. “I’m so tired, Gidge. Can I rest for a little bit?”  
Bridget kisses her lips and nods. She moves next to her on the bed, pulls her closer and cradles her in arms, holding her close to her chest. “Fuck!” She sighs deeply. “Just keep holding on, baby. Please just hold on. It’ll all be over soon!” Bridget kisses her forehead as Franky drifts off to sleep. As long as she keeps breathing that was Bridget’s only and main concern at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have enjoyed these chapters so far. I had a fever and my throat was swollen shut on Friday so I was forced to go the emergency room. I have an infection, doctors say it's not covid-19 but I have been put on antibiotics, pain meds and bedrest. As I sit here in bed I wanted to at least give you all a new chapter and ended up writing three. I will be back with more soon...just pray for me! Again enjoy and feedback is always welcomed! Thank you!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank each one of you for all the well wishes. I am still on antibiotics but my soar throat has somewhat leveled out and I haven't had a fever in the past day. I have also been drinking hot tea with fresh ginger, that has been helping a lot as well. Anyway, I was feeling better today and just started writing. Before I knew I had completed a whole chapter. So, I hope y'all enjoy it and again thank you all so much.

Bridget sits up in the bed wide awake holding Franky. Suddenly, she feels her body shiver. Bridget looks down at her seeing that she is still asleep. Bridget places her hand on her forehead, her skin is cold, but she’s sweating. Bridget eases Franky off her and lays her down, then checks her wound. The gauze she applied last night is soaked with blood. As Bridget slowly removes the gauze, she notices a yellowish pus mixed with the blood. Bridget makes her way to the bathroom, grabs a clean washcloth off the sink that Shane provided the night before, wets it warm water and returns to the room. She slowly washes around and gently over the wound. It doesn’t appear to be getting any better. Bridget can’t really tell if the bleeding is slowing down or speeding up. Every time she wipes blood away more appears and the wound seems to be dark and discolored. After cleaning it the best she can, Bridget applies antibiotic cream from the first aid kit around the wound, then covers it with a fresh gauze. Bridget pulls the blue sweater out of Franky’s backpack and slips it on her.   
For the next couple hours, she watches Franky sleep and carefully looks through each piece of Iman Farrah’s mail found in Franky’s backpack. She finds a recently updated bill and reads over it, then quietly exits the room. Seeing Shane stretched out on the sofa, Bridget nudges him awake.  
Shane slowly sits up on the sofa. “How is she?”  
“She’s still asleep. I think her body’s fighting shock and the wound is starting to get infected. She’s cold, sweaty and shaky,” Bridget explains.  
“She needs a doctor, Bridget,” Shane states.   
“Are you gonna tell her that? Cos I already tried, and it was a no go. To avoid fighting her and making shit worse I’m leaving that alone. But I think I found something that could help her though.” Bridget hands Shane the LUG bill.  
Shane browses over the document. “How is this gonna help her?”  
“Maybe Iman Farrah hid something there that could be of use proving Franky’s innocence,” Bridget answers. “It’s worth checking out. So, I’ma go while she’s still asleep.”  
Shane gets up off the sofa. “Nah, stay with her, I’ll go.”  
“Are you sure, Shane? I feel like we’ve asked too much of you already.”   
“Nonsense and yeah, I’m sure. I might even be able to use my streets smarts to get into the garage,” Shane informs. Shane looks over the paper once more memorizing the address and hands it back to Bridget.   
When Shane leaves Bridget returns to the bedroom to find Franky stirring and moving around, then she finally awakes. As Franky’s eyes open, she breaths in a heavy breath and holds it. Bridget sits on the edge of the bed and caresses her face causing her to finally exhale.   
“How ya feeling, baby?” Bridget asks.  
Franky looks at her and groans a little bit. “Like I got shot. What you been up too, Spunky? You look hella chipper this morning.”  
“I got Iman’s mail out of your bag,” Bridget says.  
“I looked through it, it’s mostly junk.” Franky shrugs.  
“Did you see this?” Bridget hands her the LUG bill.  
“What’s this?” Franky skims over it not really in the mood to read it.  
“Lock Up Garage debit bill,” Bridget answers.  
“Iman had a lock garage?” Franky’s brows raise.  
“She has a lock up garage. The bill was paid up for a year with four months remaining,” Bridget explains.  
“Well, we need to go there and check it out,” Franky says.  
“Shane already went to check it out,” Bridget responds.  
Franky sits up slowly and tries to fake how much pain she is truly in to keep Bridget from worrying. But Bridget can see the agony in her face and her eyes.   
“Baby, you need to give yourself up. Or at least let me take you to the hospital,” Bridget suggests.  
Franky shakes her head. “Not happening.”  
“Aiding a fugitive.” Bridget laughs. “Well, at least we’ll be inside together.”  
Franky looks into her eyes. “They’ll eat you alive in there.”  
“Please, I’d use my psychological insight to exploit their weaknesses and become top dog,” Bridget jokes.  
“Or I’ll have to really murder someone tryna protect ya,” Franky replies seriously.  
“Don’t joke like that, baby,” Bridget warns.  
“I’am not joking,” Franky confirms.  
“Well, let’s hope things doesn’t come to that.” Bridget sighs hopeful.  
A knock sounds on the bedroom door.   
“Yeah, come on,” Bridget answers.  
Shane enters the room. “Good morning. You look a little better than you did last night,” Shane tells Franky, smiling.  
“How’d it go at the garage?” Bridget questions.  
“Tried to pick the lock but there’s no way of getting in without a key,” Shane explains.  
“Did you find a key at Iman’s place?” Bridget turns and asks Franky.  
“Nah and I tore the whole place apart. I didn’t find any key at all come to think of it,” Franky remembers.  
Bridget quickly gets a thought. “It would be at Wentworth in a box to be given back during her release.”  
Franky lays her head back against the headboard of the bed and sighs hard. “That’s outstanding how’re we gonna get it now? Unless I break back in there.”  
“I got this, baby. Let your girl work.” Bridget stands and kisses her forehead.  
“I think I should go for back up just in case the cops are lurking around. I’ll stay back and let you do your thang but if you need me, I’ll be there,” Shane offers.  
“And what should I do in the meantime?” Franky inquires.  
“Rest!” Bridget orders and kisses her lips. “Take another pain pill if you need to.”  
“Nah, I’m good I need to be fully aware of what’s going on to focus my energy accordingly.”  
“Understood, baby. No worries I’ll be back.” Bridget turns and exits the room right behind Shane.   
****  
Detective Collins and Hydari enters Zoe Taylor’s establishment and without knocking they storm her office, flashing their shields.   
“Can I help you, detectives?” Zoe Taylor asks standing from her desk.  
“I’m detective Hydari and this Detective Collins. We know you had a visitor late yesterday,” Detective Hydari speaks.  
“Well, if you know I had a visitor, I’m quite sure you know who it was as well?” Zoe replies with attitude.  
“What was Francesca Doyle doing here?” Detective Collins inquires.  
“She wanted information about a client,” Zoe answers.  
“What client?” Detective Collins inquires.  
“Iman Farrah,” Zoe replies.  
“Why Iman Farrah?” Detective Collins continues.  
“Because she believes Iman killed another client of mine and that I withheld information pertaining to that,” Zoe explains.  
“Did you withhold information Ms. Taylor? And let me warn you that claiming patient-doctor confidentiality is not going to cut it if you do have information that can help solve a murder,” Detective Hydari adds.  
“Was the client Mike Pennisi that Iman allegedly killed?” Detective Collins investigates further.  
Zoe Taylor nods her head, then flops down into the chair. “You have to understand that I couldn’t say anything before. And I couldn’t share this information with some random person who just waltz in off the street looking for it. But Iman was a deeply disturbed young lady. She and Mike Pennisi were obsessed with Francesca Doyle. I knew she was falling off the rails yet still I thought I could help her but…” Zoe stops and exhales.  
“You need to tell us everything you know about Iman Farrah, Mike Pennisi and Mike Pennisi’s murder now. Or do we have to come back with a warrant?” Detective Collins demands.  
“No, I will tell you,” Zoe agrees. “Had I spoken up before maybe Mike and Iman would still be alive and none of us would be in the predicament we are in now.”  
****  
“Thank you, Vera for meeting me. I know you’re busy with the escapees, the murder, and the pregnancy,” Bridget says. “How are you doing and how are things with Jake?”  
“I’ve had better days,” Vera answers. “And as for me and Jake. There is no me and Jake, he can rot in hell for all I care. So, what was it that you needed to speak with me about, Bridget?”  
“I know it may be too much to ask, Vera. But I need a key out of Iman Farrah’s items in the storage room,” Bridget answers truthfully.  
“So, you are the woman who was spotted at the Servo helping Franky?” Vera asks.  
“Cause she’s innocent, Vera and I can’t turn my back on her.” Bridget’s eyes flood with tears. “I know it’ll be unethical and if you need to call the cops I’ll understand. But I can’t leave here without that key, Vera. Franky’s life is at stake and you may not understand…”  
Vera cuts Bridget off. “I understand. I was in love recently, remember? I did way more unethical things then you’re asking only to realize that I was helping a lying, drug dealing, manipulated murderer. I’ll get you the key but be careful Bridget there are police on standby keeping the facility on watch as we speak.”  
“Thank you so much, Vera. You have no idea how much this means to me and Franky.” Bridget smiles as they exit the office.  
As they head to the Wentworth storage room a cop on sight spots Bridget and makes a call. After getting the LUG key Bridget exits the facility and notices a cop following her. She lets him get into his car first, then she gets in Franky’s car and looks under it, acting like she’s checking the tires. She tosses the key under the car parked directly beside her. As she pulls away from Wentworth sirens blare and the cop car follows her. She grabs her phone off the charger and dials Shane.   
“Shane, I’m being followed,” Bridget informs.   
“I know,” Shane states. “What do you need me to do?”  
“I threw the key under the car that was parked next to Franky’s. I’m going to drive to the train tracks, so they’ll think I’m there looking for Franky. Get the key, take her to that garage and keep my baby safe.” Bridget quickly hangs up and drives a little faster. 

Shane had been watching Bridget from across the street of the facility. So, he knew where she was parked. He stops directly behind the car, pulls the baseball cap down over his face and the hoodie over his head assuring that the cameras won’t be able to see his face. He leaves the engine running and gets out, then quickly kneels under the car. It doesn’t take long locating the key, he snatches it off the ground, gets back into the car and hurries out of there.


	20. Chapter Twenty

When Bridget pulls into the abandoned train tracks four squad cars and an unmarked police car boxes in from both directions. The uniformed officers get out with hands already on their holsters.  
Bridget slowly gets out of Franky’s car with her hands raised high into the air.  
Detective Collins hurries over to Bridget. “Ms. Westfall we’re taking you down to the station for questioning. Now we can do this the hard way and read your rights then cuff you. Or we can do this the easy way and you come willingly.  
“Lead the way, Detective,” Bridget agrees.  
Bridget is escorted to one of the squad cars. At the AFP station Bridget sits at a table, legs crossed, and arms folded. Detective Collins and Detective Hydari stand on the other side of the table giving her the good cop bad cop routine.  
“You have been helping Franky Doyle, haven’t you, Ms. Westfall?” Detective Hydari interrogates.  
Bridget remains quiet.   
“We know Franky has been living at the train tracks. One of our uniformed officers found sheets, evidence of food and scattered pieces of Iman Farrah’s mail. Why does she have Iman Farrah’s mail, Ms. Westfall?” Detective Collins badgers.   
“Because you all did a horrible job finding Mike Pennisi’s killer,” Bridget finally speaks up with attitude.  
“So, you don’t believe Franky killed Mike Pennisi?” Detective Hydari chimes in.  
“I know she didn’t, she didn’t Iman Farrah either. Had you all done your job properly the first time you wouldn’t have to work so hard now,” Bridget insults with no regret. “And I will not help do your job for you.” She loudly sucks her teeth and rolls her eyes.   
“Where’s Franky, Ms. Westfall?” Detective Collins adds a little more authority to his tone. “We know she was shot yesterday. If you want to help her, tell us where she is. Franky needs a doctor, Ms. Westfall. We can get her to a hospital if you tell us where she is.”  
Bridget remains silent and stoned faced.  
Detective Hydari presses both hands down onto the table and glares in Bridget’s eyes. “Aide, and Abet that could get you ten years minimum,” she threatens.  
“Tells us where Franky is, and I’ll make that charge go away. The last thing you need is a charge on your record. That would ruin your reputation and career,” Detective Collins adds. “Is she really worth that?”  
This is when Bridget decides to call their bluff. She knows they have no evidence linking her to helping Franky. She also decides to use this time to let them know she will do anything to protect Franky and yes, she is worth it.   
“You’ll have to charge me,” Bridget replies. “Now unless I’m under arrest I’d like to leave now.”  
“Hold on.” Detective Collins motions to Hydari. “We’re going to step out for a minute.  
The detectives step out into the hallway.  
“Now what?” Detective Hydari asks. “She’s clearly not going to give us anything of use. She loves that woman and she’ll risk going to prison before she betrays her.”   
“We have no evidence or grounds to charge or hold her,” Collins replies. “And you heard what Zoe Taylor told us about Iman Farrah.”  
“Yes, but we have no proof to back that up either,” Hydari reminds. “Until we do, Francesca Doyle is still our number suspect in the murder of Mike Pennisi and she still has to be apprehended.”  
“What if we’ve been got this all wrong from the start, Hydari?” Collins asks.  
“You mean if Johnston and Russell got it wrong,” Detective Hydari corrects. “And if so, we’ll make it right when the times comes. For now, however, we have to keep doing our job.”  
“Okay, well put two cars on Westfall see if she leads us to Doyle,” Detective Collins suggests. Detective Collins returns to the office and hands Bridget her car keys. “We had one of the officers drive your car here. You’re free to go.”  
Seeing the two squad cars following so close behind her, Bridget makes the wise decision to go home. She refuses to go back to Shane’s place or the lock up garage as to not draw attention to Franky’s whereabouts.   
****  
Shane returns to his place to find Franky wandering around in the kitchen.  
“You don’t have no food in here, eh?” Franky looks at Shane.  
“I’m not big on cooking. Take out mostly. You know how it is,” Shane answers.  
Franky looks around and her brows raises. “Where’s Gidget?”  
“She got followed by the cops. She’s probably at the cop shop. But I have the keys to the lock up garage. She told me to get you there safely,” Shane answers.   
“Fuck, Gidge!” Franky tries to raise both hands to her head and the searing pain almost knocks her out. “Aahhh…fuck!” She bends over onto the counter and breaths in and out hard for a few minutes.   
“You need to get that checked out, Franky. I’ve had friends who were shot and leaving it untreated too long increases the risk of infection or worse,” Shane informs.  
“Right now, we need to get to that garage, and I need to call, Gidge. Let me grab my phone, I’ll meet you in the car.” Franky slowly walks off.  
Franky moves as quick as she can back to the bedroom. She grabs her phone and calls Bridget on her way back out the door. By the time she gets in the car Bridget answers.  
“Are you okay? Where the fuck are you?” Franky asks anxiously.  
“I’m home! And yes, I’m okay,” Bridget replies.  
“Okay, glad you’re safe. I’ll call ya later.” Franky hangs up the phone, she wasn’t sure if the cops had Bridget’s phone tapped or not. It was imperative that neither of them said anything to expose Franky’s location or incriminate Bridget in anyway.   
Shane pulls up to the lock up garage directly in front of Iman Farrah’s unit.  
Franky turns to Shane. “If I find anything I’ma turn myself in. When I do, I don’t want you to be here. So, when I get out of the car, leave. If you don’t hear from me that means the cops got me. They’ll most likely take me to Melbourne Medical since they have the best trauma team. Let Gidget know my plans and have her meet me there.”  
“Franky, I can’t just leave you here. I promised Bridget I’d keep your safe,” Shane refuses.  
“Shane, give me the keys and go. You and Bridget have done enough. You’ve helped me this far. I have to do the rest on my own. Tell Bridget I love her. And I love you, too, Kiddo.” Franky holds her hand out.  
Shane exhales sadly and hands her the key. “Please be careful, Franky. And don’t get shot again. I’d rather have you judged by twelve than carried by six if you get my drift.” Shane smiles handing her the keys.   
“Point taken.” Franky smiles back. “Thank you, Shane. You helping me through this has meant more than you will ever know. Now get outta here.”   
Shane waits until Franky has the garage unlocked and is safely inside before he pulls off. Instead of leaving like Franky told him, he parks across the streets far enough to not be seen and close enough to keep watch.   
****  
Franky enters the garage and uses her uninjured arm to reach up and turn on the light. As she moves around the unit, she knocks over several boxes. Since she only has one viable arm, she was a bit clumsy. Franky kneels and starts going through the contents that fell out of the boxes. One box that fell to the floor contains photos of her and Bridget at various places. One of the photos of Franky has a bloody fingerprint on it. There is also a pair of black gloves and a mobile phone inside the box. Franky picks up the mobile and turns it on.   
Surprisingly it still has about a 57% battery life. She was also shocked that there was no special lock code, and she was able to quickly get inside the phone. She checked the call log and saw that Iman Farrah’s last phone call was to Mike Pennisi the day that he was killed. She read several text messages between Mike Pennisi and Iman Farrah arguing about his obsession with Franky. She strolls over to the gallery and finds photos of herself, Bridget, and Shane. She finds the photo of her chucking the gun she took from Shane and it all starts to make sense. She already knew Iman killed Mike, but this confirmed it. She kept browsing the photos and finds pictures of Mike Pennisi dead.   
“Got them dickheads now,” Franky says as she continues looking around.  
Franky removes the tavern covering one side of the unit and uncovers the key evidence to her defense that proves what she’d been telling cops from day one about Mike Pennisi stalking her.   
Unable to sustain the pain coursing through her body anymore and feeling blood pour out of her sweater, Franky lays down on top of bunch of bags filled with clothes she assumes. Keeping true to her word she reaches into her front jean pocket and pulls out her phone.   
“Triple Zero what’s your emergency?” a dispatcher speaks into the phone.   
“My name is Francesca Doyle…I’m calling…ready…to turn myself in…” Franky pauses, she starts to sweat again, the pain overtakes her entire body.   
“What is your location, Ms. Doyle?” The dispatcher asks.  
“Eight Wylde Street…unit…twenty-two…zeo…zero…two…”


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Detective Collins and Detective Hydari pull up across from lock up garage number 2202. Two squad cars pull up behind them with four additional officers.   
Shane covers his mouth as he watches the officers exit their cars. “Shit she actually did it.” He drives away shaking his head and calling Bridget.   
Collins and Hydari exit the unmarked car with their guns drawn.   
“Doyle, come out with your hands raised!” Hydari yells.  
They receive no reply or movement.  
“You sure this is the address triple zero gave you?” Collins asks since Hydari was the one who intercepted the call from triple zero.  
“Positive,” Hydari replies.  
“Doyle, come out now or we’re storming in!” Collins yells.  
“Let’s just go in,” Hydari instructs.  
“She could have a gun,” Collins says cautiously.  
“And so, do we,” Hydari reminds.  
The detectives and the four uniformed officers rush over the unit door. Detective Collins raises the door, and they storm inside. Franky lays in the corner in and out of consciousness, phone still in hand.   
Collins pulls his phone out of his coat pocket and dials triple zero. “This is Detective Collins. I need an ambo at Eight Wylde Street, twenty-two zero two and hurry.”  
As Collins ends the call, Hydari taps his shoulder and points to the far side of the unit.  
“Do you see what I see?” she asks.  
Collins stares and nods. “Seem like Iman Farrah has been a busy lady. Let’s see what she has hidden in here. Guess this is why Doyle wanted us to come here?”   
As Collins and Hydari start looking around they find the photo of Franky with the bloody fingerprint, the other photos of Franky, Bridget and Shane, along with Iman Farrah’s phone and gloves. Hydari looks inside another box and remove a pair of bloodstained jeans and a bloodstained sweatshirt.   
“Well…well…well, seems like Doyle was right all along,” Collins says. He taps one of the uniformed officers on the back. “Collect all these items for evidence and see what else you can find pertaining to the murder of Mike Pennisi.”   
Sirens from the ambo blare outside the unit. “I’ll follow Doyle to the hospital,” Hydari offers.   
“Good, I’ll stay here to conduct a thorough search of evidence,” Collins confirms.  
****  
Detective Collins storms into the AFP station carrying sealed Ziplock bags. He walks over to Detective Stefan Johnston office and slams the bags down onto his desk.  
“Mark, how nice of you to drop by,” Johnston greets with a smile.  
“You won’t be grinning in a few minutes,” Collins replies. “Care to ask me what’s in these bags?”  
“Not really.” Johnston shrugs. “But go ‘head humor me.”  
Collins picks up one of the sealed bags with the photos of Franky inside that were removed from the wall in the lock up garage. “These are photos of Francesca Doyle from a makeshift shrine. Take a wild guess where I found them?” Collins smirks arrogantly.  
“Still clueless,” Johnston admits.  
“Very much so,” Collins agrees shaking his head. “I found these photos in a lock up garage belonging to Iman Farrah.” Collins holds up another Ziplock bag. “In this bag are gloves and bloodstained clothes found in Iman Farrah’s lock up garage. How much are you willing to bet that blood belongs to Mike Pennisi? Oh, but wait that’s not all…” Collins dumps the bag with the cell phone in in front of Johnston. “That’s a mobile phone found in the lock up garage. Guess what’s on it?” Collins folds his arms and sucks his teeth.  
“Don’t know how ‘bout you tell me?” Johnston requests.  
Collins grabs the phone, turns it on and clicks on the gallery of photos, then hands it to Johnston.   
“Is that Mike…Mike Pennisi?” Johnston is shocked as he mentally starts connecting the dots.  
“Ding…ding, and guess who that mobile belongs to?” Collins waits for an answer, then raises his arms. “Nothing, eh?”   
“So, what is all this supposed to mean?” Johnston asks unable to take his eyes away from the photos of Mike Pennisi shot dead.  
“It means that you fucked up…royally,” Collins replies. “You arrested the wrong woman for Mike Pennisi’s murder.”  
“We don’t know that for a fact,” Johnston quickly speaks.  
Collins rubs a hand over his bald head. “So, you think Francesca Doyle had someone follow her to random places and take photos to frame Mike Pennisi of stalking. Then broke into Mike Pennisi’s house wearing these clothes and gloves, shot Mike Pennisi, and took photos immediately after the shooting. Stole a lock up garage key belonging to Iman Farrah and stashed everything there. Come on, Johnston you can’t be that naïve. I know you’ve been lazy on several cases before, but this was some piss poor investigating.”  
“Look Collins we thought Francesca Doyle was the murderer…” Johnston begins.  
He is instantly cut off, “Why because she had one violent encounter with Mike Pennisi almost a decade ago? Or because that bitch partner of yours has you so pussy whipped whatever she says goes?”  
“Well, the DNA on the gun belonged to…”   
Again, Johnston is cut off, “I thought you’d say that. Stroll pass Pennisi’s photos to the other ones,” Collins instructs.  
Johnston quietly does as he’s told. As she strolls through the photos, he sees a photo of Francesca Doyle disposing of the gun and he sees that photo was taken several days before Mike Pennisi’s death.  
“How do you think that picture ended up in Iman Farrah’s phone? And do you really think Francesca was so hell bent on Mike Pennisi that she went back to this dumpster days later, retrieved the gun and went to his house, then murdered him?” Collins stares directly in his face awaiting an answer.  
“Collins, no one we spoke to mentioned, another woman. We were just doing our job.”  
Collins scuffs. “If this is what you call doing your job, God help our justice system. In case you haven’t figured it out yet, I’m taking over the Doyle case. Before you decided you wanna bitch about it. I already updated the captain about you and Russell’s lack of investigative tactics, and he gave me the greenlight.”  
“Be my guest.” Johnston shrugs. “Even if Doyle didn’t kill Pennisi there is still that incident of Iman Farrah’s neck being snapped like a chicken bone in her cell.”  
“Yeah, I’m on my way back to Wentworth. If Franky was right about all this. I have a feeling she’s right about Iman and Ferguson as well.”


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

Allie and Boomer enter H-4 where Kim Chang and Tina Mercado reside.  
“You slags lost?” Tina asks approaching them at the entrance.  
“Yeah, unless you’re here to buy get out,” Kim adds.  
“Calm down Chinky Chunks,” Boomer orders getting in Kim’s face.  
“We’re here to give you a heads up. Mainly you, Tina,” Allie states.  
Tina folds her tatted arms. “And what I need a heads up for?”  
“The detectives are coming back to question us again about Iman Farrah’s death,” Allie reveals.  
“I thought they’d closed that case already?” Tina blurts.  
“Well, guess they changed their minds. Welcome to prison,” Boomer chimes in.   
“So, you better get your story straight, Tina,” Allie advises with much attitude.  
“What story?” Kim inquires.  
“Ah…you don’t know, eh?” Allie smirks. “Tina sided with Ferguson and provided her an alibi. She is the reason Franky got charged with Iman Farrah’s murder.”   
Kim glares at Tina with anger all over her scarred face. “Why the fuck would you do that?”  
“Why the fuck do you care?” Tina questions returning the same glare. “I thought you hated that bitch?”  
“You fuckin’ slag!” Boomer yells. She grabs Tina by the neck and squeezes her windpipe.  
“Can…can’t bre…breath…” Tina struggles painfully.  
Allie touches Boomer’s arm. “Booms let her go. You don’t wanna get no more time.”  
Boomer releases her hold on Tina’s throat and backs up. “If anything happens to Franky cos of you. I will kill ya.”  
Tina kneels over, holds her neck and takes in quick breaths of air, then stands back up facing them.   
“No need Boomer,” Kim adds. “Cos Tina’s gonna tell the truth. I never said I hated Franky. I was hurt but she doesn’t deserve to be in prison for it when she did nothing wrong.”  
“Well, I’m sorry you’ve had a change of mind…heart or whatever. But Franky was a total bitch to me and Cindy Lou when she was here. So, whatever happens to her…” Tina continues her voice full of animosity.   
Kim cuts her off and gets into her face. “You will the detectives the truth.”  
“Or what?” Tina snaps.  
“Or I will tell them about every drug deal you’ve made since I met you. Even about how you used Mr. Stewart to help you smuggle the shit in.” Kim folds her arms across her chest.  
“So, you’d lag on me to protect that bitch who dumped you for an old slag?” This surprises Tina.   
“Yes, try and call my bluff. I dare ya.” Kim refuses to back down.   
Tina smirks at Kim and rolls her eyes. “Franky musta lick your pussy real good, huh?”  
****  
Bridget speeds into the Melbourne Medical Centre and straight over to the intake desk.  
“I need to see Francesca Doyle,” Bridget blurts.   
Not only had Shane already informed about what was going on. The hospital also called her since she was listed as Franky’s next of kin.  
“You and a bunch of other folks,” the female behind the desk remarks. “And you are?”  
“Her fiancé and next of kin.” Bridget holds up her hand with the engagement ring on it.  
“Ah…okay. Well, Ms. Doyle is still in surgery. You will have to go to the waiting area until the doctor is available to have a word with you,” the female instructs.  
Bridget exhales and quickly walks off toward the waiting area. When she gets to the waiting room, she sees Detective Hydari and a uniform officer pacing the floor.   
“Haven’t you done enough to her already?” Bridget snaps approaching Hydari.  
“I would advise you to step back, Ms. Westfall,” Hydari warns.  
Just as Bridget is about to say something else, Shane enters the waiting room. He grabs Bridget and escorts her to the other side of the room away from the cops. Alan Doyle is also on that side as well. Bridget greets Alan with a hug, then Shane guides her over to a chair and sits her down.   
“Franky will never forgive you if you go to prison while she’s fighting for her life.” Shane slowly rubs Bridget’s back as he sits next to her.   
Bridget puts her head down and rubs a hand over her face and through her hair. “What if she’s not okay?” She sits up with tears in her eyes.   
Alan moves across the room and sits on the other side of Bridget. He holds her hand in his. “Franky’s a fighter, always have been.”  
Shane looks at Bridget. “She’ll be alright. I don’t think she made it this far to give up. You have to stay strong, that is what she’d expect from all of us.”   
“And if you can’t trust that. Just trust that I know my daughter and she’s gonna do everything she can to get back to you and the life y’all have built together,” Alan encourages truthfully.  
Bridget rest her head on the back of the chair and tries to keep her mind off the worse case scenarios popping into her head each one more fucked than the last.  
After waiting for about two hours, a male doctor with dark hair and Indian like features enters the room, wearing a mask and green scrubs. He looks around the room and starts speaking, “I’m looking Francesca Doyle’s next of kin.”  
Bridget gets up and hurries over to him. “I’m Bridget Westfall.” Bridget extends her hand, and the doctor shakes it. “How is she?”  
“Ms. Westfall, I’m doctor Shiloh Kahn. Francesca…” the doctors starts explaining.   
Bridget cuts him off, “Please call her Franky.”  
“Sorry,” he apologizes in his strong Indian accent. “Franky was unconscious when she arrived. The paramedics did CPR the whole way here to keep her heart pumping.”  
Bridget gasps and covers her mouth with both hands, but she doesn’t say anything as Doctor Kahn continues.   
“She was running a very high fever, and her body was going into shock. We had to put her in an induced coma and place cooling pads around her body to break the fever before we could even begin the surgery in order to keep her from going into irreversible shock.”  
“Oh, my God, Franky,” Alan mumbles standing next to Bridget and grabbing her hand.  
“Is she…okay now?” Bridget stutters.  
“The condition Francesca…I mean Franky was in is not uncommon with untreated GSWs,” Doctor Kahn continues.  
“So, how is she now?” Bridget asks again.  
“She also had a rough go during surgery due the massive amount of blood she lost and how deeply logged inside the tissue the bullet was. We had to revive her once while she was on the table…”  
“My baby died?” Bridget blurts as her eyes flood with tears.  
“Please don’t be alarmed, Ms. Westfall,” Doctor Kahn states.  
“Easy for you to say doctor,” Bridget replies.  
“Franky is definitely a fighter. She made it through the surgery, she was given a blood transfusion, her fever has gone down and she’s stable now,” Doctor Kahn finally confirms.  
“You know you could have just told me that from the beginning,” Bridget says fighting back her anger.  
“I wanted you be aware of the dire condition Franky was in when she came here. You’ll need that information as she moves forward into recovery,” Doctor Kahn confesses. “Even though she is stable now, she could still risk going into shock or getting an infection. So, we will be keeping her here for few days to monitor her condition further.”  
“Can I see her?” Bridget asks.  
“She’s still in an induced coma and she has been given antibiotics and is heavily sedated,” Doctor Kahn informs. “Once we have her settled into her own room, I will send a nurse to bring you back. But only one visitor is allowed in the ICU at the moment.”   
“Thank you, Doctor Kahn.” Bridget shakes his hand once more.  
As Doctor Kahn leaves the waiting area the detectives and officer follow him no doubt going to Franky’s room to handcuff her Bridget thinks to herself.  
She turns and embraces Alan and then Shane. “Thank you both for being here.”  
“Nowhere else I’d rather be,” Alan states smiling.  
“Now that I know Franky’s gonna be okay. I gotta get going. Ness has been arcing up about me neglecting her all this time and not being able to tell her why.” Shane shrugs.  
Bridget hugs Shane once more. “Go see your girl. I’ll call you when Franky’s awakes and can have visitors.”


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

Detective Collins and Detective Hydari enters Judge Thomason chambers. Collins holds a file folder in his hand and waits to be addressed.  
“Am I to understand correctly, Detective Collins that you’re here to request the dropping of all charges against Francesca Doyle?” Judge Thomason a grey-haired, blue eyed female states.  
“Yes, your honor, that is correct,” Collins confirms. He slides the file folder on her desk. “All the details and evidence to support my request are in that file.”  
Judge Thomason picks up the file folder and opens it. She carefully reads through each document, then finally closes it back and looks at Hydari. “You agree with your partner on this as well?”  
Hydari nods. “I was skeptical at first, but after checking and double checking the evidence, DNA and obvious facts there is no way around it, Your Honor. So, yes, I agree with my partner that the charges should be dropped.”  
Judge Thomason nods at both detectives. “Even if the murder charges are dropped there is still a felony charge against Doyle for escaping prison.”  
“We understand, Your Honor, but in Francesca’s defense had we done a proper investigation into the murder of Mike Pennisi the first time she never would have been in prison to begin with,” Collins replies. “We owe it to her to correct the justice system’s error in judgement. The best way we can do that is by giving her back the freedom she worked so hard to attain.”  
Judge Thomason ponders Collins words for a moment then renders her verdict.  
****  
Two Days Later…  
Bridget sits in the chair next to Franky’s hospital bed trying to get comfortable for the umpteenth time. She’d been there for two days straight watching and waiting. As she moves to another side of the chair, she sees movement out the corner of her eye. She jumps out of the chair and quickly rushes over to Franky. She rubs a hand over her forehead then slowly through her dark hair.  
Bridget whispers into her ear, “Come on, baby. Open those beautiful eyes.”  
Franky tries to raise her hand and the metal sound against the bed rod from the cuffs on her wrist causes her to fully open her eyes. She immediately sees Bridget staring down at her.  
“Hey,” Franky says weakly.  
Bridget smiles and kisses her lips. “Hey, baby.” Bridget takes her cuffed hand in hers and holds it tight. “I was so fuckin’ worried about you.”  
“I did it, Gidge.” Franky flashes her dimples. “I found the shrine.”  
Bridget raises her hand and kisses the back of it. “You did good, Kid…real good.”  
Franky tugs at her wrist cuffed to the bed and looks to the other side of the room where the uniformed cop guards the door. “Am I going back to jail?”  
Bridget shrugs. “I don’t know, baby…I don’t know. Right now, I am just thankful that you’re alive, my love.” Bridget holds her face and kisses her lips.  
As Franky slips her tongues into Bridget’s mouth, Franky realizes she can’t hold Bridget because of her injured shoulder and bandaged and braced across her chest and her uninjured hand is cuffed to the bed. They continue tongue wrestling until the sound of the door opening interrupts them. They look up to see Detective Collins and Detective Hydari enter the room.  
Bridget wipes her lipstick off Franky’s lips and steps away from the bed approaching the detectives with her arms folded.  
“We come in peace,” Hydari greets.  
Collins walks over to Franky’s bed. “Francesca Doyle, my name is Detective Collins. I have recently been assigned to your case. I have a few questions to ask if you don’t mind?” Collins looks straight into her eyes that way if she was lying, he’d be able to tell. “Where is Joan Ferguson?”  
Franky tries to shrug. “Don’t know the first time I heard about her was in the papers. I would never have escaped with that fre…woman,” Franky is careful with her words.  
“Did you kill Iman Farrah?” Collins continues.  
Franky shakes her head. “No, Iman tried to kill me because she was Mike Pennisi’s girlfriend and he was obsessed with me. As I told the other detectives, she got jealous and shot him. I only confronted her to get the truth and Ferguson snapped her neck.”  
“I believe you,” Collins replies.  
This is a shock for Franky because no one in law enforcement had believed her months before. “You do?”  
“Yes, after conducting a thorough evidence search in Iman’s lock up garage it’s clear everything you said checked out. The cell phone, glove, photos, and blood clothes all proved that you were indeed being stalked by Mike Pennisi or both him and Iman Farrah. We’ve established that the blood on the clothes and bloody print belonged to Mike Pennisi and the print belonged to Iman Farrah. It is obvious that the dead photos of Mike Pennisi in Iman Farrah’s phone were taken right after he was shot. We also had a word with Zoe Taylor, she admitted that Iman Farrah hinted about killing Mike Pennisi over his obsession with you before and after the murder. Also, I went back to Wentworth and spoke with Tina Mercado. She admitted to lying and giving Ferguson a false alibi in the death of Farrah.” Collins motions for the uniformed officer to come over. “Given all that I recommended that all the charges against you, including the escape charge be dropped. And Judge Thomason has agreed.”  
Franky’s eyes begin to tear up. “Are you for real?”’  
“Yes,” Collins confirms.   
The uniformed officer walks around Franky’s bed and removes the cuffs.   
Bridget begins to cry and holds Franky’s face looking into her eyes. “You did it, baby. You did it…it’s over!”  
All Franky can do is hold Bridget and cry.  
Collins and Hydari smiles. “Enjoy your life, Ms. Doyle.” Collins says.  
“And please accept our sincerest apologies on behalf of me and everyone at the AFP Station for the pain we’ve caused,” Hydari adds.  
“Thank you,” Franky squeals and sniffles as tears run down her face. She turns to Bridget and gazes in her eyes. “Thank you, too for not giving up on me. I love you so fuckin’ much, Gidget!”  
****  
One Week Later…  
“Ready to get out of here, Franky?” Doctor Kahn asks Franky as he stands in front of her looking over her chart.  
“You have no idea,” Franky responds blankly.  
Bridget sits next to her and leans over kissing her cheek. “You could look a little happier, babe.”  
Franky flashes Bridget and the doctor a fake, closed mouth smile. Bridget softly massages Franky’s knee.  
Franky looks down at the brace across her chest and stares at Doctor Kahn. “So, how long do I gotta wear this…this contraption?”  
“As I explained before Franky you took a hard hit. You are lucky that bullet didn’t shattered your shoulder or worse, snap your neck. You will not have to wear that everyday but the more mobility you apply to that arm the slower the healing process will be,” Doctor Kahn tells her truthfully.  
“So, what are we talking? An hour…a day…a month? Give me a ballpark number,” Franky touches the brace with her free hand.   
“It’s up to your body Franky, some days you will feel fine and somedays it’ll hurt like hell. In any case if you want to maintain use of that shoulder you need to be very careful and take your healing seriously,” Doctor Kahn continues.  
“I’ll make sure she does,” Bridget chimes in.  
“Yeah…yeah, can I get the discharge papers now?” Franky speaks nonchalantly.  
“Yes, I will bring them and call in your prescription for your antibiotics and pain medication. I must warn you that the pain medication is very strong so be…”  
Franky cuts Doctor Kahn off. “Be very careful. I fuckin’ know already.”  
Doctor Kahn nods and turns to leave.   
Bridget looks at Franky with her hands on her hips. “You were incredibly rude to Doctor Kahn.”  
Franky shrugs her good shoulder. “Don’t care, I wanna get outta here.”  
Bridget steps between Franky’s thighs and holds her face. “Relax, I’ma get you home, okay.”  
****  
“You ready to talk about how you’re feeling now?” Bridget looks over at Franky sulking in the passenger’s seat as she pulls away from the hospital.  
Franky looks over at Bridget and frowns. “Can you just drive please?” She leans her against the back of the seat and stares out the window.  
Bridget pulls up to the house thankful that no cars are park in front of it or anywhere Franky could recognize them just as she’d requested. She parks in the driveway and hurries to the passenger side of the car. As Franky opens the door, Bridget reaches a hand to help her despite her own leg still being in a brace.   
“I’m not an invalent, Bridget.” Franky refuses her help as she gets out of the car and slowly heads toward the door.   
As soon as Bridget and Franky open the front door to their house, a room full of people yell, “Welcome Home!”  
Startled and caught off guard, Franky jumps, then shivers.   
Bridget eases behind Franky, wraps her arms around her waist and raises on her tip toes kissing the back of her neck. “Didn’t mean to scare ya, baby,” Bridget whispers.  
Franky nods and puts on, yet another fake closed my mouth smile. She exhales heavy as the guests approaches and embraces her. She looks around the room, seeing Leslie, Vanessa, Yadri, Shane, Kesler, Vera, Will and Erica all surrounding her with bright smiles. She just stands there like a mannequin letting everyone get their greetings over with. As she scans the room, she sees a large Welcome Home sign hanging from the wall. Franky puts up enough strength to smile through all the pleasantries and formalities then she uses her one good arm to move Bridget’s arms from around her waist. She walks past everyone straight to her and Bridget’s bedroom. As she crosses the threshold a feeling of relief rushes over her. She’d been holding her breath and not wanting to show any emotion waiting for the other shoe to drop or for the cops to come back and say they made a mistake and drag her back to Wentworth. Now that she stood in, she and Bridget’s bedroom the reality that she was finally free broke her down and tears cascaded down her face.   
Bridget enters the bedroom behind her, hears her crying and holds her from behind. “Your home, baby! Feels good doesn’t it?”  
Franky nods and quietly sobs, after finally pulling herself together she turns to face Bridget. “Gidge, I don’t wanna be rude for the second time today. So, can you please make them leave?” Franky walks over and sits on her side of the bed.  
“Who babe?” Bridget asks staring at her.  
“Everyone,” Franky answers. She gazes into Bridget’s eyes. “Please, Gidge, I really don’t wanna see anyone. And I damn sure don’t wanna see the faces of anyone from Wentworth.” Franky uses her free hand and leans down to untie her shoes.  
She kicks them off and slides all the way onto the bed, then lays back on the soft, plush, comfy pillows.  
“Okay, I’ll send them away. Then go get your medicine. Are you gonna be okay here alone while I’m gone?” Bridget says.  
“Franky nods and shuts her eyes.  
Bridget exits the bedroom and closes the door behind her. As she reenters the kitchen Alan approaches her.  
“How’s she doing?” Alan asks concerned.  
“Not good, Alan. She wants everyone to leave, she’s in a strange mood and I need to go get her medicine so she can take the edge off,” Bridget explains.  
“I’ll get rid of everyone and go get her medicine. You stay with her,” Alan offers.  
“You sure?” Bridget asks.  
“Yes. You spent all that time with her in the hospital. Let me do something for a change.”  
“Thank you, Alan.” Bridget returns to the bedroom and shuts the door.  
She can hear Alan telling everyone that Franky wasn’t feeling well and needed her rest. Bridget looks over at Franky who has already fallen asleep. She grabs a blanket from the linen closet and covers Franky up with it, she didn’t want to risk moving her and awaking her. Bridget eases on her side of the bed and closely watches Franky.  
****   
“Oh…God, please…please let me out!”  
Franky shivers and tries to ignore the uneasiness in her mind. Her lungs tighten and panic floods her veins. Franky lays on her back, wedged between something hard. She sweats profusely and uses her good arm trying to push her way out but the more she pushes the more the space gets tighter and feels like it’s closing in on her.  
“No…please! Please let me out! Let me out…it’s cold…it’s dark! Let me out…” Franky’s breathing gets stifled in her throat and her body trembles hard.   
Bridget wakes up and sees the condition Franky’s in. She sits up, turns on the lamp and wraps an arm around Franky while gently stroking her hair.  
Franky’s eyelids are heavy, but she manages to pop them open. She looks at Bridget and tries to speak but when she opens her mouth nothing comes out.   
“It’s okay, baby,” Bridget whispers into her ear.  
Franky has trouble drawing a breath. Her throat feels like it’s on fire and her heart races rapidly. “Gidge…Gidge…I…I…can’t…” Franky pauses and reaches her free hand to her throat.  
Bridget looks down into Franky’s face. “Baby, you’re starting to scare me.”  
Tears burn the corner of Franky’s eyes and her panicked breathing grows. “I…I…can’t breathe, Gidge!” Franky cries between hard breaths. “I can’t breathe. What’s…what’s wrong with me?”   
Bridget tightens her arm around her and strokes her hair a little harder. “You’re having a panic attack. Do you want me to take you to the hospital?”  
“Just…just hold me…Gidge.” Franky’s chest heavily heaves up and down and tears run down her face.   
“Breathe baby…breathe in and out, slow and steady. I’m right here.” Bridget kisses Franky’s forehead. “Breathe, my love…breathe. I got you and I promise you’re safe here…you’re safe, baby…you’re safe!”  
Franky does as Bridget instructs until her breathing is back to normal and she’s fallen asleep again. An hour later, Bridget sits wide awake staring at Franky, heartbroken and hating that she’s in this current condition.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

The smell of turkey bacon permeates the air, awaking Franky from her deep slumber. She sits up in the bed and take the brace off, then uses her other hand to massage around her bandaged wound. Franky is about to get out of bed when Bridget enters the room carrying a tray, dressed in nothing but one of Franky’s t-shirt, a pair of Franky’s laced boy shorts undies and her leg brace.   
“Don’t you dare get up. You are on bed rest, Missy. Or did you forget that part of the recovery process?” Bridget walks over to her side of the bed and sets the tray stacked with scrambled eggs, turkey bacon, cinnamon raisin bagels, honey pecan cream cheese, strawberry jam, a bottle of water0 and apple juice. Then she softly kisses her forehead.   
Bridget reaches onto the nightstand and grabs Franky’s pain medicine and antibiotics, then sits down on the bed across from Franky.   
“Do I have to take these?” Franky frowns.  
“You know you do. So, please don’t make this harder for yourself or me,” Bridget begs.  
“The antibiotics not the pain medicine,” Franky continues fussing.   
“You need those, too. You can’t fight through that agony and pain alone,” Bridget advises.  
“Okay, but if I get addicted, Gidge it’s on you,” Franky warns.  
“And why would you say that?” Bridget questions suddenly concerned.  
“Cos the way I’ve been feeling there’s a fifty-fifty chance…these fuckin’ nightmares are really fucking with me,” Franky confesses.  
“Eat your breakfast, baby. You need food with those antibiotics.” Bridget pours one antibiotic and one pain pill into Franky’s opened hand and gives her the bottle of water.  
Franky sighs deeply and throws the pills in her mouth then takes a sip of water to swallow them. “Happy now?”  
Bridget nods. “Very much so.” Bridget stares into Franky’s deep sea green eyes seriously.  
“Now what’s the problem?” Franky asks picking up on her glare.  
“Baby, you know just cos your mother was an addict doesn’t mean you’re gonna become one, right?” Bridget states realizing that Franky’s stubbornness to take her pain pills probably stems back to her mother’s alcoholism and addiction.  
“You don’t know that, Gidge.” Franky picks up a piece of bacon and bites it then continues, “I have always shied away from drugs…of any kind besides weed of course. Cos I’ve seen what that shit can do through my mother, Bea’s daughter and the women I used to sell to at Wentworth. It is fuckin’ easier than you think to get addicted and hard as a muthafucka to shake. And with us planning a future together I don’t wanna do anything that could risk that fucked up trait destroying our family.”  
“That is why I am here to make sure that you don’t. I will keep you on track with the meds, I promise. Just like you keep me on track with the alcohol. That is what being in love and building a future together means. Holding each up through our weaknesses. And I think we’ve done a good job so far,” Bridget states kissing her. “Now finish your breakfast and stop worrying. Doctor Kahn also said that stress is not good for recovery either and with your nightmares and panic attacks you don’t need any additional stress added to your plate.”   
****  
“You didn’t want to talk yesterday. And I respected that, but we have to deal with what happened last night,” Bridget says as Franky completes her breakfast.  
“What do ya want me to tell, ya, Gidge?” Franky shrugs her good shoulder.  
“How long have you been having nightmares and panic attacks? And don’t bullshit me,” Bridget demands.  
“They used to come and go the first time I was at Wentworth, but once I got out, they went away…or so I thought,” Franky starts explaining. “I guess being back in there this time and everything that happened was too much and they came back stronger. It started again when I was in that box. I thought I was better, Gidge.” Franky rubs her hand over her face. “But I feel like I left a piece of me in that fuckin’ box. I can’t sleep…I’m having nightmares and I have a panic attack every time I have them. I feel angry all the time like I’ma snap, and I haven’t been horny in God knows how long…I feel broken, Gidge.”  
“Baby, why didn’t you tell me you felt this way before now?” Sadness floods Bridget’s eyes.  
“Because of that helpless look you’re giving me right now. And cos I’m scared, Gidge. What if I’m never the same again, huh? I would have rather died then feel this way,” Franky admits fighting back the tears threatening to fall.   
Bridget’s tears run down her face and she leans over and hugs Franky holding her close. “You’ll be okay. We’re gonna get through this just like we’ve gotten through everything else.”  
“What if I can’t?” Franky asks.  
“Baby sounds like you have PTSD and it’s understandable given all that you’ve been through. I think you need to see a therapist,” Bridget advises.  
“You are a therapist,” Franky reminds.  
“I know that smart ass.” Bridget playfully nudges her side. “I mean you need a neutral therapist. I’m too close to you to successfully take you through the motions you’ll have to feel in order to getter better.”  
“Can’t handle it, eh, Gidge?” Franky teases.  
“You know I hate to see you in pain,” Bridget answers. “But if you need me to be there with you, I will be.”  
“Thought you just said you can’t handle it?” Franky responds.  
“I’ll fight through to be your support system,” Bridget confirms.  
“Well, I appreciate it, but I need to get to the bottom of this on my own.”  
“Haven’t you realized that you’re not on your own by now?” Bridget says gazing into her eyes.   
“You know what I mean, I have to soldier through my own healing. I believe you told me that before.” Franky flashes a light smile.  
Bridget kisses Franky’s lips and smiles. “I believe you’re right. I’ll recommend you to the best therapist that I can find who specializes in PTSD and anxiety.”  
“Sounds good.” Franky nods slowly she can feel the pain meds trying to take over. “I’m getting sleepy, Gidge and I still need to shower and change this bandage.” Franky yawns.  
“You will not be showering, love. Come on let me get into the tub,” Bridget instructs.  
“Will you get in with me?” Franky requests.  
“If you want me to,” Bridget answers.   
Bridget helps Franky off the bed and escorts her to the bathroom. She sits Franky down onto the closed toilet seat while she runs the water in the tub to Franky’s liking and adds bubbles. She walks back over to Franky and pulls her shirt over her head. Bridget reaches to remove the bandage off Franky’s wound as Franky uses her good hand to grab Bridget around the waist.  
“Franky…” Bridget giggles girlie-like.  
Franky pulls her down onto her lap and holds Bridget with her one arm and kisses her neck. “You know I may not be horny, right now. But I’m still good for something.” Franky gently grazes her teeth across Bridget’s neck, then sucks on her most vulnerable spot sending chills through Bridget’s body.  
“Oooohhh…baby,” Bridget softly moans and tries to get up.  
Franky holds her tighter. “Where ya going, Gidge?”  
“We need to get you freshened up and back into bed, baby,” Bridget states. “And we don’t want the tub to overflow.”  
“I hear your mouth moving, Bridget, but your excuses will not deter me.” Franky removes her arm from around Bridget’s waist and lifts her t-shirt over her head. She starts sucking on one of her breasts while tweaking the nipple on her other breast.  
“Franky…” Bridget moans and throws her head back opening her mouth wide with pleasure.  
Franky continues tweaking her nipples while she looks over at the bathtub. She stops and sighs, “Guess you were right. Go turn off the water,” Franky instructs.   
“I tried to warn you,” Bridget replies getting off Franky’s lap.  
“I’m not done, I just don’t want you to have a bigger mess to clean up then we’re already in.” Franky smacks Bridget’s ass with her good hand as she walks away toward the tub.  
Bridget turns the water off and doesn’t hesitate walking back over to Franky. She knows that when PTSD suffers have a good moment it should be taken full advantage of while it last. An hour from now Franky could very well be back in grouch mood and not wanna be touched.  
Bridget stands between Franky’s legs and kisses her passionately. “I never wanna let you outta my sight again, ya know that?”  
“Yeah, but that might make it kinda hard to get back into our normal routine of life,” Franky responds.  
“Well, my love you have a long way to go before you’ll be back to your normal routine. And I don’t want you trying to rush or force your healing physically or mentally.”  
“Well, let me see if I can force an orgasm outta ya before I succumb to these pain meds. You up for the challenge, Gidge?” Franky bites down on her bottom lip.  
This alone turns Bridget on, and her pussy starts to tingle. “Always up for a challenge, baby. And I don’t think you’ll need much force applied.”  
“Oh, is that right?” Franky smiles and licks her lips seductively.  
She pulls Bridget closer to her and slips a finger in her undies. She starts massaging her bud slowly, while deeply peering into her beautiful blue eyes. Franky blushes as she feels Bridget’s body shiver against the force of her fingers.   
“Um…somebody really missed me, eh?” Franky teases circling two fingers over Bridget’s clit.  
“So…so…uunnnhhh…shit…you have no idea!” Bridget shrieks between moans.  
Franky holds Bridget’s gaze as she slips two fingers inside her opening, feeling her juices oozing as she plunges deeper into her cave, hitting her G-spot with force sending her completely over the edge. “Gidge, don’t you ever try to leave me again. This is my pussy…and you better not ever forget that. Ya hear?” Franky thrust a little harder with each word.  
“Y…ye…yes!” Bridget screams moving her hips to the motion of Franky’s strokes.   
Franky eyes tear up as she sees the passion in Bridget’s face in response to her touch. “I never thought I’d be able to touch you outside of prison walls again, Bridget,” Franky confesses as a tear runs down her face. “I love you.” She thrusts her fingers a little harder. “The only thing I love more than you, are the sounds and facial expressions you make while I’m making you cum.”   
Bridget grabs ahold of the sink to maintain her balance as her body starts to shake and shiver. No words needed to be spoken as the orgasm she releases conveys her undying love for Franky.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

Franky sits in the tub, her injured shoulder is propped and leveled on the back of the Jacuzzi shaped tub to keep the stitched wound from getting wet. Bridget sits behind Franky gently running the washcloth across her neck.  
“Can I ask you something, baby?” Bridget says into her ear.  
“Always,” Franky answers looking up into Bridget’s face.  
“Did you know you were having panic attacks while you were at Wentworth?” Bridget moves the cloth down to her breasts and starts washing one after the other.  
“Not really, I just thought it was a reaction of how much I hated being in that shithouse or closed in spaces, especially when I was in the slot,” Franky answers.  
“So, what did you to about it? Cos from my knowledge I am the first therapist you’ve ever spoken to, correct?” Bridget moves the cloth down to her stomach. “How did you manage to contain them?  
“Yeah, I never spoke to a therapist until I met you. Usually, I waited for them to pass, then to keep from going crazy I exercised a lot. Boxing…lifting weights…running the treadmill, sold drugs and…fucked. Whatever it took to keep from losing it.”  
Bridget smirks, stops massaging her thigh and looks down at her brows raised. “Guess that last one I should’ve known,” she comments.  
Franky shrugs her good shoulder. “What do you want me to say, Gidge. I’m irresistible I reckon.”  
“Don’t I know it.” Bridget chuckles and bites Franky’s neck, then massages her other thigh as she washes it. “Anyway, you haven’t exercised much since you got out, have you?”  
Franky shakes her head. “Didn’t have much time with work, parole, community service, mentoring and trying to be the perfect fiancé and friend,” Franky replies.  
“Well, I think you should consider implementing daily exercise back into your routine. I’ve witnessed how a client diverting from their routine can spiral out of control especially when they suffer from anxiety and PTSD,” Bridget educates.  
“Only one problem with that, Gidge,” Franky says. “A bullet hole in my shoulder that could take from six-months to a year to completely heal inside and out. I don’t think I’ll be boxing or lifting weights anytime soon. So, until then I guess, therapy it is.”  
“Or I can write you a prescription…”  
Franky quickly cuts Bridget off. “Gidge no antidepressants. Promise me no antidepressants unless absolutely necessary as a last resort.”  
Bridget wraps both arms around Franky’s waist and kisses her check. “I promise. I’ll make some calls and set you an appointment. The sooner you start treatment the sooner you can start learning the coping tools to getting better.”  
“Got it,” Franky agrees. “The water is starting to get cold. Can we get out now?”  
“Sure.”  
Franky stands up carefully and slowly steps out of the tub. Bridget gets out even slower still reminding herself that her leg is sprained, and she has to be extra careful. She grabs a towel off the shelf that contains washcloths and towels while balancing on one foot since her brace was off and she didn’t bring a crutch into the bathroom. Franky walks over to her and holds her up with her good arm. They take turns drying each other off, then guides each other into the bedroom. After walking her over to the bed, Bridget turns and moves to the dresser where Franky keeps her undies and nightclothes. She throws her a pair of bikini undies from the drawer.  
“Need help putting those on?” Bridget asks as she finds Franky a gown.  
“I think I can handle putting on my undies, Gidge.” Franky laughs.  
“Okay, then.” Bridget playfully throws the gown hitting Franky in the face.  
Franky laughs and this makes Bridget smile to get a laugh out of her for the first time in days felt good.  
After putting a clean dressing on Franky’s wound and putting her gown, Franky lays down and doesn’t long fall asleep after. Bridget grabs a crutch opting to not put her brace back on tonight and climbs on the bed next to Franky.  
****  
As Bridget watches Franky sleep, she thinks back to when they were at Shane’s house and Franky was sweating and shaking. She thought her body was going into shock and it probably was, but she could have also been having a panic attack.  
“How’d I miss that?” Bridget asks shaking her head disappointed at her lack of professionalism to know that the woman she loves the most was struggling internally as well on the outside.  
Bridget’s thought are interrupted by the ringing of her phone. Bridget grabs her phone off the nightstand and eases off the bed and carefully walks into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Zoe Taylor’s name comes across the screen.  
“Good evening, Zoe,” Bridget answers.  
“You left me a message a few days ago. Now I’m returning your call,” Zoe replies.  
“I just wanted to let you know that I’ll be returning Mike Pennisi and Iman Farrah’s files as soon as I can. And I wanted to thank you for telling the detectives the truth,” Bridget says.  
“That’s all you have to say to me?” Zoe asks with attitude.  
Bridget quickly picks up on the anger in her tone. “Was there something I missed?” Bridget returns confused.  
“I know you’re with Francesca Doyle, Bridget. So, cut the bullshit. I was called down to the station to make an official report about Iman Farrah and I saw the photos from the shrine. In them you and Francesca seem pretty damn cozy,” Zoe argues.  
“Okay, so you know,” Bridget replies. “If you’re expecting an apology you might as well hang up now. I know a lot of folks don’t understand my relationship with Franky. But I will not apologize for being in love with her. And I couldn’t stand back and let her go to prison for a murder she didn’t commit.”  
After an awkward moment of silence, Zoe speaks, “I guess that’s fair. As for the files you can chuck them, I have them backed up on my computer. “  
“Okay great,” Bridget answers. “I am glad you called, Zoe. I have a request to ask.”  
“What kind of request?” Zoe inquires.  
“You specialize in treating clients with PTSD, correct?” Bridget questions.  
“Yes, that is correct,” Zoe confirms.  
“I was wondering if you’d be willing to treat Franky? She’s been having a hard time since she was released from the hospital…well it started before that,” Bridget shares careful to give little details as possible for the moment for respect of Franky’s privacy.  
Another moment silence stalls the conversation before Zoe speaks again, “Not sure how helpful I’ll be, Bridget,” she admits. “Not only that but Franky called me incompetent and a failure to my face. Do you really think she’ll want to sit in a chair across from me and listen to anything I have to say?”  
“She will if I tell her that I think it’s a good idea,” Bridget responds. “And the name calling was out of anger and frustration. She gets like that sometimes it’s nothing personal.”  
“Don’t you treat PTSD clients as well? Why can’t you do it?” Zoe asks.  
“Cos I’m too emotionally invested in her. I won’t be able to sit across from her and willingly force her to go through that pain. Before I fell in love with her it was a breeze. Now I’m not sure if we’ll get through a session without me having a break down along with Franky. Plus, my supervisor will never allow it especially not at the office.”  
“Point taken if Franky agrees then yes, I’ll see her,” Zoe finally agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading please add your feedback greatly appreciated.
> 
> Do you think Franky will agree to see Zoe Taylor?
> 
> Or will she demand that Bridget treat her despite Bridget's hesitation? 
> 
> Or will she change her mind about a therapist all together?


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

“Zoe Taylor are you fuckin’ shittin’ me?” Franky asks Bridget later that evening when she awakes.  
“Baby, before you get angry just hear me out,” Bridget requests. “I really think Zoe can help.”  
Franky loudly scoffs and turns to look at Bridget from the couch in the living room where she now rested with her shoulder elevated on pillows. “You do know the last two fuckers she tried to help…emphasis on the word tried…ended up dead, Gidge.” Bridget nods. “Besides I had time to think last night and I want you to do it.”  
Bridget walks out of the kitchen into the living room carrying Franky’s dose of antibiotics and pain meds and a bottled water. “Babe, you know I can’t.”  
“Are you afraid we’ll be too busy going bumper to bumper?” Franky teases taking the medicine and water and sitting up a little.  
Bridget nods. “Honestly, yes, and I can’t do it at the office cos my colleagues will talk. I could get reported to the psych board. They’ll say it’s unethical. No therapist has ever been able to treat their loved ones with major issues, which is why when emotional or sexual feelings get involved the sessions are terminated to keep the lines of professionalism and personal from getting crossed. I have explained this to you before.”  
“So, if I say no to Zoe Taylor, I’m just fucked, eh?” Franky asks.  
“No, I will find someone else. If I can’t then I’ll just have to suck it up, do my job and help you while trying to maintain some sources of professionalism.” Bridget replies.  
“Good end of conversation then.” Franky grabs the remote and turns on the TV. She flips through the channels then settles for Orange Is The New Black Season 2, she’d already binge watched season 1. “These bitches would never survive Wentworth.” Franky laughs, shaking her head.   
****  
Early The Next Morning…  
“Not again…” Franky sits up in the bed slowly.  
Her heart races, her breathing is hard and stifled. She looks over at Bridget who is knocked out from the pain pills she had to take for her own injury. As she continues struggling for breath, Franky climbs out of bed and goes into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. She looks at her reflection in the mirror and couches herself.  
“Breathe…sl…slow, steady…come on, Franky.” Franky breaths in and out.   
She fights the tears burning her eyes, then uses her good hand to turn on the water and splashes her face. It takes her over an hour to finally regain normal control of her breathing. When she gets back into bed, she’s glad that Bridget is still asleep, so she doesn’t have to talk or explain anything. Unable to go back to sleep it’s Franky turn to watch over Bridget. She strokes a finger gently over her forehead, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Thoughts of their previous conversation roams her mind.   
Bridget awakes to the stroke of Franky caressing her face and gazing down at her.   
“Are you okay, babe?” Bridget asks.  
“Are you?” Franky counters. “You were out cold, Gidge. And I realize I haven’t been too concerned about you lately and I’m sorry for that. How’s your leg?”  
“It’s better, thanks for asking,” Bridget responds. “But you don’t need to worry about me. I sprained my ankle being…” Bridget struggles for words. “By doing something I had no business. You were shot fighting for your freedom. You deserve to be looked after,” Bridget explains.  
“And so, do you,” Franky replies. “Anyway, are you gonna get your job back at Wentworth?”   
Bridget shakes her head. “I could never go back there after what happened to you this last time,” Bridget answers truthfully.  
“You can’t just abandon the women, Gidge,” Franky states.  
“They already have a new therapist. And they have Vera, Kaz and Will. They’ll be fine. The only woman I give a fuck about right now is, Francesca Doyle,” Bridget explains.  
“Okay, well if you’re going back will you at least ask Vinegar Tits to schedule a visit so I can see Booms, Allie and Liz?” Franky requests.  
“Why can’t you do it?” Bridget questions.  
“I really don’t wanna speak with Vinegar Tits, right now. But I wanna let my girls know that I am okay in person,” Franky says.  
“I can do that, I have to go pick up my car today anyway,” Bridget agrees.   
“I also thought about what you said, and I respect your choice not to counsel me. You shouldn’t have to carry that burden…”  
Bridget cuts her off. “You’re not a burden, Franky.”  
“Well, there is some serious shit going on with me, Gidget and I gotta get it sorted. But I won’t force the responsibility on you. And as far as this Zoe Taylor idea goes, it’s not happenin’.” Franky continues.  
“Okay, I respect that. We’ll find someone else,” Bridget responds sittings up in the bed. “Now on to other things. Do you need anything before I leave to go pick up my car?”  
“How are you getting to the car lot?” Franky asks.  
“Catching a UberX there and driving my car back,” Bridget answers.  
“Okay, well, don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine, Gidge. I’m not completely crippled. Get outta this house, exercise that leg, grab a coffee. Do something for yourself for a change and give nurse Bridget a break.” Franky smiles widely, flashing all her dimples.  
“I wish everyone knew this side of you.” Bridget leans over and kisses Franky’s lips. “Oh, before I forget Shane has been blowing up your phone all day.”  
“I’ll return his call after you leave,” Franky says.  
****  
Two Hours Later…  
Franky stands in the kitchen at the counter, trying to make a cuppa tea with her free arm. A knock on the door puts a pause in that plan.  
“Did you forget your key, Gidge?” Franky asks aloud since she wasn’t expecting anyone. She opens the door and smiles seeing who it is. “Why didn’t you answer your phone when I called earlier? Get in here.”  
Shane enters the house without speaking and a look of despair in his eyes.   
“What’s wrong?” Franky asks shutting the door.  
“Ness is pregnant,” Shane blurts walking over to the couch and sitting down.  
Franky sits down on the recliner across from Shane. “You serious?” she is shocked.  
“Yeah.” Shane nods. “Fuck! What am I gonna do, Franky?”  
“First you can start from the beginning.” Franky sits up and stares at him.   
“We started arguing out of the blue when you escaped Wentworth. I thought it was because I helped you and wouldn’t tell her? Last night she breaks down and finally tells me the truth,” Shane explains. “How the fuck did this happen? She was on the pill.”  
Franky smirks. “Why didn’t you use protection?”  
“Fuck off,” Shane jokes. “I told you I thought she was on the pill.”  
Franky uses her good hand, reaches over, and smacks him behind the head.   
“Ow…fuck!” Shane shrieks. “Guess I deserve that,” he agrees.  
“Yeah, ya do. You still shoulda used protection. Now look what you got yourself into. What are you and Vanessa gonna do?” Franky asks.  
Shane shrugs. “She won’t talk to me. She said she needs time to think. I don’t know what else I’m supposed to do, Franky.”  
“Are you ready to be a father? That’s the first question you have to ask. Can you provide for a kid?” Franky eyes him and sucks her teeth.   
Shane puts his hand on his forehead. “I’on know I was hoping you could help us.”  
Franky points at the brace. “Not sure what I can really do, besides helping you and Ness come up with a plan.”  
“If I can get her over here you mean,” Shane replies.  
“I’ll handle that. In the meantime, just be kind to her and patient. This is not something that’s resolved easily.” Franky massages her shoulder and sits back a little.  
“Whatever. How have you been?”   
“The pain in my shoulder comes and goes. My biggest issue right now is these gawd awful panic attacks,” Franky confesses.  
“Panic attacks?” Shane repeats.  
“Yeah, I have nightmares and then trouble breathing. It has literally happened every night since I left the hospital,” Franky explains.   
“What are you doing about it? What is Bridget doing about it?” Shane rambles worried.  
“Bridget has unofficially diagnosed me with PTSD. She’s trying to find me the right psych for the job. Get this though, she wanted me to see Zoe Taylor. Fuckin’ Zoe Taylor! Can you believe that shit?” Franky laughs sarcastically.   
“Is she serious?” Shane’s eyes grow large.  
“Whether she is or not, it ain’t happenin’. If I see Zoe Taylor again, I might bash her ass for the shit, she got me into with her failure of Mike and Iman,” Franky explains.  
Shane stands up and heads for the door.   
“Where are you going?” Franky questions also standing up.  
“I shouldn’t be worrying you with this. You’re going through enough already,” Shane says.   
“Shane, you’re my mate and after the many times you’ve helped me. The least I can do is have a conversation with you and Ness.” Franky concludes.  
“Well, if you can get Ness to stop being stubborn, I’ll be back. I’ma go and let you get some rest. Tell Bridget I said she needs to dead that Zoe Taylor idea. I ain’t feeling that shit, I don’t trust that bitch.” Shane embraces Franky careful not to hurt her shoulder, then heads for the door.  
“Agreed,” Franky says walking him over to the door. “Try not to get nobody else preggers while I’m recuperating.”   
Shane turns around facing her and laughs. “Shut up, I won’t.”  
“Good and stop by a Servo and get some condoms.”


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

“I think Bridget is just overwhelmed, Franky,” Alan Doyle says after Franky explains everything that has transpired to him.  
“More like desperate,” Franky remarks.  
“Hints the Zoe Taylor suggestion,” Alan adds. “But we both know she means well.”  
“Yeah, she does. That’s what I love the most about her little Spunky arse.” Franky smiles at the thought of Bridget’s Spunkiness.  
“If you’re interested in seeking your own counsel. I know a therapist that may be able to help. When I left your mother…you, she really helped me through that pain,” Alan states.  
“Oh, you mean when you walked out on your family?” Franky blurts unable to help herself. “Sorry.” She quickly says.  
“No worries, it’s the truth. And I can’t help but blame myself for leaving you with your mother. I feel like every painful ordeal you’ve suffered is because of my neglect. So, whatever I can do to help, I wanna do,” Alan says.  
“Okay, so, where is this therapist?” Franky asks.  
“Geelong, I can give her a call and see if she’ll be able to fit you into her schedule,” Alan offers.  
A light bulb goes off in Franky’s head. “Geelong isn’t that where the beach house is that you used to take me to as a kid?”  
Alan nods. “Yeah, it is. Matter of fact, I still own that beach house.”  
“Make the call and let me know what she says. In the meantime, I still have a few things to sort out on my end. And don’t tell Bridget until I know for certain my next move,” Franky replies.  
“I’ll leave that to you to tell Bridget,” Alan answers. “You know she can handle more than you give her credit for, Franky.”  
Franky nods. “I know she can I just don’t want her to have to carry that. She’s done so much for me already. I gotta get this sorted for myself, for her and for our future.”  
After Alan leaves, Franky returns to the bedroom, she grabs her phone and researches the town of Geelong. She hadn’t been there since she was nine-years old. She wondered if the place was still as beautiful as she remembers.  
As she browses the scenery, sites, and restaurants she hears the front door open. She ends her search and puts her phone back on the nightstand, then turns on the TV. When Bridget enters the room, she acts like she’s been interested in the reality show that was playing until she sees the small, pharmacy like bag in Bridget’s hand.  
“What’s that, Gidge?” Franky points.  
“A surprise for you.” Bridget tosses the bag over to her.  
Franky opens the bag and looks inside the aroma immediately hits her nose. “Is this what I think it is?”  
Bridget nods. “I have written prescriptions for clients who suffer from Bipolar disorder. So, I wrote you one and got it filled. I figured maybe this will help you with sleeping and calming your panic attacks until I find the right therapist for you. It can’t just be anybody. I had a long time to think on the drive home. I’m sorry for even throwing Zoe Taylor’s name in your face. I should have known better I was so focused on a quick fix to your suffering I wasn’t thinking clearly. Zoe Taylor is just as responsible for what happened to you and part of the reason, you’re like this as everyone else involved,” Bridget explains.   
Franky smiles. “Glad you feel that way cos I was gonna tell ya no, anyway. And you woulda had to deal with the wrath of Shane. He wasn’t feeling the idea either.”  
“How is Shane?” Bridget asks changing the subject.  
“Not so good, right now. Vanessa’s preggers,” Franky informs.  
“Shit! What are they going to do?” Bridget asks.   
“That we haven’t figured out. I told them we’d sit down and have a conversation and I’d help them come up with the best solution. We’ll deal with that another time. Right now, though the aroma of this weed is calling me.” Franky dumps the contents in the bag out, she sees that Bridget thought of everything, the joint filters to roll the weed and the lighters.  
“Alright, but I also got Vera to schedule an appointment with the girls this arvo,” Bridget replies.  
“Good that gives us time to light one up.” Franky smiles as she starts putting weed into the paper.   
****  
“You should wear this to keep your shoulder from moving too much when you go in there.” Bridget holds up the brace Franky had taken off her shoulder as Bridget pulls into the Wentworth car park.  
“I need my arm to be free, Gidge. I can’t let my girls see me…”  
Bridget cuts her off. “What? See you weak?” Franky nods. “You’re not weak, Franky. Everyone knows that and your girls know you were shot, they’ll understand.”  
“I think I can handle a few hours with that thing off. I’ve made up my mind, Bridget,” Franky answers seriously.  
“Ah, it’s Bridget now. You really don’t wanna wear this, huh?” Bridget jokes and puts the brace back down into the seat.  
“I’ll put it back on when we leave, I promise,” Franky assures.  
“Well, I’m going in with you,” Bridget announces opening her door.  
“Good, I didn’t wanna see Vinegar Tits alone anyway,” Franky admits.  
Bridget shoots her a chastising glare and smirks. “Babe, you gotta stop calling Vera that and respect her more. I know you all give Wentworth nicknames to everyone, but Vera helped us, she kept our secret and she’s been a good friend to us.”  
Franky nods. “You’re right. I’m sorry, I just can’t shake the title.” Franky hides a giggle.  
“Well, you’re not in prison anymore, babe. So, the prison title has to be let go at least in Vera’s case,” Bridget says.  
“I’ll try.” Franky shrugs.  
Bridget and Franky enter the Wentworth visiting room. Vera is there waiting, she smiles and greets Franky with a hug.   
“How ya been, Franky?’ Vera asks.  
“Surviving, I guess that’s the best term,” Franky answers. “Thank you, Ms. Bennett for all your help last time I was here.”  
“No worries, Franky,” Vera replies. “I’m just glad it all worked out. We all are that’s why I agreed to this visit. You know it is highly unusual to have three inmates on one visit on the same day. I’m making an exception for you.”  
Franky nods her thanks and chooses a table close to the intake visitor’s door. She slowly massages her injured shoulder as she sits down. She starts feeling a little tingle, but she soldiers through and patiently waits for her girls. After about fifteen minutes or so which was understandable since they all had to go through strip searches the intake door finally opens.  
Franky immediately smiles and gets up from the table as Boomer comes through the door, followed by Allie and Liz. Shock appears on their faces since they hadn’t been briefed on who’d requested to see all of them at once.   
Boomer hurries over to Franky and almost picks her up off the floor as they embrace, then Allie runs over and Franky hugs them both at the same time. The three of them remain hugged up and crying for a minutes before words are finally spoken.  
“Oh, my God…you’re okay,” Boomer says as the embrace is broken.  
“The news said you were shot,” Allie adds.  
Franky nods. “No worries, mate, I’m fine.”  
Franky moves over to Liz. “Hey, how are ya?”  
“You did it, Love! You did it!” Liz chants as tears fall from her eyes.  
“Yeah, I did.” Franky smiles releasing another dose of her own tears.  
“So proud of you,” Liz continues.  
Franky feeling sudden pain from her wound decides it would be best to sit down. “Have a seat, tell me what you guys been up to,” she requests and heads back over to the table.  
“What we’ve been up to?” Allie repeats. “What about you? How does it feel to be free?”  
Franky shrugs her good shoulder. “Still getting back into my routine.”  
“We thought we’d never see you again,” Boomer interrupts.  
Franky places her hand over Boomers. “You’re not getting rid of me that easy. I love you guys.” Franky turns to Allie. “So, have you been good?”  
“She’s more than good,” Boomer interrupts. “She’s been bumping uglies with this new boxer, chick name Ruby. She moved into our unit shortly after ya left.”  
Franky shoots Allie a wicked grin. “Really? So, you’re over, Red now?”  
“I don’t think I’ll ever get over loving and losing Bea, Franky but…” Allie hesitates to find the words.  
Franky takes her hand and holds it. “Bea would want you to move and find love again. She’d want you to be happy, Allie Cat. I want you to be happy, too.”  
“Well, it’s safe to say she’s pretty fuckin’ happy,” Boomer jokes making everyone laugh.  
Bridget smiles as she stands off to the side watching Franky interact with her family.   
“Since Boomer’s telling everyone’s business. Tell Franky how you almost cut your tongue off biting into strange chocolates that were filled with razor blades,” Liz chimes in.  
“Booms, I told ya about taking stuff from strangers,” Franky reminds. “Did it hurt?”  
Boomer laughs. “Shit yeah, but probably not as bad as getting shot, eh?”  
“Yeah, where’d they get you at?” Allie questions concerned.  
Franky lowers her sweater down showing the bandaged on her wounded shoulder. “They got me good but, eh, it was worth it.”  
“I see you and Bridget still together?” Liz observes.  
“Yeah, we are and going strong,” Franky agrees.   
“Keep being good to each other,” Allie chimes in.  
“Yeah, Franks. She loves ya! Don’t ya blow ya hear?” Boomer adds.  
“Shut up.” Franky and all the girls laugh.  
An hour later as the visit comes to an end, Franky hugs each of her girls close and tight. It’s not until she gets ready to leave that she realizes she has irritated her shoulder. As she and Bridget walk back to the car park, Franky kneels over right before they get to the car, groaning in agony.  
“Baby, what’s going on…what’s wrong?” Bridget rushes to her aide.  
“My…my shoulder, Gidge, it burns. Oh…fuck…it hurt…” Tears flood Franky’s eyes.  
“Have you taken your medicine today?” Bridget asks as she wraps her arm around her waist helping her stand upright.  
Slowly Franky shakes her head, she in so much pain she can barely move let alone talk.  
Once Bridget guides her to the car and has her safely fastened in, Franky lays her head back onto the seat, shuts her eyes and silently cries.   
“Push through it, baby. We’re almost home,” Bridget coaches.   
When they get home, Bridget helps Franky into the house as quickly as possible and straight to the bed. Bridget pulls her sweater and t-shirt over her head carefully and can see the redness surrounding the bandage. She slowly removes the bandage and sees that Franky’s wound is throbbing and swollen.  
“It’s looks swollen, baby,” Bridget diagnoses.  
“It feels…fuck…ahhh!” Franky yells.   
“Now do you see why you need your meds?” Bridget uses this time as a teaching moment.  
Franky nods. “It fuckin’ hurts, Gidge. Please…please help me,” Franky pleads and sobs a little.  
Bridget grabs her pain medicine off the nightstand and pours two in Franky’s hand. “We’re gonna double up tonight, okay? Don’t worry I got ya, baby. I got you.”  
Franky nods in way too much pain to argue or decline.  
“Let me go get you some water.” Bridget turns and exits the room.   
She returns seconds later with a bottled water in one hand and an icepack in the other. She gives Franky the bottled water and watches her take the pills.   
“Lay back, baby,” Bridget instructs.  
Franky silently follows instructions, she lays back. Bridget removes her shoes, socks, and pants, then props her arm on two pillows so that her shoulder is elevated and places the ice pack on Franky’s wound as instructed by Doctor Kahn if this was to happen. She repeatedly applies and removes the ice pack being careful not to keep it on the wound for too long. As the swelling finally starts to go down, Franky gives in to the pain meds and falls asleep.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

“Look who’s back among the living,” Bridget jokes.  
“How long was I out?” Franky asks as she sits up in the bed. She feels her shoulder, the wound is covered with a new bandage and the pain has subsided for the moment.  
“We got back here from Wentworth last night a little after six-thirty. You went to sleep shortly after that.” Bridget looks at the time on her phone. “Now it’s late noon. So, I’d say about seventeen hours,” Bridget informs.  
This is surprising to Franky. She’d never slept that long before in her entire life. She didn’t know it was possible. “You sure?”  
“It’s not uncommon given the many nights you lost sleep with the insomnia and panic attacks. I think your body was making up for that loss,” Bridget explains.  
“Or maybe it was the weed and pain pills you made me take.” Franky shrugs and smiles.  
Bridget leans over into her face and kisses her lips. “Glad you’re feeling better, babe. But for the record you made me smoke weed not the other way around. And you needed those pills. You were hurting so bad last night I just wanted to ease your pain.”  
Franky gently grabs the back of Bridget’s neck and holds her gaze. “Thanks for taking care of me, Gidge as always.”  
“You’d do the same for me. In fact, you have so many times before. Anyway, now that you’re awake. What are your plans for today?”  
“I’m gonna go to Shane’s house to have a word with him and Vanessa. Then I gotta go see my dad.” Franky gets out of the bed slowly.  
“Are you in a position to be driving, baby?” Bridget eyes her worriedly.  
“I think I’m good for now. I’m damn sure well rested for the moment at least.   
“Okay, well, I have an evening session. I’ll probably be home late. So, if I’m not here when you get home, grab something to eat, take your medicine and rest. Understood?” Bridget folds her arms across her chest.  
“Yes, understood, mum.” Franky laughs and turns toward the bathroom. “Feel free to help me wash up.”  
“Are you asking me?” Bridget smirks placing her hands on her hips.  
“Will you help me, please.” Franky steps into the bathroom and Bridget quickly follows.  
****  
Franky uses her good hand to knock on Shane’s door.  
Vanessa comes to the door, when she opens it, she rolls her eyes.   
“Good to see you, too,” Franky says, pushing her way into the house.  
“Sorry, Franky, it’s just that I knew Shane was full of shit when he asked me to come over. Then he suddenly had to step out right before you show up.” Vanessa cracks a slight smile. “Glad to see you, though. Sorry I haven’t been around much I’ve just been going through a lot.”  
“I know Shane filled me in,” Franky informs. “Do you know why I’m here?” Vanessa nods as Franky steps into the living room and takes a seat. “Come take a seat.”  
Vanessa hesitantly sits down next to Franky unable to look her in the eyes. She didn’t care about disappointing her mum, but disappointing Franky was on a different level. She respected Franky’s opinion of her and never wanted that to be the case. “Before you start lecturing me, Franky. I was on the pill.” Tears flood Vanessa’s eyes.  
“Shane told me that, too. So, what went wrong?” Franky grabs her hand to calm her a little.   
“My doctor changed my anxiety medicine, but she failed to tell me that the side effects would fuck up my birth control.” Vanessa cries harder and finally looks helplessly at Franky. “I don’t want this, Franky. That’s why I started taking the pill in the first place. I can’t be nobody’s mum, I’m only seventeen. Hell, Shane is barely making minimum pay at his job. He has no parents, my mum is fucked up and selfish, and we have no support.”  
“Thought about an abortion?” Franky asks.  
“I’m past the cut off term, Franky. Believe me I have tried,” Vanessa responds.  
“How far along are you?” Franky questions.  
“About fifteen weeks,” Vanessa answers.  
“Does Shane know you tried to have an abortion?” Franky hears the front door open and shut. “Just shake your head yes or no,” she instructs.  
Vanessa shakes her head no. Franky ends the conversation and stands to greets Shane.  
“Have y’all come up with a solution yet?” Shane asks as he hugs Franky.  
“We were still talking before you waltz in here interrupting us,” Franky comments. “And you know there is no quick fix in solving this, right, Shane? Vanessa has tried the quickest thing she coulda done.”  
“Abortion?” Shane turns to Vanessa.   
“I couldn’t get it because I’m fifteen weeks, Shane,” Vanessa replies.  
“For fuck’s sake!” Shane yells.  
He slumps down on the couch and lowers his head. As he pouts and Vanessa now paces the floor, an idea comes into Franky’s head and she remembers she and Bridget’s many conversations.  
“Vanessa sit next to Shane,” Franky directs.  
Vanessa quietly does as she’s told and takes a seat next to Shane. Franky stands and looks at them both. She realizes that they are two kids desperate for help. “Vanessa you’re gonna to go through with the pregnancy, obviously since you have no choice. Bridget and I will be here to support you two through this. From now on neither of you make any decisions without consulting one of us first. And when the baby is close to being born, we’ll discuss proper arrangements,” Franky explains.  
“And what do I do in the meantime, Franky? I can’t go home, my mum will kill me if she finds out I’m pregnant,” Vanessa confesses.  
“I told you to stay here with me,” Shane tells Vanessa. “Nothing has changed between us.”  
“We’re having a baby, Shane. Everything has changed,” Vanessa replies.  
“That may be true Ness, but Shane’s right,” Franky agrees. “Nothing between you has to change. Do you love him?”  
Vanessa nods and starts crying again. “I’m scared, Franky.”  
Franky walks over and hugs Vanessa with her one good arm. “You’ll be okay, I promise. But to make sure you’re safe from your mum’s wrath, stay here with Shane. I’m going out of town for a few weeks to sort some things out. I want you to be safe while I’m away.” Franky kisses her forehead, then turns to Shane to escort her out.  
“Take care of each other while I’m away. If you need anything just call,” Franky says as Shane opens the door to see her out.  
“You’re gonna ask Bridget to adopt the baby, aren’t ya?” Shane questions following Franky out to her car.  
Franky looks at him as she gets in and grabs her seat belt. “How’d you know?”  
“Cos great minds think alike. I was gonna ask you and Bridget to do that anyway,” Shane replies. “Franky me and Ness have both concluded that we’re not ready for this. I spent my entire life in and out of foster homes, then the rest of it homeless. I’m just getting on my feet I am not fit to be anyone’s parent. And Ness isn’t either. I didn’t have parents and her mum is well you know.”  
Franky nods. “Yeah, I know.”  
“My biggest challenge right now is staying out prison and trying to get my education, so I can get an apprenticeship and get a better paying job,” Shane states. “If given the choice of my child being put in some foster home or raised by you and Bridget. I’d chose you and Bridget in a heartbeat. You are the type of people that should have and deserve to have kids.”  
Franky blushes at Shane’s words. “Well, let’s not jump to any conclusions just yet. Ness has to get through a healthy pregnancy first. But I’ll speak to Bridget once I get back. If she agrees we’ll go from there and start putting things in motion.”  
“Where are you going anyway?” Shane asks.  
“To get better,” Franky replies. “It’s definitely a much needed priority now since I’ll have a wife and possibly a kid soon.”


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

“The furniture was updated about three months ago. The utilities are on and paid for because I was planning to take you and Tess there before all this happened. But now I’ve decided to give it to you. It’s the least I can do, and I know how much you loved it. All you need to do is get food.” Alan hands Franky the keys to the beach house. “Are you sure you don’t want to take Bridget with you. You’re still recovering Franky,” Alan adds.  
“And that’s why I can’t take her, dad. I need to do this on my own. Bridget’s been so concerned for me that she’s neglected her own health, her job…her life. I will not allow her to become that person who gives up everything to make sure I’m okay,” Franky explains.  
“But wouldn’t you do the same exact thing for her?” Alan asks confused. “I think you should stop focusing so much on what you do for each other and just let love lead the way,” Alan suggests.  
“That’s what I’m doing dad,” Franky replies. “Why do you think I wanna go see this Lexi woman? So, I can get better and get back to the woman I love being the best version of myself.”  
“Alright, well, just be safe out there and don’t hesitate to call that woman if you need help.” Alan hugs his daughter knowing that she gets her stubbornness from her mother and when her mind is set there’s no changing it.  
****  
When Bridget returns home late that evening Franky’s car is not in the driveway. When she enters the house all the lights are off. She turns on the lights and on the kitchen counter she sees a single red rose, a new bottle of Shiraz and an envelope with Gidge written on the front in red marker. Bridget opens the envelope and removes the contents. There’s a flash drive and a folded paper.   
She opens the paper and starts reading it…  
My Dearest Gidge,  
I know you may be a little angry when you come home to find me gone leaving nothing but a simple letter as an explanation. Ya know I hate goodbyes, so I couldn’t face ya, baby. But I had to go, I’ve made arrangements to get therapy out of town for a while. I appreciate you trying to help in that area, but something’s can’t always be your responsibility. Gidge there is something wrong with me right now and I have to get it sorted. So, that’s what I’m doing, baby. I love you, Gidge more than the fuckin’ air that I breath, more than my freedom…more than anything. I adore you, love. I will never find another lover like you. I don’t even feel like I deserve to be loved by you. But since you have assured your undying love to me. I have to go on this quest to fix whatever is wrong with me. So, that I can come back to you better than ever. I meant it when I asked you to be my wife, Gidge. You deserve a wife that you don’t have to spend every day sacrificing for and worrying about. Anyway, if I write anymore, I won’t be able to stop crying and I’ll never leave. So, just know that I’m doing this for us. I love you so fuckin’ much. While I’m gone, I want you to listen to those songs on that flash drive every day until I get back. Whether it’s on your computer or your phone. Listen to the lyrics closely, baby and know that no matter where I am or what I’m doing I am always thinking about you.   
I Love You, Spunky…Always!   
As Bridget finishes the letter she walks into the bedroom, she sees that Franky left in a hurry because of the way her drawers were left open and the disheveled hangers in the closet. She also noticed that Franky had left her pain pills on the nightstand. However, she counted them, and half were gone.  
“She must’ve taken some with her?” Bridget asks aloud.   
Bridget takes her phone from her purse and dials Franky’s number. It rung from inside the nightstand, Bridget didn’t need to inspect to know what was going on. Franky had left her regular phone and was probably planning on getting a burner the next day that way it would be hard for anyone to reach her unless it was on her terms. Bridget ends that calls and dials another number.   
“How’d you know it would work?” the voice booms through the phone,  
“I know my baby, Alan,” Bridget responds walking into the bathroom with her hygiene suitcase to pack.   
“That damn daughter of mine,” Alan says laughing a little. “She is so stubborn.”  
“Yeah, she is. But I do admire her selflessness none the less. But I want her to just let go of that control and let herself be loved and taken care of without having regrets about it.” Bridget pulls her already packed suitcase from the under bed, she knew with Franky’s gunshot wound under the bed would be the last place she’d look.   
“Well, you’re going out there so use that time to convince her. Call me when you get there.” Alan ends the call.  
****  
Franky enters the beach house and just as her father stated the furniture had been changed. It was no longer the dark brown leather she remembered. Now the living room furniture consists of dark blue suede sectional couches, a recliner, a chaise and a large flatscreen TV on the wall. Franky continues looking around and sees a large photo above the fireplace that seems like a million memories ago. It was her and her dad both dressed in red and she sat on his lap, smiling from cheek to cheek.   
She remembered the photo because it was the last Valentine’s Day that they’d spend together. she walks over the photo and just stares at for a moment, allowing tears to run down her face. Then she exhales deeply and continues viewing the house. The kitchen was also updated with all new stainless- steel appliances. There were three bedrooms all fully furnished. Franky chose the master bedroom that she remembered loving because of the Jacuzzi bathtub that was still there and the balcony outside the room that allowed an amazing view of the beach that was in walking distance from the house. Franky liked that everything was in walking distance. The beach, the waterfront, the carousel and several diners and other entertainment establishments.   
After getting settled into the master bedroom, Franky takes her pajamas out of the suitcase and decides to wash up and get comfortable. She soon realizes that trying to run bathwater and take her clothes at the same time with only one functioning hand was a hell of a task.  
“Damn, Gidge was right,” Franky mumbles slowly peeling off her clothes. What would have usually been done in seconds took several long, draining minutes.  
After finally getting fully naked, she eases into the tub, making sure to keep her shoulder elevated to not soak her wound. She gets through the wash up, then slowly gets out of the tub, even drying off with one functioning hand alone is a task. The drive and the bath, along with the pain pill she’d taken right after she pulled up to the house, had exhausted her to the point that she just laid on top of the overly large King-size bed naked and was quickly knocked out.   
****  
“Hey, Alan I made it here just fine. Franky’s car is parked under the car port,” Bridget informs.  
“Good take care of my, bub, Bridget. She can be a firecracker, but she’ll buckle for you,” Alan reminds.  
Bridget hangs up the phone and enters the house using the key Alan had made for her a few days prior, carrying her suitcase, computer bag and duffle bag with her. She quietly moves around the house not knowing where Franky actually was. Bridget walks over to the fireplace and stares at the photo of Franky and her dad. She moves further into the house, finding Franky passed on the bed in the first bedroom which she automatically knew was the master bedroom.   
“Baby, what happened?” Bridget asks aloud.  
Bridget quickly moves into protective mode. She grabs the pajamas laid next to Franky and slowly pulls her pants on. She decides to leave her wound unbandaged to let it air out, then she pulls the shirt over her head. Since she was able to do all this without waking her, she walks into another bedroom and removes a comforter from the bed, then covers Franky up.  
Bridget lays on the bed across from her and just stares waiting for her to wake up.   
Early the next morning, Franky awakes to see beautiful, deep blue eyes staring at her lovingly. Franky almost jumps out of her skin. “What the fuck, Gidge? Am I dreaming?” Franky stammers.  
“Wondering what I’m doing here? Or how I found out where you were?” Bridget sits all the way up.  
“Yeah, I left you a letter,” Franky expresses.  
“I got your letter, beautiful sentiment by the way. To answer your question, I knew you’d be here because I’m the one who orchestrated it. The day I went to get my car I had brunch with your dad. He wanted to know in full detail how you were since you kept telling him you were okay. So, I told him the truth and then he told me about a psychologist that he saw when he was struggling. Ironically, I’d been thinking that same therapist for a while even before the whole Zoe Taylor idea. I went to school with Lexi Harmon she was my roommate. I called her to make sure she could fit you into her schedule. Then Alan told me about this house that you loved as a kid. I am the one who told him you could use a change of scenery to help with your current condition. It was my idea to have him suggest all this to you. I knew if given the chance to seek out counsel without involving me you wouldn’t hesitate,” Bridget explains.   
“So, you set me up, you sneaky little Minx.” Franky reaches over and grabs Bridget’s face. “You shouldn’t be here, Gidge. I need to…”  
Bridget quickly cuts her off. “You need to stop running away from me. Franky haven’t I proved to you that I don’t mind being here for you and taking care of you no matter what. Not only that but I have been dealing with clients who suffer from PTSD and anxiety for almost two decades. You cannot get better alone. You need help which is probably why you passed out naked,” Bridget says.  
Franky didn’t remember that. “Seriously?”  
“Yes, so I guess I showed up just in time,” Bridget admits. “Baby, you are suffering with PTSD, panic attacks, nightmare, sleep deprivation, insomnia and recovering from a serious gunshot wound, not to mention being on those meds.” Bridget runs all her issues down.  
“I’m fine, Gidge,” Franky remarks.  
“That’s the problem, Franky. You pretend to be fine so that no one worries about you. But I’m not letting you off the hook that easy this time. Nothing you say is gonna get me to back off and let you go through this alone. What kind of woman…wife would I be?” Bridget says.  
“My wife, eh? Not gonna lie, Gidge that word sounds good as hell.” Franky kisses her lips and slips her tongue into her mouth.   
“Exactly, so we can either spend these next couple days arguing over why I’m here and whether you need my help. Or getting you treated, enjoying this beautiful scenery, and loving on each other,” Bridget suggests.  
“Well, since you put it like that. Guess I’ll take option number two,” Franky agrees.  
“Good, cos I was up for the challenge to fight you but not really looking forward to it,” Bridget admits.  
“No worries, Gidge. I am low-key glad you’re here, though. I regretted leaving you like that the second I crossed the Melbourne line.” Franky’s eyes tear up.  
“You are such a sweetheart, ya know that. And don’t worry I’ll never say that out loud in public, don’t wanna taint your gangster,” Bridget jokes.   
Franky releases a hearty laugh. “My gangster, Gidge? I’ve def rubbed off on ya lately. Not complaining though.  
“Well, I’ma go shower, put my night clothes on and join you in the bed.” Bridget kisses her one last time and heads toward the bathroom.


	30. Chapter Thirty

Franky stands shirtless in the full-length mirror behind the bathroom door. She rubs a finger slightly over her stitched wound.  
“It looks like it’s healing nicely,” Bridget says from behind her. Bridget runs a finger over the incision. “How does it feel?”  
“No pain right now,” Franky replies.  
“About four more weeks the stitches should be ready to come out,” Bridget reminds.  
“That’ll be good, then I’ll be able to do more,” Franky responds. “But, eh, no rush, right?”  
Bridget wraps her arms around Franky’s waist. “Do you want me to go with you to your session today?”  
Franky turns to face Bridget and wraps her arms around her. “That’s up to you. I don’t know what I might have to say or how I might react.”  
“Well, that settles it, I’m going, baby. Besides you probably won’t get into the really deep issues today. Usually, the first session is an assessment to pinpoint your main issues that need to be addressed,” Bridget concludes.  
After dressing and leaving the beach house, Bridget and Franky stop at the Ebony and Ivory restaurant to grab breakfast.  
“Table for two please,” Franky requests as they enter the diner.  
The blonde, green-eyed female hostess escorts Franky and Bridget to the back of the restaurant and to a booth.   
“What do you think she’ll ask me?” Franky asks Bridget.  
“Who, Lexi?” Bridget asks.  
“Yeah.” Franky nods.  
“Every therapist has their own way of doing things as I said before. So, I’m not sure. Most likely she’ll ask you to recall events leading up to the first panic attack.” Bridget looks up seeing the waitress walking toward them. “Just focus on enjoying breakfast and don’t analyze over it too much. Let the doctor do her job.”  
“You think I came this far not to let her do her job?” Franky shrugs. “I’m not that big of an arse, am I?”   
“Don’t look like it to me,” the waitress who is dark-haired, brown-eyed with a tattoo starting from the right side of her neck on down to her shoulder and tattoos on her hand, interjects.  
Franky gets a clear and instant lezzo vibe. She flashes her a smile. “Thank you.”  
“My name is, Cami. I’ll be your waitress today. What can I get you beautiful ladies this morning?” she says beautiful looking directly into Franky’s eyes, she totally mesmerized. Then she pulls out a pen and pad.  
“Let me get the omelet with two eggs and three cheeses, American, Italian and Mozzarella. On the side add toast, Banana Mango juice and a Macchiato with extra chocolate syrup and extra whipped cream,” Franky orders.  
“I’ll take an Egg and Bacon roll with a bagel on the side, water and a coffee black with two sugars,” Bridget orders.  
As Cami writes down Bridget’s order, she eyes Franky and smiles again before walking away.  
“Want me to leave so you two can have a moment alone?” Bridget eyes sternly.  
Franky raises her brows. “Who the waitress?” Franky shrugs. “I was just admiring her ink, Gidge. No worries, promise,” Franky answers.  
“Well, she was definitely admiring you and not because of your ink,” Bridget responds.  
Franky reaches her good hand across the table and holds it. “Well, let’s hope she sees this.” Franky then leans over the table and kisses Bridget on the lips and slips her tongue into her mouth.  
“Um…” Bridget moans softly, holding Franky’s face then stroking the side of her neck.  
Cami stands not too far away taking another order and eyeing the interaction between the couple out of the corner of her eyes at the same time.   
Franky and Bridget end the kiss and Franky sits back down and continues holding Bridget’s hand. Bridget crosses her legs under the table as her pussy tingles.   
When Cami returns with their food, the smile on her face has gone. She just sets their food down. “Let me know if you need anything else.” She turns and walks away with her head low.’  
“Do you think she spit in this?” Bridget whispers.  
Franky laughs and nudges her under the table. “Shush, Gidget and eat. I’m glad you’re here to keep the riff raff at bay.”  
“Apparently cos it looks like you’re gonna be a hot commodity around here if that waitress is any indication,” Bridget says.  
“What else is new?” Franky reminds winking.  
****  
They pull up to the Life Resolution Therapy Centre.  
“You can stay here if you want.” Franky gives Bridget one more chance to back out.  
“Shut up, get out the car and let’s do this.” Bridget removes the keys from the ignition and gets out of the car.  
Franky and Bridget enter the Life Resolution Centre hand in hand. After signing in, Franky and Bridget walk over to a row of seats and sit down next to each other. Bridget holds Franky’s hand to her chest, close.  
“I can feel your breathing getting a little anxious, babe.” Bridget says.  
“You know I’m not good with meeting new people.”  
“I know, but that’s why I’m here to help ease those nerves.” Bridget looks into her sea green eyes. “I would say just pretend like you’re having a session with me, but that would be weird, I guess.”  
“Absolutely and nowhere near possible since from the moment I saw you in the slot I wanted to get in your pants. Unless you want me thinking about getting in Ms. Harmon’s pants.” Franky bites her lips teasingly.   
Bridget nudges her. “You better not be thinking about getting in anyone’s pants but mine, ya hear?”  
“I hear ya, Gidge and no worries, Spunky.” Franky nuzzles her nose into Bridget’s neck and sucks on her favorite spot.  
Bridget raises a hand to push Franky away. “Not now…not here. You gotta focus, love.” Bridget fights a moan building up in her throat.  
Franky backs off and smiles, looking at Bridget passionately. “Don’t know what flipped, baby. But I’m getting horny.”  
Bridget looks up at her and smiles. “Out of all places, right here…right now?”  
Franky nods. “Guess my libido got a mind of her own. Can’t control it, Gidge, but…”  
Bridget quickly cuts her off. “But nothing, here comes the doctor, behave.”  
A woman about 5’6, shorter than Franky and slightly taller than Bridget, with greyish colored eyes and dark-brown and light brown mixed colored hair, that was long and falling off her shoulders, approaches the couple with her hand outstretched and a smile on her face.  
“Francesca Doyle, nice to meet you,” Lexi Harmon greets.  
“Please call me Franky,” Franky requests. She releases Bridget’s hand and stands to shake Doctor Harmon’s.  
“Good morning, Bridget. I didn’t know you’d be joining us.” Doctor Harmon looks at Bridget.  
“Just want to get Franky through her first session jitters, if that’s okay?” Bridget states also standing up and shaking Doctor Harmon’s hand.  
“I guess that’s fine for today given the circumstances of what she’s been going through and this being new territory and all. Shall we go back now?” Doctor Harmon extends her arm leading the way.  
Franky and Bridget follow behind her, they enter her office and start looking around. There is a red couch on one side of the room, two red recliners directly in front and across from the couch. A large fish tank displayed with several exotic fish swimming inside it. The walls are decorated with an assortment of paintings. Her desk is large and mahogany wood, on it sits fancy glass jar filled with jellybeans, pens, sharpies, and magic markers. There is also a container with a bunch of notebooks inside on the desk. Behind her desk chair on the wall are six frames side by side with different power words and meaningful quotes inside.  
The first frame holds the word: EXECUTE, the quote reads, Put in the work and let your results do the talking.  
The second frame holds the word: FAILURE, the quote reads, A temporary state where the most valuable lessons are learned.  
The third frame holds the word: SUCCESS, the quote reads, The predictable result of hard work, patience, sacrifice and learning put into practice every day.   
The fourth frame holds the word: LEADERSHIP, the quote reads, Inspiring others to achieve, serving them so they can and celebrating them when they do.   
The fifth frame holds the word: DETERMINATION, the quote reads, “Unshakable, Focus, Drive, and Resilience in the face of adversity.  
The sixth frame holds the word: PERSISTENCE, the quote reads, Pursuing your goal with committed focus, despite difficulty or delay.   
It is clear that Doctor Harmon wants her office to portray a peaceful, positive environment.   
“I like your wall statements, very profound,” Franky compliemtns after reading each one to herself.  
“Thank you,” Lexi replies smiling. Mission accomplished. “Please take a seat on the couch Franky. Bridget you can either sit beside her or in one of the recliners.”  
Franky clutches Bridget’s hand and walks over to the couch, sitting down and pulling Bridget down next to her.  
Lexi watches this and just smiles. As a therapist she can already see that Franky has control issues. But as Bridget’s friend she can also see how much they love each other and the glow in Bridget’s eyes says it all.  
“Franky before we begin the initial session, I need you to fill out the mandatory assessment and confidentiality form.” Lexi slides Franky a clipboard with the form and pen attached.  
Franky reads carefully over the form first. As a legal relief aid and while studying law she learned that everything should be read and examined thoroughly.  
The form basically let’s Franky know that all sessions will be recorded for Doctor Harmon’s personal records and everything shared will stay confidential unless she admits to molesting or abusing children, harming someone or harming herself.  
“See I knew fuckin’ Zoe Taylor was supposed to tell someone that Iman’s crazy ass wanted to kill Mike and me,” Franky whispers to Bridget or so she thought.   
“Just sign it, babe,” Bridget whispers back.  
“Well, therapist protocol differs depending on their beliefs and morals,” Lexi says over hearing Franky’s statement about Iman and Zoe Taylor. “Some do report when clients want to harm themselves or someone and some don’t it just all depends.”  
“Yeah, well if it means someone being wrongfully accused of a murder your client committed maybe you should speak the fuck up,” Franky voices seriously. She signs the form and passes the clipboard back.   
Lexi nods. “We’re definitely going to get into that. First tell me the initial reason why you’re here?” Lexi grabs a pad and pen off the desk and sits in the recliner across from Franky. She also grabs the mini recorder on the desk, presses play and places it on the arm of the recliner. “December, twenty-first, twenty-seventeen, time is ten-eleven a.m., patient is Francesca Franky Doyle. So, Franky what brings you here today?”


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

“Honestly, I don’t know?” Franky shrugs. “I guess my biggest issue is…” As Franky pauses to think.  
Bridget looks at her. “Panic attacks, babe…nightmares,” Bridget states.  
This does not sit well with Doctor Harmon. “Bridget, I know you’re here for moral support, but I need you to keep quiet. It is my job to get inside Franky’s mind which requires her to speak for herself. If you can’t let her do that, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”  
“I’m sorry, my apologies,” Bridget quickly responds.  
“Now back to you, Franky,” Doctor Harmon continues.  
“My main issues, right now, is that I have nightmares that cause panic attacks and makes it impossible to sleep,” Franky admits.  
“When was the last time you slept a full night, Franky?” Doctor Harmon jots everything said down on the pad she has three main focal points.  
-Panic Attacks  
-Nightmares  
-Insomnia  
“I slept for quite a while about two nights ago,” Franky recalls the day she woke up after sleeping for almost seventeen hours the day she left to come to the beach house.  
“Since I know you’re also recovering and on pain medication was that slumber with or without the meds?” Doctor Harmon asks.  
“With the meds,” Franky confesses leaving out the weed part.  
“I see, well, I guess that’s where we need to start. Because healing from insomnia and panic attacks only works if you’re able to fall asleep and stay asleep without medications or other substances,” Doctor Harmon states. “So, let’s start with the first time you had a panic attack?”  
“The very first time or the most recent time?” Franky questions because she couldn’t remember what triggered the very first one that happened almost eight years ago.  
“You can start with the most recent,” Doctor Harmon confirms.  
“It started on December seventh,” Franky replies.  
“You know that to be the exact date for sure?” Doctor Harmon asks writing it down.  
Franky nods. “Absolutely, cos that was the day I escaped Wentworth prison to fight for my innocence.”  
“How about we discuss prior events leading up to that. Give me the first three dates that pop up in your head of recent events before the first panic attack transpired,” Doctor Harmon suggest.   
Off top of her head Franky answers quicker than Doctor Harmon expects. “October fifth, twenty-seventeen, October thirtieth, twenty-seventeen, and November fifth, twenty-seventeen.”  
Doctor Harmon takes a moment to write down the dates. “Why did you choose those dates? Give me something that happened on each of those dates that had a negative effect on your mental or emotional state or both.”  
“October fifth my friend Bea Smith was stabbed to death by a psychopath. October thirtieth was the day I watched Bea Smith be buried. November fifth I was arrested for the murder of a man who’d been stalking me for over a year. Which is why I was forced to escaped Wentworth on December seventh in the first place to prove my innocence which led to me getting shot days later. Hence the brace on my arm.” Franky points at the brace.  
Again, Doctor Harmon writes everything down, then she looks at Franky directly in her sea green eyes. “All of that transpired in less than a three-month time frame. That is enough to make anyone have PTSD or anxiety or all the above, especially if you add everything you’ve been through in your life prior to that. We will get into that later. Right now, let’s go back to December seventh. Tell me about the escape.”  
Franky thinks back to that day which wasn’t hard, it had only been weeks since that happened. “I had to sneak out of Wentworth and crawl into this large box. Everything would have been fine except that while I was in the box, I started having nightmares of a little girl being locked in a tiny, dark storage closet.”  
“I’m going to stop you right there and ask that you elaborate on that little girl in the storage closet. How did she feel in that moment?” Doctor Harmon says. “Just give me the first three words that pops into your mind.”  
“Cold, scared, and alone,” Franky quickly answers.  
“And how did you feel being inside the box from Wentworth?” Doctor Harmon asks.  
“Cold, scared and alone,” Franky repeats as her eyes starts to tear up.  
Bridget massages her knee gently, not knowing that she was also sending electric shocks through Franky’s body and chills up her spine.   
“And when you wake up with panic attacks, how do you feel?”   
“Cold, scared and alone,” Franky again repeats.  
After jotting all this down Doctor Harmon concludes that they are getting somewhere and very pleased since the session will be winding down soon. “When you have nightmares, are they about the little girl in the closet or you in the box from Wentworth?”  
“It rotates from the little girl in the closet, to me in the box, and sometimes it’s not the closet or the box it’s just a dark, cold and lonely space closing in on me,” Franky explains.  
This makes Bridget sad to know that she’d never asked about the conditions of her panic attacks.  
“I believe we’ve found the trigger of your panic attacks, Franky. The main focal point of them is being locked away in tight spaces like the little girl was in the closet. That little girl is you, isn’t it?” Doctor Harmon looks at Franky and patiently waits.   
Franky nods and releases a deep sigh.   
“What’s happening is your self-conscious state is trying to regain control that was lost every time that little girl was locked inside that closet. Being in that box made you feel like you’d lost that control again. Being back in prison after being free for so long also made you feel like that control was no longer in your hands. Now you have panic attacks because you fear that you’ll lose that control and once again be locked up in a cold, lonely and scary place.”  
Franky couldn’t believe it. That was exactly how she’d been feeling but had no clue how to put it into words. She just nods and smiles briefly.  
“Okay, so step one to helping you get better is that you have to program your self-conscious to know and trust that you’re free now. You have no reason to feel cold, scared or alone. You have to constantly tell yourself, “I’m free, I’m not alone. I have no reason to be scared, I’m safe.”  
“I’m free, I’m not alone. I have no reason to be scared, I’m safe,” Franky follows her instructions nonchalantly.   
Doctor Harmon shakes her head. “You have to say it like you mean it or your mind and spirit won’t believe it. I’m not expecting you to get it right today. In fact, I have an exercise for you that I think might help.” Doctor Harmon gets up, walks over to the desk, and retrieves one of the notebooks and a pen, she passes it to Franky.  
Franky takes it realizing that it is a journal. It has a quote inscribed on the front. The quote reads: Difficult Roads Often Leads To Beautiful Destinations. Franky just smiles as that quote rings much truth to it.  
“What’s the smile for?” Doctor Harmon questions.  
“You have no clue how accurate this quote is,” Franky answers.  
“How so?” Doctor Harmon inquires.  
“I’ma former abused, foster kid who spent almost seven years in a federal prison. Being in that prison helped me not only find my dream career but the love of my life as well.” Franky reaches over for Bridget’s hand. “And going back to Wentworth this last time and escaping brought me back to this beautiful place that I thought I’d never see again.” Tears slowly trickled down Franky’s face.  
“It’s good that you said that, Franky,” Doctor Harmon chimes in. “Because I gave you that journal to jot down your feelings. Whenever you feel cold, scared, or lonely I want you to write it down or whatever you’re feeling in general. I also want you to record every panic attack you have, how it was triggered, and how long it lasts. Regarding the statement you made about Bridget and being here, every time you start to have a panic attack, I want you to counteract the negative thoughts with positive ones like some of the things you just expressed to me. This is a step-by-step process but if you can get into the routine of doing the three things, I just told you, we’ll be on our way to great progress.”   
Franky opens the journal and writes down Doctor Harmon instructions.   
-Positive Affirmations:   
• I’m free!   
• I’m not alone!   
• I have no reason to be scared!   
• I’m safe!  
-Daily Journal Writing: About feelings and whatnot (Lol)  
-Try to dream good thoughts…happy thoughts!  
Having scheduled for Franky to come back to the next day, Doctor Harmon ends the session with a promise that tomorrow she’d do an actual assessment to determine the extent of Franky’s PTSD and anxiety officially and the best treatment option.


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

“Well, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Bridget says as they walk back to the car and she opens the passenger door for Franky.  
Franky smiles and holds up her journal as Bridget gets in the car. “Does this journaling shit actually work?”  
Bridget shrugs. “Guess you’ll only find out if you give it a chance, babe. I think she gave you some good tools, though.”  
“Yeah, I guess. I’ll do what she said. At this point I’m willing to try anything to not feel the way I have been the past few nights,” Franky states. “Now let’s talk about you, Spunky.”  
“Go ahead and ask, Franky. I know you’ve been dying…”  
Franky raises a hand cutting her off. “Please don’t say dying. After coming close to doing just that, I no longer view that word as a joking matter.”   
“Sorry and understood,” Bridget agrees. “Now back to my original statement, I know you’ve wanted to ask about Lexi since I told you she was my roommate in college,” Bridget says.  
“Did you go bumper to bumper with her?” Franky looks at Bridget with her famous mischievous grin, while biting her lips.   
“We were each other’s first lesbian experience,” Bridget admits. “It lasted for one semester and we remained friends after the fact. But you have no worries about there being any unresolved feelings between us. She decided to go back to the other team. She and her husband Kaleb have been married for over twenty-years with three children and two grandchildren. Even if she wasn’t married and did have unresolved feelings, baby you are the only woman for me.”  
Franky leans over and kisses Bridget’s cheek. That was the perfect answer, even though she had no insecurities when she asked the questions, she was just genuinely being nosey. “I wasn’t worried, just wanted to know but I appreciate you being truthful and real with me.”  
“This isn’t going to make things awkward for you, is it?” Bridget asks hoping her confession hadn’t ruined a good thing because she really felt that Lexi was the doctor Franky needed at this stage in her life.  
Franky looks over at Bridget and smiles. “Defs not, babe. I’ma big girl, not gonna let some past rendezvous get in the way of what’s important. Plus, I already staked my claim and I have no worries about someone taking you away from me.”  
“Good, any more questions you want to ask me while we’re on this subject?” Bridget shrugs and looks briefly over at Franky.  
“Just one,” Franky answers. “Didn’t you go back to sausage for a while after that?”   
Bridget quickly nods, she already knows where this question is heading knowing her lover and that huge ego she has.   
“So, was it not good, then, eh?” Franky smirks.  
“I knew you were going to ask that.” Bridget chuckles. “I’m not saying whether is was or not, but I went back to sleeping with men because I was scared and confused. I didn’t embrace being a lesbian until I was in my late twenties. I told you this before.  
“Yeah, you did,” Franky says. “Again, it must not have been good. Cos had I been your roommate you never woulda gone back to the male species.” Again, Franky flashes her mischievous grin.   
“Had you been my roommate in college, and we did the things we do together. I would’ve been doing five to ten in prison for statutory rape,” Bridget jokes.  
Franky uses her good arm to playfully push Bridget. “Guess it’s a good thing we met when we did, eh? I’ma grown ass woman now and you’re no longer scared, confused or uncomfortable being a lesbian.”  
“Yes, as I always say timing is everything,” Bridget reminds as she pulls up to the house. “For the record it doesn’t matter what happened with the women in the past. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. Hell no one has ever made me cum the way you do.”  
Franky blushes from cheek to cheek. “That’s all I wanted to hear,” she admits.  
Bridget laughs and nods. “I know that. You are a mess, babe.”  
“Possibly, but I’m your mess,” Franky replies smiling.  
“Yes, you are,” Bridget agrees.  
Franky leans over and kisses Bridget’s lips tasting her lipstick. “Um! You taste like strawberries, Gidge.”   
****  
As they enter the house, Franky grabs Bridget by her waist with her good arm and pulls her close, then whispers in her ear. “I’ve been so fuckin’ horny all day.”  
Bridget turns to face Franky and gazes into her eyes. “Is that right?”  
Franky nods. “I want you to fuck me, Gidge. Nah, fuck that, I need you to make love to me, Gidge.”  
“That’s more like it,” Bridget says happy she switched her tone. “Come on, babe.” Bridget takes Franky by the hand and quickly leads her into the bedroom. “Are you sure you can handle this? And you’re not in any pain?”  
“I’m fine, Gidget. I promise I’d tell you from now when I’m not okay. And I’m not gonna be okay if you don’t make love to me. Beside we don’t know how long this feeling is gonna last so we gotta take advantage of it.” Franky removes her brace quickly. Then she goes to quickly take off her shirt.   
Bridget grabs her hand, stopping her. “Let me do that,” she instructs. “You just lay back, relax and let me take care of you, my love.”  
Franky simply nods and follows directions. She kicks her sneakers off and slides up on the bed, resting her head on the pillow in sheer anticipation.   
Bridget steps out of her heels, and climbs on the bed, then she slowly removes Franky’s shirt. Franky watches as Bridget drops her shirt onto the floor and removes her own at the same time. Bridget leans in to kiss Franky slowly teasing her bottom lip, then slips her tongue into her mouth. As their tongues dance together with fiery, Bridget reaches behind Franky and unsnaps her strapless bra, letting it fall.  
“Umm…” Franky moans as Bridget’s hands caress her nipples.  
Bridget breaks their lip lock and moves to her breast. She takes a moment to admire her young lover’s torso, breasts, tattoos, and the incision on her shoulder that was sure to leave a defining scar, all turning her on.   
“You are so fuckin’ sexy,” Bridget compliments with her whole face lighting up after each word.  
Franky blushes flashing her dimples, turning Bridget on even more. “Don’t tell me…show me, babe,” Franky requests.  
Bridget leans in and kisses Franky’s neck, sucking on the spot that she knows sets her body on fire as her hands find Franky’s nipples and twirls them between her fingers.  
“Oohhh…” Franky moans, her mouth drops with pleasure. “Oh, God…Gidge!” Franky can feel her juices start to flow inside her panties and her body start to tingle.  
Bridget continues her foreplay and moves further down, taking her tatted breast into her mouth, gently scraping her teeth around the nipple just the way Franky likes it.   
Franky uses her good hand to stroke Bridget’s hair as she shuts her eyes fighting back a scream building deep inside. It has been so long since she’s been touched like this and feeling her lover’s mouth and hands all over her body had her ready to explode.   
Bridget takes her mouth off Franky’s tatted breast and quickly switches to the other breast, giving that nipple the same treatment of pleasure. Her hands roam down and tickles Franky’s belly, then she traces her fingers along the lines of her cherry blossom tattoo.  
“Fuck…Gidge! Bridget…what…what the fuck!” Franky moans louder. “What are you doing to me?” Franky’s body starts to shiver.  
Bridget continues sucking her nipples as her hands make their way down to Franky’s pants. She unbuttons them and slides her hand into her panties, she starts slowly teasing her clit that’s already hard and pulsating.  
Franky gyrates her hips to the motion of Bridget’s fingers on her clit. She reaches down, grabs Bridget’s hand and helps her massage her clit a little faster and rougher.   
“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Franky chants damn near in tears at this point.  
Bridget stops sucking her breast and removes her hand out of her panties long enough to quickly snatch off Franky’s pants and panties along with her skirt and panties, throwing them onto the floor. Now naked Franky admires her body. It always amazes Franky how Bridget has perfect abs, perfect muscles, perfect breasts with no surgery and no workout routine. Franky lifts her hand and reaches for Bridget’s breasts.  
Bridget shakes her head and smacks her hand away.   
“Oow, Gidge! What the fuck?” Franky says looking at her like she’s crazy.  
“Nope, I’m supposed to be taking care of you remember?” Bridget shoots her a serious glare.   
Franky pulls her hands back and playfully raises them in the air. “Yes, ma’am. Have your way with me then, eh.”  
“Come down a little to the edge of the bed,” Bridget instructs.  
Without question or hesitation Franky obliges her requests and slides down so that she’s close to the edge of the bed. Bridget grabs ahold of Franky’s legs and opens them wide. She kneels between them and uses her index fingers to spread her pussy lips apart. She stares at Franky’s wetness for a moment then slides the tip of one index finger inside her juices and twirls slowly.  
“Gidget…shit…” Franky moans.  
Bridget slides her finger in a little deeper and uses the very tip of her tongue to lick Franky’s clit, up, down, and around in circles, rotating this technique several times.  
“Oooohhh…aahhhh…Bridget!” Franky moans louder.  
Bridget slips another finger inside her and plunges upward hitting Franky’s G-spot as she finally sucks her clit into her mouth. The faster she sucks her clit the harder and deeper her fingers go inside Franky’s cave.   
Tears form in Franky’s eyes as she feels her body quiver and her breathing increases. “Bridget…I…I’m…ssss…you’re driving…” Unable to complete the statement, her orgasm goes into full force and her body shakes like she’s having an epileptic seizure and the tears run down her face all at the same time.   
This however, doesn’t deter Bridget, she sucks even harder and faster and plunges her fingers even deeper. She now has three fingers deep inside Franky and her juices are oozing out all over her hand. She can feel her second orgasm coming on strong. As Franky rides the wave of her orgasm, Bridget replaces her fingers with her tongue. She slips her tongue inside Franky’s wet hole slowly and twirls it around in a circular motion as her thumb massages Franky’s clit in the same circular motion.  
“God…uunnnhhhh…Bridget…Gidge…you…gotta…” Franky grabs Bridget’s head with both hands for the moment forgetting about her injured shoulder and gyrates her pelvis on her face as Bridget drinks her juices.   
Bridget feels another orgasm rising and she stops instantly, then gets up.   
Franky pants heavily unable to speak and just stares lovingly at her.   
“Slide back up on the pillow,” Bridget directs pointing.  
Again, without question or hesitation Franky follows her lead. She slides back up on the pillow, still out of breath and unable to speak.   
Bridget climbs back on the bed, between Franky’s legs and straddles her in the push-up position. She places her pelvis right on top of Franky’s and their clits collide together. In slow motion, Bridget starts rotating her hips so that her pelvis is pressed tight against Franky’s clit. Franky’s breathing increases as Bridget holds her face and looks directly into her eyes while they make love to one another.   
“How does that feel, my love?” Bridget asks staring deep into her sea greens.  
Franky rubs her hands through her hair and smiles through heavy breaths. “You…you’re…fuckin’ driving me crazy, Gidge. It feels so good, damn don’t stop! Oh…God…Gidge, don’t stop!”  
An hour or so later, they lay naked, sweaty, and very well satisfied, gazing into each other eyes and caressing each other’s faces.   
“It should be a fuckin’ sin to love someone this much,” Franky says moving her hand down to Bridget’s neck and back up to her face.  
“Who you telling?” Bridget replies kissing her lips. “I feel like I have broken every rule personally and definitely professionally since I met this sexy ass face.”   
“Fuck the rules…you changed my life, Gidge.”   
“You changed my life, too, baby. I’ll break all the rules one hundred times over to be with you,” Bridget admits.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is a little longer than usual.  
> Still hope y'all enjoy it anyway.  
> Have a blessed, happy and safe weekend!

Hours later, Franky awakes to the sound of thunder and rain, the room is dark and the bed where Bridget was supposed to be is empty. “Gidge!” Franky calls sitting up in the bed.  
“I’m in the living room!” Bridget yells back.  
Franky notices that she is wearing one of her large night shirts as she gets out of bed which confuses her because the last thing she remembers was basking in the after glow of she and Bridget’s lovemaking butt naked.  
She slowly makes her way into the room where Bridget is. She finds Bridget in front of the fireplace, holding a large box of matches in one hand and a single match in the other hand struggling to light it. Franky laughs silently while watching her. Bridget is dressed in one of Franky’s tank tops and a pair of her boy shorts and socks.  
“What are ya doing, Smokey?" Franky jokes.  
Bridget is startled and quickly turns around. "Did I wake you?"  
Franky shakes her head. "Nah. Now what the hell you doing, Gidge?"  
"Trying to light this fireplace. You were right it does get cold out here at night."  
"Why didn't you just turn on the heat, Goofy?" Franky laughs.  
"Cause I think it'll be kind of nice to eat dinner, then cuddle by the fireplace." Bridget explains.  
"No argument here. So, what are we eating?" Franky walks over to her and takes the matches and match then strikes it on the box one-time sparking fire.  
This makes Bridget kind of jealous. “I been trying to do that for the past ten minutes and the shit wouldn’t light.”  
“Gotta not be afraid of the fire, Gidge,” Franky comments lighting the fresh wood inside that Bridget had obviously purchased when she was out. “So, I see you’ve been a busy little bee.”  
"I went to the market while you were sleep. I cooked T-Bone steaks, Scallops, and baked potatoes, with fresh wine."  
"Um...hope it tastes as good as you." Franky teases biting her bottom lip.  
Bridget walks up to Franky and holds her face, then looks into her eyes. "This is my favorite side of you. I love it when you're like this."  
"Why cos you ain't gotta worry about me spazzing out?" Franky shrugs.  
"No cos when you're like this, you're your best self," Bridget responds.  
Franky wraps her arms around Bridget and kisses her neck. "I'm my best self cos of you, Gidge. It's also cos of you that I'm gonna be even better after my sessions with Doctor Harmon, I'm feeling better already."  
Bridget smiles. "I can see that something about this place has helped you shift and it's a beautiful thing, love."  
"Yeah, so about the session tomorrow," Franky says. "Now that the ice has broken. I need to go at this alone, Gidge. I need to face my demons head on, so we can have more beautiful moments like this. And as much as I would like to, I can't do that successfully with you holding my hand the whole way."  
Bridget just holds Franky's face and looks into her eyes, as tears fill hers.  
"What's wrong, why are you looking at me like that?" Franky inquires.  
"Just admiring how much you've grown, kiddo."  
****  
Thunder, lightning, rain, and the crackling of the fireplace floods the room as Bridget lays on the couch holding Franky in her arms as Franky’s head rests on Bridget's chest.  
"You were right," Franky confesses. "This is nice. Quiet, peaceful...safe."  
Bridget leans down and kisses her forehead. "You are safe, Franky. You will always be safe with me. And I will keep reassuring you of that every day if I have to."  
"You wanna know something, Gidge?" Franky looks up at her.  
"Talk to me, baby." Bridget stresses.  
"Ya know back home after I got outta prison. I always thought I would get locked up again...whenever I left your house...our house. I felt like my freedom was gonna come to an end. I was literally afraid every single day." Franky exhales.  
"Baby why didn't you tell me?" Bridget looks down at her.  
"Cos you have spent every day since we met trying to save me while saving so many other women. So, I decided to sort it out on my own and not stress you out more. Besides when I came home to your warm embrace it always made me feel better."  
Bridget holds Franky tighter and closer as lightning flashes through the living room window where the drapes were opened.  
"Let's just lay here, baby, and enjoy this moment. No more talking, you have enough of that to do tomorrow."  
"Okay but let me just say one more thing," Franky requests. "I might not be feeling it tomorrow. I love you and today has been a good fuckin day. "  
Bridget nods. "Yeah, it has."  
Franky shuts her eyes and revels in the moment as Bridget continues holding her close, within minutes Franky is asleep again.  
****  
The next morning when Franky wakes up the first thing she does is grab her journal and pen off the nightstand.  
December 22, 2017…  
Yesterday was a good day. I had an amazing session with Doctor Harmon. I made love to my wife to be for the first time in weeks. She rocked my world like she always does. Then we cuddle in front of the fireplace and talked until I fell asleep. Had no panic attacks last night. Hopefully today will be the same. XOXO ~Franky~  
She puts her journal back on the nightstand and turns to where Bridget is sleeping. She strokes a strand of hair behind her ear, awaking her.  
"Morning, babe." Bridget says sleepily.  
"Can you help me shower?" Franky asks. "Doctor Kahn said it would be okay after forty-two hours…"  
"Seventy-two, Silly." Bridget laughs and sits up looking at Franky.  
"Whatever. Shit I wasn't really paying attention I just wanted to get outta there." Franky admits.  
"I know." Bridget nods. "And yes, I will help you."  
****  
G'Day, Franky, how are you?" Doctor Harmon asks extending her hand as Franky enters the office.  
Franky shakes her hand and smiles. "I'm doing pretty fuckin awesome for the moment."  
"Why you say like that?" Doctor Harmon asks as they take their seats.  
"Cos if experience with therapists has taught anything it's that a session can really screw with your head and fuck shit up for you."  
"Well, that's a good thing cos it challenges you to deal the deepest and darkest issues," Doctor Harmon replies.  
"Let me guess that's what we'll be doing today?" Franky smirks.  
"Not exactly we will pick up where we left off yesterday except in a different direction. We talked about your feelings when it comes to being in closed spaces. Today we're going to talk about people."  
"What kinda people?" This makes Franky a little uneasy.  
Doctor Harmon can see the change in her facial expression. "Relax it's not going to be that bad I promise. If it helps since your partner isn't here today you can stretch out on the couch."  
Franky laughs out loud and shakes her head.  
"What's so funny?" Doctor Harmon asks.  
Franky lays back on the couch and looks at her. "Never in a million years did I think I'd be lying on some shrinks couch, spilling all my business."  
"Guess it's safe to say you've evolved then?"  
"You reckon?" Franky puts her good hand behind her head.  
"I do. Now if you're ready we can get started."  
"I'm ready...bring it on, Doc." Franky smiles.  
“I’m going to ask you a question and give me the first thing that comes to mind,” Doctor Harmon instructs. Franky nods. “I want you to give me the name of the first person you can think of that hurt you.” Doctor Harmon grabs her pad and pen and holds them in her lap, she places the recorder on the arm of the recliner.  
Franky rubs her index and thumb fingers over her nose and exhales deeply, then replies, “Alan Doyle.”  
“Your father, correct?” Doctor Harmon questions.  
“Yeah,” Franky answers.  
“How did he hurt you?”  
Franky shoots Doctor Harmon a scowl. “Ah, shit here we go, I knew it.”  
“Just say whatever you feel. There is no wrong answer,” Doctor Harmon encourages.  
“Isn’t it obvious?” Franky continues looking at Doctor Harmon strange.  
Doctor Harmon crosses her legs. “You know it doesn’t work like that, Franky. Now don’t make me pull it out of ya.”  
“He walked out and left me with that bitch without so much as a goodbye or fuck you. Knowing that bitch was evil. He left me to be treated like shit…” Franky pauses and inhales hard and exhales deeply. “Had he stayed or taken me with him…” Franky stops and hunches her shoulders. “Maybe I wouldn’t have suffered at her hands the way that I did.”  
Doctor Harmon writes down everything Franky says. “Have you told your father this since you two have recently reconciled?”  
“Yeah, I have but it doesn’t change what happened to me or how I feel about it,” Franky replies.  
“Understandable and it’s not supposed to. Have you forgiven your father, Franky?”  
“Franky shrugs. “I’ve let him back in my life, so what do ya think?”  
“That doesn’t mean you have forgiven him,” Doctor Harmon responds.  
This makes Franky pause and think for a moment. Finally, she slowly says, “I don’t know if have really.”  
“Thanks for being honest, we’ll come back to that later. Now moving forward give me the name of the first person who represents your biggest regret?” Doctor Harmon eyes Franky closely.  
“Debbie Smith,” Franky quickly answers.  
“Who is that?”  
“Bea Smith’s daughter,” Franky replies. “I think about her a lot and how I contributed to her death.” Franky sits up and rubs her hand through her dark hair.  
“How did you contribute to her death? Tell me about that cos it obviously bothers you.” Doctor Harmon recognizes.  
“Bea Smith didn’t deserve to be in prison to begin with. When she came there everyone made her life hell especially Jacs. Jacs made her part of our rivalry and she used her son to kill Debbie. Bea asked me once if I could do anything to protect Debbie and I let my pride and anger interfere. She lost her only kid, the only thing that kept her sane.” Franky’s eyes tear up.  
“Do you really think you could have stopped the wife of a crime boss from doing whatever it was she wanted?” Doctor Harmon passes Franky’s a box of tissues.  
“I don’t know but I didn’t even fuckin’ try and that is my biggest fuckin’ regret.” Franky takes a tissue from the box and wipes her eyes.  
“We’re going to go through a few more names then, I’m going to come back and discuss some solution strategies. Name one person that ever made you feel violated or discontented.”  
Franky slouches back in the chair and sulks. She can only think of one name. “Lucy Gambaro.” She blows air out of her mouth.  
“Care to elaborate,” Doctor Harmon requests.  
Franky shivers a little and shakes her head. “I’d rather not go into details.”  
“Okay, then tell me how she made you feel?”  
“Disgusted…dirty, for the first time in my life I understood how women feel to have no control over their sexuality. I understood how it felt to have the one thing you cherish the most disgraced. I never wanna feel that way ever again,” Franky states.  
“If you don’t mind me asking. How did this interaction with Lucy Gambaro come about?” Doctor Harmon questions.  
“Well, I was selling drugs back at Wentworth at the time. Bea Smith shut down all the drug trade and as top dog you gotta do what you’re told. So, I owed a lot of people money or drugs for the investments they made. I got caught up in some shit I couldn’t get out of and that was the most desperate shit I ever had to do in life. It was either that or death and I didn’t wanna die so…” Franky stops and exhales. “But it motivated me to stop fuckin’ with drugs and I never touched the shit again after that. So, I guess it all worked out in the end.”  
Doctor Harmon stops the recorder and walks over to the mini refrigerator. She grabs two bottles of water and hands one to Franky as she sits back down. “Would you like to stop and take a break?”  
“I’d rather not, if I stop, I may not be able to start again, Doc.” Franky opens the bottle and takes a sip of water.  
“Okay, then we’re going to step away from the negative for a moment. How about giving me a name of the first person that made you feel love or any emotional connection? And before you answer, really think about them, picture that moment, remember exactly how it made you feel.”  
Franky closes her water and lays back on the couch, then shuts her eyes. She smiles as she reminisces to a time that seems like a totally different lifetime ago. “Kim Chang…damn, my sweet Kimmie. I had been at Wentworth for over a year. I was miserable. I had no one, everything was shit. Then one day out of the blue I bumped into this beautiful Asian girl as I was coming out of the library. Before I could say anything…cos I wanted to cuss her out. But she smiled and immediately apologized. Our eyes met and her smile lit up my world.” Franky smiles thinking about it. “She was so quiet and sweet, and I vowed to break her down in every way and I did. For the next few years, she was my everything…exactly what I needed whether I wanted her to be or not.” Franky exhales. “Then she got paroled and that was the end of that. I had to learn how to live in there without her all over again. The first few weeks were hard, but I sorted it. And I guess it was all good cos Bridget came into my life and I have never looked back.”  
“That’s nice, good job, Franky. I have one more and you can take your time with this one,” Doctor Harmon instructs. “The first person who made you feel like you had no control?”  
Franky sits back up and shakes her head. “Naw, I know what you’re doing, Doctor Harmon. And I’m not talking about her, so stop fuckin’ wit’ me.”  
“Come on, Franky, don’t shut down on me now,” Doctor Harmon pleads. She sits all the way up in the recliner and extends both of her hands. “Take my hands and close your eyes.” Franky just stares at the Doctor’s hands. “You’re not alone, Franky. Take my hands please.”  
Franky finally takes her hands reluctantly.  
“Now close your eyes and say her name. Let it out,” Doctor Harmon coaches.  
Franky’s chest raises hard and falls. “Rose…Rose Doyle…my mum.”  
“Good,” Doctor Harmon replies. “If you could say anything to Rose right now what would it be? Keep your eyes closed and see her face. Tell her how you feel, Franky. Release that anger, release that fear, she can’t hurt you anymore.”  
Franky holds Doctor Harmon’s hands tighter. “Bitch do you know what the fuck you did to me?” Eh, do you have any idea how you fucked up my life? You abused me! You neglected me! You locked me away and treated me worse than an animal. You told me I was nothing…worthless. You said no one including my dad wanted me or loved me and that’s why…” Franky stops and silently cries.  
“Come on, Franky, keep going.” Doctor Harmon holds her hands tighter.  
“You told me that I was the reason my dad left. I was bounced from foster home to foster cos of you. I was broken and fucked up for years cos you. For a long time, I believed every word you said to me. That I was nothing, that I was worthless, and no one would ever love me. So, I built this wall to keep me from ever getting hurt again. But all it did was keep out the people who really wanted to love me.” Franky sobs as tears flood her face.  
“Think about your life now, Franky. Tell Rose that!” Doctor Harmon speaks calmly.  
“I’m free now. I’m in love and trying to be happy. But your ass keeps doing my fuckin’ head in. What you did to me keeps coming back to haunt me. But I will not let what you did to me in the past fuck up my future. I will not let it make me push away everything good in my life anymore. I will not let it cause me any further pain. I will do everything in my power to love harder, accept what I can’t change, let go, and be a better person.” Franky sniffles.  
Doctor Harmon releases her hands. Franky opens her eyes and sees her smiling. “I believe you’ve just made the first step of regaining your control, Franky.”


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

“Home sweet home,” Bridget says as they enter the threshold of their house in Melbourne.  
Franky gives Bridget a closed mouth, fake smile.   
Bridget wraps her arms around Franky’s neck and stares into her eyes. “What’s wrong, baby girl?”   
“Wish we ain’t have to come back here, Gidge,” Franky admits. “I’m not knocking our home, but…” Franky pauses.  
Bridget holds her face and nods. “I know and I promise after the festivities we’ll be back on the road to the beach house.”  
“Good. Cos I’m only here for three reasons. One cos I miss Tess, two cos we need to have a word with Vanessa and Shane and three cos Kesler said it was urgent that she meets with me after the Christmas holiday,” Franky responds.  
“What exactly does Kesler want?” Bridget questions.  
Franky shrugs. “Don’t know but if Kesler wants to meet with me then so be it. Plus, I miss her anyway. All I know is that I wanna be back in Geelong before New Year’s Eve night.”  
“You just don’t want to miss that yacht party Lexi invited us to,” Bridget accuses.  
“Exactly,” Franky admits. “What better way to bring in the New Year then celebrating it with the love of my life on a yacht, under the stars with champagne and wine to boot.”  
“Gotcha, baby and we’ll be there. Anyway, have you thought anymore about Lexi’s coping tools?”   
“You mean talking to a piece of stone in the ground about Bea and Debbie and confronting my mum?” Franky replies. “I’m goin’ to the cemetery tomorrow. As for my mum that’s still undecided. Hell, even if I wanted to, I haven’t seen that bitch since I was eleven. Haven’t got so much as a phone call or letter. I don’t even know if the bitch is still alive and kickin’.”   
“Can you scale back on the bitch calling just a little bit?” Bridget requests.  
“What do ya want me to call her, Gidge?”   
“How about her name?” Bridget suggests.  
“If I thought she was worth calling by name I woulda done so,” Franky comments.  
“Okay, I’ll give you a pass on that. You’re still a work in progress. Now do you want me to cook something or would you like to order in?” Bridget says.  
“I’m not really hungry but since I have to eat with those gawd awful antibiotics just order something simple. I’m gonna lay down till the food gets here.” Franky kisses Bridget’s lips and walks away headed for the bedroom.  
****  
Bridget is awakened out of her sleep by Franky’s sudden increased breathing. She sits up immediately and clicks on the lamp, then looks at Franky to see her chest heaving up and down hard and her breathing escalated heavily with sweat beading her forehead.  
Bridget acts without a second thought, she pulls Franky into her arm and tightly wraps them around her, as she whispers into her ear. “You’re okay, baby. You’re in control. You’re not alone. You’re safe, Franky. You’re safe, baby,” Bridget repeats this until Franky’s breathing returns to normal.   
Franky pops her eyes open and exhales deeply, looking at Bridget. “I’m…I’m sorry.  
Bridget raises a brow. “Why are you apologizing?”  
“Cos, I thought I was past this,” Franky answers.  
“You’ve only been in therapy for a few days. It takes time, baby.” Bridget encourages. “You’re doing good. You went three nights without a panic attack.”  
“Yeah, it’s this fuckin’ place, Gidge. Not this house…this town…” Franky stops.  
“I believe you’re right. Come on, baby let’s go to back to sleep.” Bridget kisses her neck.   
“Just keep holding me, Gidge, please,” Franky begs.  
“I gotcha, babe.”  
Hours later, Franky awakes to find herself still wrapped in Bridget’s arms and her head rested on Franky’s shoulder as she sleeps.  
Franky turns to face her and kisses her lips gently. Bridget eyes slowly open and she smiles. “Morning, Sleepyhead.” Franky strokes her cheek.  
“Feeling better?” Bridget holds her face.  
“Yeah, thanks to you. I can’t believe that shit Doctor Harmon told me to do actually worked.” Franky chuckles a little.  
“Well, we therapists know what we’re doing most times,” Bridget replies arrogantly.  
“You wanna come with me to the cemetery?” Franky asks.  
“I think you need to do that by yourself…growth, baby, growth.” Bridget responds. “Just be careful with that arm while you’re out.”  
“Thank you for taking care of me last night, Gidge.”  
“I will always take care of you, Franky,” Bridget replies.  
****  
A little after 9:00 a.m. Franky is dressed, with her brace on her arm and hesitant to leave the house. Bridget stands at the kitchen counter slicing fresh fruit that she’d bought from the market the night before.  
Franky approaches Bridget from behind and licks the side of her neck, sending shivers through her spine. “Jesus, I don’t wanna leave ya, Gidge. You feel so good, right now.”   
Bridget turns to face Franky and feeds her a sliced piece of strawberry. “How does that shoulder feel?”  
“Not bad, no pain at all right now,” Franky answers. “These strawberries got me thinkin’, Gidge.” Franky bites her bottom lip.  
“The first night we came home together?” Bridget answers wrapping her arms around Franky’s neck.  
“Yep, that was one of the best days of my life,” Franky confesses. “And ever since then it’s been only you, Gidge. Baby I will love you till the end of time and forever after that. You saved me and you continue to do so every day.”  
Bridget’s eyes tear up and she shakes her head. “No, Franky you saved me. Before I met you, I had nothing but this empty house and my career. I thought I would grow old and alone in this house cradling a bottle of alcohol. But you opened my heart to love again, baby. I knew the first time I looked into those beautiful green eyes that you would ease all my pain, stress, and loneliness. Every day you find new ways to make me love you all over again.”  
“All right, babe, I’ma have to stop you, right there,” Franky says kissing her lips and holding her gaze. “You’re ‘bout to make me cry, babe. And if I didn’t have to go visit Red’s grave, I’d take you back into that bedroom and let you show me how much you love me over and over again.” Franky grabs her ass and squeezes it. “Then I’d turn around and show in the same measure.”  
****  
Franky pulls up to the cemetery. Just like the last time she was here, her chest tightens, and she swallows hard, fighting the tears brewing in her eyes. She grabs the large bouquet of twenty-four red roses and exhales deeply.   
“You can do this, Franky,” she coaches as she gets out of the car.  
Franky slowly makes her way through the cemetery careful not to step on any plagues along the way. As she approaches the spot where Bea and Debbie are buried, she pauses her stride, seeing someone standing at Bea’s grave. The person is tall, and a multi-colored scarf is tied around their head. She scans a little further and recognizes the tattoos thanks to the sleeveless shirt the person was wearing.   
Franky would have covered her mouth if she could, but one hand was braced to her chest and the other hand holds the flowers. “Oi, Maxie?” Franky calls.   
Maxine turns around smiling. “Is that my sis?” Maxine hurries over to Franky and hugs her.  
“I would hug you back, but my arms are full,” Franky says as Maxine holds her, and tears fill both of their eyes.  
“I heard you had a rough go for a while.” Maxine breaks the embrace and steps back.   
“Yeah, I gotta few injuries, but it was worth it to not end up inside for the rest of my life or twenty-year ya know,” Franky responds.  
“I’m so glad you’re out, Franky. Bea would be happy to see this and so proud of you,” Maxine says.  
“Speaking of out, I thought you were in Barnhurst?” Franky recalls.  
“I was but when I appeared for my court hearing all the charges had been dropped. Apparently, my fella as you called him decided that with the time I’d already spent at Wentworth, having cancer, going through chemo, having my breasts removed and losing Bea that I’d been through enough,” Maxine explains.  
“So, you’re free and this was your first stop?” Franky inquires.  
“Well, I had to get a round of chemo and I am still recovering from that. But you know I had to come visit my girl. And I’m glad I did, I got to visit two of my sisters at once.” Maxine sniffles as tears roll down her face. “Do you need a moment alone with Bea cos I can step back. I said my peace already.”  
Franky nods. “Yeah, I do actually. Afterward we need to get caught up, Maxie.”  
“Well, that’ll be great I’ll be waiting. Beautiful flowers by the way, sticking to the red theme I see?” Maxine remembers.   
“Always.” Franky smiles. “That’s my Red. Gave her that name first day she came into Wentworth. I’ll never forget it.”  
“Y’all seemed more like enemies to me at first,” Maxine reminds.  
“Yeah, it be like that. But that’s family, we fight hard be we love even harder. Sure, you understand being that you stabbed the bloke you love,” Franky answers.  
“Point taken, I’ll be over there minding my business.” Maxine walks away.   
Franky moves closer to Bea and Debbie’s graves. She removes twelve roses from the bouquet and places them on Debbie’s grave and twelve on Bea’s grave. Franky kneels and traces her hand over Bea’s name then does the same to Debbie’s name, almost instantly her eyes flood.  
“Heya, Red I know it’s been a while, but if you’re up there…” Franky pauses and look in the sky. “I know you’ve been seeing the shit I was in for the past couple weeks. But I’m not here for that. Red I been doing some…I guess you can call it soul searching and cleansing. My biggest regret is what I let happen to your daughter. Bridget and I are talking about having kids, in fact, I may have one on the way. And I couldn’t imagine someone taking my child away like Jacs and Brayden took Debbie away from you. I’m sorry, Bea! Yeah, I know I said your real name. I want you to know how serious I am. I wish I could go back to that day you asked me to help protect Debbie. I hope wherever you are you can forgive me, as I work hard on forgiving myself.” Franky’s tears fall harder. “I miss ya, Red. Last time I visited Allie she was doing good. She has a new girl now, so she’s been able to smile a little more. Let’s see what else…Boomer and Liz are doing well. And I’m not sure if I told you before your demise, but I asked Bridget to marry me. You were right from the jump, Red, we were exactly what each other needs. Her calm tames my fire, and my fire ignites her serene.” Franky explains sniffling. “I love ya, Red.” Franky turns to Debbie’s grave. “I’m sorry, Debbie. You should be here living a good life. Please forgive me and continue to rest in peace, beautiful.”  
When Franky turns to walk away, Maxine being the forever comforter she is, awaits with her arms outstretched. Franky steps into them, buries her head in Maxine’s chest and lets her emotions pour out.   
Minutes later, Maxine and Franky sit in a coffee shop not far from the cemetery.  
“So, Kim, was right? You and the fancy therapist were fucking all along?” Maxine smirks as she takes a sip of the black coffee.  
“Yeah, she’s the love of my life, Maxie. But we couldn’t really talk about it back in Wentworth. Her career woulda been stuffed up and my parole,” Franky states. “I asked her to marry me back in June. We were supposed to be planning our wedding but with everything that has happened shit got stalled.”  
Maxine grabs her hands from across the table and looks into her eyes. “Don’t push it back too far. Take it from me now that you have a second chance don’t let it go to waste. If you love that woman lock her down tight.”   
“I plan to. So, what else you got going on, Maxie?” Franky smiles. “You’re looking good by the way.”  
“Thank you and don’t judge me but I’m involved with my ex-fella’s brother. He’s always been in love with me and I’m tired of giving love to men who don’t appreciate it,” Maxine explains.  
Franky shrugs. “No, judgement, eh, love is love. After everything you’ve suffered you deserve to be happy. I’m sure Red would love to see us living happy and healthy lives.”  
“That’s my wish for all of us this Christmas,” Maxine adds.  
“Well, speaking of Christmas. What are you doing tomorrow?” Franky asks.  
“My lover wants me home. He’s on his way back after a business meeting and he’ll be expecting me to be home waiting for him.” Maxine blushes. “I’m sure you know that feeling?”  
“Of course, I still got one final stop to make before I go home to my lover that’s waiting for me,” Franky replies.  
“Well, let’s not keep ‘em waiting much longer,” Maxine agrees.  
Maxine and Franky leave the coffee shop arm in arm both grateful for the reunion, their freedom, and their lovers.


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

“There she is the face that launched a thousand ships,” the bloke behind the jewelry counter comments as Franky enters the double doors.  
“What I tell, ya last time about flirting with me, eh?” Franky returns approaching the counter. Franky smiles at the bald, green-eyed, tall dude.  
“Yeah, yeah. Well, as I told you when you called, usually we don’t hold items after thirty days that hasn’t been paid in full, but luckily, you’re very fuckin’ pretty, I like you and I can tell in your eyes how much you love your lady friend,” the jeweler says.  
Franky quickly corrects him. “She not my lady friend, she’s my lady…my fiancé, my love.”  
“My apologies,” the jeweler states.  
“No worries, mate, you’ll be right.” Franky returns.  
“Give me a few minutes.” The jeweler disappears into the back.  
Franky looks through the glass showcase counter at the other jewelry, she sees a pair of earrings that she knows Bridget would love. The jeweler returns with a square shaped, silver mirrored jewelry box. The jeweler opens the box revealing the contents neatly placed inside.  
“Satisfied?” the jeweler asks.  
Franky smiles her approval. “Yeah, she’s gonna love it. And I wanna add one more piece to it.” Franky points to the earrings in the showcase.  
The jeweler shakes his head. “This woman must be pretty damn special, mate.”  
“She is and then some.” Franky beams brightly pulling her bank card from her back jeans pocket, handing it to the jeweler.  
Franky returns home a half an hour later, as she pulls up to the house, she texts Bridget to open the door. As she gets ready to get out of the car her cell phone rings, she smiles looking at the name on the screen.  
“Doctor Harmon,” Franky answers.  
“I spoke with Kaleb and everything is set,” Doctor Harmon informs.  
“Good, she’s gonna be so stoked,” Franky says smiling. “Oh, and I took your advice. I visited Red this morning. You were right it did feel good to release that guilt. Still unsure about my mum, I’ll keep you posted on that.” Franky sees Bridget standing in the doorway of the house. “Have a good holiday, Doc. I gotta go.”  
Franky gets out of the car, carrying the bouquet of twenty-four red roses. She walks up to Bridget smiling.  
“Those for me?” Bridget blushes.  
“Nuh, they’re for my other Spunky girlfriend up the street, eh,” Franky jokes.  
“Ha…ha…ha, smart ass,” Bridget replies holding her face and kissing her lips then taking the flowers. “They’re beautiful.”  
“Do you think I’d ever go to a floral shop and not think about my number one girl?”  
“I hope not,” Bridget answers.  
“Now I need you to go into the bedroom or the bathroom so I can get something outta the car,” Franky requests.  
“Okay, now who’s the sneaky little Minx?” Bridget walks away granting Franky’s request.  
****  
“So, how was the visit with Bea?” Bridget asks sitting the dish of baked Ziti on the table. She walks back over to the counter and grabs the plate of garlic bread and bottle of white wine.  
“It was needed, Gidge. I felt like a weight was lifted,” Franky comments taking a piece of bread then a spatula full bake Ziti onto her plate. “The best part was I saw Maxie.”  
“No fucking way?” Bridget exclaims sitting down across from Franky.  
“Yeah, apparently, all her charges were dropped when she went back to court,” Franky explains. “She looked amazing, Gidge. I’m glad I went to visit Red.”  
“Baby that is awesome, I’m happy you got that opportunity,” Bridget says pouring their glass half full of wine.  
After a good meal, taking her medication and enjoying a long night of lovemaking, Franky was able to fall asleep and stay sleep without having a panic attack. The next morning, she wakes up bright and early, and nudges Bridget out of her sleep.  
“Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty,” Franky whispers. “We gotta long day today. And you’ve invited all those people over here.”  
“We ain’t gotta get up at the crack of dawn, Franky” Bridget informs.  
“Well, we’re already up and I think I know the perfect way to put that extra time to use,” Franky teases.  
“Really, you ain’t get enough last night?” Bridget smiles.  
Franky slides her hand over Bridget’s breasts in her silk, purple gown. “Ya know I never get enough of you, your loving, your touch or your pussy.” Franky leans in to kiss Bridget, but Bridget pushes her away. “My breath doesn’t smell that bad, does it Gidge?” Franky blows into her hand and sniffs. Her breath is a little tart rightfully so first thing in the morning. She scrunches her nose. “Let me go brush my teeth, eh. Then we can get back to business.”  
As Franky throws her legs to the side of the bed, Bridget kneels onto her knees and wraps her arms around Franky’s waist, stopping her. “Babe, it’s not that.” Bridget chuckles in her ear. “I just want my gift first.”  
Franky grabs Bridget’s hands off her waist and turns facing her. “Gift?” She feigns confusion. “What gift?”  
“The gift you hid after sending me into the room last night,” Bridget continues.  
“I didn’t get you a gift, Gidge. I thought with everything going on we weren’t doing that this year. Sorry, mate, now if you don’t mind I gotta go freshen up.” Franky pulls away and gets off the bed.  
“Babe…” Bridget looks at her with sad eyes.  
“Not the sad puppy dog eyes, Gidge.” Franky walks back over to the bed and tickles Bridget.  
Bridget releases a hearty giggle. Franky leans down and kisses her. She exits the bedroom, goes into the hall closet, and retrieves the plain white bag she’d hidden the previous night. She returns to the bedroom, walks over to the bed, and stretches the bag out. When Bridget reaches for it, she snatches it back. She finally lets it go into Bridget’s hand and Bridget smiles from ear to ear.  
“Hope ya like it, baby.” Franky says.  
Bridget reaches into the bag and pulls out the heavy item. Her face lights up and her mouth drops as she holds the mirrored jewelry box with Gidge engraved in fancy, purple lettering on the top.  
“Baby, it’s beautiful.” Bridget’s eyes tear up.  
She opens the box, and the inside is prettier than the outside with purple velvet fabric. She removes the three boxes from inside. She opens the longer box first. Her eyes grow wider as she stares at the rose gold, diamond Infinity necklace.  
“Aahhh, Franky…it’s gorgeous.” Bridget beams.  
“Open the square box next,” Franky instructs.  
Bridget puts the long box down and opens the square box. The tears finally fall down her eyes. The rose gold Infinity bracelet matches the necklace, and the bracelet is engraved. The top of the Infinity symbol has My Spunky engraved, one side of the bracelet is engraved with Forever & Always, the other side of the bracelet is engraved with the date, June 19, 2016.  
“Babe, I don’t know what to say,” Bridget admits overwhelmed with emotion.  
Franky shrugs and just smiles.  
Bridget opens the final box to see rose gold Infinity diamond earrings. She puts the boxes on the bed and jumps up, then hurries over to Franky hugging and kissing her. “Thank you…thank you. I love you so much!”  
“Your turn now.” Bridget grabs her hand and pulls her out of the room. “Close your eyes please?” she requests.  
Franky closes her eyes as Bridget guides her through the hallway and up the stairs where her office and two guest rooms are located. She approaches the office door and opens it, then clicks on the lights.  
“You can open them now,” Bridget instructs.  
Franky opens her eyes, and her mouth drops in shock. The room is set up like a fully equipped gym. There is a treadmill, an exercise bike, a weight bench bar, the hand-held weights rack with weight sizes ranging from 5 and up, a large exercise ball, a Bowflex, the standing pull up and squatting weight bar, boxing gloves, punching bags and everything to complete a full workout gym.  
“Gidge, you ain’t have to do this,” Franky comments smiling and flashing all her dimples.  
“Babe, I want you to be able to do your physical therapy for your shoulder and your daily workouts without being stressed about time. Now you can workout whenever you want. First thing in the morning, late at night, before dinner…whenever. And before you ask, I have this same gym equipment being delivered to the beach house first thing Wednesday,” Bridget explains.  
Franky grabs Bridget by her waist and holds her close and kisses her deeply. “How did you do this…when did you do this?”  
“I purchased it before I left to meet you at the beach house, Alan, Shane and few of their friends help set it up. They’ll be setting up the one at the beach house as well.” Bridget smiles.  
“You didn’t have to sacrifice your office for me,” Franky continues.  
“I wasn’t using it anyway. It was either turn this into a gym or a nursery,” Bridget answers.  
“We’re still gonna need that nursery, but this is definitely a much-appreciated gift, babe,” Franky comments. “In the meantime, though, we’re gonna put this workout bench to good use.”  
Franky gently pulls Bridget over to the weight bench. She sits her down on the end of the bench, then drops to her knees. Franky smiles and gazes into Bridget’s eyes. “Lie back, relax and don’t move.”  
Bridget lays back as instructed, Franky slides her hands between Bridget’s thighs. Bridget shivers instantly at Franky’s warm touch. She closes her eyes and lets out a long breath of pleasure as Franky’s hands touch the seam of her panties and plays with her clit through the thin fabric.  
“Oohhh…” Bridget moans.  
Franky uses two fingers to circle her clit, she can see Bridget’s juices flood her panties. She takes them in her hands and uses the thin fabric to massage up and down her folds, before finally pulling them off. Franky spreads her folds wide and pinches her throbbing clit between her thumb and index fingers while sliding two fingers inside her opening. Franky covers her clit with her mouth and starts making vibrating motions with her tongue.  
“Aahhhh…Jesus, Franky,” Bridget moans and grabs a handful of Franky’s hair and holds her head in place, gyrating her hips up and down on her tongue.  
****  
“Something smells good,” Franky comments as she enters the kitchen.  
Bridget stands at the oven adding the Garlic Pepper sauce to the whole chickens and slides them back in. Franky walks up behind her, pulls Bridget into her arms, and sniffs her neck, then kisses her.  
“Babe, don’t start, my folks will be here any minute,” Bridget states.  
“Lucky you, that’s the only thing keeping me from sliding my hands up this skirt and snatching off those sexy panties.” Franky bites into her shoulder blades causing her to shiver. “But when they leave, we’re gonna finish what we started in the gym.  
“Looking forward to it.” Bridget turns and kisses Franky.  
As things get hot between them. Bridget’s hands roam over Franky’s breasts through the plaid shirt she wears and Franky massages Bridget ass from underneath her skirt. They kiss each other and slip their tongues in each other’s mouths. A knock on the door quickly ceases their sudden fire.  
“Fuck,” Franky grumbles breaking the kiss, she stomps her foot disappointed.  
“Looks like the funs over, baby,” Bridget answers.  
Bridget moves over to the door to answer it, as Franky sits in the recliner and grabs the remote, turning on the TV.  
Bridget looks back at Franky one more time and smiles. Then she opens the door, letting her mother, followed by her father, then Brett and his new girl and Bryan and his girlfriend of six months. Bridget greets each one as they make their way through the house. Brett, Bryan, and Charles take seats at the kitchen counter/bar while the three women sit on the sofa.  
"So, Franky, I see you're out of jail again," Beverly Westfall starts in. "What's this like the fourth time now?"  
As the words leave Beverly's mouth everyone stares at her wide eyed including the brothers’ girlfriend's.  
Bridget walks into the living room, placing a hand on Franky's back stopping her from getting up from where she sits.  
Franky turns her neck to the left and right, then looks at Bridget. "Get ahold of your mum," she whispers.  
Bridget nods then turns to her brothers. "Brett and Bryan how about y'all introduce Franky to your girlfriends?"  
"Bridget, I don’t need you refereeing, and I think the women are capable of introducing themselves." Beverly interrupts.  
"Mum, you're out of line," Bridget says.  
"How am I out of line?" Beverly turns to the two women. "Sandra and Carrie, you know she was in prison?" The women nod. "See even they know."  
Franky looks at the two women. "Sandra…Carrie is it, would you like a drink?" Franky gets up and looks sternly at Bridget. "Strike two," Franky says through clenched teeth and kisses her as she walks past.  
"I'ma handle it," Bridget responds.  
"You better...or I will," Franky says in a sing-song type voice.  
The two women still remain seated not knowing whether to move or stay. Franky shoots daggers at the women. "I said bring ya asses." Franky points to the women.  
Quickly they rise to their feet and follows behind Franky. Grabbing the bottle of Vodka and red wine along with three glasses Franky leads them to the back patio. Franky gets a good look at the women now.  
Sandra is shorter than Franky with light brown hair, dark green eyes, and light makeup, dressed in a light blue skirt suit.  
"Sandra, how long have you known Bryan?" Franky asks.  
"I met him when I was transferred to Sydney to do a heart transplant." Sandra answers.  
"So, you're a surgeon, too?" Franky questions.  
"Yes, and I met Bryan at one of the lunch trucks at the hospital. I knew we were a perfect match at that moment." Sandra replies. "Is that how you felt about Bridget?"  
"No, I ain't like Bridget when we first met," Franky explains. "But it didn't take her long to win me over. And we've been inseparable ever since."  
"Franky not to be rude but I saw the show when you chucked oil on that guy. He was an arse hole. But this last time, you ain't kill him, did ya?" Brett's girlfriend Carrie asks. She is about the same height as Franky, with dark hair and brown eyes.  
"If I did do you think I'd be sitting here?" Franky asks with a smartass smirk.  
Bridget steps outside and looks at Franky. "Babe, your dad, Trish and Tess are here. And so is Shane and Vanessa."  
"Alright, I'm coming." Franky follows Bridget and the women reenter the house behind them.  
Franky smiles as she hugs Alan and Trish. Then she kneels and hugs Tess.  
"Ya hurt?" Tess asks touching Franky's brace.  
"Yes, baby girl, but I'ma be okay," Franky replies.  
"When will you be able to come to the park again? Daddy brought me a new kite," Tess informs.  
"Soon baby soon," Franky answers.  
Franky stands back up and hugs Shane, then Vanessa. "How are y'all. How's the baby?" Franky runs her hand over Vanessa's stomach.  
"Fine if I ignore all the morning sickness I've been having," Vanessa replies.  
"You got this," Franky holds her face and kisses her forehead. "You're strong, kiddo."  
Before Shane can voice his opinion.  
Beverly speaks her mind again, “Well, Bridget even these kids are gonna have a baby before you. And they can’t even afford to provide for a baby, it doesn’t look like.”  
“Beverly, that’s enough,” Charles chimes in.  
Bridget approaches her mother. “Mum, please or I’ll have to ask you to leave.”  
Beverly looks at the jewelry Bridget is wearing. “That’s a beautiful necklace.  
“Yeah, Franky bought it for me.” Bridget smiles proudly.  
“Looks expensive, I didn’t know an ex-felon could afford things like that?” Beverly insults.  
“Mum, stop it, you’re being very disrespectful.”  
“I mean really Bridget you could have any man you want. A lawyer, a doctor, hell even a schoolteacher. But you choose to lay up with some criminal, twenty years your junior.” Beverly shakes her head disappointed.  
Franky had been standing over the side talking to Shane and Vanessa about the baby when she overheard Beverly.  
Franky walks back into the living room she eyes Bridget sternly. “I tried…strike three.” Franky stands about a foot away from where Beverly sits. “Ya know instead of worrying about everyone’s else’s business. How about ya focus on your incompetence as a mother?” Franky snaps her eyes gloss over with anger.  
Hitting a nerve Beverly rise to her feet and stares at Franky with a frown. “What did you say?”  
“Ya heard me!” Franky says louder. “You’re so concerned about everyone else that you didn’t even know your daughter was being violated for years right under your fuckin’ nose. And even after the piece of shit died you remained clueless. Instead of worrying about what I can or can’t afford or how much younger I am then Bridget. How about you focus on that, eh?” After dropping that bomb Franky storms off.  
“I’m sorry,” Franky says as she passes Bridget and heads to the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her.


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six

It has been little over twenty minutes since Franky dropped her bombshell. Everyone remains stunned, flabbergasted, and speechless. After registering Franky’s words and gathering her thoughts Beverly stands up and all her anger is directed at Bridget.  
“So, you’re just going to let her say some foolishness like that about your family, then storm off slamming doors like some bratty ass teenager throwing a tantrum?”  
Bridget opens her mouth to speak, but her dad beats her to the punch.  
“Enough, Bev!” Charles yells walking over to Beverly. “You never know when to quit or mind your business. Bridget asked you to leave that woman alone a while ago. I blame you for this not Franky.”  
“Oh, so, you’re siding with the criminal, too, I see.” Beverly rolls her blue eyes and storms past Bridget and Charles toward the front door. Beverly looks at Bridget disgusted. “When you come to your senses I’ll be waiting for my apology.”  
Bridget rolls her blue eyes and scoffs. “Mum, on the contrary, you owe me an apology for insulting and disrespecting my wife. And until I get one, I don’t want to see or hear from you.”  
Beverly storms out of the house slamming the door behind her.  
“So, much for the Christmas cheer,” Sandra says to Carrie.  
Carrie just nods knowing better than to get involved in family business that she wasn’t yet apart of.  
“I just wanna know what’s really going on. Bridget is what Franky said true? How were you violated? Who was it? Or was Franky just rambling out of spite?” Charles looks from Bridget to his sons and back to Bridget.  
“She wasn’t rambling dad. Franky was telling the truth,” Brett replies.  
“Can we go out back?” Charles asks Bridget.  
Bridget nods, she, Charles, Brett, and Bryan exit the house onto the back patio.   
"Someone please tell me what the hell is going on," Charles requests looking perplexed. "Bridget say something."  
Brett places a hand on Bridget's shoulder as she starts crying. "Dad uncle Craig raped Bridget." Bridget drops her head and cries harder. "I used to hear her crying at night in her room when he came over. But I was too young to do anything about it. When Bridget found out I knew she swore me to secrecy." Brett looks at Bridget now with tears in his eyes.  
Bryan stands shocked with his hands on his head.  
"How many times?" Charles asks his face turning beet red as he looks at Bridget. "I said how long!" His tone raises.  
"It started when I was thirteen," Bridget answers with a sniffle. "It stopped shortly after he was diagnosed when I was sixteen."  
Charles nods his head and tears fall from his eyes. "That fucker, I knew it was strange how all of sudden he just had to be around more often with my family then any of our other siblings. I just thought…" Charles pauses and yells out into the air. "Aaaahhhh…for fucks sake!" He starts pacing and turns back to Bridget. "Why didn't you tell me this was happening to you?"  
Bridget shrugs. "He was your hero, dad. I didn't want to ruin that. And I felt if you knew you'd either kill him or you'd never forgive him. I couldn't have that on my conscious, daddy."  
Charles walks over to Bridget and pulls her into his arms. He sobs on her shoulders as he holds her. "I am…I am so sorry. You shoulda never had to go through that. I shoulda protected ya, Bridget. Oh, God please forgive me."  
Bridget steps back and holds her father's face while looking into his eyes. "I never blamed you, daddy."  
"I blame me. Like Franky said your mum and I were clueless. Negligent...just plain fucking blind. And you were right as well had I known I would definitely have killed him or at least tried to, anyway. No little girl should ever have to go through such pain...especially not my little girl. I am so sorry, Bridget. Please forgive me."  
Bryan walks over to Bridget with tears in his eyes and embraces her. "I'm sorry, too."  
"And don't be mad at Franky she did the right thing. And standing up to your mother like that...very gutsy. She's good for you and if you ever had any thought let today be the end of it. Only someone who loves you can put up with your mum and shut her down like that in the same breath." Charles embraces Bridget and holds her tight. "I love you so much!"  
"I love you, too, Daddy." Bridget cries.  
"Let me get your mum home. We have a lot to discuss," Charles says. "Are there any other secrets, I need to know before I go?" Charles glances at all his children. They each shake their heads.  
****  
A chill crawl up Franky's spine as Bridget steps into the bedroom. Franky immediately gets off the bed and hurries over to her. "I'm so sorry, Gidge. I just…"   
Bridget stops her statement by pressing her lips against hers and throwing her arms around Franky's neck. She slips her tongue into her mouth and sends tingles through Franky's body.  
"What'd I do to deserve that?" Franky eyes Bridget closely. "You're not gutted?"   
Bridget shakes her head and keeps her arms around Franky's neck. "Your outburst sparked a conversation that shoulda been had years ago. So, you actually did us a favor. Well, me, dad and my brothers. My mum acted stubborn as ever."  
"Yeah, that's why I had to knock her off that high horse and give her a taste of reality," Franky admits.   
Bridget nods and laughs. "It's because of that I know I made the right choice falling in love with you. No one...not my brothers or past lovers have ever been bold enough to stand up for me like that, especially against my mother. She is a formidable woman."  
Glad her arm is free without the brace. Franky wraps her arms around Bridget and nuzzles her nose into her neck, taking her sweet scent. "I will always go through the fire and the storm for you, baby," Franky whispers in her ear.  
"I know and that’s why I can't wait to become, Mrs. Francesca Doyle," Bridget responds looking into Franky's eyes.  
"Oh, so you've decided to take my last name when we get married?" Franky raises a brow.  
"Don't sound so shocked," Bridget replies.  
"It's just we never talked about it," Franky comments. "And I wasn't sure how that would go since I'd never pictured myself getting married before so there wasn't much thought given to it. But after I proposed I researched, and it was said that lezzos hyphenate both names."   
"Well, Bridget Westfall-Doyle doesn't have the same ring as Bridget Doyle," Bridget replies.  
Franky nods. "Guess you're right. But for the record I woulda gladly became Mrs. Bridget Westfall. Franky Westfall?"  
Bridget frowns and shakes her head.  
"Okay I see what you mean." Franky laughs. "Doesn't have the same badass bravado to it."  
"Exactly. Besides after today I'll gladly pass on the Westfall name and let my brother's next generation have it," Bridget confesses.  
"The Doyle name isn't all balloons and roses either. You sure you're ready for that challenge?" Franky questions.  
"Bring it on, my love. Now let's go finish the rest of this day. So, we can get these folks outta our house and go to bed early if you get my hint." Bridget bites her bottom lip.  
"Hint received." Franky licks her lips. "What about your mum?"  
"My dad took her home. You're good. Come on, baby." Bridget grabs Franky's hand and escorts her back into the front.  
After reheating the food, everyone finally sits down, enjoys food, conversation, laughter, and Christmas caroling from the random Australian residents that showed up on their doorstep.  
****  
“So, you want us to raise your baby?” Bridget asks.  
Shane shakes his head. "No, we want you to take the baby. It'll be yours. Franky told us you two discussed having kids. This way we kill two birds with one stone."  
"See my problem Shane is that it's not that simple," Bridget explains. "There are procedures and paperwork and certain stipulations that have to be considered."  
"Look it's either you and Franky or some random stranger." Vanessa chimed in. "Either way I'm not keeping this baby."  
Franky stands to her feet from where she sits next Bridget on the couch, Bridget sits next to Vanessa until Franky takes her hand and escorts her out onto the front porch.   
"Baby, I know I seem harsh, but you have to understand. I have treated people who couldn't have kids and trusted some woman or girl rather to hand them her baby only for that same girl to give birth to that baby and change her mind," Bridget explains.  
"That's not gonna happen here, Gidge. They are practically begging us to take the kid. Ya know I'ma foster kid, Gidge and so is Shane. We can’t have this kid suffer the same fate. We have a chance to keep that from happening, start a family and give Shane and Vanessa their lives back at the same time. Cos they are not ready for this Gidge." Franky looks back into the window at Shane slouched back in the recliner. "We have to help them and that baby. Or are you skeptical cos they're black?"  
"I don’t care about their skin color. When we discussed adoption, I told you it doesn't matter race, age or gender," Bridget reminds.  
"All the more reason to adopt Shane's baby. We will know the race, gender, and age upfront. And for independent adoption the only paperwork needed is a birth certificate with our names, a contract of them signing over their parental rights. A permanent placement agreement. And an understanding of adoption agreement," Franky adds.  
"You really want this, don’t you?" Bridget states. "Now that's a change of events."  
"I told you I want it all with you, love, marriage, kids...a future." Franky admits. "Being with you erased the fear I had about not wanting kids."  
"Okay, but we're not even married yet," Bridget reminds.  
"You let me worry about that." Franky suggests.   
"Okay, well since obviously you, Shane and Vanessa have had some time to talk and dwell on this. Can I at least get a few days to think about it?"  
"Sure, I guess that's fair," Franky agrees.   
****  
Bridget stands in the doorway of the bathroom dressed in a leopard print lingerie gown and black heels with a new shade of lipstick on that Franky also bought her for Christmas.   
Franky sits up in the bed one hand behind her head watching Bridget with her hand on her hips.  
"Shit…" Franky is unable to find any other words.  
"Like your other Christmas gift?" Bridget asks.  
"Fuck yeah. Now bring that ass over here so I can unwrap it," Franky teases biting her lips.  
Bridget walks slowly over to the bed, swaying her hip and bouncing her ass with each step. She crawls onto the bed and Franky smacks her ass with her good hand.   
Franky caresses her breast and kisses her at the same time. As the tip of their tongues dance Bridget caresses Franky's breasts with both hands.   
"Umm...been waiting for this all day." Bridget says after breaking the kiss.   
"Me too, I wanna fuck you tonight, Gidge if that's okay," Franky says.   
"I have a better idea. That's less strenuous," Bridget replies. "Do you trust me?"  
Franky nods. "Always, what’s in that sneaky little head of yours?"   
Bridget gets off the bed and walks over to their toy chest. She pulls out the double vibrating dildo and a bottle of heating lubricant.   
"Oh, you trying to get real freaky tonight, I see?" Franky jokes.  
"Yep, now get them clothes off," Bridget instructs.  
"Come get em off," Franky returns.   
Bridget walks back over to Franky. She pulls her shirt over her head. Then eases her panties off her thighs slowly. Bridget climbs on the bed between Franky's legs. Franky watches Bridget as she pours a drop of lubricant on each ends of the dildo then places one end at Franky's opening.  
"Aaahhh…ooohhh," Franky moans feeling the heat from the lubricant marinate with her juices. "Ssss…fuck," she moans as Bridget starts slow thrusting.  
"See isn't...aaahhhh...baby," Bridget moans. "Isn’t this better?" she manages to get out.  
Franky nods and sits up to meet Bridget's thrusts. They wrap their arms around each other's necks and hold each other's gaze as they bring each other to ecstasy. After an hour of much-needed, sweaty lovemaking and back-to-back orgasms. They still haven't gotten enough.   
Bridget removes the dildo then turns her body so that her ass and pussy is in Franky's face and no words need to be exchanged as they get into the 69 position and start devouring each other's nectar.


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven

Bridget awakens the next morning and reaches over finding Franky's side empty and cold. She turns over and looks at the clock on her nightstand.  
9:57 a.m.  
She gets up and grabs her house coat since she is still nude from the night before. She looks in their bathroom but doesn't find Franky. She steps into the kitchen and living room, no Franky. She peeks out the front window and her car is still in the driveway.   
"Franky!" She calls out but gets no answer.  
A thought dawns on her suddenly and she heads upstairs. She smiles as she reaches the closed door of what was once her office. She can hear the sounds of machines being put to good use. She opens the door and sees her lover's back facing her. Bridget is instantly turned on as she watches Franky run full speed on the treadmill, dressed in black exercise leggings that hugs her ass, thighs and calf muscles and a sports bra that shows off her back and arm tattoos and she is dripping with sweat.   
"I see someone's working up quite a sweat," Bridget jokes.  
Franky doesn't stop or turn around. Bridget moves into the room, closer to the treadmill. She can now see that Franky has the wireless earbuds she bought her attached to her iPhone inside the holder console of the treadmill.  
Bridget grabs the towel off the weight bench, then goes over to the mini fridge and retrieves a bottle of water and walks around to the front of the treadmill.  
Franky's brows raise at the sight of Bridget, she presses the pause button on her earbuds and pulls the red cord to stop the treadmill.   
"Mor...morning, baby," Franky says between breaths.  
“Morning." Bridget opens the water and passes it to her.  
Franky takes big gulps and inhales deep then releases lots of air.   
Bridget walks over to her and begins wiping the sweat off her forehead and face.  
"Are you okay?" she asks suddenly concerned.  
Franky nods still catching her breath. "It's been...a...a while."  
"Should you even be doing this just yet? How does your shoulder feel? I want you to be able to work out but not at the expense of you ending back up in the hospital," Bridget speaks each question and statement in rapid proportion.  
Franky sets the bottled water in the water holding console of the treadmill then sits down on the end of the weight bench and pulls Bridget into her lap, facing her. Bridget just stares into her eyes and wipes sweat off her neck and shoulders as Franky's arms wrap around her waist.   
Finally caught her breath enough, Franky kisses Bridget’s lips. "Chill, ya cutie. Now to answer your first question. I called Doctor Khan this morning. He said it's okay to do cardio like the treadmill and the bike. As long as I am not boxing, jumping rope, or doing anything that causes my shoulder to pull up just yet."  
"So, the arm weights are a no go for now?" Bridget adds.  
"Exactly." Franky nods. "For your second question my shoulder feels fine. But I'ma apply a cool compress on it after my shower anyway. And last but not least, yes you look sexy as hell in this robe."  
Bridget blushes. "I didn't say anything about my robe, Franky."  
"Aahhh...maybe not but you put it on knowing I'd be able to see through it."   
"I...I…" Bridget stutters.  
"I…I...you what?" Franky teases smiling. "Don't worry I'ma take care of you. Let's get outta here. I think I need to add a few more minutes of cardio to my routine. And we got plenty of time before my meeting with Kesler and Erica."   
Bridget gets off Franky's lap and takes her hand pulling her up off the bench. "We'll talk about them after, I don't wanna spoil the mood."  
"Righto...like the way you think, Gidge," Franky agrees following Bridget out the gym back into the bedroom.  
They barely make it into the bedroom before Franky grabs ahold of Bridget’s belt on her robe and snatches it open., exposing her nakedness. Franky trails a hand down Bridget’s side, then reaches behind her, caressing her ass tight.  
“You remember what I said I wanted to do to you last night?” Franky stares into Bridget’s eyes, biting her lips.  
Bridget nods and smiles. “Yes, I do.”  
“Good cos I plan to cash in on that request.” Franky walks over to their toy drawer and pulls out a purple silicon, vibrating strap on. “On the bed, Spunky,” Franky instructs. She drops her pants and undies, then pulls her sports bra off and attaches the harness of the strap on to her pelvis.  
Bridget lays on the bed on her back, Franky shakes her head. She makes a circle motion with her finger. “Other way, Gidge. Face down arse up,” Franky teases.  
Bridget takes her robe off, crawls to the edge of the bed and raises her ass as Franky requested.   
“Be gentle, babe.” Bridget looks back and smiles. “I’m still a bit winded from last night.”  
“I got you,” Franky replies biting one of her shoulders. Franky kneels and licks Bridget’s clit while sliding two fingers inside her opening and gently pushing them in and out of her wetness repeatedly until her juices start overflowing. “You ready?” Franky asks.  
Bridget nods as her breathing increases.   
Franky sticks the tip of the strap on at her opening, then pulls it back again. She starts licking Bridget’s pussy.   
“Uunnhhh…Franky, baby…damn…baby!” Bridget moans and scoots her ass back a little more.   
Franky slides her tongue into Bridget’s center tasting her juices as her two fingers continuing to tease Bridget’s clit.  
“Oh, God, babe. Please…baby…please fuck me already,” Bridget begs. Her body is on fire.   
Franky ignores her request and slips more of her tongue inside Bridget. She wants to take her almost over the edge before sliding the strap on back inside her. Bridget’s body starts to convulse. Franky stops licking her pussy and finally decides to give her what she wants. She enters her slowly, while grabbing her ass and spreading her cheeks apart.  
“I love you,” Franky moans stroking her nice and slow.  
“I…I…love you, baby!” Bridget moans looking back at Franky, biting her lips. “Harder, baby…harder!” she begs.  
“Calm down, Gidge. I don’t wanna hurt ya,” Franky states between moans.  
“No worries, I can han…handl…handle it, baby! Aahhh…that feels so good! Fuck me, baby! Oh, God, Franky! Franky!" Bridget moans louder, throwing her hips back to meet Franky’s thrusts.   
****  
Sweaty and satisfied Bridget and Franky lay naked and intertwined in each other’s arms.   
“Babe, I thought about the whole baby thing with Shane and Vanessa,” Bridget reveals looking up at Franky.  
Franky eyes grow larger and she smirks. “And what’s the verdict?”  
“I’m ready and very anxious to start a family with you. You know that,” Bridget admits smiling.  
“Yeah, I know,” Franky replies.  
“I do have one stipulation.” Bridget stares into her eyes seriously.  
Franky raises her brows and put her good hand to her head. “Shoulda known you’d have something up your sleeve. What is it?”  
“I just want you to have full closure to your past. To do that babe you need to finally have that face-to-face with your mum. I know it’s gonna be hard and you’re dreading doing it. But I want all doubt and any uncertainty you have about being a parent to be eliminated. The only way to assure that is by dealing with and closing the darkest chapter of your life,” Bridget explains.  
Franky carefully listens to Bridget, realizing how much sense she is making and nods her head. “You’re right, Gidge. I’ll do it long as you come with me. Cos I’m not scared or nothin’ but I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to face her alone.”  
“I’d never let you face that evil woman alone, baby. It was always the plan that if you agreed to see her, I’d be right there with you,” Bridget concludes.   
Franky pulls Bridget’s face up to her and kisses her, then slips her tongue in her mouth. They make out for a few minutes and quickly become aroused again. “Wonder if we have time to go another round?” Franky asks between kisses.  
“Only if we do it in the shower,” Bridget replies with a smile.  
“In that case why are we still lying here?” Franky sits up and eases from under Bridget getting off the bed, she takes both of Bridget’s hands and pulls her off the bed, then escorts her into the bathroom.   
****  
"So, what exactly is this meeting with Kesler and Erica about and why do they have to meet here?" Bridget questions as they sit in the living room.  
"I don't know what's it about. Kesler suggested meeting here because it was more convenient with my injury and all." Franky replies. "I just hope it's not something that has come back to bite me in the arse."  
"You gotta think positive, babe," Bridget encourages.  
"Yeah, well you have more faith in the justice system than I do," Franky replies.   
"Not so much anymore, but we can't live our lives based on fear. You have experienced the repercussions of that first-hand," Bridget explains.  
A knock at the door ends the conversation. Franky opens the door and greets Kesler with a hug.  
"How are you?" Kesler ask breaking the embrace.  
"Good...how are you?" Franky returns.  
"I'm fine."  
"Hey, Franky," Erica says from behind Kesler.  
"Erica," Franky replies.  
Franky steps aside and allows them through the threshold. As they enter the house Kesler greets Bridget with a hug. Then Bridget shakes Erica's hand.  
"Thank you both for coming," Bridget says. "Have a seat anywhere you like."  
Kesler and Erica take seats on the couch while Bridget sits in the recliner. Franky takes a seat on the arm of the recliner and takes Bridget hand for support.   
"What's this meeting for, eh?" Franky asks.  
"Franky, while you've been recuperating, we've been building cases on your behalf," Kesler gets right to the point.  
"What kind of case?" Bridget asks crossing her legs.  
"I have presented a civil suit against the APF…"  
"What are you talking about?" Franky cuts Kesler off. "I never asked you to do that. I didn't want that." Franky starts to jump up, but Bridget grabs her arm stopping her.  
"Babe, hear them out," Bridget requests stroking Franky's arm.  
"Okay, continue," Franky agrees letting out a dragging sigh.  
"Franky, what the system did to you was very negligent. They wrongfully arrested and charged you for not one but two murders without proper investigation. They never even considered another suspect all cos you have a criminal past. Even after you told them about the stalking and harm the deceased caused you and Bridget. Which led to you being put in a very dangerous situation that got you shot," Kesler reminds. "You may never be able to fully use that shoulder again."  
Bridget looks up at Franky. "Babe, she has a valid point."  
Franky thinks for a moment then exhales deeply. "Okay but leave Collins and Hydari out. They're the reason I'm out of prison right now."   
"And had the entire AFP did their jobs correctly, you never would have been in jail in the first place. Someone needs to be held accountable for that to assure it doesn't happen again," Erica adds.  
"We've already filed the case with the court. Judge Thomason wants to see us in her chambers first thing Thursday morning," Kesler continues. "This will go one or two ways."   
"Yeah, hopefully one of those ways doesn't have me walking around with a target on my back from the screws," Franky says.  
"That's why I'm here, Franky," Erica chimes in. "I have presented a case to the judge to have your record expunged. If that happens you will never have to look over your shoulder or worry about your freedom ever again. And if that happens, you'll be able to finalize your career as a lawyer by taking the bar exam."   
Franky sits speechless.   
Erica continues, "Curry couldn't be here due to a parole issue with one of her clients but she also presented a case to the judge to have your parole thrown out as well."  
"Are you serious?" Bridget asks excitedly. "Baby, this is great!" Bridget looks up at Franky smiling.  
"We know when it comes to the system, you hate surprises. So, we wanted to give you a heads-up instead of having you arrive blindsided Thursday morning," Kesler explains.  
"Babe, are you alright?" Bridget asks realizing Franky hasn't said anything since Erica and Kesler started talking.   
"Yeah, just processing everything," Franky responds.  
"Franky, this is good news. If it happens, you'll truly be free," Bridget states thrilled.  
"Well, in my experience nothing is ever this easy. So, I'll wait until I know exactly what's gonna happen. Then and only then will I jump for joy."


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight

//: What do you want on the menu?”  
Franky is awakened by an alert from her phone. She reaches onto the nightstand and grabs the phone. Franky smiles as she reads the text message and quickly responds.   
//: Stuff Lobster tails, steak with mushrooms on top of the sauce, large sauteed shrimp, Garlic Herb Roasted Chicken, rice, mac and cheese, Asparagus and Eggplant. For dessert carrot cake with cream cheese icing…it’s Gidget’s favorite. Make sure everything is right. I want this to be special for her.  
//: Gotcha, no worries it will be.  
Franky turns her phone on do not disturb and reaches over to hold Bridget in her arms.  
“Who was that babe?” Bridget asks opening her eyes and looking into Franky’s.  
“Playing possum, eh, Gidge?” Franky laughs and strokes one side of her face. “Doctor Harmon just wanted to remind me to let her know when I am back in town so we can schedule our next session,” Franky replies.  
“Okay, speaking of Lexi, she texted me the address where your mother is located,” Bridget informs.  
“Damn, that was quick,” Franky says.  
“Well, usually when therapists make a suggestion to a client’s well-being we’re prepared for the results,” Bridget explains. “I’m sure Lexi had the address before she suggested the one-on-one meeting.”  
“Okay, so where is it?” Franky asks.  
“She’s in a hospice about forty-five minutes away from here,” Bridget answers.  
Franky frowns. “Hospice…isn’t that where people go to die?”  
“Yes,” Bridget responds. “So, agreeing to see her now was the perfect timing, baby.”  
“What’s wrong with her?” Franky asks ironically there’s a hint of concern in her voice.  
“Don’t know. Lexi didn’t inquire about that. So, when do you want to go see her?” Bridget places a hand on Franky’s face.  
“Well, I was thinking tomorrow, after the court thing if it’s not too late. Or first thing Friday morning,” Franky answers.  
“I didn’t think you’d want to see her that soon,” Bridget states holding her gaze.  
“Since you and Lexi are hell bent on me seeing Rose. I wanna do it now, asap. I don’t wanna start my new year off planning and preparing my mind to meet with her. I have taken a few days to sort things and it’s now or never,” Franky explains.  
“Gotcha,” Bridget agrees. “I want you to take this day to get your mind right and rest. You have a lot to face within the next couple days. I have to step out to the office for a session. If you need anything, baby, don’t hesitate to call. I’m taking a cab so you can use the car if need be.”  
“I think I’ll be right. Just focus on work, be safe, and hurry back home to me.” Franky kisses her lips.  
****  
Franky stands in front of the full-length mirror behind the bathroom door, looking at her body. She runs her finger over her stitches. Feeling no pain, she smiles, then finishes putting on her work out clothes. Just as she steps into the kitchen to prepare a smoothie for later, there’s a knock at the door. Not expecting anyone Franky takes her time answering it.   
“Vanessa, what are you doing here?” Franky asks, stepping aside to let her through the door.  
“I tried calling you, but I couldn’t get through,” Vanessa replies. “Have you seen Shane?”  
“I am sorry, my phone was on do not disturb. And what do ya mean have I seen Shane? Isn’t he home?” Franky replies.  
“He left yesterday, and I haven’t seen or heard from him since. I have called and texted him several times. I didn’t wanna bother you, Franky. But I’m so worried. I’ve been driving around looking for him all morning.” Vanessa’s eyes tear up.  
“It’s not a problem. I’m glad you came to me. Have you eaten breakfast yet?” Franky takes Vanessa’s arm and escorts her over to the couch. Franky sits in the recliner and stares at Vanessa. “Explain to me in more details what happened.”   
“We had a stupid argument because I had a crazy craving earlier that day. He refused to go get it cos I wouldn’t fuck him the night before. He called me selfish and said I only care about what I want when I want it. Then he stormed out and I’m guessing he took the bus,” Vanessa explains. “I am not tryna be selfish Franky, he just doesn’t understand I don’t be in the mood to fuck like I used to. And I hate it just as much as he does, but what am I supposed to do about it?”  
“There is nothing you can do about and it’s not your fault. You relax, I’ma call Shane and make you some breakfast.” Franky gets up and grabs her phone off the counter, then steps into the bedroom to call Shane.   
When he doesn’t answer, she decides to text him instead of leaving a voice message.  
//: Call me knucklehead. ASAP! It’s urgent. Better yet text me your whereabouts. Don’t dick me around Shane! You know I don’t play that. Whatever’s going on we can sort it out, bud. I’m worried and so is Vanessa.  
Franky goes back into the living room. “I called him, he ain’t answer yet. But I need you to go home and rest, I promise I’ma find him Vanessa and sort things out with him.”   
“Why can’t I just stay here until you find him?” Vanessa asks.  
“I didn’t think you’d wanna be here by yourself not knowing the in and outs, ya know,” Franky explains.  
“I’ll be fine. I’d rather not go back to Shane place until I know things are good between us,” Vanessa answers.   
“Alright, then while I wait for Shane to call me back. I’ma make you something to eat,” Franky offers.  
“That’s not necessary, Franky. You’re still recovering,” Vanessa reminds.  
“And you’re pregnant. Pregnancy tops gunshot wound to the shoulder any day,” Franky answers.  
“Okay, if you insist,” Vanessa agrees.  
Franky walks over to her, makes her lie back and removes her shoes, then hands her the remote to the TV.  
Franky makes French Toast with a touch of cinnamon, scrambled eggs, Canadian bacon, and Hickory smoked bacon with a bowl of the fresh cut up fruit she was going to use for her smoothie. She figured it would be better to give it to Vanessa and the baby.   
By the time Vanessa has finished eating and fallen asleep, Franky finally gets the text she’s been waiting for. She hurries to get her sneakers on, grab Bridget’s car keys off the nightstand and snatches a blanket out of the linen closet and wraps Vanessa up on the couch, then heads out the door, locking it behind her.  
****  
Franky pulls Bridget’s car up to the bus stop near Bourke Street Plaza and rolls down her window giving Shane a glare that if looks could kill he would have been dead within seconds.   
“Fuck you still sitting there for?” Franky yells noticing that Shane appears afraid to move. “Get in the fuckin’ car. NOW!”   
Shane finally gets off the bench at the bus stop and runs around to the passenger side of the car. As soon as he gets in and shuts the door Franky raises a hand to her nose, as she pulls off from the bus stop.  
“Ugh, you stink, and you smell like sex,” Franky critiques.  
Shane grabs the collar of his wrinkled and inside out t-shirt and pulls it to his nose. “It’s cologne that’s all.”   
Franky scoffs and shakes her head. “Pussy cologne? Yeah, see I know a little something about that. I’m buried face deep inside one every morning, noon and night. So, what the fuck is going on, Shane?”  
Shane shrugs. “Just needed to clear my head.”  
“Have you been drinking, too?” Franky sighs and pulls the car over. She turns her body all the way facing Shane. “You have two seconds, start talkin’,” she demands.  
“Alright, Vanessa was trippin’ last night, and I needed to get outta there,” Shane replies.  
“I know about the argument. So, you just up and jump in the first random pussy you come across?” Franky replies.  
“That wasn’t my intention. I was walking along minding my business. Then this woman approaches me in her car and asks me if I needed a ride. I get in her car and we end up at a bar talking about issues, throwing back shots and smoking weed. Next thing I know I’m waking up in a motel room and all my money is gone. That’s when I called you.”  
Franky rubs a hand over her face. “She was a hooker. What the fuck? Are you even into Vanessa anymore?”  
Shane shrugs. “Don’t know?”  
“Fuck ya mean, don’t know? Either you are or you aren’t, it’s simple,” Franky replies.  
“I love Vanessa, Franky. But this is all so fucking hard. Ever since she got pregnant, she’s changed. I didn’t sign up for this,” Shane complains.  
“Tough shit, Shane!” Franky chastises. “That comes with the territory and you did sign up for this since you are a major part of the reason Vanessa’s pregnant anyway. Or did you forget that last night when you were out on your little drug, alcohol and fucking binge?” Franky reaches, grabs the back of his neck, and squeezes it hard. “So, here’s what you’re gonna do.”  
“Ow…fuck…can’t breathe…” Shane fights to speak.   
“You’re gonna man up and make the best of this problem that you created. Am I making myself clear?” Franky says through clenched teeth. Shane nods as water builds in his eyes from Franky’s tight grip. “Good cos Vanessa doesn’t need any stress right now. She is dealing with enough. Stop throwing a fuckin’ tantrum every time she’s not in the mood to fuck you and be more patient.” Franky releases her hold on his neck. “You said you owed me, Shane, remember?” Franky calms her tone and her face. Shane nods. “Well, I need you to be nice to Vanessa and do whatever makes her happy until this baby is born. Can you do that for me?”  
Shane exhales deeply, then nods his head slowly. “Yeah, I can do that.”  
“Good.” Franky smacks the back of his head.’  
Smack!   
“What…the…fuck!” Shane squeals grabbing the back of his head.   
“That’s for making your pregnant girlfriend worry about you all night.”  
She smacks his head again. Smack!  
“That’s for fucking up my peaceful day of rest and relaxation.”  
Smack! She smacks him harder this time than the first two times.   
“Fuck…okay…okay! Please stop smacking me!” Shane cries grabbing the back of his head.   
“That’s for fucking that hooker. I hope you used a condom by the way.” Franky frowns and starts the car.  
“I did, I still had the condom on when I woke this morning,” Shane admits.  
Franky raises her hand. “Spare me the details, please. Now I’ma drop you off at home. Cos if Vanessa smells what I smell on you, there will be another argument. One you might not be able to come back from. That’s the last thing any of us need right now. Get your ass in that house, shower, toss them clothes in the garbage, and be prepared to make up to Vanessa when she walks through the door. Whatever you do, do not tell her about the woman you was fucking last night. Just tell her you were clearing your head and lost track of time. Explain to her how very sorry you are and that it will never happen again. And you need to make an appointment at the clinic to get tested. Do not fuck Vanessa again until you have been tested and the results have come back negative.”  
“Alright, got it,” Shane replies. “Anything else mum?”  
“I’m not playin’ wit’ you, Shane. If I have to get in the middle of you and Vanessa’s shit again, I will be dishing out royal arse kickings,” Franky threatens and flashes Shane her signature bad girl, don’t fuck with me grin.  
Shane just nods knowing she’d make good on that threat if provoked.


	39. Chapter Thirty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know that Rose is an evil bitch. So, expecting much of any apology from her was going to be slim. However, I hope I did the meeting between she and Franky justice. 
> 
> Feedback is welcomed. Enjoy!

Franky and Bridget sit in the lobby of the courthouse. Franky’s knee shakes as she taps her heeled boot on the tiled floor, and rubs her index fingers up and down both sides of her nose. A sure sign that she is nervous.   
Bridget grabs her knee and squeezes it gently. “Babe, relax.”   
Franky takes in a deep breath, then releases air slow and hard. “Where the hell are they?” she grumbles.  
“They’ll be here, babe,” Bridget assures. “We’re actually early, remember?” Bridget takes her hand and holds it tight. “I need you to chill. You’re not in trouble and the worse the judge can say to the presented cases is no. Whatever happens we’re gonna be right. We’re gonna go back to the beach house and enjoy our new year and start planning our future as Mum and Mama,” Bridget encourages.  
“Oh, really and who’s Mum and who’s Mama?” Franky looks at Bridget flashing a smile for the first time that morning.  
“I’m Mum and you’re Mama unless you have a problem with that,” Bridget replies.  
Franky shakes her head. “No problem. Shit they can call me daddy for all I care.”  
“You’re so silly.” Bridget laughs and nudges Franky’s side. “But let’s not confuse our babies more than they already will be once they have to face the reality of having two mums.”  
“They’ll be fine. It’s not always conducive having a mum and dad. There’s no guarantee a man and woman being together will make great parents. I think we are the poster children for that fact,” Franky reminds.  
“You are so right on that aspect,” Bridget agrees.  
“Our kids will be great. And any confusion they have will be cleared by us and only us,” Franky concludes.  
A few minutes later, Kesler enters the courthouse. She sees Bridget and Franky sitting down and rushes over to them. “Good morning, Franky. Morning, Bridget.”   
“Morning Mrs. Kesler.” Franky leans in and hugs her. “When is this meeting starting, eh?” she asks after breaking the embrace.  
“Yeah, she’s nervous,” Bridget adds.  
“Well, Franky, apparently Judge Thomason has been dealing with a family emergency all morning. She’s rescheduled the meeting for tomorrow,” Kesler explains. “Is that okay?”  
Franky scoffs and chuckles lightly. “Do I have a choice? No worries but if it doesn’t happen tomorrow it’ll have to wait until after New Year’s I have some important things planned.” Franky turns to Bridget. “Guess we can head out to that hospice now.”  
“Are you sure, babe?” Bridget looks into her eyes.  
“Yes, maybe that is what I was supposed to do today anyway. So, carpe diem, Gidget. Let’s get it over with,” Franky states.  
****  
Bridget pulls up to the Last Sunset Hospice Centre. She looks over at Franky who'd fallen asleep during the forty something minute ride. She dreaded waking her because she looked so calm and peaceful. Bridget knew once she entered those doors most likely that would quickly change. She sat in the car park just watching her for the next couple minutes before finally nudging her awake.  
"Babe, we're here," Bridget says.  
Franky wakes up and looks at Bridget, then looks at the place. "Last Sunset...really?"   
Bridget shrugs and laughs. "I know but we're here so let's get to it."  
"So, this it, eh?" Franky replies slowly.  
"You will be right, baby. I'll be right there with ya." Bridget takes her hand, pulls it to her lips and kisses it.  
"I haven't seen or heard from this woman since I was eleven years old, Gidge." Franky's breathing escalates. "Gidge...I don't...I don't think I can do this. I'm scared, Gidge...my chest feels tight." Franky runs her free hand over her heart.  
Bridget can feel Franky's nervousness as her veins pulsate in her hands and wrist. "Calm down...close your eyes, babe and breathe in...breathe out...breathe in, exhale, baby."  
Franky taps her nose repeatedly as she follows Bridget’s instructions. Bridget holds Franky's hand to her heart and rubs her arm soothingly. "I promise I won't let her hurt you. And any damage done to your heart, baby, I'll mend it no matter how long it takes. You trust me?"  
Franky exhales and looks at Bridget. "Okay. And yes, I trust you."  
"Come on." Bridget cuts the engine off and opens her door while releasing Franky's hand.   
Bridget holds tight to Franky's hand as she escorts Franky into the facility. Bridget signs in and lets the receptionist know who they were there to see. The receptionist makes them wait to get further information from the facility's psychologist.   
"Is it me or does it smell like death in here?" Franky whispers as she and Bridget take seats right next to each other.  
"Hush." Bridget laughs and places a finger over her mouth.   
It isn't long before a female with light brown hair and brown eyes, dressed in a grey pants suit steps into the waiting area. She approaches Franky and Bridget and extends her hand to Franky right away recognizing her from the reality show and news reports.   
“Nice to meet you, Francesca Doyle,” the doctor greets with a smile.  
“Franky!” Bridget and Franky correct in unison.  
“I’m sorry. Franky how’re you? I’m Doctor Janine Sullivan, I have been conducting sessions with your mum and monitoring her mental and emotional stability as she prepares for her transition.”  
“Okay, no disrespect Doctor Sullivan, but please don’t refer to that woman as my mum,” Franky requests in a serious tone.  
“Okay, my apologies again,” Doctor Sullivan says. “Rose has been briefed about your visit and reluctantly agreed to see you. Franky, I don’t want you to go in there with false hope. Your mum…sorry, Rose may not be prepared to cooperate the way you desire. It’s not going to be a fairy tale reunion is what I’m trying to say,” Doctor Sullivan finishes.  
“No problem, my life has never been a fairy tale. I didn’t come here expecting much just wanna say my peace and move on,” Franky confirms. “But if you don’t mind me asking. What’s wrong with Rose?”  
“She has stage four ovarian cancer. She was getting treatment but with her other underlying condition it progressed quicker than expected,” Doctor Sullivan explains.  
“What other underlying condition?” Bridget questions.  
“Your mother…Rose has HIV, by the time she was diagnosed it was already too late. Doctors literally discovered her HIV and cancer all around the same time frame,” Doctor Sullivan states.   
“Wow…well, karma is working overtime I see,” Franky comments.  
Doctor Sullivan knew not to challenge that statement. She’d conducted several sessions with Rose forcing her to remember what she’d done to Franky and she couldn’t fault Franky for whatever feelings she expressed.  
“Well, I’m ready to escort you back whenever you are,” Doctor Sullivan offers.  
“You ready, babe?” Bridget asks.  
“I guess,” Franky answers nonchalant.   
Franky and Bridget follow Doctor Sullivan to the elevators and they get off on the third floor. As they walk down the corridor, Franky’s feet feel heavy and everything seems to be moving in slow motion. Bridget tightens her hold on her hand and gently pulls her along. When the doctor finally stops and knocks on the close door to room 307. Franky releases Bridget’s hand and backs against the nearest wall, then starts hyperventilating.  
“Are you okay?” Doctor Sullivan asks with concern.  
Bridget closes the space between her and Franky. She looks at the doctor. “Worry about your patient. I got her.” Bridget turns back to Franky as Doctor Sullivan enters the room briefly then come back out. Bridget holds Franky’s face. “Baby look at me,” Bridget instructs and Franky obliges. “You can do this. You’re safe…you’re strong, she cannot hurt you anymore. Let me hear you say it.”  
Franky rubs her hand through her hair and exhales deeply then slowly blows out air. “I’m safe…I’m strong…she cannot hurt me anymore. I’m safe…I’m strong, she cannot hurt me anymore.”  
After repeating that a few more times and utilizing more breathing exercises and finally sorting her emotions, Franky is ready to face the music.   
Bridget walks her through the threshold of the door, then turns and looks at her. “Just put one foot on front of the other. You got this, kid,” Bridget coaches.  
Franky leans over and kisses Bridget, then slowly she enters the room with Bridget close behind her. As she gets further into the room, the first thing that catches her eyesight is the photos on the billboard. They were of a young, black boy with dark hair and light eyes…hazel or green or both. Every photo depicted his life, him as a baby, him in a boy scout’s uniform, baseball, basketball, and football, in each photo he wore an arrogant smile like he knew he was good looking and the shit. It was funny to Franky that his smile seemed identical to hers. The large, colorful letters above his photos spelled, MALAKAI.   
“Did you come to visit me or to gawk at my fuckin’ wall, Francesca,” the voice is undeniable except a little huskier.   
The voice brings Franky out of her staring trance. She darts her eyes over to the corner of the room. A shell of a person sits in the chair by the window. A blanket covers her lap, no longer does she have the dark hair that stopped below her back, now only a shriveled bald scalp remained, and her face is sunk in and pale. The strong, loud, and surly person Franky grew up knowing who scared the fuck outta her, now looks frail, weak, and helpless. Not knowing what to say, Franky just stands there staring at her.  
“Francesca, either speak or get the fuck out. I don’t want to waste the last hours I have trying to figure out what’s on your fuckin’ mind,” Rose barks. Her tone is still the evil bitch Franky once knew, except it’s a lot lower and less powerful than she remembers.  
“I only came here to ask you one question. You answer that and I will be on my fuckin’ way,” Franky finally says.  
“Okay,” Rose agrees and puts down the book she’d been reading since Franky walked into the room.  
“I just wanna know why?” Franky says staring into her green eyes.  
Rose sits for a moment, she stares at Franky, then stares out the window and back at Franky. “I expected that to be your first question. And I don’t really have an answer for you.”  
This makes Franky kind of agitated. “You…you don’t have a fuckin’ answer. After everything you did to me. You don’t have an answer. Come on, you used to have so much to say. You have to have some tiny particles of brain cells left. Shit I’m not even asking for a fuckin’ apology. I just wanna know why?” When Rose doesn’t answer, Franky exhales and her face turns red.   
Bridget notices and moves over to her and starts rubbing her back gently.  
“So, who is this?” Rose questions.  
Franky turns to Bridget and kisses her lips. “She is my partner. She is the reason I’m not jumping over there and knocking you outta that fuckin’ chair right now.”   
“Oi, so you finally found someone, eh Franky? Surprising after your long prison stints and life of criminal activity,” Rose insults with an evil grin.  
Franky rubs a hand over her face and snaps her neck from side to side. “Whose fault is that you reckon?”   
“I’m guessing mine…is that right?” Rose sits up in the chair.   
Franky moves closer to where Rose sits and stares into her face. “Don’t get it twisted Rose. I am not the same little girl you used to torture and beat. I will fuckin’ kill you in this place before karma has the chance to do so. Now I’ma ask you one more fuckin’ time. Why?” Rose remains silent. “Still nothing. Okay, well, let me see if I can jog your memory. All my life growing up with you, I was afraid. When you and dad would argue I’d stay hidden under my bed because I knew more than likely you’d come in my room and take that anger out on me. But my father protected me, until you pushed him away. After that I spent every hour on the hour of my days trying to be perfect little girl, hoping that would make you happy. But it never did, no matter what you always found some way to blame me for whatever you was going through. You tortured me…you burned me with cigarettes. What the fuck went through your mind when you’d make strip naked and burn my stomach, ribs and vaginal region with cigarettes? What kinda sick bitch does that to her daughter?”  
Rose no longer able to look Franky in her eyes, turns toward the window as her mind flashes back to those times Franky was referring to.   
“Embarrassed, are ya?” Franky asks. “Well, you should be. Cos not only did you burn me. You beat me without clothes on. You broke my arm…you locked me…” Franky’s voice trails off and tears build up in her eyes. Bridget grabs her hand and holds it soothingly. “You locked me in a fuckin’ closet for hours sometimes days…starved me…made me hold my bladder until I literally pissed myself, then beat me because of it. I never gotta hug from you. I never got the chance to do things with you that most mums do with their daughters. Fuckin’ hell I never even got one I love you…”   
“Because I didn’t…I never did,” Rose cuts Franky off.   
Doctor Sullivan enters the room at this very moment and walks past Franky and Bridget over to where Rose sits. “I think it’s time that you be honest with Franky, Rose. She deserves at least that.”  
Rose nods in agreement.  
“Oi, so cos the fancy therapist says it, you’re ready to talk now?” Franky fires shaking her head and sucking her teeth.  
“Are you gonna listen or keep throwing your childlike tantrum?” Rose asks Franky.  
“Fuck you,” Franky shoots back. “Say whatever you need to say so I can get the fuck outta here.”   
Rose clears her throat and exhales, then looks at Franky. “When I was a teenager, I was in love with a wonderful man. He dotted on me like I was his everything. He treated me like I was the air he breathed. We had it all planned out, we’d get married, have at least three kids. One boy first so he could protect his younger siblings…”  
Franky calms down a bit and leans against the wall in front of her with her arms folded across her chest and gives Rose her full attention.  
“When my parents found out I was dating him. They did everything they could to end it. I was forbidden from seeing him again. But that didn’t stop me from sneaking around with him. My father being the high-profiled minister that he was, had friends in high places. They had him brought up on suspicious charges and hauled off to jail. He was released when there was no evidence to back my father’s claim, but he wanted nothing to do with the white girl and her crazy ass parents after that…his words.”   
“So, he was black?” Franky inquires.  
“Yes, my parents weren’t keen on the idea of having mixed grandkids. I started dibbling and dabbling in drugs and alcohol to cope with the loss of the only man I ever loved. To sort me out, my parents introduced me to the son of an upcoming politician, thinking that he’d be able to save me. Alan Doyle was cute, and his family’s name rang many bells, they swore he was going places, so I figured going on a date with him wasn’t the end of the world. Long story short we went on three dates before I finally gave him a root. I ended up pregnant, my father and mother both Christians and ministers did not believe in abortions and to avoid any further embarrassment to the Palinski family or the Doyle family we were forced to get married. After that it all went downhill, drugs and alcohol became my coping strategy. For your dad though, all he needed was you. You think I never realized the look he always gave you. He’d never looked at me that way even on our wedding night. So, when he up and left, I felt tired of having everything ripped from me. I knew the quickest way to get to him was to hurt you. I just didn’t imagine that he’d leave and never come back, that fueled my fiery and I had no choice but to act on.” As she hears her words out loud, shame pierces Rose’s heart and she stops speaking to fight back the tears forming in her eyes.  
“So, you tortured me because you were forced to give up your first love and because my dad left and never came back?” Franky asks to make sure she heard her right.  
“Yes and no,” Rose continues. “I never shoulda had you, Francesca. I wasn’t ready to be a mother. Being your mother was never part of my life’s plan. I’m sorry if that hurts but it’s the truth.”  
Franky’s tears run down her face and she stands straight up off the wall and give Rose the death stare. “That’s a shit of an excuse, Rose. So, it’s everyone’s fault that you became the evil bitch that you are. I don’t care that you’ve gotten clean or whatever your story is now. You had a choice…you coulda chosen to be my mum. You coulda chosen to treat me like a person. Instead, you treated me worse than an animal. You made me feel unloved and worthless. You told me every day that no one wanted me. You called me ugly. Because of what you did to me I spent half of my life with a wall over my heart afraid to let anyone in. Feared they treat me the same way and say the same things. I hurt a lot of people because of what you did to me. Even now I still have nightmares and panic attacks thinking about the turmoil I suffered…” Franky starts crying but she continues, “But no more…I came here today to close this chapter of my life. I came to let you know everything I’d felt for so many years. When I first thought about coming here, I wanted to kill you. However, I see that the grim reaper has already staked his claim. Every fucked-up thing you said about me was wrong. Every fucked-up thing you did to me was wrong. I know now that it wasn’t my fault. So, I’ma go marry this beautiful woman beside me, have a family with her and live a long, successful, happy life. I will be a better wife and mother then you ever were.” Franky moves close to the chair, puts her hands on both arms and stares directly into Rose’s tear-filled eyes. “I am gonna leave here today and not give you a second thought. You on the other hand I hope you die a slow and painful death. I hope that my face is the last face you see for the short remainder of your miserable fuckin life. Even when you reach hell, I hope you are forever reminded of all the shit you put me through.” Franky then backs up and walks away. She turns quickly and heads for the door.   
As she and Bridget are leaving, she hears Rose voice, “Franky!” Franky stalls her steps, but she doesn’t look back. “I didn’t know how to be the mother you needed or how to give you the love you required. That’s why I never looked for you after you were taken. I figured you’d be better off with someone else.”  
Franky just nods and closes her eyes as tears cascade down her face. Bridget escorts her out of the room and as they head for the elevator, they run into Doctor Sullivan, who passes Franky a pack of tissues.   
“I’m sorry you couldn’t get more out of her, Franky,” Doctor Sullivan says.  
Franky shakes her head. “Nah, I got enough. There’s nothing left to be said after that. She never loved me…or my dad.”  
“I have a question,” Bridget adds. “Who is the black kid on the wall?”  
“That’s Rose’s son, Malakai. His father is the black man she spoke about being in love with,” Doctor Sullivan informs.   
“Oh, wowwww…” Franky says and laughs sarcastically. “I guess I was created by the wrong gene pool, eh?” She turns to Bridget. “So, how old is he?”  
“Sixteen,” Doctor Sullivan offers. “He stays with me right now to go to school while his mum is here.”  
“Where is his father?” Bridget asks.  
“He died of a drug overdose when Malakai was seven. That is what drove Rose on the downward spiral of drugs again and caused her to get HIV in the first place,” Doctor Sullivan defends. “She loved Jacob and she loves Malakai, and his loss was too much for her.”  
“Now here you go blaming others for her bullshit, too. She musta learned that in your sessions, eh?” Franky accuses. “Let’s go Bridget, I’ve seen and heard all I need to hear.” Franky grabs Bridget’s hand and pulls her toward the elevator a little rougher than normal.  
Bridget doesn’t say anything, she knows Franky is riled by anger and all sorts emotions at the moment and the smallest thing could trigger her in ways she didn’t want, especially while they were in still in public.


	40. Chapter Forty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a legal expert so I wrote the civil suit section best I could. Also, I know people have been awarded millions before in civil suits. However, I didn't want to go overboard with the amount where Franky was concerned. I also didn't want to short change our girl either. I battled with several numbers and researched several different civil suit cases especially against wrongful arrests and wrongful convictions and police brutality and award amounts before finally settling on a number.

Franky enters the house and almost shuts the door on Bridget who was directly behind her. Bridget had avoided any conversation on the ride back from the hospice in order to give Franky sometime to sort her feelings and cool down. But now that they were home it was time to break the ice. Bridget walks up on Franky from behind as she steps into the kitchen and places both hands on the counter.  
Bridget wraps her arms around Franky. “Talk to me, Franky.”  
Franky shrugs. “And say what, Gidge?”  
“Whatever you want to say, baby. There is no wrong answer or feelings in situations like this,” Bridget explains.  
Franky removes Bridget’s arms from around her waist and turns facing her, then kisses her forehead. “If you don’t mind I just wanna go shower and lie down. My shoulder is kinda hurting anyway.”  
“Okay, well, I’ma get some lunch started. Anything particular you’d like?” Bridget asks.  
“Not really hungry, Gidge.” Franky says as she turns the corner exiting the kitchen.  
Once in the bedroom, Franky slams the door and heads to the bathroom. As she removes her clothes, she stares at her reflection in the bathroom mirror and replays Rose most fucked reply of the entire ordeal.  
“I didn’t…I never did…” That was the one line that kept replaying in Franky’s head and heart like a broken record.   
“Fuck you, bitch,” she grumbles.  
She steps into the shower and as the water rains down on her, she presses her hands against the wall and shuts her eyes trying to clear her head. After finishing her shower, moisturizing her skin, and getting dressed in pajamas and a night shirt, Franky rolls a spliff and lights it up.   
Bridget smells the odor as she orders Japanese takeout for them. Then she enters the bedroom and is immediately engulfed by the smoke. She stands at the end of the bed and stares at Franky. Before she gets a chance to speak, Franky beats her to it.  
“You know I was thirteen when she had that fuckin’ kid?” Franky blows smoke out of her nose. “Two years…two fuckin’ years after I was taken away from her.”  
“I know,” Bridget simply replies. What else could she say?  
“As I was being shopped around from one fuck-up foster home to the next she was out creating her perfect little blended family.” Tears fill Franky’s eyes as she takes another pull from the spliff. “Guess I shouldn’t be surprised since she never fuckin’ loved me, anyway, right?”  
Bridget moves to Franky’s side of the bed and takes a seat in front of her. “I’m sorry, baby.”  
Franky lets her tears fall and scoffs. “She wanted to be a mum, Gidge. She just didn’t wanna be my mum.” Franky sniffles.  
Bridget rubs her hand along Franky’s leg gently. “What can I do, love to make you feel better?”  
“I just wanna finish this and not discuss it anymore,” Franky states. “I don’t even know why the fuck I’m so bothered by it?”  
Bridget holds Franky’s hand. “Baby, we all want our parents to love us and encourage us no matter how hard we pretend on the outside that it doesn’t matter. Your tough exterior is sexy as hell and it makes me feel safe all the time. But deep down that little girl inside of you who longed for her mum still exists and it’s okay. Franky it’s okay to hurt or be angry.”  
“I’m not angry, just wish I had a better understanding, ya know,” Franky confesses.  
“Well, for what it’s worth. Rose is the one who missed out on the beautiful, smart, amazing woman you grew up to be and continue to evolve into every day. And she may not have wanted to be your mum. But guess what…I want to be your wife. I want to be the mother of your children. And you know that you are loved, baby. By so many people…me, Alan, Tess, Shane, Vanessa, Maxine, Leslie, Kesler and yes, Erica, too.”  
Franky chuckles. “How did it feel admitting that?” She smiles referring to Bridget admitting that Erica Davidson also loved her.  
“Shut up,” Bridget teases and leans into her face, kissing her lips. “You know what I’m trying to say.”  
Franky blows smoke into Bridget’s mouth as they prepare to kiss again. “Would I be wrong if we left to go to the beach house now? I just don’t wanna be here anymore, Gidge.”  
“Babe, your hearing is tomorrow,” Bridget reminds. “But afterward I promise we can leave.”  
“Okay, good.”  
“Now let’s talk about your brother,” Bridget suggests.  
Franky raises her brows, and her face turns into a scowl. “I don’t have a fuckin’ brother. I have one sibling and her name is Tess end of discussion,” Franky replies angrily through the smoke as she finishes the weed.  
“Okay, fine, no worries.” Bridget raises her hands in defeat and kisses Franky once more. “Let’s see if I have time to take your mind off of today’s events before the food arrives.” Bridget caresses Franky’s tatted breast as they indulge in a deep lip lock and passionate tongue wrestle.  
Franky smiles as she breaks the kiss. “I’m feeling better already, Doctor Westfall. But ya might wanna eat first. Cos I’m feeling extra horny and it might run overtime and get a little more intense than usual.”   
Bridget flashes a naughty grin knowing her lover is right and anticipating every second of it.  
****  
The next morning Franky and Bridget arrive at the courthouse on time. To Franky’s surprise Kesler and Erica are already there waiting in the lobby.   
“Since you’re both here guess that means we’re on schedule?” Franky inquires.  
“Yes, just waiting to be escorted to the conference room by Judge Thomason’s assistant,” Kesler replies.  
“Remember Franky just let us do all the talking. Do not speak unless you are directly spoken to,” Erica instructs.  
“Got it,” Franky agrees.  
A half hour later, Franky and Bridget sit next to each other at the long, brown conference table, holding hands underneath it. Erica and Kesler take their seats next to each other on the same side as Franky and Bridget. On the other side of the table sits the District Attorney Cassie Dorchester and a man Franky didn’t recognize in a four-piece suit. At the head of the table sits Judge Thomason and at the other end of the table sits Detective Johnston.   
“We are here today to discuss three cases, the first case on the table is the civil suit filed by Erica Davidson and Rebecca Kesler on behalf of Francesca Doyle. Ms. Davidson in your case files you state that your client was wrongfully arrested and charged with the murders of Michael Pennisi and Iman Farrah,” Judge Thomason starts the meeting.  
“Yes, and because of her wrongful arrest she was forced to take drastic measure that ended with her being shot by uniformed officers. To the extent that my client may never be able to fully use her shoulder the same again. All this transpire despite mounting evidence that my client was innocent and in fact a victim of Michael Pennisi and Iman Farrah,” Erica explains.  
“Thank you, Ms. Davidson,” Judge Thomason said then looks at the Detective.   
The D.A. stands and looks at Detective Johnston as well. “Detective Johnston, you are here today because you and your partner were the arresting officer and main investigators of the Michael Pennisi case, correct?”   
“That is correct,” Detective Johnston answers.  
Franky fights the urge to roll her eyes as Detective Johnston sits there in an arrogant, self-righteous manner.  
“Upon your arrest were you aware that Ms. Doyle had an alibi for the night Michael Pennisi was killed and on that same night her partner’s car was vandalized?” Cassie questions.  
“Not right away, I wasn’t,” Detective Johnston answers.  
“How long was it when you were made aware of these circumstances?” Cassie continues.   
Detective Johnston just shrugs his shoulders.   
Erica steps in and adds, “Didn’t Ms. Doyle inform you right away about the attack and the stalking?”  
Detective Johnston clears his throat. “Yes, she did, but…”  
“Stick to a yes or no answer detective this is not a criminal trial hearing,” Judge Thomason orders.   
“Yes,” Detective Johnston replies.  
“Detective what was your reasoning for making Ms. Doyle your prime suspect and not considering any other possibilities?” Kesler asks.  
“The murder weapon had Ms. Doyle’s DNA on it. And she had a previous violent history with the victim,” Detective Johnston answers.  
“Did you discover that her DNA was on the murder weapon before or after she informed you that she was being stalked?” Erica says.  
“After,” Detective Johnston states with a look on his face now as if he knows he stuffed up.   
“One last question, Detective,” Erica adds. “When my client was charged with Iman Farrah’s murder you immediately made her the prime suspect as well even though you knew about her ongoing rivalry with Joan Ferguson, right?”  
“Yes,” Detective Johnston answers.  
“Thank you, no further questions.” Erica states.   
“You’re dismissed Detective,” Judge Thomason says. “Send in the other Detective, thank you.”  
A few seconds after Detective Johnston leaves out, Detective Collins enters the room and takes his seat where Detective Johnston had previously been sitting.   
“Detective Collins we know you are a very busy man, so thank you for joining us today,” Erica greets.  
“No worries, whatever I can do to help,” Detective Collins responds and smiles at Franky.  
Franky nods and smiles back.  
“You were in charge of investigating Franky Doyle’s escape, correct?” Erica asks.  
“Yes,” Detective Collins replies.  
“Upon your investigation you and your partner discovered crucial evidence to the Michael Pennisi murder case, is that correct?” Kesler chimes in.  
“Yes.” Detective Collins nod.  
“And upon finding this evidence what did you conclude?” Erica asks.  
“That Franky Doyle had been telling the truth about everything,” Detective Collins answers.  
“Detective why did you and your partner take over the Michael Pennisi and Franky Doyle murder case?” Cassie asks.   
“Because I felt that not enough effort had been put forth in the investigation on the first arresting detectives end. They’d really mishandled that investigation from the very beginning, and I wanted to do something to make it right not just for Ms. Doyle but for the victim as well,” Detective Collins answers. “It’s not really justice to a victim if the wrong person is punished.”  
“Thank you, Detective Collins. Nothing further,” Judge Thomason replies.  
After Detective Collins exits the room, Judge Thomason stands. “We’re going to take a fifteen and return with a verdict.”  
****  
Fifteen minutes later, Erica, Kesler, Cassie, Judge Thomason, Franky, Bridget and the strange, four-piece suit wearing white guy returns to the conference room.  
“After careful review of all evidence and deliberating with Mrs. Dorchester and Mr. Sloan we have determined that there was negligence and misconduct concerning Franky Doyle’s arrest and murder charges,” Judge Thomason starts off the conversation.   
Franky smiles and fights the urge to contain herself, she refuses to let herself get too excited before everything is confirmed.   
The four-piece suit wearing guy stands and extends his hand to Franky. Franky shakes his hand and remains silent, just staring at him. He was a little below six-feet tall, with brown eyes and blonde slash brunette curly hair. He puts you in the mind of an older version of Justin Timberlake in N’Sync’s early years when he rocked the blonde, brunette curly afro in the This I Promise You video.  
“Francesca, my name is Matt Sloan, I am Head Director of Australia’s Civil Suit Legal Division. I make all the final decision of every civil suit that come across my desk. After hearing your case I am ruling in your favor and to avoid a long, drawn court debacle I am ready to offer you a settlement today.” He continues smiling.  
“Our hope is that it will help you start fresh as a free woman with a clean record,” Cassie adds. “I have concluded that you have more than served your time and paid the consequences for your wrongdoings. You have also shown amazing progress since your prior release in 2016. Since all expungement cases must be approved by me before going into effect, I have already submitted the paperwork to fast track your expungement. Although Ms. Curry was unable to be here today, you’ll be pleased to know that she submitted her case to have your parole closed out. With your criminal record expunged your parole has been filed as null and void, it will be like it never happened.”   
Tears form in Franky’s eyes and she struggles for words. Bridget reaches over and grabs her hand, flashing her a smile.  
“So…so ya mean, I’ma free…free woman?” Franky stutters.  
“Yes, that exactly what that means, Franky,” Kesler confirms.  
“As long as you don’t commit anymore crimes,” Cassie continues.’  
“No worries, mate. I just wanna advance my career, marry the woman I love, have a family with her and live a long, healthy, happy life,” Franky shares.  
“Sounds like a plan,” Matt states. He writes something on a piece of paper and slides it over to Franky. “That is why I am willing to offer you that tax-free settlement amount today.”  
Franky picks up the paper and looks at it, her eyes grow wide at the number. She’d never seen that much money before not even when she worked in reality TV. It was more than enough to jump start the life she wanted with Bridget. Also, because it was more than she ever imagined receiving and she was ready to put all the legal issues of her past behind and become part of making the system better, she stands and shakes Matt’s hand.  
“Deal,” Franky says. “Pleasure doing business with, ya. I thank all of you so very much.”  
Bridget picks up the paper and her brows raises seeing the amount: $5600000 (5.6M).


	41. Chapter Forty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click the links at the end of the chapter for a visual of Fridget's wedding attire.

Still shocked and overwhelmed Franky enters the house and flops down onto the couch, throwing her head back and closing her eyes. "Damn, it's been a crazy, few days."  
Bridget takes a seat next to her, resting her head on Franky's shoulder. "Crazy is an understatement. All this time you've wondered if you were good enough or had enough to offer me. Now I have to ask if I'm good enough and have enough to offer you, Ms. Millionaire."  
Franky nudges Bridget. "Stop it…you'll always be enough for me. And I'm not a millionaire."  
"Um, excuse me that five point six-million-dollar settlement says otherwise."  
Franky sits up and looks at Bridget. "Yeah, well, I'm not gonna get too excited until that check clears." Franky grabs Bridget's face and looks into her eyes. "When it does clear I'ma take care of you like you deserve to be taken care of. From the moment I fell in love with you, Gidge. All I've wanted to do more than anything was protect you and take care of you. I struggled a lot not knowing if I'd ever be able to follow through, but now I can."  
Bridget grabs Franky's face and kisses her lips. "Baby, you do not have to take care of me…we're in this together."  
"I know I don't have to. I want to and I'm gonna whether you like it or not, Spunky." Franky starts tickling Bridget. Bridget let's out that girly giggle that Franky loves. "So, whatever you wanna do…if you wanna retire and just be at home wit' the kids or if you wanna get your own office and work for yaself…"  
Bridget kisses Franky's lips cutting her off. "You know what I wanna do right now?" She asks after ceasing the kiss. "I wanna make love to my woman before she gets too rich and decides she's no longer interested."  
Franky grabs Bridget by the back of the neck and leans into her neck sucking on her sensitive spot.  
"Uunnhhhh…” Bridget lightly moans.  
Without warning Franky rips Bridget's top open and caresses one of her breasts through her purple satin bra. "Does this feel like I can ever lose interests in you, Gidge?" Franky asks through kisses.  
"Aahhhh…no…ssss…God no!" Bridget moans.  
"Gidge, I don't care if I’m rich, poor or living in a box, as long as I got you that's all I care about." Tears instantly form in Franky's eyes. She uses one hand to wipe them away while still caressing Bridget's breast. "I mean trust me no other woman will ever have such an effect on me that I cry at just the thought of losing her. You’ve turned me into a big softie that’s how real this is for me."  
"I love you, Franky," Bridget says.  
"And I love you, Gidget!" Franky replies. "Now I'ma spend the rest of the day showing you just how sexy you are and how much you mean to me. No more talking nonsense."  
Franky reaches behind Bridget and undoes her bra, then removes it and her top. She licks a trail from Bridget's chest down to her belly button and back up again. Franky stops and slides off Bridget's skirt and undies at the same time. Then licks up from her belly button to her breasts. She takes one breasts into her mouth teasing the nipple and inserts two fingers slowly inside her opening causing Bridget to flinch.  
****  
The couple lay sweaty and cuddle up, naked on the couch with Bridget resting on Franky's chest and Franky's arm tight around her.  
"I love you," Bridget says looking up at Franky. "Did I say that yet?"  
Franky nods, smiles, and bites her lip. "Yeah, you did. Now I know this feels good as hell and I'd hate to ruin the moment. But what time are we heading to the beach house?"  
"Whenever you're ready, baby. You really don't want to miss that yacht party, eh?" Bridget accuses.  
Franky exhales. "Well, I was trying to surprise you but after careful consideration. I realize I stuffed up. Gidge it's not just a yacht party to bring in the new year it's a wedding."  
Bridget sits all the way up and shoots Franky a shocked glare. "Did you just say a wedding?"  
Franky sits up and holds Bridget's hand while staring into her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't include you. I was just excited about making you Mrs. Franky Doyle. But I realized if you'd started planning our wedding without my input, I might've been gutted a little bit."  
Bridget grabs Franky's face and kisses her. "You are an amazing woman, Franky Doyle. And I'd love to bring in the new year being your wife. I trust whatever plans you put together will be more than enough."  
"It’s just that after losing Red, getting arrested and shot almost around the same time. I realized how short life is and that things can change at any moment. So, I just don't wanna wait another second to marry you and start our lives."  
"In that case let's get to that beach house. We gotta wedding to get to." Bridget jumps up off the couch excited and extends her hand to Franky.  
Franky grabs Bridget's hand and is pulled up off the couch. "I'ma see if I can make you cum one more time before we go."  
"Bring it on, Mrs. Doyle." Bridget smiles.  
"Lead the way, Mrs. Doyle." Franky smacks her ass and allows Bridget to escort her into the bathroom.  
****  
New Year's Eve…  
Frank sits on the end of the bed and just stares at Bridget in awe and licks her lips. "Um…um…um, I'm so fuckin' lucky. I'm marrying the baddest, sexiest, hottest chick in the world," Franky compliments unable to take her eyes off Bridget in the dress she'd chosen and bought for her.  
"Can't believe how well you know my taste," Bridget says smiling as she runs her hand down the length of the elegant, white column style, strapless, laced, dress. "Can you zip me up, baby?"  
"With pleasure." Franky gets up and walks over to Bridget. Before she zips the dress, she runs her hands along the middle of Bridget's back, sending chills up and down her spine. Franky kisses the nape of her neck, then her shoulder and licks down her spine and back up.  
Bridget reaches back and grabs Franky's face. "Baby, as good…as good as that feels we have somewhere to be and if I get outta this dress right now we'll be late."  
Franky stops her tongue tease and steps back, then slowly zips Bridget's dress. "You better be so glad these plans were already put in motion. Otherwise, I'd be tearing this dress offa you."  
Bridget turns and looks into Franky's eyes. "Keep that in mind for later." Bridget takes notice of Franky's attire. "You look so sexy, babe. And I love that jacket."  
Franky is dressed in white slacks, white low heels, and a single, button suit jacket, with her brunette hair straight and spiked at the ends and slightly at the top.  
"Thanks, baby. You ready to head out?" Franky replies.  
"Yeah, just let me put on my earrings and my necklace." Bridget walks over to the desk and grabs the pair of long diamond earrings that Franky bought. She stands in the mirror and slowly puts them in each ear.  
Franky grabs Bridget's three-piece white pearl choker that Bridget loves. "I'll put this on for you." Franky steps behind Bridget, puts the choker around her neck and fastens it. Franky wraps both arms around Bridget's waist pulling her close. "I love you so fuckin' much."  
Bridget places her hands on top of Franky's. "I know, baby and after tonight you'll have a lifetime to tell me how much."  
“Righto, I just hope we aren’t jinxing ourselves by seeing each other,” Franky states.  
“Baby, you and I are the prime example of love conquering all obstacles after all we’ve been through. And it is because of that, that I know our night is going to be perfect and worry free,” Bridget assures.  
****  
Bridget and Franky step onto the deck of the yacht hand in hand.  
“Look at the happy couple,” Lexi greets, embracing both Franky and Bridget.  
“Thank you, Lexi. Franky told me that you helped put this night together,” Bridget says.  
Lexi shakes her head and looks at Franky. “Couldn’t keep quiet, eh?”  
“Believe me I tried for as long as I could. But I didn’t wanna start my marriage off with lies. And Gidge kept asking why this yacht party was so important so I finally had to break down and tell her,” Franky responds.  
“If it makes you both feel any better,” Bridget interrupts. “I’m still very surprised and anticipating the night events.”  
“Well, shall we get started?” Lexi asks looking at Franky. “We only have about thirty minutes or so before the clock strikes midnight.”  
“Yes, we shall.” Franky says. “In fact, I think there are some guests here that Gidge should meet,” Franky adds.  
“Follow me then.” Lexi leads the way from the lower deck to the upper deck where the wedding was set to be held.  
As they get on the deck Bridget’s eyes tear up at the sight. There is a long white cloth aisle from the entrance to the other end of the deck, covered with white rose petals. At the other end of the aisle is an alter and an arch adorned with satin curtains draped around it and white rose petal covering the curtains. White chairs are set up on both sides of the aisle each chair is adorned with a white cloth tied into a bowtie in the back. After taking in all the decoration Bridget looks around the venue and sees lots of familiar faces. Kesler, Erica, Leslie, Harper, Shane and surprisingly two very welcoming people approach her.  
“What are you doing here?” Bridget asks her father as he greets her with a hug.  
“Did you think I was missing my baby girl’s wedding day?” Charles asks.  
“That’s right, are you crazy or something?” Brett says as he also greets Bridget with a hug. “Bryan wanted to be here, but he had an emergency heart surgery to do. He sends his love and his gift that you’ll get later,” Brett informs.  
“Oh, God I’ma need to freshen up cause all these tears are ruining my makeup,” Bridget states looking into her purse for a mirror. She decides to forgo asking about her mum to avoid ruining the moment.  
“No worries follow me we have a dressing room set up for you. If I can steal you away from Franky for a moment that is.” Lexi looks at Franky for confirmation and Franky releases Bridget’s hand.  
While Franky watches Bridget walk away in that sexy switch of her hips that she loves to see, someone sneaks up behind her.  
“Someone seems pretty darn happy,” Maxine states.  
Franky spins around and embraces Maxine tight. “Glad you could make it.”  
“Please there was no way I was missing Franky Doyle, Wentworth’s baddest bitch and top player of all women straight, lesbian or otherwise finally become a one woman…woman?” Maxine states, she is dressed in a white dress and heels. “How ya feeling, though any cold feet?”  
“A little nervous, but no cold feet, Maxie. I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire life,” Franky replies smiling. “Bridget’s the one, I’ve known that since she confirmed that she was a lesbian during our sessions back at Wentworth. I just never thought she’d chose me, the fact that she did lets me know she’s the one.”  
“Well, just call me Bridget’s maid of honor. I am gonna make sure everything goes smoothly,” Maxine offers.  
“Okay, well you’re gonna need this.” Franky reaches into her pocket and pulls out a ring placing it in Maxine’s opened hand. “Guard that with your life.”  
“Gotcha, it’s safe with me, Franky. Now you go take your place at the alter while I go check on the bride?” Maxine kisses Franky on the cheeks.  
As she makes her way to the alter Franky greets all her guests with hugs. When she hugs Shane, she sees that he’s dressed in a white suit as she requested him to be.  
“Looking good, Shane,” Franky says standing back and straightening his white tie. “So, where’s Nessa I assumed you’d both be here?”  
“She was having morning and noon sickness all day. So, I thought it’d be best that she stays home. She sends her love and congrats, though,” Shane replies.  
“Okay, no worries and yes that was the right call. Glad to see you’re handling this situation better than the last time we spoke.” Franky smiles.  
“Yeah, so why’d you want me to wear this suit again?” Shane questions.  
“Why else? Cos every groom needs a best man, silly.” Franky grabs his hands and pulls him along to the front of the alter with her. “Now you just stand there behind me and make sure I’m good. In fact, hold on to this. I already gave Maxine the other one.” Franky reaches into her pocket for the other ring and hands it to Shane. “Guard it with your life,” she warns same as she did Maxine.

[White Sequin Dress - Strapless Gown - Sequin Maxi Dress - Lulus](https://www.lulus.com/products/olivia-white-sequin-strapless-maxi-dress/553672.html?utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=PLA%20-%20Designer&utm_term=B23D12%20WHITE%2FNUDE2&utm_content=61607920202_482624608787&s_kwcid=AL%217824%213%21482624608787%21%21%21g%21297314337031%21&gclid=CjwKCAiApNSABhAlEiwANuR9YGjjESTP6vmL0ruf-ILFlP2w9Gz27cgS1gkAT4n7nUkTnglkfjUSTBoCWfIQAvD_BwE)

[white blazer lesbian - Google Search](https://www.google.com/search?q=white+blazer+lesbian&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwibrNu9qMTuAhVKbDABHSQ0BG8Q2-cCegQIABAA&oq=white+blazer+lesbian&gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQAzoECCMQJzoFCAAQsQM6AggAOggIABCxAxCDAToGCAAQBRAeOgYIABAIEB5Q5-UGWIaqB2D-rQdoAHAAeAOAAbQGiAH0G5IBDjEzLjEuMC4xLjAuMi4xmAEAoAEBqgELZ3dzLXdpei1pbWfAAQE&sclient=img&ei=YKkVYJv8BsrYwbkPpOiQ-AY&bih=625&biw=1366#imgrc=4_Wl7NbbeFPpkM)


	42. Chapter Forty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I did justice to Franky and Bridget's wedding.

As Franky stands at the alter patiently awaiting the arrival of her wife since Lexi’s husband Kaleb, a minister has arrived and is ready to officiate the ceremony. Franky looks at the entrance way and sees two familiar faces and two faces that made her do a double take.  
“Who are those people?” Shane whispers into Franky’s ear.  
“I’ll be right back, just stay here,” Franky replies.  
Franky meets the guests halfway down the aisle. She stops directly in front of the wheelchair that Alan is pushing and gives her father an evil glare. “What the fuck is she doing here?” Franky blurts.  
“Franky before you get angry…” Alan starts.  
“Too late,” Franky cuts him off. “Again, why the fuck is she here?”  
“Can I speak to you somewhere private?” Alan requests.  
“No, my wedding is about to start any minute,” Franky declines. “Explain ya self here, dad.”  
“Your mum…” Alan begins and is cut off again.  
“She is not my mum,” Franky snaps.  
The boy standing next to the wheelchair opposite of Alan loudly scoffs.  
“I heard that Malik…whatever the hell your name is,” Franky shoots Malakai an evil glare and sucks her teeth.  
“It’s Malakai, Francine or whatever the hell your name is,” Malakai snidely remarks.  
“Enough,” Rose says after removing her H1N1 mask from over her face. Franky assumes she’s wearing it to protect herself from germs. “Malakai this is Francesca…Franky. Franky this is Malakai.”  
“Yeah, and?” Franky shrugs.  
“Franky, it’s not your father’s fault. I called him to make amends. When I asked him to visit me, he told me he was coming here and I asked if me and Malakai could tag along,” Rose explains and starts coughing a little.  
“Put that damn mask back on your face I don’t want you dying at my wedding,” Franky states showing slight concern.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t tell you. I tried calling but got no answer. I figured you were busy with the wedding plans,” Alan explains. “When Rose called me, we had a long talk.”  
“Did she tell you the same shit she told me? That she never loved me or you?” Franky recalls.  
Alan nods. “Yes, and in a way I kind of always knew that. The more we talked the more I realized that I never loved her enough either, but I stayed for you until I couldn’t anymore. The one thing we both agree on is that we failed you.”  
“She didn’t say that when I visited her. So, one conversation with you and she has a change of heart?” Franky snaps and rolls her eyes.  
Rose removes the mask again. “They say pride is a man’s greatest downfall. That can also be true for women. With you staring me down like you wanted to go twelve rounds in a boxing match, I couldn’t find the words. Although everything I said to you is true, I do understand the pain I put you through, Franky. And I can’t say that if I could go back things would be different. What I can say is that I’m proud of the woman you’ve become and I’m happy you found true love. Before I die, I’d like to experience your happiest moment, if you’ll allow me to do so.”  
“Come on, Franky. Can’t you just let her have this moment as a dying wish?” Alan requests. “We can’t change the past, but we can treat each other better now, here in the present.”  
Franky looks back at Kaleb and he taps his watch on his wrist. She exhales and turns back to Alan and Rose. “Alright, wheel her arse somewhere outta my way. And keep that fuckin’ mask on.” Franky eyes Malakai who is dressed in saggy jeans, a black T-shirt with a tiger etched on it and stands rubbing his hand over his dark curls. “Go with your mum,” she orders. She kneels to Tess who’d been nice and quiet the whole time while the adults talked and takes her hand. “You little lady, I want you standing up there with me and Gidge.”  
Tess’s face lights up and she smiles. “Can I, daddy!” she squeals.  
“Sure, bub, whatever Franky wants,” Alan answers.  
****  
The Wedding…  
Franky folds her hands together in front of her and wears a nervous smile as Kaleb and Lexi’s two sons and daughter begin singing…  
When the visions around you/Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surrounds you/Are secrets and lies  
I’ll be your strength/I’ll give you hope  
Keeping your faith when it’s gone  
The one you should/was standing all along…  
Bridget appears at the other end of the aisle clutching a bouquet of white roses and lilies and Charles holds onto her arm.  
“You ready, baby girl?” Charles asks loud enough to be heard over the singing.  
Bridget nods and smiles. “I love that woman standing up there, dad.”  
“Then that’s all that matters. And it’s obvious that she loves you. She really put a lot of thought into this beautiful night,” Charles replies. “I’m just sorry your mother couldn’t be here.”  
“It’s okay, you’re here and that’s more important to me than anything. I always dreamed of you walking me down the aisle when this day finally came. Even though I never thought it would come,” Bridget explains.  
“Well, baby, your day…night rather is here. Let’s go get your married. You look so beautiful by the way,” Charles states.  
Bridget blushes. “Yeah, Franky bought the dress and earrings for me.”  
“She loves you and she has good taste in decorations, music and clothes. She is def a keeper.” Charles kisses Bridget’s cheek.  
Franky eyes tear up as Bridget’s father slowly, step by step escorts her down the aisle and the Harmon kids bring in the second verse of the song…Franky’s favorite verse.  
I’ve loved you forever/ In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never/Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word/I give you my heart  
This is a battle we’ve won  
And with this vow/Forever has now begun  
Maxine who is standing opposite of Franky leans over and whispers into Franky’s ear, “Your ring is missing.”  
Franky’s tears quickly dry and her face is covered with a scowl. She turns to Maxine. “What do you mean missing?”  
“I have no pockets on this dress, so while I was helping Bridget with her bouquet, I set it down briefly in the dressing room. Then we stepped out for a moment to speak to Charles about his role walking her down the aisle. When I got back into the dressing room the ring was gone. I looked everywhere Franky. I am so sorry,” Maxine explains.  
Franky rubs a hand over her face. “You gotta be fuckin’ kiddin’ me?” She sighs deeply and exhales. “You know what, not gonna stress it right now. I’m making Bridget my wife before any other surprises arise. Thanks for telling me, Maxie. I’m not mad at you, we’ll find it later or I’ll just buy another one.”  
While Bridget takes her final few steps to the alter, Franky lets Kaleb know they won’t be sharing ring because hers is missing. Kaleb takes his wedding band off and hands it to Franky.  
“Every couple needs rings to finalize their union. Get that back to me when you can,” Kaleb whispers.  
Franky looks at the ring in the palm of her hand. “Are you sure? What about Doctor Harmon?”  
“I’ll explain everything to her later. Just make your marriage to your wife official,” Kaleb confirms.  
“Thank you, appreciate this so much.” Franky hands the ring to Maxine. “Try not to lose this one, please.” Maxine nods.  
Franky turn their attention back to Bridget who is now directly in front of Franky. They stand holding each other’s gaze as the Harmon kids complete the song…  
And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Til’ the day my life is through/ This I promise you  
Every word I say is true/ This I promise you  
Every word I say is true/ This I promise you!  
Kaleb starts the ceremony, “We are gathered here tonight to join this woman and this woman in holy matrimony. First, we have to give thanks to the powers that be for realizing that love comes in all forms not just one. And making LGBT marriages legal. It doesn’t matter whether you are straight, gay or undecided when you find someone who accepts you for you and balances you out there is no greater feeling and unconditional love has no preference. So, thank you all for coming tonight to celebrate this union between Bridget Westfall and Francesca Doyle.” Kaleb looks at Charles. “Who gives this woman to be married to this woman?” He places his hand on Franky’s shoulder.  
“I do,” Charles proudly responds and hugs Franky. “Thank you for loving my daughter like you do,” he whispers into her ear and steps back.  
Franky nods and takes Bridget’s hand pulling her close.  
“Everyone bow your heads and close your eyes for a prayer,” Kaleb requests looking out at the audience. He waits until every head is bowed, then continues, “Lord we ask tonight that you help this beautiful couple to remember the day they first met. Help them to remember the strong love that grows between them. Help them to love one another in practical and respectable ways so that nothing or no one shall ever be able to separate them. Let their words to each other always be kind and their thoughts gracious. Keep them humble and give them wisdom to always seek your guidance. In Jesus name, Amen!”  
Everyone says Amen.  
“Now I believe the couple will be reciting their own vows,” Kaleb adds and looks at Franky to begin.  
Franky holds both of Bridget’s hands in hers and looks into her eyes. “I never in a million years thought the worse experience of my life would lead me to the greatest love of my life. Bridget Elizabeth Westfall, when I first met you, I hated your guts.” Bridget laughs and nods. “But it didn’t take long for your beauty, that smile and your spunkiness to wear me down. And baby wear me down you did. You made me feel and do things I’d never known possible. You bust my heart wide open, Gidge. You inspired me to no longer be scared to let someone in. You knocked down all my walls and showed me that I was worthy of love and more than just some rough around the edges, street kid slash crim. You helped me see my full potential and it’s because of that I am sure I can be whatever I wanna be. Your love strengthens and empowers me more and more every day. I don’t think I’ll ever find words to thank you enough. But I will spend the rest of my life showing you how grateful I am and how much your love means to me.” Franky fights back the tears in her eyes.  
Bridget lets her tears fall but holds Franky’s gaze and mouths, “I love you.”  
“Bridget it’s your turn,” Kaleb instructs.  
“Francesca Doyle, the moment I caught gaze of those beautiful green eyes, I knew there was something special about you. Granted getting you to trust me was like pulling teeth.” Now it’s Franky’s turn to laugh. “But as we got to know one another I realized underneath that hard exterior was an amazing woman, kind-hearted and sweet woman with more love to offer than even she knew. You say I saved you and broke down all your walls.” Bridget starts sniffling, then continues, “But baby you sparked a fire in my life and my heart that I desperately needed. You make me laugh when I’m feeling down. You touch me in ways I have never been touched. You know exactly what to say when I feel like throwing in the towel or just having a bad day in general. Your smile lights up whatever room you walk into and your personality is unmatched. You have always made me feel safe and protected. It is for that reason I am grateful you asked me to marry you and honored to become your wife and spend the rest of my days on this earth with you.”  
No longer able to fight her tears, Franky cries and holds Bridget’s hands tighter.  
“Rings please,” Kaleb instructs.  
Maxine hands Bridget’s Kaleb’s ring and Shane hands Franky Bridget’s ring that he’d been tightly holding onto.  
“Slide them on each other’s fingers together,” Kaleb says looking at their hands.  
Bridget notices as they slide the rings on that the one, she puts on Franky’s finger doesn’t match the one Franky puts on her finger.  
“Repeat after me ladies,” Kaleb requests. “With this ring I give you all of me today and every day forever. Forsaking all others and holding our union sacred for as long as we both shall live.”  
Bridget and Franky repeats Kaleb’s statement word for word while never breaking their gaze.  
“I have one more thing I want to add,” Franky says.  
“Go ahead we still have a little time,” Kaleb confirms.  
Franky rubs her fingers over Bridget’s gold band with diamonds going straight down the middle all the way around. “As I give you this ring, Gidge. I am reminded of how dark my life was before you came into it. You are my light at the end of the tunnel. I want this ring to be a symbol of my eternal commitment to you and our marriage. I am yours forever and always.” Franky looks at Kaleb giving him the go ahead.  
“Francesca Doyle, do you take Bridget Westfall to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?” Kaleb asks.  
“I do!” Franky flashes every dimple she possesses.  
“Bridget Westfall, do you take Francesca Doyle to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?” Kaleb asks.  
“I do!” Bridget sniffles unable to control her emotions.  
Kaleb looks at his watch there are only a few seconds before the clock strikes midnight.  
“Alright everyone it’s about that time,” Kaleb says his green eyes are sparkling. “Let’s start counting ‘em down.”  
Everyone starts counting including Franky and Bridget in unison. “Five…four…three…  
“You may kiss your bride!” Kaleb yells.  
Just before the count finishes, Franky wraps her hands around Bridget’s waits, pulls her close and starts kissing her as midnight strikes, the year 2018 has arrived and fireworks light up the sky. Franky and Bridget stay indulged in a long, passionate tongue kiss. Despite Rose and Malakai’s sudden appearance and the ring issue Franky is thrilled the timing of things worked out perfect the way she wanted it to. As of January 1, 2018, she and Bridget are officially Mrs. and Mrs. Francesca Doyle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you all think happened to Franky's ring Bridget was supposed to give her?


	43. Chapter Forty-Three

Franky and Bridget raise their held hands and smile as they walk down the aisle together to the applause of their loved ones. Franky escorts Bridget to the lower deck of the yacht.  
“Where are we going, babe?” Bridget inquires.  
“To get our photos taken,” Franky replies.  
“Wow, you really thought of everything, didn’t you?” Bridget smiles as a warm feeling floods her.  
“Well, we couldn’t be the only married couple in history to not have photos to commemorate our special day,” Franky explains. “I’ma frame the biggest one and put it next our marriage license. So, you’re stuck with me now, Gidge. You sure you’re ready for that?”  
“I couldn’t think of a better, sexier, prettier person to be stuck with for the rest of my life.” Bridget holds Franky’s face and kisses her nose. “I love you, Mrs. Doyle.”  
The photographer was a female with brown hair and green eyes. “You two are a beautiful couple. I have the perfect background set up for you with a queen’s chair,” the photographer says. “Just call me, Edie.”  
“Thank you, Edie for doing this on such short notice.” Franky smiles.  
“It’s always a pleasure to do a service for a wonderful couple. I see how much you love each other,” Edie replies removing her camera from around her neck. “So, would you like to take the first photos standing or sitting down?”  
“We can stand, I wanna hold my wife,” Franky replies.  
Franky and Bridget take their first couple of photos standing and hugging, then a few photos with Bridget sitting in the chair and Franky standing next to her, holding her hand. Their final photos were of Franky sitting down in the chair and Bridget sitting in her lap with Franky’s arms wrapped around her.   
“Now what?” Bridget asks with a twinkle in her eyes once the photo session is concluded.  
“Now we head to the reception.” Franky grabs her hands and escorts her to the conference room.   
They could hear the music from outside the double doors. The instrumental comes on to Franky’s favorite song. Franky opens the door with one hand while holding onto Bridget’s hand and leading her inside the room.  
The D.J. who was black, bloke with short cut hair, speaks loudly into the mic, “Ladies and Gentlemen please put your hands together for the newly weds and clear the floor for their first dance. Bridget this song is a special selection for you from your beautiful wife.”  
Franky escorts Bridget to the middle of the dance floor and wraps her arms around her waist. Bridget drapes her arms around Franky’s neck, and they hold each other’s gaze as the music of Calum Scott and Leona Lewis serenades the room.   
There goes my heart beating/ Cause you are the reason  
I’m losing sleep/Please come back now  
There goes my mind racing  
And you are the reason/ That I’m still breathing  
I’m hopeless now  
I’d climb every mountain/And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you/And fix what I’ve broken  
Oh, cause I need you to see/ That you are the reason  
There goes my hand shaking/And you are the reason  
My heart keeps bleeding/ I need you now…  
“I’ve been waiting to dance with you all night,” Franky whispers into Bridget’s ear. “I haven’t danced with you since before I was arrested the second time. Had no clue how much I missed it.”  
“It feels good being in your arms and dancing with you again, too, baby,” Bridget replies. “You have made me so happy tonight, Franky.” Tears form in Bridget’s eyes.  
“That was kinda the goal, Gidget. So, let’s just enjoy the moment,” Franky suggests.   
Bridget snuzzles up to Franky and rests her head on Franky’s chest, as Franky rests her head on Bridget’s shoulders and holds her close and tight inhaling her scent, as they sway to the rhythm of the music.  
****  
Shane exits the bathroom and turns to head back to the conference room when a voice not too far from the bathroom catches his attention. Shane slowly sneaks in the direction and hears the black kid that arrived with Franky’s dad on the phone.  
“I reckon it belongs to the dyke bitch that’s ‘sposed to be my sister. It’s real gold with real diamonds…don’t know how much it’s worth. But since mum dragged me here fuckin’ up my new year’s plans, I reckon I should get somethin’ outta the deal…”  
Shane gets closer and sees Malakai twirling the ring around on the tip of his index finger. “Oi, I don’t think that belongs to you,” Shane says approaching him.  
Startled Malakai hangs up the phone and turns around quickly. “What’s it to ya, mate?” His face forms into a scowl.  
“I’m not your fuckin’ mate and I don’t know you, but Franky is like a sister to me. She and Bridget have been good to me. So, I’ma need that ring and ain’t askin’.” Shane holds his hand out.  
Malakai looks at his hand then at his face and scoffs. “You funny, eh.” He chuckles.  
Shane exhales and unbuttons his suit jacket.  
“Oi, what you gonna hit me, pretty boy?” Malakai teases. “Please, I’ma three-year football, basketball and baseball MVP,” Malakai brags.  
Shane laughs. “Really?” He moves into Malakai’s face. “Well, I’ma seventeen-year street kid MVP. And I’m not gonna tell ya again. We can do this, two ways you can hand it over or I can beat your arse and take it.” Shane grits his teeth.  
Malakai looks at the ring, then back at Shane. Knowing that if they got into a scuffle it would draw much attention. The last thing he wanted to do was cause his mum any stress. He exhales long and hard, then angrily removes the ring and slams it in Shane’s open hand.  
“Hope the fuckin’ dykes have a happy life,” Malakai grumbles and storms off.   
Shane returns to the conference room to see Franky and Bridget on the floor with a few other people dancing to the song Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran.  
When your legs don’t work like they used to before  
And I can’t sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks  
And Darling I will be loving you til we’re seventy   
And baby my heart could still fall as hard as twenty-three  
And I’m thinking ‘bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just a touch of a hand  
Oh, me I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am  
So, honey now/Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I’m Thinking Out Loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are…  
The D.J. cuts the music and Kaleb gets on stage behind the mic. “Alright time for toasts. I think we should start with the happy couple.  
Lexi brings two flutes designed in gold trimming filled with champagne over to Franky and Bridget as they step hand in hand behind the mic.  
“Thank you, Doctor Harmon.” Franky takes the glasses with a smile.  
“Thank you, Lexi,” Bridget also replies smiling. She turns to Franky as Frank hands her a glass. “Baby, I thought we agreed that I was cutting back?”  
“Not tonight, tonight we’re celebrating, we’re letting loose, beautiful. And if you get too pissed don’t worry I gotcha,” Franky promises. Franky holds Bridget by the waist and pulls her close with her free hand as she speaks into the mic, “Thank you all for being here tonight. I’m sure y’all could’ve had other plans but the fact that you chose to spend your New Year’s with me, and my wife means more than you’ll ever know. I have loved this woman since the first day she let me know it was okay to open up to her and reveal my vulnerable side. I knew that day that I’d do anything to protect her and make her happy. Now that she has blessed me by being my wife, I am going to spend every day for the rest of our lives trying to exceed that challenge.”  
Bridget leans over and kisses Franky’s cheeks with tears in her eyes. She leans into the mic while Franky is still holding her. “Franky, you have given me the best days of my life. Since the day I met you, I knew I wanted a future with you. I am anxious to see where this new journey is going to take us as wives, parents and so forth. Everyone enjoy your night and thanks again for coming. Baby, I love you!” Bridget steps up on her tip toes and kisses Franky’s lips.  
“I love you, too, Spunky.” Franky replies after they break the kiss.   
Franky holds her glass of champagne to Bridget’s lips and Bridget follows suit holding her glass to Franky’s lips and they take sips of the champagne while staring into each other’s eyes. Then they step off the stage with Franky’s arm around Bridget’s waist.  
Lexi gets on stage next. “Since college I have known Bridget and wanted to see her with a woman who makes her happy. I have only known Franky a short while but in that short while, I have seen how much she loves Bridget and tonight is a prime example that she will do whatever it takes to prove that love. So, Bridget and Franky congratulations on your special day. I wish you two many years of marital bliss. And if you ever need marriage advice don’t hesitate to ask me or Kaleb.”  
Franky smiles as she and Bridget stand closely by listening to the toasts. She holds Bridget around the waist from behind while Bridget’s head rest on her shoulders.   
Bridget looks up at Franky and whispers, “How long is this gonna take?”  
Franky looks down at Bridget and whispers back, “Hopefully, not long. I’ve been waiting to tear this dress off you all night.”  
Alan takes the mic next, “I wasn’t in Franky’s life for the past couple years due to my own selfishness. However, I am grateful Franky let me back into her life and even more grateful to celebrate this night with her and her wife. I wish you both much happiness and success together. The only advice I will offer you is that you always communicate and respect each other no matter what. I love you, Franky. Welcome to the family, Bridget!”  
After a few more toast, Franky and Bridget dance to a few more songs, then enjoy the meal that was prepared and some cake that they fed to each other. Now they were finally ready to leave. As they head for the door arm in arm, Shane approaches them and gives them both hugs, then places the ring in Franky’s hand.   
“Where did you find this?” Franky shrieks smiling wide.  
“On the counter in the bathroom. Someone musta stolen or found it and left it in there,” Shane lies, deciding not to tell Franky the truth so that he would not ruin her mood.  
Franky releases Bridget and hugs Shane again. “Thank you, kiddo. Always looking out for me. Now go home and make sure Vanessa and the baby are okay. Don’t call me for the next couple days unless it’s an emergency.”  
“Yeah, yeah, I know you and Bridget probably won’t come up for air for days,” Shane jokes.  
“What you know about it, eh?” Franky laughs. Franky takes Kaleb ring off and hands it to Shane. “Can make sure the minister gets that, please.”  
“Gotcha.” Shane takes the ring and hurries off.   
Franky turns to Bridget. “So, you wanna put my ring on now or wait till we get home?”  
Bridget snatches the ring out of Franky’s hand. “Now before it gets lost again.”  
“How’d you know it was lost in the first place?” Franky didn’t recall explaining anything about the ring to Bridget.   
“Cause the rings at the ceremony didn’t match and I have seen Kaleb’s ring a hundred times to know what it looks like. I knew something had happened, I just chose not to question it since the night seemed to be going so well,” Bridget replies and slides the ring on Franky’s finger. “Baby with this ring I give you my heart, love and patience forever and always.”   
“Forever and always, Spunky.”


	44. UPDATE

Just wanted to check in and make sure everyone is getting my notifications for uploaded chapters. Haven't got much feedback since Chapter 39!


	45. Chapter Forty-Four

Franky unlocks the door to the beach house then turns facing Bridget.  
“What?” Bridget asks confused. “Why are you looking at me like that?”  
“Put your arms around my neck, baby. I’ma carry you inside,” Franky requests.  
Bridget shakes her head. “Babe, nah, your shoulder remember it’s still stitched up. I don’t wanna be the reason you wake up hurting tomorrow.”  
“You let me worry about that. You’re my wife now and I’m carrying you over the threshold, end of discussion,” Franky declares and wraps her arms around Bridget’s waist snug and tight. “Besides you can’t have gained much weight since the last time I picked you up.”  
“Since you put it like that, shit I’ve probably lost weight. What with the worrying, not eating, not sleeping and constantly spewing from too much alcohol while you were locked up and fighting for your freedom and your life,” Bridget admits.  
“I know that was a hard time for you, Gidge. But I promise no more prison, no more worries and no more sleepless nights,” Franky replies and kisses her lips softly. “Now you ready?”  
Bridget nods and smiles. “Be careful, Franky.” She tightens her arms around Franky’s neck and gazes into her eyes as Franky lifts her off her feet.   
Bridget wraps her legs around Franky’s waist and snuzzles close to her neck. Franky slides her arms down and holds onto Bridget’s ass as they enter the house. Franky uses one foot to close the door behind them and slowly carries Bridget to the bedroom.  
As they enter the bedroom there is a large banner hanging above their bed that reads: Newly Weds! Red rose petals lead from the doorway to the bed and a heart of roses is in the middle of the bed, next to it is a bucket filled with ice, wine, and champagne. Franky lays Bridget down on the end of the bed.   
Bridget’s face lights up as she looks around. “Baby, how…when did you do all this?”  
“Lexi and Kaleb’s kids did it while we were at the reception,” Franky explains. “And you’re right you do feel a little lighter since the last time I held you. I’ma have to hurry up and start cooking your meals again. Can’t have my wife wasting away.”  
“Shut up,” Bridget jokes and nudges Franky’s side with her knee.  
“Hold that position,” Franky requests.  
“Uh-uh, how about you let me do something for you. You’ve done enough already for tonight,” Bridget offers getting off the bed.  
“If you insist,” Franky agrees. “Can I take my jacket off first?”  
“Hurry up,” Bridget instructs.  
“Yes, ma’am,” Franky jokes unbuttoning her jacket and stepping out of her shoes.  
While Franky removes her jacket, Bridget turns so that she can unbutton her dress.   
“See I don’t know why you won’t just let me take all your clothes off,” Franky states unzipping Bridget’s dress.  
“Cos, I’m running the show from here on out, baby,” Bridget says reaching down and removing her shoes, end of discussion.”  
Unable to wait any longer Bridget kneels and unbuttons Franky's pants, then quickly slides them down.   
"Somebody's anxious to get in my pants tonight, eh?" Franky teases and looks down at Bridget.  
Bridget looks up and smiles. "Is that a problem?"  
Franky shakes her head. "Nah, in fact I'll make it easy for you and lay down so you can have your way with me."  
"How about you just stand here and let me do what I do," Bridget orders.  
Franky raises her hands in surrender. "Alright, handle your business, baby."  
"Do you remember what happened the first day I brought you home?" Bridget asks massaging Franky's bud through her white lace, hipster undies with two fingers.   
"Uh…you mean when…when you tried to turn me out?" Franky moans.  
"Yes, I'm gonna see if I can reenact that tonight," Bridget slides her panties to the side and sticks one finger between her folds that are dripping wet and waiting in anticipation for her touch and kiss.   
All Franky can do is nod and throw her head back.   
Bridget takes her finger out of Franky's opening and slowly inserts it into her mouth, tasting Franky's essence. Then she stands up and kisses Franky's lips.   
"Shit, baby, you are turning me on," Franky says between kisses.  
"That's the point, my love. And this just the beginning." Bridget reaches behind Franky and unsnap her bra. She caresses her breast with the dice tattoo with one hand while trailing her other hand down Franky's cherry blossom tattoo.   
"Whooo…baby, I'ma lose it…please…" Franky's body gets so hot she can barely take it, she shakes her legs as Bridget hands move further down and slides Franky's panties all the way off.   
Bridget trails her hand around Franky and grabs a hold of arse rubbing it gently while she kisses Franky again. She kneels and licks her way down from Franky's chest to her stomach. She pauses her licking and bites both sides of her stomach, then lightly sucks on the cherry blossom tattoo.  
Franky runs her hand through Bridget's hair and stares down at her with her mouth dropped. She spreads her legs wider. "Baby…please, make love to…me already…shit!" Franky moans.  
Bridget ignores Franky’s pleas and continues her tease. She kneels further and bites each side of Franky’s inner thighs leaving passion marks. Bridget moves closer to Franky’s center and bites directly above her clit, licking inside her belly button while her fingers enter Franky’s wetness quick and deep. She holds her ass in one hand, spreading her cheeks while sucking her throbbing pearl into her mouth.   
“Aahhh…fuck…Bridget! God that…um…that…for fuck’s sake!” Franky’s entire body starts to convulse. She closes her eyes and grabs Bridget’s head holding it in place. “You feel so fuckin’ good, baby!” she moans loudly.  
Bridget speeds up her tongue, flicking it around in circles over Franky’s clit, while also speeding the stroke of her fingers, pushing them further hitting Franky’s G-spot over and over again.  
“Gidget…Gidge…baby! Damn…sss…aahhh…make me cum, baby! Please…please!” Franky begs as her body shakes so hard, she feels as though she’s gonna lose her balance and grabs a hold of the bed post closest to her.  
Bridget keeps sucking, licking, and stroking Franky’s center until she has another orgasm right behind the first one. She finally stands with Franky’s juices glossing her lips, she smiles at her beautiful wife as she just stands there panting trying to gather herself.  
“You okay, baby?” Bridget finally asks.  
“Better than okay,” Franky replies. “In fact, I wanna see what else you got in that freaky little mind of yours.”  
“Okay, in that case wine or champagne?” Bridget asks moving the bucket off the bed and taking out the bottle, then grabbing the corkscrew off the nightstand.  
“Baby, I’m not ready to drink anything else right now,” Franky declines.  
“It’s not for drinking. Just pick one woman for Christ’s sake,” Bridget orders.  
“Damn, marry the woman and she becomes hella bossy. Alright, Spunky, the champagne,” Franky answers smiling.  
“Good, now lay that arse down and don’t ask no more questions. Understand?” Bridget replies.  
“Understood.” Franky lays down on top of the covers, flowers and all wondering what Bridget planned to do to her next.  
Bridget shakes the bottle of champagne then uses the corkscrew and pops it open. As it opens, she allows the bubbly to spill on Franky’s stomach.  
Franky shivers a bit from the chill of the liquid. “Oohhh…okay, baby you getting extra kinky tonight I see, eh.”  
Bridget smiles and pours some champagne over the top of her center, and on each one of her breasts, then she kisses her body parts and licks up the liquid slow and seductively.   
“Gidge…baby…” Franky moans loving every minute of what Bridget was doing to her.  
After licking all the liquid off Franky’s random body parts, Bridget pulls her to the edge of the bed and lifts both of her legs over her shoulders as she buries her face in Franky’s center, bringing her to two more orgasms back-to-back.   
“God…baby…I fuckin’ love you, so much!” Franky pants. She grabs Bridget’s face gently and pulls up, then kisses her lips.  
“I know,” Bridget responds. “And now…” Before she can finish Franky cuts her off.  
“And now, it’s my turn. Now you assume the position.” Franky points at her face.  
Bridget getting her drift, stands up, and quickly removes her panties and bra. Then she climbs back on the bed and straddles Franky’s face, easing down slowly as Franky’s tongue flicks over her clit and she tightly holds onto both of Bridget’s legs, massaging her calves at the same time.   
****  
Franky sits out on the patio wrapped in a blanket and smoking a spliff, staring at her wedding ring, enjoying the sounds of fireworks still dancing in the sky and pouring rain at the same time. After she and Bridget consummated their marriage over and over again, Bridget fell asleep. Franky however, decided to have her own celebration for New Years and light one up. As she took another pull of the spliff, she saw a shadow out the corner of her eye.  
“Did the fireworks or the rain wake you?” Franky asks turning to Bridget who was wrapped in the sheet from the bed.   
“Probably both of those and the weed smell,” Bridget replies. “Couldn’t sleep?”  
“Nah, got caught up watching your beautiful arse. Then it started raining and I had to come out here. Now that you’re awake you can come join me if you like.” Franky opens the blanket.   
Bridget walks over to the couch and sits between Franky’s legs. Franky pulls the blanket over her and wraps her free arm around her.  
“How’s that shoulder?” Bridget asks.  
“No pain right now, but I did take my medicine before I came out here,” Franky answers. Franky kisses Bridget’s neck softly. “I still can’t believe you’re my wife.” She admits through tiny clouds of smoke. “Ya know Gidge, before I met you love was never something I thought about. It wasn’t even something I thought I wanted. I had a lot of women…a lot of women…”   
Bridget turns and covers Franky’s mouth, cutting her off. “I get it you had a lot of women. I knew that already before I met you. But anyway, continue what you were going to say.”  
“What I was gonna say before I was rudely cut off is that despite me never thinking I’d fall in love, I’m glad I was wrong. I think that’s why Kim was so fucked up about us. She saw that I had a different vibe with you than I ever had with any other woman including her, even though she invested years of her time in our relationship. When I think about it now, I can admit that I was selfish in the way that I treated Kim and I hate that I hurt her, but…” Franky pauses and exhales deeply.  
“Baby, you couldn’t give Kim something you didn’t have or know how to express at the time. And you can’t feel bad about that.” Bridget looks at Franky and kisses her lips, breathing in her smoke from the weed, then takes the spliff from Franky and takes a pull from it. “Honestly, I’m sorry Kim got hurt, too, but I’m not sorry for helping mode you into the woman you are now. Because every day of my life since I met you has been an adventure. I wouldn’t change it for anything in the world. Kim’s loss is my treasure for life. And to think I almost walked away from this and missed out,” Bridget confesses.  
“Well, luckily, you came to your senses,” Franky replies tickling her a little.  
“Nah, luckily, you never stopped fighting for me, us and our love.” Bridget’s eyes fill with tears.  
“I hope those are happy tears, wifey,” Franky says.  
“They are. You never gave up on me, Franky. And you have shown me that love conquers all obstacles. The fact that when you escaped Wentworth to fight for your freedom the first face you wanted to see was mine, just solidified how much you love me and how serious you’ve always taken our relationship from day one. I am so honored to be your wife and spend the rest of my life with you.” Bridget wipes her tears.  
“I’m honored you chose me from the moment you stepped into Wentworth. You are my saving grace Bridget Doyle. And I’ll never give up or stop fighting for us. When you feel weak, I will be your strength, always know that.” Franky kisses Bridget and pulls her closer.  
Bridget rests her head on Franky’s shoulder, they were in marital bliss and no more words needed to be spoken at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while my dog was at the vet, he had to have surgery today due an intestinal infection he contracted from another dog who wasn't vaccinated. So, if any parts are off please forgive me. I hope you all enjoy anyway!


	46. Chapter Forty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: LONGER CHAPTER THAN USUAL...

Franky lays in the bed with her head propped on her good elbow staring at her wife, smiling. It had been three days since they got married. They'd spent those days making love, cuddling, bathing and showering together, watching each other's favorite movies and ordering in. Now Franky was ready to get back to one of her daily routines. She'd been up for over an hour, she'd showered, brushed her teeth, pulled her hair up into a ponytail and dressed in workout clothes. It amazes her how Bridget could sleep through anything especially after a long night of lovemaking and powerful orgasms.   
Franky watches Bridget sleep for a few more minutes then finally, caresses her face softly awakening her. "Good morning, beautiful wifey," Franky greets with a smile as Bridget's blue eyes peer at her.  
"Morning, baby," Bridget replies. "How long you been up?"  
"A while," Franky answers.   
"Another panic attack?" Bridget assumed. "Your shoulder bothering you?"  
Franky smiles and shakes her head. "Nah, just felt like going for a jog on the beach."  
Bridget sits up slightly and looks out the bedroom window seeing that the sun hadn't come up. "Okay, enjoy…I'm going back to sleep. What time is it anyway?"   
"A little after five," Franky answers. "And I want you to go jogging with me," Franky requests.  
Bridget looks back at Franky and shakes her head. "Nuh, I'm going back to sleep." Bridget pulls the cover over her face.  
"Uh-uh, Gidge…" Franky snatches the covers off Bridget's face. "Get up you're going jogging wit' me,” Franky demands.  
"Whyyyy…" Bridget groans and pouts like a child who has just been summoned to do chores while playing their favorite game.   
"Cause it's good for ya, Spunky," Franky says.  
"You literally just told me on our wedding night I was too thin. How is jogging gonna fix that?" Bridget reminds.  
"Jogging is not just about losing weight, baby. It's about maintaining your physical as well as your mental state and keeping your heart rate in condition," Franky explains hoping she is making sense.  
"Why now? It never mattered if I jogged before," Bridget replies.  
"You're my wife now, Gidge. I wanna make sure you're around for a long time. That way we get to live out our lives in marital bliss for as long as humanly possible." Franky looks down at her. "Plus, I think it'll be romantic to jog with my beautiful, sexy wife on the beach on a nice morning like this." Franky smiles.  
"Now how can I say no to that smile?" Bridget asks sitting up. "Only one problem, Franky. I don't have workout clothes."  
"I knew you'd say that. That's why I picked you out some of mine. They might be a little loose but I'm sure it'll do for now."  
"Okay." Bridget reluctantly agrees and slowly gets out of bed.  
****  
"You…you do realize this is cruel…and unusual punishment…" Bridget rests both hands on her knees and kneels forward trying to catch her breath, they'd only been jogging for a few minutes and already she was sweaty, out of breath and in pain, physical was not something she was too familiar with or keen on doing.  
Franky jogged in place next to her looking and behaving like a running marathon champ injured shoulder and all. Bridget was impressed.   
"Awe, come on, Gidge it's only been…" Franky stops jogging in place and looks at the timer and heart rate watch on her wrist. "It's only been seven minutes. I can literally still see the house from here."  
"Babe…please…" Bridget begs.   
"Three more minutes, Gidge and I promise I'll make ya feel better when we get home." Franky flashes her naughty grin.  
"Okay," Bridget agrees, taking in a deep breath and exhaling. "But don't be complaining if you have to carry me back."  
"Sweet, I welcome the challenge." Franky grabs Bridget by the arm and forces her feet to move as they jog slowly side by side.   
As promised after three more minutes of jogging, Franky carries Bridget back home. She seemed to carry her without struggle, little did Bridget know carrying her the ten-minute walk had irritated Franky's shoulder, but she kept quiet and sucked it up.   
When they made it to the house, Franky slowly puts Bridget down.  
"How about you grab us two bottles of water and meet me in the shower?" Bridget suggests and hurries out of the room.   
Franky waits until Bridget is out of sight before she heads into the kitchen. She leans on the counter for a moment and rubs her shoulder, she exhales and gathers herself, then grabs the waters from the refrigerator and heads to the bathroom.   
When she enters the bathroom, Bridget stands in the mirror butt naked. As Franky passes Bridget the bottle of water, Bridget can see distress written all over her face and in her eyes. “Babe, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing,” Franky lies.  
“Franky, I always know when you’re lying. So, what’s wrong?” Bridget asks again staring deep into her eyes.  
Franky sits down on the toilet. “I think I kinda irritated my shoulder,” Franky says downplaying how much pain she was really in.  
“Let me see,” Bridget instructs and walks over to where she sits. Bridget pulls her workout shirt over her head and can immediately see that the area around the stitches is red and swollen. “Aw, baby, I knew you was doing too much. But I tried to be a supportive wife and not nag you about it. Just like you say you’re gonna have to start making sure I eat right and exercise in order to keep me healthy and around longer. I’ma have to make sure you come through this recovery as pain free as possible. We gotta take better care of each other, Franky.”  
“I know, Gidget,” Franky agrees.  
“That means you can’t be lying to me when I ask if you’re okay,” Bridget chastises.  
“I didn’t lie, Gidge, I was feeling fine this morning when I woke up,” Franky replies. “I guess all the activities over the past few days and honestly forgetting about that brace caught up with me.”  
“Okay, let’s get you in the shower.” Bridget removes her shoes and socks, then grabs her hand and pulls her off the toilet. She slides her workout pants down along with her undies, then removes her bra, while Franky kicks off her pants and undies.   
After helping Franky into the shower, and washing her shoulder carefully making sure not to further irritate the wound, Bridget escorts Franky into the bedroom.   
“Get your undies and pajamas on, I’ma go grab an icepack. Do you need anything else?” Bridget offers.  
Franky shakes her head. “Just wanna lie down for a bit.”  
Bridget exits the bedroom and Franky finds a pair of undies and pajamas, along with a large night shirt. Even though, it was daytime and still early, catching up on some much-needed sleep couldn’t hurt her or Bridget she figured. Beside she was certain Bridget wasn’t going to let her out of bed for nothing else the remainder of the day.  
Franky is about to put her night shirt on when Bridget reenters the bedroom. “Leave that off, babe, so I can put the ice pack on that wound. Have you taken your pain medicine yet?” Bridget walks over to where Franky sits on her side of the bed and stands between her legs. She grabs the pain medicine off the nightstand, opens them and pours one into Franky’s awaiting hand.   
“Now lay down,” Bridget instructs after watching Franky swallow the pill and drink a half bottle of water. She stepped around her getting onto the bed.  
Franky lays down topless and braless and Bridget places the ice pack on her wound. She holds it there for the approximate time frame then removes it and reapplies it again. She can see the medicine kicking in by Franky’s silence and the sleepy look in her eyes.  
“Just close your eyes and rest, baby,” Bridget says softly. “No more strenuous activities for you for the next couple of days. In fact, I’ma go to the shops and get something to cook for dinner. Anything particular you’d like?” Bridget removes the ice pack again.  
“No seafood or chicken, kinda burnt out of that,” Franky quietly replies.  
“Three cheese lasagna, then?” Bridget offers, reapplying the ice pack now able to tell that the swelling around Franky’s wound was clearing up.  
“That’s fine, baby. You have whatever ya like,” Franky mumbles.  
Bridget knew the medicine had kicked in full force and because she’d woken up so early to go jogging, Franky was exhausted. Bridget reapplies the ice pack once more and holds it on the wound. She removes it finally for good, kisses Franky’s forehead and pulls the covers up over her.  
Knowing that Franky would be knocked out for the next few hours, Bridget decides to take a short nap and hold her before heading to the shops to pick up the items she needed to make dinner.  
****  
Bridget hurries in the beach house, she sets the paper grocery bag onto the counter and removes the meat, cheese and veggies placing them inside the refrigerator. She grabs a pot from underneath the cabinet, fills it halfway with water, sprinkles a few dashes of salt in the water and sets it on the stove, then covers it with a lid. Once she has all the items placed like she wants, she rushes to the bedroom to see Franky still asleep. Bridget hated to wake her, but she had something important to discuss with her.  
Bridget lightly shakes Franky until her eyes open and she stares into Bridget’s face.  
“Hey, beautiful, you okay?” Franky instantly asks.  
“Are you okay?” Bridget returns. “Feeling better?”  
Franky sits up and rolls her shoulder back and forth twice, feeling no pain. “Yeah, I reckon. So, why’d you wake me up? What time is it and where is the food? I don’t smell nothing cooking,” Franky throws one thought after the next out there.  
Bridget holds up her hand. “Slow down, baby.” She laughs. “It’s about four in the arvo. The food hasn’t been prepared yet because I need you take a ride with me so I can show you something important. That is why I woke you up. If you feel up to it.”  
“I thought you said no more strenuous activities?” Franky reminds her.  
“I promise there is nothing strenuous involved just you getting dressed in something business like if you don’t mind,” Bridget responds.  
“What are you up to, Bridget Doyle?” Franky eyes her confused.  
“Just get dressed and hurry please.” Bridget turns to leave the room.  
Bridget thought about cutting up the veggies for the lasagna while she waited for Franky to get dressed but decided against it. She didn’t want to smell like onions when they reached their destination.   
Franky steps into the living room dressed in black slacks and a red one button in the center jacket and red low-heeled shoes with her hair hanging down onto her shoulders. Bridget smiles at her beautiful wife, she’s always loved the way Franky is able to go from her comfortable, casual, street girl attire to classy and formal and still look like a million bucks even before she had a million bucks.  
“Alright, let’s go, Spunky.” Franky breaks Bridget out of her staring trance.  
About eleven minutes later, they pull into a long driveway in front of a four-door garage, three-story, resort style house that look to sit on about 7,000 square feet of land if Franky’s calculations were correct. There was another car in the driveway and a man stood by the front entrance watching the two women as they got out of the Volkswagon vehicle.  
Franky looks around trying to figure out why they were there, then she sees the FOR SALE sign on the front lawn. “You brought me to see a house?” Franky had to get confirmation from Bridget.  
Bridget nods. “Yes, I saw this house on the way to the shops. I wasn’t even looking for it, babe, it just appeared, like it was calling out to me. I stopped on my way back when I saw the realtor inspecting the area, but he wouldn’t tell me anything or let me see it unless I returned with my spouse.”  
“I’m guessing that’s the realtor?” Franky tilts her head in the direction of the man. Bridget nods. “And let me guess he thinks your spouse is a bloke?” Bridget nods again. “Fuckin’ pricks always thinking a woman gotta have dick and hairy balls to be happy or successful.” Franky scoffs. “Well, he’s in for a rude awakening.”  
“Babe, be nice, I really like this house. I really believe it’s our dream home,” Bridget explains.  
“Well, let’s go make your dreams come true, baby.” Franky holds Bridget’s hand tighter and escorts her along as they walk up the long walkway leading to the large wooden, front double doors.  
Bridget approaches the man first with a smile. “You asked me to return with my spouse,” she states with a smile on her face. “This is my wife, Franky Doyle.”  
The man stands and stares at the two women with wide eyes and his mouth dropped for a moment. Earlier when the blonde had mentioned her spouse Franky, he assumed Franky was a man. When he finally speaks, he has to gather his words carefully, “I…uh, I thought your spouse…”  
Before he can finish, Franky cuts him off. “Was a man?” she states.  
The man’s white face flushes beet red and sweat forms on his forehead. “My apologies, please excuse my ignorance.”   
“No worries, mate.” Franky extends her hand to the man. “My name is Francesca Doyle, and this is my beautiful wife, Bridget Doyle. We’d like to see this home if it’s still available.”   
“It is indeed for now.” The man accepts Franky’s hand shaking it. “My name is Harvey Winstein.”  
“Would it be okay, if we saw the inside of the house?” Bridget inquires.  
“That will be fine,” Harvey agrees.  
As they step inside and pass the foyer, there is a large living room space that looked bigger than the living room at their house in Melbourne and the living room at the beach house put together. A half-bathroom is connected between the living room and kitchen for guests. Double doors from the living room lead to a large patio seating area that gave a great view of the beach and waterfront that was only a ten-minute drive away. The kitchen was the largest Franky had ever seen and she loved it. It had so much space and appliances one could open their own restaurant in there. All the appliances were top of the line, stainless steel, Gaggenau appliances with a large island in the center and a dishrack hanging above it. Two microwaves sat overtop of the flat surfaced oven.   
There was a dishwasher and a four-door refrigerator. Directly around the corner from the kitchen was another seating area for light family gathering, like a den setting with a patio door that leads to a spa, pool, Jacuzzi, bar, and barbecue area with a Vergola roof and doors that you could open and close to give the pool an outdoor or indoor vibe depending on the weather. The area had a seating room ready-made for furniture, a fireplace, and a large section above the fireplace for a flatscreen TV. There was also a stainless grill, cabinets, and heating oven already installed in the brick structure.   
The outside back of the house contained a smaller pool and grill area, along with a one-story two-bedroom/two-bathroom pool house right across from the pool and barbecue area. The inside of the main house had five bedrooms and seven full bathrooms. Three bedrooms and four bathrooms were on the second level including the master suite. The master bedroom was very spacious with his and her closets. The master bathroom was equipped with his and her sinks, a Jacuzzi sized tub and a large walk-in shower that looked like it could fit five people at once with water jets from the top and the sides of each corner of the shower. There was also a smaller living room and kitchen on the second level of the house that you got too using a swiveled staircase. On the third level were the last two bedrooms, three bathrooms, the home theatre that seated about ten people, a personal gym, and a sauna/steam room.   
After they’d been given the grand tour, Harvey led them back down to the kitchen. “So, what do you think?”  
Franky looks at Bridget who’d been smiling ever since she stepped foot into the house. “You want this?” she asks.  
Bridget nods. “I do.”  
“What’s your asking price?” Franky inquires.  
“Well, I have someone else in line who’s already made bid for the house,” Harvey states.  
This pisses Franky off because she figures he should have told them that upfront, but she promised Bridget she’d be nice. So, she exhales and keeps her cool. “Okay, what’s your asking price?” Franky asks. “Better yet let me explain something to you. I’ve recently come onto a large lumpsum of money. And it will be cleared in my bank within the next few days. If you would be willing to hold the house, I’ll bid two-million.”   
Harvey’s green eyes lit up quickly like a Christmas tree. “That’s fifty thousand more than my asking price and thirty thousand more than the first bidder,” he informs. “Are you sure you will have the money?” Harvey had to make sure he’d never done business with two women before and he was skeptical especially when it came to women with money.   
“If you need to speak with my financial advisor to confirm I can put in a call to his mobile right now,” Franky adds.  
Harvey decides not to be rude and make them think he has an issue doing business with women. He didn’t want to appear homophobic and lose the bid. “First let me ask what your professions are if you don’t mind?”  
“I’m a forensic psychologist,” Bridget answers.   
“And I’m a lawyer…well, I will be once I pass the bar in a few weeks,” Franky answers honestly. She wasn’t worried about her past coming back to bite them in the ass. With her record expunged he wouldn’t see the incident with Mike Pennisi or the six years she did in Wentworth if he chose to do a background check. She also knew that older man more than likely didn’t watch reality TV otherwise he would have immediately recognized her like so many people have done since she’s been free.   
“Okay, well, one of you win the lottery or something?” he inquires.  
“Or something,” Franky simply replies.  
“Ya know what, I don’t usually do this, but you two seems like straight forward, honest women. So, if you are sure you can get that two million to me in a couple days, I will let you sign the paperwork right now and mark this house officially sold,” Harvey states.  
Franky turns to Bridget. “Are you certain this is what you want? Cos once the deal is done there’s no going back.”  
Bridget holds Franky’s face in her hand and looks into her eyes. “This is what I want, baby. I’ve always dreamed of living in a house like this, but knew I’d never be able to with just my salary alone.”   
“Well, my love you are going to get your dream house today.” Franky kisses her lips softly and turns back to Harvey. “My wife wants it and what she wants, she gets. So, you will have the money as soon as it clears in my bank account.” Franky stares directly in his eyes while she speaks.   
Harvey extends his hand. “Sold. Let me go to my car and grab the paperwork.”   
Franky and Bridget spend the next few minutes reading over the ownership of property paperwork and the purchase documents. Being well versed in the legal field Franky makes sure to read over every detail carefully including any small print that may cause the sale of the house be null and void. When she confirms that the sale is a solid open and closed deal, she, Bridget and Harvey sign the paperwork. To make things official Harvey hands Franky a set of keys to each door of the main house and the pool house, then he removes the FOR SALE off the lawn, tossing into the trunk of his car.   
Harvey shakes Franky and Bridget’s hand once more. “Welcome to your new home ladies. Hope you enjoy it.”   
They watch the Harvey pull off and drive away then go back inside the house. Bridget stands in the living room twirling around in circles. Franky wraps her arms around Bridget’s waist from behind and kisses her neck.  
“You’re full of surprises lately, Spunky,” Franky says. “Why you never told me you wanted a house like this?”  
“Cos, you were already stressing about not being able to get minimal things, baby. I didn’t wanna burden you with thoughts of fairy tale houses and cars and whatnot to add to the pressure,” Bridget admits.   
“Well, does it look like a fairy tale now?” Franky whispers in her ear. “I’ma make all your dreams come true, baby.”   
Bridget turns facing Franky and stares into her eyes. “No, we’re gonna make all our dreams come true together. This is just the beginning.”   
“What about your house in Melbourne? I didn’t think you’d want to part with that,” Franky inquires.  
“Well, we plan to have kids, right?” Bridget reminds. “And my three-bedroom house was not going to cut it in the long run. Now we can sale that house and build our happily ever after in this beautiful home. And what about the beach house?”  
“Oh, nah, that’s my family home.” Franky shakes her head. “I’m keeping that, maybe I’ll pass it down to Tess when she’s old enough to appreciate it. And besides with you talking about all these kids you want. I might need that as a sanctuary to get away and clear my head from time to time.”  
“Okay, sounds like a plan to me. Let’s get outta here.” Bridget grabs Franky’s hand and tries to pull her toward the front door.   
“Uh-uh, Gidge, not yet.” Franky refuses and instead pulls her toward the kitchen.   
Once they enter the kitchen, she sits Bridget up onto the island counter.   
“Baby what are you doing?” Bridget asks. “We can’t…” she says as Franky slides her hands up her black pencil skirt and slides her panties down.  
“This is our home now. We can do whatever we want,” Franky reminds and buries her face between Bridget’s thighs.  
“God, I love you!” Bridget shrieks laying her head back onto the cool countertop and feeling Franky’s tongue and fingers go to work.


	47. Chapter Forty-Six

One Week Later…  
Franky and Bridget were back at their home in Melbourne. They’d decided to start packing up things and relocating slowly while waiting for the check to clear.  
“Are you keeping your furniture?” Franky ask looking around the living room.  
“I thought about it, but this furniture is about ten years old. Maybe we should leave it for the new home buyers. New house equals new furniture, I’d assume,” Bridget responds.  
“Whatever you wanna do.” Franky shrugs. “Doesn’t matter to me.”  
“Why is that your answer for everything?” Bridget questions with a smile.  
“What? You want me to start saying no?” Franky asks.  
“I just want to make sure you’re not doing everything solely for me, Franky. Baby, this our life together. Your input is very important to me as well,” Bridget explains.  
“Gidge, I spent six and a half years in a room that was probably smaller than the average bathroom at a shopping complex. Slept on a thin, hard arse cot, and the only accessories was a toilet, a sink, and four tiny ass walls. Now we’re moving into what one would call a mini mansion with more space and rooms then I’d ever imagined. So, trust me baby I have all I need and more than I ever wished for.” Franky smiles. “But if it means that much to you for me to help pick out China patterns and woman and wife washcloths and towels, I’ll do it.”  
Bridget finishes duck taping a box labeled kitchen, then closes the space between she and Franky. She caresses her face and stares into her eyes. “Will you just promise me that if there’s something you want or something you don’t like you’ll be straight up with me?”  
Franky nods. “Promise.” As she leans in to kiss Bridget’s lip, there’s a knock at the door. “You expecting someone?”  
“Nah, not that I know of,” Bridget replies.  
Franky decides to answer it. On the porch stands a woman she’d never seen before dressed in a black suit, holding a briefcase. Franky immediately thinks it’s another Christian crusader since they’d been going from house to house all week passing out pamphlets about the bible and religion.  
“Thank you but we have a relationship with God already,” Franky says and shuts the door.  
The knocks come back louder. Franky snatches the door open angrily. “What did I just tell ya?”  
“I’m not a Jehovah’s witness. I am a financial advisor, Matt Sloan sent me to help you establish a thorough plan for your money when it clears,” the lady explains speaking quicker than before. She extends her hand with a smile. “My name is Marjorie Saunders.”   
“Well, Marjorie Saunders, you can tell Matt thanks but I’ma gladly decline,” Franky asserts. “I’m a grown woman, no one is going to tell me how to spend my money.”  
“I’m not here to tell you how to spend your money, Francesca. I’m here to give you proper tools on how to save your money. It can be overwhelming when you come into a large lump sum of money like yours. Without proper knowledge it can be gone sooner than you’d think. With my help however, I can help you discover the right investments so that a portion of your money continues to build revenue and interest that way you will have what you need when you need it in the long run,” Marjorie drives her point home.   
Bridget walks over to Franky. “Baby, I think you should at least hear her out. Didn’t you tell me that you wanted to invest some of your money? Well, Marjorie is here to help with that so let her.”  
“Okay, but I will make the final decision on how my money is spent, got it?” Franky concludes.  
Marjorie nods and smiles.   
Franky spends the next hour going over investment options with Marjorie, but she didn’t divulge any of her financial plans. As far as she was concerned it was nobody’s business what she did with her money except her wife’s.   
After seeing Marjorie to the door, Bridget turns to her wife who sits on the couch massaging her temples with two fingers. Bridget sits down next to her and massages her knee.  
“What’s wrong, love?” she asks leaning her head onto Franky’s shoulders.  
“Is this what people go through when they come into money? Random people popping up trying to tell ya how to spend it before you even have it?” Franky looks at Bridget.  
Bridget shrugs. “I wouldn’t know, this is as new to me as it is to you. I’ve never had millions of dollars before. But I do get what you’re saying. I also, however, agree with Marjorie about saving, investing and strategizing to make sure we never have to worry about money for a long time to come. If you don’t mind me asking, baby, what are your plans for the money?”  
“How about I make a list and we can go over it together after we come back from the doctor’s office?” Franky suggests.  
“Sounds like a plan,” Bridget agrees. “What time are meeting the kids again?”   
“In about an hour or so…why?” Franky can see the sexual desire forming on Bridget’s face.  
“Cos, I think we have time for one quick round of destressing,” Bridget offers with a naughty grin.  
Franky bites her bottom lip, grabs Bridget by the hand and pulls her to their bedroom. “We might as well get the best use outta this room before we say our final goodbyes.” Franky pushes her down onto the bed.  
****  
Bridget looks at the time on her phone as she and Franky sit in the gynecologist office. After finding out Vanessa had no health insurance and had only been getting prenatal care from the free clinic, she organized an appointment with she and Bridget’s gynecologist.  
“They’ll be here. Shane apparently started a new job working the door at some night club,” Franky complains.  
“When did you find this out?” Bridget asks.  
“He texted me a few days ago to inform me of what he called the good news,” Franky continues and sucks her teeth.  
“You don’t approve?” Bridget inquires.  
“He’s not a bouncer, Gidge. And night club life can lead him into all kinds of shit…like drugs, sex and whatnot. What kinda night club owner hires a fuckin’ seventeen-year-old as a fuckin’ door monitor anyway. He’s just a kid for fuck’s sake,” Franky grumbles.   
Bridget smiles at Franky in awe.   
“What?” Franky notices the look on her wife’s face and becomes confused.  
“You sound like a concerned parent,” Bridget informs.  
“Do I?” Franky raises her brows.  
“Absolutely.” Bridget smiles wider. “Which let’s me know our kids are gonna be in good hands. And to think you said you wouldn’t be any good at parenting, but clearly you are. The love and concern you have for Shane is the same love and concern that a parent would show their own kids.”  
“Guess you’re rubbing off on me more and more every day, eh?” Franky states.  
“Or you’re naturally capable of being a great parent,” Bridget corrects.  
“Well, we’re gonna find out soon enough, I reckon,” Franky replies.  
Just then she saw Shane holding the door open and Vanessa entering the building. Franky jumps up and rushed over to greet them.  
“How are ya?” Franky hugs Vanessa.  
“Irritated,” Vanessa answers. “Is this what all pregnant women go through?”  
Franky shrugs and steps back looking at her own stomach. “Dunno, kiddo, never been pregnant and don’t plan on being. But you look good for an irritable, pregnant woman. Why didn’t you tell me you ain’t have proper medical care?” Franky folds her arms.  
“I thought it was fine going to the clinic,” Vanessa confesses. “But I guess not when you’re in your second trimester.”  
“It’s not fine whether you’re pregnant or not. You need proper medical care, Vanessa. Never be afraid to ask me for anything.” Franky turns to Shane. “Why didn’t you tell me about the medical issue and how’s the new job?”  
“I didn’t wanna worry ya wit’ our problems, Franky,” Shane answers. “And the job is, eh, kinda crazy. The nights especially, but they pay me more than the community center.” Shane exhales. “This is why I’m not ready to be nobody’s dad. Shit, I’m working two jobs just to get through the freakin’ pregnancy.”  
“Vanessa Patterson!” the nurse calls out from behind them.  
Franky turns to Vanessa then back to Shane. “We’re gonna discuss more about this job later. Just be careful in the meantime. If you need money, you know you can always come to me. Let’s get back here and make sure our bub is okay.”  
Franky, Bridget, Vanessa, and Shane all step through the corridor which shocks the nurse. “Didn’t know all of you would be coming back,” the nurse a female, with short-styled red hair and brown eyes stares at each one of them strangely.  
“They’re the actual parents,” Vanessa clarifies pointing at Franky and Bridget. “Their presence is just as important.”  
The nurse raises her hands. “No argument here, follow me.”  
She escorts them to a room. She takes a blood sample from Vanessa, then gives her a cup labeled with her las name for a urine sample.  
“Doctor Lynn has organized a few shots for you that are mandatory for pregnant women to protect you and the baby,” the nurse informs. “She should be here in a few minutes.” The nurse turns and exits the room.  
Franky and Shane stand next to each other against the wall by the bed, while Bridget sits in the one chair in the room and Vanessa sits on the bed.  
Vanessa turns to Franky. “The clinic never mentioned any bloody shots.”  
“She hates shots.” Shane laughs. “Makes her cry like baby.”  
“Shut up, Shane,” Vanessa fires back.  
“Both of you chillax,” Franky says. “Vanessa, you’ll be okay. If you want, I can hold your hand during the shots. We are here to make sure the remainder of your pregnancy is healthy for you and the baby.”  
“Okay,” Vanessa reluctantly agrees.  
Doctor Miranda Lynn enters the room a few minutes later. She acknowledges Franky and Bridget with a smile. “Ladies congratulations on the nuptials I saw the pictures on your social media, just wish I could’ve been there. Marriage really does suit you two.”  
“I’d like to think so,” Bridget responds looking at Franky.  
“No complaints here, I love my life and my wife,” Franky adds smiling.  
Doctor Lynn laughs and turns her attention to Vanessa. “You must be Vanessa?” She extends her hand.  
“Yes, ma’am.” Vanessa shakes her hand.  
Doctor Lynn looks over her chart. “I received your medical records from the clinic. Despite you not having thorough treatment during your first trimester, all your tests from your blood and urine samples came back negative. Now we’ll give a look at this baby and make sure it’s doing well, and I’ll also calculate a due date.”  
****  
A loud, echoing sound floods the room from the screen as Doctor Miranda strolls the medical instrument over Vanessa’s exposed belly. Vanessa, Franky, Bridget, and Shane look and listens in shock.  
“Baby has a strong heartbeat,” Doctor Miranda states with a smile.  
“Wow, I’ve never heard anything like that before.” Franky stares at the screen wide-eyed with a hand over her mouth.  
“According to my calculations, you are twenty weeks pregnant. That makes you halfway through your second trimester and your estimated due date is May fifteenth. That however is just an estimated date it could be earlier or later,” Doctor Lynn explains keeping her eyes on the screen. “Would you like to know the sex of the baby?”  
Vanessa points at Franky and Bridget. “They’re the parents.”  
Franky looks at Bridget and shrugs. “I don’t care what it is, I’m just happy it’s healthy.”  
“It’s good to know, though, babe to start planning names and organizing items,” Bridget answers.  
Doctor Lynn nods. “Okay, you’re having a boy. Congratulations! I’ll make two copies of this then organize your next appointment.” Doctor Lynn turns off the monitor, wipes Vanessa’s stomach and exits the room.  
****  
Bridget enters their bedroom in the Melbourne house to see Franky sitting on the edge of their bed staring at the TV screen, watching the sonogram video with a wide smile on her face. “How many times have you watched that?” Bridget sits next to her.  
“Dunno, I’ve never seen or heard anything so…” Franky pauses unable to find the right words. “How can I already love something that doesn’t exist?”  
Bridget points to the screen and turns the volume up a little making the heartbeat louder. “That’s a clear sign that he does exist. That’s our son, baby.”  
“Our son!” Franky repeats and shuts off the TV, then her smile quickly fades.  
Bridget notices the instant shift in her mood. “What’s that look for?”  
“Just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Nothing in my life has ever gone as good as things have been the past few weeks,” Franky admits.  
Bridget grabs her hand and stares into her eyes. “First of all, don’t put that negative energy out into the universe. Secondly, you deserve all the good things that have been happening for you, Franky. Anytime you start to doubt that just remember everything you’ve been through. You deserve a break, and you deserve to enjoy the fruits of your labor. There will always be good times and bad times. We work hard to survive the bad times and embrace and enjoy the good times. That’s all we can really do,” Bridget explains.  
Franky nods. “Understood. Speaking of good times.” Franky grabs Bridget’s hand and pulls up off the bed and in front of her, then she rubs both hands down Bridget’s thighs. “Have I told you how fuckin’ sexy you look today?”  
Bridget wore black, skin-tight jeans that looked like they were painted on, a red blouse and heels. Franky could see her hips clearly through her jeans and her satiable breasts through her blouse.   
Bridget pries Franky’s legs open and stands between them, then holds her face. Franky caresses her ass and squeezes it tight, pulling her close, inhaling her Raspberry scent while she sucks on the side of her neck, sending heatwaves through every vein in Bridget’s body.  
Just as the heat starts to rise between both of them Bridget’s phone goes off on the bed.   
“Ignore it,” Franky moans biting her ear lobe.  
“It could be work, babe,” Bridget states.  
“It can wait,” Franky continues, then her phone on the nightstand goes off. “Not answering it.” Franky unbuttons Bridget’s jeans and slowly slides them down. “Besides you need not worry about work anymore. You’ll have your own business soon. We both will.”  
“Yeah, but until then, we still need to stay in good standing with Life Resolutions and Legal Relief,” Bridget explains.   
“And we will just not right now.” Franky slides Bridget’s panties down and rubs her hands up and down Bridget’s thighs sending chills up her spine.  
“Ooohhh…baby,” Bridget moans.  
Franky pushes Bridget back a little and trails her tongue along the inside of her left thigh, then her right. Bridget places both hands on Franky’s shoulders to maintain her balance.  
“You like that?” Franky pauses and asks. Bridget nods and closes her eyes as Franky bites her inner thigh gently. Franky moves up and bites above her pussy while sliding two fingers inside Bridget’s awaiting center.


	48. Chapter Forty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Maybe a tear jerker at the end!

As Franky and Bridget lay naked, sweaty, and intertwined in each other’s arms basking in the after glow of great lovemaking, their phones start going off again at the same time.  
“Somebody is really trying to contact us,” Franky grumbles and grabs her phone.  
Bridget and Franky answer their phones at the same time. After a few moments of separate conversations, they end the calls and look at each other.  
“Rose is dying,” Bridget says.   
“I know,” Franky responds.  
“No, baby, I mean like right now…soon.” Bridget clarifies. “That was Doctor Sullivan, she remembered that she forgot to get your number during your visit, so she called me. She said Rose doesn’t have much time left.”  
“Guess that’s why she’s been blowing up my dad’s phone trying to get him to contact me. For some reason she wants to see me,” Franky replies.  
“Possibly, Doctor Sullivan told me the same thing. And there’s the other issue,” Bridget continues.   
“What issue?” Franky sits up in bed.  
“They haven’t told Malakai yet. They feel someone should be there with him,” Bridget explains.  
Franky sighs. “Let me guess that someone gotta me, eh?”  
Bridget sits all the way up and looks at Franky. “That’s up to you, love. I can’t make that decision for you. But what I will say is that despite how you feel about Rose…which you have every right to feel however you want. Just take into consideration that a sixteen-year-old kid is losing the only person he’s ever had. Can you imagine how alone he’s going to feel?”  
Franky rubs a hand through her hair. “Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!” She lets out a loud huff then exhales. “Call Doctor Sullivan back so I can know exactly what time frame we’re looking at please.”  
Bridget grabs the mobile and dials Doctor Sullivan back, she puts it on speaker as Doctor Sullivan starts explaining, “I’d say estimated she has a few hours maybe less according to her medical specialist. He doesn’t expect her to survive through the night. So, if you want to be here, I’d suggest making the trip now before it’s too late.”  
****  
An hour later, Franky and Bridget enter The Last Sunset Hospice Centre hand in hand. After signing in they head down the corridor to Rose’s room. Doctor Sullivan was coming out of Rose’s room talking to white, grey haired man. Doctor Sullivan sees Bridget and Franky, waves, and comes toward with the man in tow.  
“Doctor Lawson this is Franky and Bridget Doyle,” Doctor Sullivan introduces.  
“And which one is the daughter?” Doctor Lawson questions.  
Franky frowns as if he should have already known the answer. “That would be me. The dark arse hair didn’t give it away?”  
“My apologies.” Doctor Lawson extends his hand.  
“It’s fine. What’s going on with Rose?” Franky gets right to the point ignoring his handshake gesture.   
“Basically, all her organs are failing. She doesn’t have much time but…” Doctor Lawson pauses.  
“We’ve done all we can do for her besides making her comfortable,” Doctor Sullivan takes over the conversation. “She refuses to let us give her anything until she speaks with you, Franky. She’s been fighting through a lot of pain waiting for you to get here.”  
“Babe, you should get in there. Do you want me to come with you?” Bridget squeezes her hand tighter.  
“You know I can’t do this without you, Gidge,” Franky comments, staring into her eyes. “And where’s Malakai.”  
“I sent him to get something to eat from the kitchen,” Doctor Sullivan says. “He’ll be back soon so if you’re going to see Rose it needs to be now.”  
Franky raises her free hand. “Alright, I got it.” Franky enters the room with Bridget close to her.   
“Look it’s…it’s…” Rose coughs and covers her mouth with a napkin, releasing two more coughs back-to-back. “…the newlyweds,” she finally finishes.   
Franky moves over to the edge of Rose’s bed. She can clearly see the deterioration in Rose’s face and hear it in her voice that was hoarse, slow, and chilled Franky’s nerves to the bone. Franky didn’t know what to say, so she just stands there staring at Rose.  
“You…you can come closer.” Rose stretches her hand that is frail and shaky.  
Franky just stares with her brows raised. Bridget rubs her back gently and leans into her ear.  
“Go take her hand, baby,” she whispers.  
Without questioning Bridget, Franky follows her instructions and walks over taking Rose’s hand. She can feel her bones through her skin as Rose tries to tighten her grip on Franky’s hand.   
Rose looks up at Franky and tears form in her eyes.   
“Your doctor says you won’t take nothing for the pain. Why?” Franky inquires.  
“I need to…to speak with you,” Rose says between struggled breaths.  
“Well, I’m here…speak,” Franky replies.  
“I know I have no right to ask you for any favors but…” Rose stops to exhales long and hard.  
“Favors? What kinda favor?” Franky gives Rose her full attention.  
“Look, Fran…Franky, I know I failed you. I hurt you…I abandoned you and…” Rose’s voice trails off as she pauses again.  
“You can’t even say it, can ya?”  
Tears run down Rose’s face she knows what Franky wants her to say. “And I abused you…I admit it now. Franky, I abused you and…and you may not believe it, but I am sorry. I know that changes nothing…”  
“You’re right,” Franky cuts her off. “It’s changes nothing, there are some shit in life you can’t come back from.” Tears form in Franky’s eyes now. “I was a kid, I needed a mum…you just, just left me out there like a stray animal.”   
Bridget walks over to Franky and gently rubs her back soothingly. “  
“And now you got the nerve to wanna favor from me,” Franky continues and sniffles loudly.  
“I need you, Franky,” Roses manages to say. “You’re…you’re all Malakai has now that…”  
“You gotta be fuckin’ kidding me,” Franky cuts her off again and laughs sarcastically. “You called me here to ask me to baby sit your bastard son?” Franky can’t help but say.  
“I am sorry, Franky for everything I did, but I really need you,” Rose begins to sob. “I failed you and I have to die with that guilt. I can’t leave this world not knowing that Malakai won’t be left to do desperate measures to survive in life.”  
“You mean like I had to do?” Franky blurts.  
“Franky, please…” Rose pleads as tears run down her fragile face.  
Franky releases Rose’s hand and storms out of the room with Bridget hurrying after her. Bridget finds Franky in the waiting room with both hands pressed against an empty wall, her eyes closed and head down. Bridget stands behind her and slowly massages her shoulders.   
“Talk to me, sweetheart,” Bridget says softly in her ear.  
“Is she fuckin’ serious?” Franky snaps. “After everything she did to me. She has the fuckin’ nerve to put that kinda pressure on me.”  
“Franky, baby come here.” Bridget takes her hands and leads her over to the long couch.   
Franky sits down and throws her head back on the chair, staring into the ceiling.   
“Babe, not to make you upset or nothing, but Rose seems desperate. You remember how you were desperate for my help your second time in Wentworth because you had no one else?”  
“Yeah, I remember.” Franky slowly sits up and stares at Bridget. She had a feeling where the conversation was headed, she knew her wife all too well.  
“Well, you are all Rose has and she’s desperate for your help, Franky.” Bridget quotes with a smile.  
“Sometimes your logic on things really gets on my nerves,” Franky admits.  
“That’s cos you know I’m right,” Bridget adds.  
“Why can’t Doctor Sullivan keep watching his arse?” Franky asks.   
“According to what she told me last time we were here. Her husband told her once Rose passes, they won’t be raising no one else’s kid,” Bridget explains.  
Franky raises her brows and smirks. “So, you knew Rose was going to ask me to take care of him?”  
Bridget shakes her head. “No, I did not. I just knew Doctor Sullivan wouldn’t be able to keep him indefinitely. I thought Rose had other family members, but I guess she doesn’t.”  
“For fuck’s sake,” Franky groans.  
“Seriously, Francesca, and yes I’m using your real name,” Bridget states. “Are you willing to turn your back on this kid and leave him to be homeless or in some fucked up foster home cos he was born into a family of dysfunction that he had no control over? Babe, you took Shane under your wing even after he pulled a gun on you. Let’s not forget that same gun got you locked up and charged with murder. Yet, you still look out for Shane and love him. Why can’t you be open to doing the same thing with your brother?”  
Franky sighs knowing her wife is making some valid points. “Are you really ready to have a horny teenage boy running around your house?”   
“I have never been a parent before, but I assume that eventually all babies grow up to be horny teenagers at some point.” Bridget locks her arms into Franky’s and holds her gaze. “Stop making excuses, babe. We have that big ass house…hell we have three houses now. You have your settlement coming. You’re going to be a shit hot lawyer and I’m a psychologist. We have more than enough to provide for your brother and our son.” Bridget shrugs. “But, hey, if you can sleep at night not caring what happens to him, then so be it. I’m just hoping the woman I fell in love with will do the right thing.”  
Franky tickles Bridget’s stomach and smiles. “You know if I didn’t love you, this conversation woulda ended totally different, right?”  
“I know, I also know you’re not going leave him stranded. You’re going to say yes, no matter how hard it seems right now,” Bridget admits.  
“Yeah, yeah, I am. Just scale back on the brother shit for now. At the moment, I am only agreeing to be his guardian nothing more,” Franky states.   
As they return to the room, Malakai also enters. Right behind him Doctor Lawson and Doctor Sullivan comes in.  
“Rose has requested her Morphine now. If you have any final words, say them now. When the Morphine kicks in and closes her eyes, she will not wake up,” Doctor Lawson informs.  
Malakai darts his eyes over at Doctor Lawson. “What the fuck you mean, she will not wake up?”   
Doctor Sullivan stands next to Malakai and grabs his hand as Doctor Lawson starts explaining, “Malakai, your mother is dying. I’m sorry!”  
“You must be crazy or something?” Malakai states letting go of Doctor Sullivan’s hand. “I’m getting my mum the fuck outta here. Y’all don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about. Don’t worry mum, I won’t let them hurt you.” Malakai storms out of the room.  
“Franky…ple…please,” Rose begs.  
Franky exits the room and quickly searches for Malakai who’s yelling at the receptionist behind the desk.   
“I want my mum’s fuckin chart now! These doctor’s have no clue what the fuck they are talkin’ about!” Malakai yells startling some of the doctors and patients roaming about.  
Franky walks over, grabs him by his arms and drags into the waiting area. “You are making scene. If you keep it up, they’re gonna call the cops. Calm the fuck down!”  
“Don’t tell me to calm down, Franky! Why are you even here?” Malakai yells.  
“You gotta get a grip, man. Rose is dying it’s nothing you can do about that,” Franky says.  
“Don’t say that…don’t say that…” Malakai cries.  
As Franky stares into his tear-filled colorful eyes. She can see that Bridget was right he was just a scared little kid, who doesn’t want to lose his mum. She moves closer to him and touches his face with both hands. “She’s dying, Malakai…and I’m sorry.”  
“No…no…no!” Malakai cries and falls down against the wall to the floor.   
Franky sits next to him, pulls him into her arms and holds him tight around his chest, resting her head on his shoulders as he sobs. “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry!” Franky cries. “You did everything you could for her. All you can do now, is, be there for her and make her transition peaceful.”  
Malakai sobs and kicks as Franky still cradles him and rubs his chest, trying to calm him a bit. A few minutes passes before Malakai finally gets it together. Franky releases him, then stands and pulls him to his feet.   
“Let’s go say goodbye to our mum,” Franky suggests.  
They return to the room holding hands. This brings a smile to Rose’s, Doctor Sullivan and Bridget’s faces. Doctor Lawson finally administers the morphine and turns to leave the room.  
Bridget and Doctor Sullivan stand back and watch while Franky and Malakai stand on each sides of Rose’s bed, holding her hand.   
Franky looks down at Rose, she can tell her breathing is stalling, “It’s okay, Rose. We’re gonna take care of each other. You can rest now…I promise I won’t let nothing happen to him.” Franky starts crying as Rose tries to squeeze her hand. Although she can’t speak, she thanks Franky with her eyes.   
“Mum, I love you!” Malakai cries and rest his forehead on her forehead.   
Malakai keeps his forehead pressed to Rose’s forehead and Franky holds her hand tight until she finally takes her last breath and her heart monitor beeps indicating a flatline. By this time everyone in the room is crying. Doctor Lawson moves in quickly to take Rose’s vitals and cuts off her machine, confirming Rose’s death.


	49. Chapter Forty-Eight

Franky kisses Bridget’s face softly, awaking her.  
“Good morning, baby. Did you get any sleep, yet?” Bridget asks looking around the dark room.  
“Not really. After last night, I was too rattled,” Franky confesses.  
She and Bridget had decided to check into a hotel up the street from the Hospice until everything with Rose and Malakai was sorted instead of driving forty-five minutes back and forth.   
“I have to meet Doctor Sullivan and Malakai at the hospital soon to pack up Rose’s room and go to Doctor Sullivan’s house to help Malakai gather his things,” Franky explains.  
“Damn talk about no time wasted.” Bridget sits up in the bed.  
“Yeah, well, the Hospice needs Rose’s room emptied for their next dying patient. I guess business doesn’t stop just cos your family member dies. They probably think shit you knew it was only a matter of time and now they gotta move on and get back to business. And I want to go ahead and get Malakai sorted into his new life,” Franky states. “The sooner, the better for us all.”  
“Understood. What morgue did they send Rose to?” Bridget asks.  
“The same one that sorted Bea’s funeral. I thought they did a decent job on Bea, so they’ll do Rose justice,” Franky replies. “Anyway, if you don’t want to, you don’t have to come with me today.”  
Bridget gets out of the king-size bed and stretches. “Nonsense, my love. I’m not letting you go through this alone.”  
Franky walks over to Bridget and pulls her into her arms, holding her close. “What would I do without you?”  
“Hopefully, neither of us ever have to find out,” Bridget responds smiling.  
****  
When Franky and Bridget arrive at the Hospice, Doctor Sullivan and Malakai are already there. Malakai sits in the waiting room, with a hoodie over his head and blood shot red eyes.  
“He didn’t have such a good night,” Doctor Sullivan informs Franky and Bridget.  
“That makes two of us,” Franky replies. “I’ll go talk to him.”  
Franky doesn’t say anything as she walks over to Malakai, she just sits next to him and places a hand on his shoulder. She massages his shoulder soothingly until he finally looks up at her.  
“Can’t believe she’s gone.” Malakai sniffles. “I came here this morning hoping it was a dream, expecting to see her. Now we’re just supposed to pack up her room like she was never here?” Malakai exhales deeply with tears running down his face.  
“It’s stuffed up, I know. I had the same thought,” Franky admits. “You don’t have to be here. You can go back to Doctor Sullivan’s house until I’m ready to pick you up. I can handle everything here,” Franky offers.  
“You sure?” Malakai asks sounding relieved.  
Franky nods. “Yes, I’m sure. Anything you want outta the room?”  
“Just my trophies and photos,” Malakai answers with his head down as he gets up and heads for the exit.  
Bridget and Franky use the boxes provided by the Hospice and starts packing up Rose’s things. They make sure to put Malakai’s photos and trophies that Rose had up like an athletic shrine in a box marked: Malakai, so he could take them back to their home later that afternoon.  
When Franky opens the drawer to the nightstand next to the bed, she is surprised at what’s inside. Seeing a change in her facial expression, Bridget hurries to get a view of the contents in the drawer. She pulls out photos of Franky when she was younger, her baby photo, a photo of Franky, Alan and Rose when she was about five or six, clippings of magazines Franky was in during her reality star years, her arrest news articles and her prison articles.   
Bridget looks at Franky smiling. “She did love you, babe. She couldn’t let it be known publicly cos then she’d have to admit what she did and hang on to that guilt every time she talked about you.”  
“Or she was full of shit and it’s all a plow to make me think that,” Franky remarks. “Either way it still doesn’t change the scars and bruises I suffered, but I forgive her anyway. She’s dead now, she can’t hurt me anymore. And you and Doctor Harmon was right. Meeting her finally, getting to say my peace and letting go does lessen that pain and anger.”  
“That’s good, that’s the whole point of forgiveness,” Bridget advises.  
“You reckon?” Franky laughs and hugs her. “Let’s get this done so I can go make sure the Golden Child is alright and we can get back to Melbourne. Besides I got a notification from the bank the settlement has cleared which means I gotta get that check to Harvey sometime this arvo or first thing tomorrow.”  
“I’ll handle that while you get Malakai sorted,” Bridget offers.  
Franky quickly shakes her head, declining. “Nah, he might try something with you. He already thought your partner was a bloke. And I get slight homophobic vibes from him. You can get Malakai sorted while I get the money thing with Harvey sorted.”  
Bridget nods like a good wife knowing there was no need to go back and forth with Franky when she was adamant about her safety and well-being.  
****  
“So, when are you and your little lady officially moving in?” Harvey asks Franky once she signs the check and he passes her a detailed and signed confirmation receipt.  
“My mum died last night so, I gotta be in Melbourne to handle that first. Either way you have your money, we have our keys, and it was a pleasure doing business with ya.” Franky extends her hand.  
Harvey shakes Franky’s hand and holds it longer than she liked.   
Franky snatches her hand away with a frown.   
“Do you and your woman really plan to spend the rest of your life without any male companionship between you two?” Harvey questions.  
It was comments like these that made Franky realize she made the right decision not sending Bridget to handle this. Harvey was the type that needed snappy comebacks for fucked up statements like this.  
“First of all, a bloke’s dick is not the answer to everything. I can’t even count on two hands how many women I know who’s lives have been fucked up cos of some dickhead…pun intended. Secondly, my wife and I have enough companionship between us to give you and your wife some and still live happily ever after. It’s not about what’s between your legs all the time. My wife taught me that. It’s a better connection when it’s about what’s mind and your heart, then add that with what’s between your legs and you don’t need a dick for satisfaction.”  
Harvey’s face turns beet red, then he swallows hard and slowly turns to leave.  
“Piece of shit,” Franky grumbles under her breath, shaking her head.   
Before leaving the house, Franky makes sure every door and window is secured. She makes a mental note to get a state-of-the-art security system installed after realizing that locking all the doors and windows took little over half an hour give or take. She also realized that between the mini-mansion and the pool house if someone was to breach their security measures, they could have uninvited house guests and not even know about it. That was not something she needed for her or her family.  
As soon as Franky gets in the car, she grabs her phone off the charger and sees that she has four missed calls from Bridget and two voice messages. After listening to Bridget’s frantic message, Franky quickly calls her.  
“What do ya mean, you don’t know where he is?” Franky asks.  
“After you brought us home and left, I helped him get settled in the guest room, then I told him I was gonna freshen up and cook. He snuck out while I was in the shower,” Bridget explains. “He took his phone and his backpack.”  
“Fuck!” Franky punches the steering wheel realizing she doesn’t even have Malakai’s number.  
“I’m sorry, babe,” Bridget quickly says.  
“It’s not your fault,” Franky replies.  
“Do you want me to go out looking for him?” Bridget offers.  
“No, you stay home. I don’t want you out too late, it’s not safe. The last thing I need right now is to be worried about you. I’ll find him and if he comes back before I get home make his arse stay there even if you have to tie him to a fuckin’ chair.” Franky ends the call with Bridget and exhales hard, then dials Shane’s number.


	50. Chapter Forty-Nine

“You need to leave him wherever the hell he is, Franky,” Shane suggests frowning.  
“Why would you say that?” Franky ask also frowning. “I can’t, he’s my brother.”  
“I don’t trust him, Franky. He’s very sketchy,” Shane discloses.  
“How ya reckon?”   
“He’s the one who stole your wedding ring. I had to threaten to bash him to get it back,” Shane confesses.  
This makes Franky stop the car and pull over. She turns all the way in the seat, facing Shane. “No bullshit?”  
“No bullshit,” Shane replies.  
“Why did you lie instead of telling me it was him?” Franky asks.  
“I didn’t wanna ruin you and Bridget’s moment. And I didn’t know what the dynamic of your relationship with him was,” Shane explains. “I damn sure didn’t know he’d be coming to live with you. How is he your brother, anyway?”  
“Long story short, our mum Rose was in love with a black bloke. When I was taken away from her, they reunited and had him. Sixteen years later, I decide to take my girl and my therapist’s advice and reunite with my mum who’s dying from Aids and Cancer. So, here we are.” Franky throws up both her hands. “Fucked up I know, but I promised I’d look out for him. You gonna help me find him or not?”  
Shane sighs. “Yeah, but I still don’t trust him.”  
“Concern noted, Shane.” Franky rubs the back of his head. “Don’t ever lie to me again no matter who or what the situation is.”  
“Got it,” Shane promises. “Anyway, if he went out to get high there are a few places he’d probably go. But they’re not all safe, Franky.”  
Franky laughs. “Awe you scared?” Franky teases. “No worries, mate. I’ll protect ya. After all I’m the Wentworth legendary top dog. No one is crazy enough to fuck with me.”  
“I’m not scared, I was just concerned about you. I can handle myself,” Shane says with a smirk.  
“Yeah, okay.” Franky nods.   
For the next hour or so Franky and Shane ride around to every drug dealers spot and drug house in the area looking for Malakai but find nothing.   
“I’m sorry you didn’t find him, Franky,” Shane apologizes as Franky pulls into a servo station. “But ya know when we were riding around, I got to thinking. Whenever I ran away, I’d always go somewhere that felt like…”  
Franky cuts Shane off, knowing exactly what he’s about to say considering that she ran away from several foster homes as well back in her day. “Somewhere that felt like home.”   
“For me that was always Rusty’s place,” Shane adds. “You pay for the gas and I’ll pump it.”  
Franky and Shane get out of the car at the same time. As Franky heads into the store to pay for the gas she dials Doctor Sullivan’s number to get the current address where Rose and Malakai had been staying before she checked into the Hospice.  
“If he is there that’s a problem, Franky. The bank foreclosed on that house shortly after Rose checked herself in. That is another reason Malakai was living with me,” Doctor Sullivan explains.  
“Okay, well, I’m going to see if he’s there anyway. Thank for the heads up.” Franky ends the call and puts the address into the GPS once she gets back into the car.  
Franky pulls up to the familiar home and as she turns into the driveway the headlights shine on the sign that reads: FORECLOSURE: FOR SALE! She can see silhouettes through the front window through what little light shined.   
“Grab that flashlight from the back seat and follow me,” she instructs Shane.  
Shane does as instructed and grabs the large, camping style flashlight from the back. He gets out of the car the same time as Franky and follows directly behind her, shining it bright.  
“Do you think he’s here?” Shane whispers.  
“Someone is here, hopefully it’s him,” Franky whispers back.  
Before Franky has a chance to make it on the porch the door opens, and someone steps out. Shane shines the light on the person, it’s a young, white girl, draped in nothing but what appears to be a sheet or curtain.  
“Who the fuck are you?” Franky snaps, as Shane shines the directly into the girl’s face.  
The young girl is either brunette or red head, Franky can’t really tell in the flashlight.   
“Who the fuck are you?” the girl shoots back.  
“Nah, I ask the questions around here,” Franky declares.  
“Sylvie, is that the pizza?” Malakai’s voice rang out from inside the house.   
Franky storms past the girl into the house. Malakai stands in the living in nothing but a t-shirt and boxers. There are candles lit to provide light in the room. Franky grabs him by his shirt hard and tight and slams him against the nearest wall.   
Malakai realizes that he underestimated Franky’s ability to find him and her strength. He tries to snatch away from her, but Franky only holds him tighter. “Get the fuck off me!” Malakai snaps. “How’d you find me anyway?”  
Franky gives him the death stare, as Shane enters the house shining the flashlight on their faces. “Do you know I’ve been looking all over this fuckin’ town for your arse?”   
Malakai shrugs. “And don’t act like you care. I know you don’t want me living with you. So, why the fuck are you here?”  
“Boy, I don’t got time for this!” Franky’s voice raises a couple octaves. “I’m injured, I’m tired, I gotta plan our mum’s funeral, and I could be home right now making love to my wife. But I’m out here searching for your spoiled arse, worried something happened to you. Get yo’ shit so we can go. You ain’t see the foreclosure sign?” Franky’s face turns red with fiery.  
“They can’t take my mum’s house?” Malakai states.  
“First of all, it wasn’t your mum’s house,” Franky says. “It was my dad’s. And they can take it and they have.”  
“Well, I’m not going back with you so…” Before Malakai can finish his statement, he feels Franky’s hand around his throat crushing his windpipe. “I…I…can’t breathe…” he struggles to get out.   
“I don’t know what you think I am, but I don’t play with kids,” Franky warns.  
“No, she does not,” Shane adds, remembering when Franky snatched him up and threw him the shower that day.   
“I’ve been housed with some of the worse type of criminals so don’t test me,” Franky continues, peering into his eyes with her evil glare. “You got three choices, Malakai. Come with me now and act like you got some sense. Or I call social services and have you wait listed as a foster child or a group home resident. Or last but not least I can call the cops and tell em you are breaking and entering and trespassing on private property. They will arrest your arse and put you in juvy until you’re eighteen. Cos, I didn’t ask for this shit either. Do you think I wanna be raising some rebellious teenager at this stage in my life? I’m supposed to be in the honeymoon stage with my wife. But Rose is dead, and she asked me to take care of you. Now we can make the best out of these next few years or keep doing this same dance where keep giving me a hard time and I keep bashing your arse.” Franky releases her grip on his throat and softens her tone and stare a bit. “Now what’s it gonna be?”  
“Uh…I hate this fuckin’ shit,” Malakai grumbles grabbing his clothes off the floor and getting dressed.  
“You’re not the only one,” Franky grumbles. She turns to the girl. “You might wanna get dressed to so I can take you home.”  
Franky goes back to her car and calls Bridget while waiting for Malakai and Sylvie to finish dressing.   
“At least you found him, baby. That’s a good thing,” Bridget encourages.  
“Yeah, I guess.” Franky sighs hard.   
“Just remember one word, Franky,” Bridget advises. “Patience!”  
“Patience!” Franky repeats seeing Malakai, Sylvie and Shane exit the house. “He’s gonna need more than patience if he keeps fuckin’ with me, Gidget.”  
“We’re gonna be okay, just don’t kill him before you get home,” Bridget advises. “I’ll see you when you get here.”  
****  
After Franky takes Sylvie home and drops Shane off. She advises Malakai to get in the front seat.   
“Look I know this is frustrating for you…” Franky starts.   
“You have no idea how hard this is,” Malakai accuses cutting her off.  
Franky raises her brows. “Really? I was abandoned by my dad. Abused by your mum and forced to grow up in several foster homes from the time I was eleven until I was eighteen. I never felt comfortable in any of them. Then I went to prison for six years. I saw some pretty fucked up shit. So, I don’t really think you know the meaning of hard. But I am trying to give you the benefit of the doubt cos I know you’re grieving.”  
“I just want things to go back to normal,” Malakai confesses holding back tears. “I lost my mum and my house all at the same time.”   
“I realize that, and I’m sorry. If I could change those circumstances for you, I would.” Franky says honestly. “But rebelling against me and running away is not going to fix it. I know you feel like my wife and I are strangers. But I promise you, living with us is the better choice instead of juvy, group homes or foster care.”   
Malakai shrugs. “Do I really have a choice?” He frowns.  
“I guess not, but you can choose to be a little more understanding. Just like I can choose to be a little more patient,” Franky advises. “Cos hear me clearly. This is the last night I spend running all over Melbourne looking for you. Next time you do something like this I will let the cops sort it.”  
Malakai just nods and sulks in the chair, looking out the window.  
“I’m your big sister. You’re my little brother. We’re all we got now whether we like it or not. So, we gotta learn to at least tolerate each other and eventually love one another,” Franky replies as she pulls into the driveway of, she and Bridget’s Melbourne home.


	51. Chapter Fifty

“Well, Ms. Doyle…” Doctor Khan begins.  
“Mrs. Doyle,” Franky corrects cutting him off.  
She and Bridget flash their rings.  
“Oh, I’m sorry I had no idea you got married,” Doctor Khan apologizes. “Congratulations.”  
“Thank you,” Franky and Bridget answers at the same time.  
“Back to what I was saying Mrs. Doyle, the X-ray shows that you healed enough to remove your sutures. I have to warn you once again, however, that the underlined tissue could take a year or longer to completely heal. And even then, you may still have some pain in this shoulder. So, you need to use it with caution and continue undergoing physical therapy. If you do feel pain, an over-the-counter Ibuprofen will help alleviate it, along with a heating pad or ice pack,” Doctor Khan advises.   
“Yeah, yeah, I got it,” Franky snaps. “Can we get on with the removal now?” Franky grumbles.  
“Don’t mind her, Doctor Khan, she’s a little moody. Today is her mum’s funeral,” Bridget defends.  
“I’m sorry for your loss. We’ll get to it right away. Just remove your upper clothes and change into the gown. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Doctor Khan turns and exits the room.  
“Why do I need to put this on?” Franky asks grabbing the white gown.   
“Baby, you know it’s hospital policy,” Bridget explains. She unfolds the gown and holds it out.  
Franky pulls the t-shirt over her head and Bridget helps her unsnap her bra, then slip on the gown and she ties it in the back.  
“One good thing about today, you’re getting your stitches out,” Bridget tries to encourage.  
“Yeah, but other than that I’m not sure how I’m supposed to feel today,” Franky admits.   
Bridget wraps her arms around Franky’s waist from behind and rests her head on her back. “I know, but it’s gonna be okay. Just lean on me, baby, I got you.” Bridget stands on her tiptoes and kisses the back of Franky’s neck.  
Franky turns and holds her in her arms. “I don’t know what I’d do without you. You are the only reason I have survived all the rough moments I’ve been through in the past few weeks. I love you so much!” Franky kisses her lips gently.  
****  
Franky and Malakai enter the funeral home both dressed in black suits. As they walk down the aisle, they notice the guests in attendance are all friends and relatives of Franky’s. The only familiar people there for Rose was Doctor Sullivan and some of the workers at the Hospice.   
Malakai sadly shakes his head, as he heads to his seat, keeping his eyes locked on the alter where Rose’s Gold and Black urn sits, with a large photo of her in younger years, before the drugs and alcohol, and several flowers from the Hospice, Alan, and Bridget’s family along with the Roses Franky and Malakai chose that says: Rose and Mum.  
“What’s he doing here?” Malakai snaps as Shane walks toward them.  
“Just be cool,” Franky replies, knowing Shane was only there to support her. She was aware of the tension between the two, but today wasn’t the day to get into that. She quickly walks over to Shane.   
Shane hugs her tight. “Sorry for your loss, Franky. Vanessa sends her love as well.”  
“Thank you, bub,” Franky replies.  
Shane looks at the chairs and people in attendance. “Where are all her folks?”  
Franky leans into his ear and whispers, “Rose was kinda a bitch. She didn’t have many friends when I was a kid and I guess that didn’t change much over the years.”  
Shane just nods and glares at Malakai out the corner of his eye. Malakai was giving him and Franky the evil glare. “How has things been with ole boy?”  
Franky sighs. “Very tense. He’s barely said two sentences to me or Bridget the past couple days. But he hasn’t tried to run away again so I guess that’s something to be thankful for.”  
Shane nods. “I guess, still keep your guard up I don’t trust him, ya know that.”  
“Noted,” Franky confirms. Alan approaches her next and embraces her. “You didn’t have to be here.”  
“No worries,” Alan says. “How’s the kid?”  
“Still stubborn, he is definitely Rose’s son,” Franky answers.  
“Well, if you need help with him, ya know you can always call me,” Alan offers. “It can’t hurt for him to have a male influence in his life going forward.”  
Franky shakes her head and whispers, “Nah, I don’t know how I’d feel about him being around Tess. Ya know hurt people hurt people. I’d hate for him to do something to her as an attempt to hurt me. I will gladly end up back in Wentworth before I let anything happen to that little girl.”   
“Okay, but the offer still stands if you change your mind.” Alan kisses Franky’s cheek.  
After Franky is greeted by more of her friends like Maxine and Doctor Harmon and her family, she takes her seat next Malakai. She tries to hold his hand, but he snatches it away this time.   
Bridget sits next to Franky and holds her hand, then whispers in her ear, “Just remember he’s grieving, baby.”  
Franky sighs and rests her head on Bridget’s shoulder as the minister and soloist provided by the funeral home begins the service.   
****  
Franky places the Gold and black urn on the counter and steps out of the black heels she wore.   
Malakai enters the house and hurries past her out of the front room. Immediately after, Franky hears his room door slam shut.   
Bridget walks over to Franky and massages her shoulders. “How you feeling, love?”  
“Glad this fuckin’ day is finally over, especially for Malakai’s sake. He hasn’t said a word since the memorial. I know it couldn’t be easy for him to see that all the guests at the memorial were there for me except the Hospice workers,” Franky replies. “I just wish I could do something to make this situation a little less painful and easier for Malakai, ya know.”  
“I know, baby, me too,” Bridget agrees, then stands in front of her. “All we can do is be here and hope eventually he’ll come around.”  
“He better cos grieving or not, Gidge. I will not be ignored in my own home,” Franky states.  
Alan told me that he offered to help with Malakai?” Bridget reveals.  
“He did, but I declined for his sanity and Tess’s safety. Besides Rose asked me to take care of him and I agreed. So, like it or not he’s my responsibility. I have to keep that promise even if means kicking his arse every day to make him act right.”  
“Okay.” Bridget nods and holds Franky’s face. “Also keep this in mind going forward, baby for Malakai and our future kids. A soft answer turns away wrath.”  
“You getting religious on me now, Gidge?” Franky smiles and grabs her ass, squeezing it.  
“How’d you know that was religion?” Bridget questions even though she has an idea.  
“I read all kinds of books my six years at Wentworth. The bible, and the Quran, were amongst those categories,” Franky admits. “Along with several self-help books and autobiographies.”  
Bridget blushes proudly and kisses Franky’s lips. “How about we get changed out of these clothes before I make dinner.”  
“That turned you on, didn’t it?” Franky teases smiling.   
Bridget nods and holds her gaze. “Just a little bit.”  
“Well, you won’t be making dinner tonight, Gidge. That’s why I refused to have guests over to the house after the service. I want you all to myself tonight, so we’ll be ordering in. Now back to getting out of these clothes.” Franky grabs Bridget’s waist and guides her to their bedroom.  
An hour later, Franky and Bridget lay wrapped in each other’s arms, sweaty and basking in the afterglow of lovemaking.  
Franky trails her fingers down Bridget’s stomach and bites her lips. “God, I needed that, Gidge.”  
“Me too, I would request a round two, but one of us need to check on the kid. And by the way it’s a good thing the new house is so huge. That way the kids won’t hear the sounds of our lovemaking,” Bridget says.   
“Well, they wouldn’t hear us if someone learns how to keep it down, Spunky,” Franky jokes tickling her.  
“Ya know I can’t help it. The things you do to me makes it impossible to be silent when we make love,” Bridget admits.  
Franky kisses her lips, then grabs her hand as she gets out of bed and pulls Bridget up, guiding her into the bathroom. “We’re gonna shower first, then I will check on Malakai.”  
****  
Franky knocks on the bedroom door where Malakai is sleeping. She can hear music blaring from inside the room. After knocking several more times she realized he wasn’t answering. Knowing that Bridget had keys to every room in the house that had locks. She hurries downstairs and grabs the keys out of the bowl on the counter. Returning to the room, she uses key after key until she finally gets the door open. The sight she sees when she opens the door causes her heart to drop.   
She runs over and cuts off the stereo, then runs back over to the door. “Bridget!” Franky screams. “Bridget, call triple zero!” Franky yells louder.  
Bridget grabs her phone and hurries upstairs to the room, appearing at the door. “Oh, God…oh God!” Bridget cries as she dials 000. Bridget tells them the address and begs them to hurry.  
Malakai was laid out on the bed, both wrists slit, bleeding out with his eyes closed. Franky walks quickly over to the dresser where a note is. Next to the note is white residue of what Franky knew to be drugs.   
Franky picks up the note and reads it: Obviously, no one wants me around. And I miss mum. So, I’ma do the world and me a favor!  
Franky grabs a shirt off the chair, tears it in half and wraps two pieces tight around Malakai’s wrists. Then she cradles his head in her lap with tears pouring down her face and holds him close as Bridget starts doing CPR to keep his heart pumping until the ambo arrives….  
TO BE CONTINUED…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and enjoying You Are The Reason. After 50 chapters and over 92,000 words I have decided to bring this installment to a close. It will continue on in the next fanfiction titled Obstacles, Trials and Tribulations!


End file.
